


Handle with Care

by Lilpurplebird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 122,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpurplebird/pseuds/Lilpurplebird
Summary: Having been loving mates for five years, Mew desires for a baby even though Mewtwo feels the opposite, believing he cannot have offspring. As strong as their bond is, receiving nothing but bad news and unfortunate events piling up higher and higher slowly tears them apart and pushes their relationship to the edge. A fragile heart can break in any hand that handles it for too long. It can be put back together as many times as possible, but it'll never be the same.





	1. Prologue

"Take me with you."

It was almost midnight in the city, and the visit had gone on longer than he expected it would. Not that he didn't mind her staying; she was respectful about his personal space and was quiet when she wasn't flying around at random, and sometimes she could hold a conversation with him. Mewtwo should have seen it coming when she insisted she was fine and kept the small talk going. He couldn't think of another time she was so persistent on staying by his side a whole night.

Although he could stay up a good few days' worth and barely wobble, Mew understood he was more nocturnal than she was. It was a wonder she made the effort to see him on nights when she could have gone to sleep instead, though perhaps he underestimated her stamina. He admired that about her, amongst most of her other traits that irked him. One that took him aback, yet was still tolerable, was her being prone to obsessing over, or developing a one-track mind about anything that caught her attention. Whatever compelled her to visit him constantly despite his stubbornness had to have been a strong premonition, or something to that effect.

As they stared at each other, still as statues, the clone knew she wasn't going to back down easily. Eventually, the lack of response got her to squirm enough to repeat, "Take me with you."

Mewtwo glanced around at the cityscape, slightly puzzled. " _I am not going anywhere,_ " he responded sincerely. " _I live here in the shadows. Where_ _ **can**_ _I take you?_ "

Her brows furrowed a little, a sign she didn't expect the answer. "I don't care. I want you to take me with you."

He folded his arms loosely. " _Exactly_ _ **where**_ _, Mew?_ "

"Wherever you choose to go."

He wasn't liking where this was going. Feeling he was going to regret it, he hesitantly said, " _What are you proposing?_ "

To his surprise, she dropped her eyes, her cheeks glowing a bright pink. She took a few deep breaths and mouthed a little to herself, hands clenching hard enough they shook. Her head bowing, she muttered almost inaudibly, "...like you..."

Mewtwo leaned further in. " _Hmm? Speak up, Mew._ "

She didn't change her posture, but did as asked. "I like you, Mewtwo. I _really_ like you."

A breeze rushed on by, throwing her into a shiver. The clone not once moved a muscle except for his tail and cloak whipping along with the small wind. His sharp gaze scrutinized what little he could see of her face, which now transitioned to a crimson color, her eyes scrunched shut from her confession. The city background noise, unnoticed since she had arrived hours prior, was nothing more than a mechanical hum.

He didn't know how to feel about it all. It was something he had never once thought about, and just like that he was being forced to think on it all, to decide on how he should respond. As much as Mew annoyed him from the beginning, she rarely messed with emotions. Anything she expressed, anything she said, she meant it—it had taken him a while to see past such bias. Before him, everything from her pose to tone of voice was very sincere, albeit nervous.

Once enough silence passed, he gathered his thoughts and quietly asked, " _What are you saying, Mew? Are you suggesting a much deeper relationship?_ "

"Mewtwo, I have not once met another one of my species in a long time, if ever. Please take me with you as your mate," she immediately urged, though her voice sounded a little strained. Almost like she was holding back another emotion...

He shook his head, straightening up and stepping away. " _No... this is improbable._ "

Mew looked up at last, her eyes glassy with tears as he suspected. "How is it improbable? We're of the same species if not similar, we're coincidentally either a male or a female, we like each other, we have—"

" _Who said I liked you?_ "

He didn't mean to be harsh, but from the way she stood her ground, it was hard to tell if he was getting to her. "I'm still here, aren't I? You obviously see something in me besides power."

Mewtwo gave her a look he hoped was of intrigue before turning his head toward the city. " _I suppose..._ " Another breeze hurried on by, which he was displeased carried the smell of exhaust. One of the humans must be having issues with their automobile.

Mew let out a quiet cough before pleading again, "Please, Mewtwo. I want to be with you."

" _Why?_ "

He looked over his shoulder to find her frozen in place, as though the simple question caught her off-guard. Her baffled expression was enough for him to continue, " _Why do you want to be with me of all Pokémon?_ "

She started wringing her hands as her gaze shifted back-and-forth between him and the city. "I have not seen another member of my species."

" _Yes, I am aware of that. But there are others out there with whom you can mate with._ "

"I've looked into it many times. I wasn't fond of any of them."

Mewtwo steadily narrowed his eyes, believing in her words, but still questioning them. " _Tell me, Mew. What do you like about me?_ "

Mew flushed, lifting her eyes in thought. "Um... y-you're strong... very strong. That's always an important factor in choosing a mate."

" _I am not impressed._ "

Her blush and reaction to his response came off as a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. "That's not the main reason, Mewtwo, I swear!"

" _Then what is it? Convince me to take you in, if that is what you want._ "

"U-Um... mmm..." Mew fiddled with her fingers more, her tail coiling like it was stuck on a loop.

He huffed through his nose, pulling his cloak closer. " _As I thought._ "

She shot him an attempt of a glare, though her twitching lips were too distracting to be effective. As much as she understood emotions, Mew was never good at sticking with one appropriate emotion outside of optimism. "Mewtwo, why are you so... so closed off to everything? You're better than that!"

" _The world is dangerous, Mew,_ " he simply stated. " _One needs to be wary to survive._ "

"Yes, I know that, b-but there's more to life than that. Haven't you told me you're still discovering yourself?"

He nodded. " _Numerous times._ "

"That's my answer as well!"

Scowling, he returned his hardened gaze to the city. " _I am still not convinced._ "

Mew flew around to stay in his view, her half-shadowed face separating the stern and soft sides, with her stance suggesting she was in determination. "I chose you because I have no other options!" she shouted, her hands pressing against her chest. "I-I don't doubt that I'm not the only one out there, but what are the chances of me finding another Mew? There's so few of us as is that you were my biggest opportunity! You're technically a Mew, and so... so..." She trailed off, her ears drooping as though she was coming to the realization her argument was becoming moot.

The clone remained still where he stood, waiting for her to speak up again as they stared each other down. Once her face fell to a melancholic look and her gaze faltered in defeat, he briefly raised his brows. " _Is that it?_ "

She timidly shook her head. "No, there's more... um..." She bit her lip as her eyes crinkled shut. Mewtwo could just about see her mind struggling to process a list. "...You're smart, you have a heart even though you're kinda mean, um... You're strong—"

" _You already said that,_ " he pointed out, not bothering to hide his irritated tone.

Her mouth opened like she was going to scream at him, only for her voice to catch. She had to take a couple of breaths to find her words, even though she still struggled. "P-Please, Mewtwo! This is so hard for me... U-Uh, you're loyal!" She smiled at the word, her eyes lighting up. He hardly blinked. "Yes, you're loyal! That's one of the things I really look for in a mate, but it's pretty rare with other Pokémon, so... yeah."

Mew pursed her lips, her cheeks warming up when she looked away. She clutched her sides and appeared to stiffen. "I-I'm sorry," she murmured. "I have other reasons, but those are the only ones I can really think of at the moment..."

The silence between them was growing colder by the minute. As he had not taken his eyes off her, he watched as she squirmed in place from the sensation, glancing back up at him a couple of times. Mewtwo developed an amusing thought comparing her to an adolescent human confessing her feelings for the first time—but it was rather accurate. In all the years he knew her, Mew was hardly predictable, always keeping him on his toes whenever she showed up out of the blue. He eventually got to the point he could correctly guess her next move, then she started raising his expectations (though disappointing at times) to where she would flip it around and cause it all to crash down. And every time, she was smart enough to go home when his irritation gauge was about to pop—a rare moment, he admitted to himself.

But occasionally, she had her quiet moments. She was at her best behavior then, and asked genuine questions he didn't mind answering. There were enough nights like that to where he couldn't deny _not_ being her friend anymore, and soon he was more accepting of her. She had her good intentions, which was what he wanted from the start, but went through a lot to get to. The times where they would just look up at the night sky in silence were his favorite, always reminding him of his short days on Mount Quena.

Somehow, he didn't like this particular silence of hers, not with all the heavy atmosphere that had since settled around them. He could see in her eyes that she was beginning to lose her confidence, her faith in what was an important conversation, the most important moment of her—supposedly _their_ lives. It took a lot of courage for her to speak out about it, and to now lose that voice...

It was bothersome. He did not have all the patience, nor time in the world to deal with it.

Wanting to leave the city for the night, Mewtwo willed himself to hover a few feet off the ground, and steadily backed away skyward. Mew did a double-take at the movement, her expression caught in the middle of surprise and huge disappointment as he turned away from her. He trailed his eyes along the skyline, determining which way he was in the mood to go. Still feeling her presence behind him, he began to wonder what exactly she had in mind. Did she even think this far ahead to begin with?

Another quiet moment passed, and still she didn't react in any other way. The clone came to the conclusion she was waiting for him to make the next move, allowing him to choose to shoo her away, or to agree. He leaned more toward dismissing her than the latter, but something inside him got the better of his judgment. Letting out a sigh, he glanced over his shoulder at her, making sure she caught his gaze before gesturing with his neck.

" _You may f_ _ollow me if you wish, or you may return home for the night. Your choice._ "

He maintained a slow pace forward, counting down in his head to when he would turn around and go off with or without her. Like it took a few moments for her to get his message fully, Mew twirled a little in place and shot up to him in the air, the light rekindling in her irises. Nodding in acknowledgment, he took off for the clouds, ignoring the cold wind against his face. Occasionally during the long silent flight he stole a glance, finding her with a smile each time. Two sides of him began to argue: One claimed he gave in to her too quickly; the other said he did the right thing. He didn't know which side to believe in more.

When the cloud cover dispersed, they were welcomed to a sight of a wide plain by a mountain range, a river snaking its way through the canyon into a moderately-sized lake. Mewtwo heard his counterpart give a small gasp, a reaction that lifted his heart for a brief moment. He personally believed the place wasn't spectacular until various times of the year, but he found comfort in the fact another thought so differently. It was an odd, relieving feeling.

" _Turn to your right,_ " he ordered as he sharply dove for one of the mountains. When he landed on a cliffside, he looked up to find Mew accelerating to catch up to him. He was unfazed when she nearly barreled into him in the process.

"Sorry," she panted sheepishly, giving him his space. Her eyes trailed over to the cave before them as they widened.

Following her gaze to the ten-foot arching entranceway, he let out a deep breath. " _I have not been here for a while, so there may be dust floating around,_ " he said, shooting her a side-glance. Fixing his cloak, he walked into the short passageway, pleased to find a silver glow around the corner.

As he expected when he stepped into the small space, he caught a whiff of dust amongst the smell of stone and hint of leaves emitting from a bed of weaved foliage (he was a little displeased to find it was beginning to fall apart). Above it was a skylight, the source of moonlight in the cave. A tiny fire-pit was built in the middle of the room, a grayed grate over it, and right across from it was a row of books he had taken from the city to read on his own time. It was just how he left it, untouched for months on end.

Mew's sneezing from behind turned him away from the reminiscence. " _This is not much, but it is at least something._ "

She looked around with a sense of awe illuminating on her face. "Did you find this place by chance?" she asked in a whisper.

" _Not exactly. During one of my travels, I needed shelter from a storm, so I carved this out on a whim to wait it out. I liked it enough I decided to turn it into a hide-out, you could say._ " He ended with a shrug, pulling off his cloak to securely drape over the bed.

Her surprise grew to fascination. "That's amazing! Oh, look at this place, such a cozy den!" Unable to control her excitement, she pounced on his torso in a rare hug, then beamed up at him, irises catching on the lunar rays. "Thank you, Mewtwo!"

Once more feeling his heart flutter, he nodded and gestured to the bed. " _Here. You can sleep on this tonight until I make another bed, and carve out another room. You may use this_ _as a blanket as it is chilly tonight._ "

Still attached to him, she gazed at the hand-made furniture, up at the skylight, then around the room with a confused look on her face. "Um... where will you sleep?"

" _I am not tired at the moment. I will be out until dawn._ "

She then frowned, her eyes and tail drooping sadly. Her arms dropped to her sides, though she remained in place. "I see..."

Mewtwo noticed her face was a pinker hue for what he figured was the umpteenth time that night. He guessed he would regret asking her about it once he expressed the thought. " _Why? What are you thinking of?_ "

She flustered in place, raising a hand to her mouth as she let her eyes wander. "Well... this is our first night together," she quietly mused.

" _We have spent nights together before, Mew,_ " he reminded her, not liking where this was going.

"I mean _together_." She tapped two fingers together a couple of times in a form of emphasis, glancing up at him. "We're mates now."

He fought back a scowl. " _No, we are not. We will discuss this in the morning._ " He slipped around her for the exit.

"W-Wait! What do you mean we aren't?"

Mewtwo raised a concerned brow looking back at her now-worried face. " _What convinced you to believe we are mates when I did not once agree to it?_ "

She wrung her hands together, dipping her chin in. "I-I... um... you brought me here," she said in a shaky voice. "I've never been here before... so I figured..."

The clone couldn't believe the situation he was in, as much as he wasn't surprised it happened. For a being whom he was certain was older and wiser than he (she never once told him, he had to glean it from her rare serious moments), Mew was proving to be more and more clueless. " _Inviting someone to a den is not a sign of a guaranteed relationship,_ " he stated, hoping this would end the conversation for the moment. " _We are mates only if we have mated, which we clearly have not._ "

He watched her eyes slowly widen as her face darkened. "M-Mated..."

" _You cannot be serious,_ " he growled to himself. " _To mate is to bring together at least two beings into a partnership—_ "

"I know what mating is!" she interrupted, her brows furrowing from the beginnings of frustration. "I'm not a kitten who needs to be told to do things!"

" _Interesting choice of words, as you keep needing a reminder to contain yourself at times._ " He raised a hand to count and help him emphasize, " _You fly around like a Zubat that has lost its hearing more times than you have been told to sit and behave—which does not last long on its own._ "

She quickly looked away, her face reddening. "I-It's not my fault my energy level's so high!"

He fought back a growl from the interruption as he resumed. " _The few times we ate together, you acted as though you were starving, which would explain your energy level._ "

"I have a high metabolism!" was her defense.

" _Change your diet._ "

"My diet's fine! _You_ need to change your diet!" She then frowned. " _If_ I should call it a diet, you don't seem to eat anything."

Mewtwo was unfazed, despite the fact there was some truth to it. " _If what you claim is true, than I have a lower metabolism than you. Thirdly—_ "

"Why are we arguing over food in the first place?" Mew huffed, crossing her arms tightly.

" _We would not be arguing over anything if you would just listen, which is another problem you have._ " She was making it more easy on himself to shoot down her every claim.

Her hands clenched, and her fur bristled. "Yeah, w-well... I don't like your attitude!"

" _Thank you for being observant. I have taken it into account to consider bettering myself in the future._ " He mocked a bow.

"Don't do that! It's not funny!"

" _I have a dry sense of humor, it is not supposed to be humorous._ "

Her tiny figure was visibly racking with tears, which she vainly wiped away from her eyes with the back of a hand. "Why are you so mean, Mewtwo?" she murmured.

It was an interesting choice of words, he had to admit. The way she said it struck a tiny chord in his chest, but he knew it went deeper than that. Without further hesitation, he responded, " _I try not to be, it is just that I happen to have a limit in my patience._ " He thought back on the many times his calm demeanor had been close to breaking over the years, most of them from Mew's own antics. " _And that patience has been pushed over its limit one-too many times. This conversation is no exception._ "

Mew glowered up at him, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Why haven't you ever told me about this?"

" _Refer back to my ever-expanding list explaining why you act more like a kitten than a mature adult._ "

Deeply scowling, she roughly sat herself down on the bed, swallowing down sobs for the next moment while Mewtwo observed. He hoped this was the last of the comebacks, he was not in the mood to get into a silly argument. When all that followed was silence, he moved to step around the corner.

"I-I want to be better..."

He paused, but didn't look back at her. She sniffled a bit before she continued to mumble to herself. "I am mature, I know I am... Why did I have to be a crybaby? No... I'm a damn liar..." She hiccuped, choking back a sob that struggled to escape. "I'm not a crybaby... I'm just gullible. I fall for e... e-everything."

Slowly, he turned his head around, his expression unchanged from the sight of Mew covering her face as though to hide herself from her surroundings. Her teeth were clenched to keep back more of her growing wails, but failing. "Every one of them... they didn't care for me! If they did, they wouldn't have left me thinking I would bear their offspring immediately!"

His heart jolted, sending an icy chill that rooted him more to the spot. Somehow, he shouldn't have been taken aback by this piece of information, but it was like a slap to the face he couldn't ignore. The tidbit made him think back to her many moments of naïvety as though there was a connection, which was beginning to make some sense to him the longer he dwelled on it. Such behavior was a form of repression, he noticed it in most humans.

By some sick curiosity, he found himself wondering, " _How many?_ "

She didn't seem to react to his voice, but responded anyway, "I can't remember... they kept coming..."

" _You were ganged up on?_ " he gasped, feeling a hand curl.

"No... but it was like they were drawn to me. I traveled everywhere, and each time... I couldn't escape it..." She stared at her hands with what looked to be a spiteful expression. "I hated it... I hated myself for it..." Squeezing them tightly into fists, Mew covered her eyes with her forearms. "So why am I doing this again?! I don't understand!"

She surrendered her voice to her tears and cried, recoiling from the echoes. Mewtwo remained where he stood, at a loss of what to do, and still comprehending this side to her that was changing everything he thought about her. Why now come clean about her past? What would that have really done besides bring her so a sobbing wreck? Was it the best thing for her to do?

...why did he feel crushed over it?

Mew then couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed face-down on the bed, muffling her cries. The clone took a few moments of contemplation before walking over to stand by the bed, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Hesitantly, he reached out for her shoulder, only for her to gasp and roll away, gazing wide-eyed up at him as the tears flowed more heavily. He took a step back in response, still maintaining eye-contact.

A flutter of excitement struck his core at that moment, though he didn't register what it was at first. Taking the time to examine her, he saw the moonlight was hitting her at the perfect angle where she lay, giving her an ethereal glow. Her irises were a deep blue he'd never seen before in nature, much like how her fur, usually a light pink, was now like that of freshly-fallen snow at night. He had seen her in moonlight many times before, but this felt different. He wasn't entirely sure why this particular scene attracted him, so he looked harder. And he found a goddess sprawled before him.

She may not have been a _pure_ goddess, he amended, but she was one nonetheless.

Gingerly, Mewtwo crawled on the bed to position himself over her, watching as she caught on a breath and twisted her body around to fully face him. He remained still for a few moments, taking in her anxious expression as though she could see what was coming. He wished her face was more smoothed out than it was, but he had to take it for what it was worth. Not wanting to enshroud her completely in shadow, he took care to lean forward and nuzzle her jawline, inhaling her in amongst the lingering scent of tears and leaves—she smelled like rain. He had that feeling every inch of her was fresh, like she had never been tainted as she said.

His breath on her skin made her tremble and crane her neck to (unintentionally?) expose more of herself to him. Taking it as an invitation, he skimmed his teeth against the jugular, feeling the pulse give a jolt. His own heart flipped from the discovery, and he felt a growing desire to repeat it. Pulling her closer, he attacked her neck, running his incisors and tongue along its length as she whimpered, her body writhing beneath him. When he grew tired of the one side, he switched to the other to repeat his carnal actions.

The goddess felt _alive_.

"Mewtwo...!" she choked out, whether on instinct or as a way to get his attention—he didn't know. All he knew was her calling his name brought him to more exhilaration.

Mewtwo tilted her head back to give him more room for her throat, finding the vibrations of her cries were like a massage. Her upper body arched upward closer to his torso as her hands shot up to take hold of his arms, her claws digging into him. He groaned from the sting, but refused to part from her. Mew continued to mewl in varying intervals, a sound his primeval side could not get enough of.

Her squirms increased the more he nipped and licked at her skin, steadily moving down to her chest—her vaguely feminine chest, he noted—then to her abdomen. Mew moved more from the touches, and she smelled more enticing at this point, her scent had rapidly changed. It grabbed his attention for a breather, feeling as though he hit new territory. His suspicions were correct when she made a small protest right as his teeth made contact with her midsection. Beneath her fur, he found her teats, which judging from her sudden jerks and gasps when he grazed them were rather sensitive. He paused for a bit to study them more, a little surprised to find they were tiny, as much as it made sense for her body. Chances were they would grow more prominent once she was with kittens.

 _His_ kittens.

Something stirred in his loins at the thought, an unfamiliar sensation. He had an inkling what it was, yet he didn't have the time nor patience to dwell on it once his body reacted immediately. As he pried Mew off to flip her over, he caught sight of her wide eyes, bringing him to shudder. He didn't know what to feel or how to react, his mind focusing on the sudden, seemingly unknown instinct kicking in. Beneath him, like it was a habit of hers, she perched herself on her knees and curved her back so her pelvic area was elevated, her tail curling upward and to the side. She did so with little protest except for small gasps escaping her open mouth.

Focusing his hearing on her, he came to the realization she was crying.

"This isn't like you, Mewtwo," she quietly hiccuped, ears folded back. Her face was nearly flat on the bed, so her already-soft voice was muffled, her claws stretching like they were reaching for something to hold on to. "I shouldn't complain, I-I know this is all instinctual. But... but I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..."

Mewtwo stared down at her, watching as she, his goddess, broke down into quiet sobs. And amidst the turmoil of carnal desires, his heart cracked, shooting shockwaves through his body. As his arms shook, he sat up on his knees, unable to look away from the pitiful sight of Mew. In all the years he'd known her, he had never seen her in a submissive or frightened state, always the opposite. It was like once they arrived to the cave, she dropped everything she was known for and derailed herself to such depths. He didn't know if that was all instinct, or if she truly was such a character.

Recoiling from the continuous pains in his heart, he got to his feet and headed for the exit. From behind, he heard Mew stir, and her cracking voice called out, "Mewtwo, I-I didn't mean to! Don't go, please!"

" _I am not going anywhere,_ " he assured her, sounding a little rougher than he normally was. " _I am needing of fresh air, and perhaps a little time to myself._ "

Her sobs got softer when he reached the mouth of the cave, though he heard her follow and felt her presence pause directly behind him. "Mewtwo, I'm sorry!" she gasped out. "That was selfish of me to speak out!"

" _How is it selfish?_ " he questioned, keeping from looking back at her even when her breath caught. " _Expressing yourself is not selfish. I, however, was the selfish one._ " He couldn't pinpoint the reason for why he started to shiver, if it was from wind blowing in, or an icy chill running through his heart.

"N-No... you were just doing what you had to do."

He scowled a little. " _It is precisely as you said, Mew. That was not at all like myself. I... I do not know what overcame me._ "

She sniffled for a bit before she responded quietly, "That was instinct, I'm sure of it. I don't know when it exactly happened, but... it's in your genes."

Mewtwo then spun around to look at her, his reaction bringing her to flinch and back away. " _I am a clone. I have no instincts._ "

Mew swallowed. "I-Instinct varies from creature to creature," she nervously explained. "Even the most intelligent of creatures have instinctual traits. Like humans! When they're in danger, they get that burst of energy that brings them to flee or fight even when they aren't trained to!"

His brow rose knowingly. " _I am familiar with the adrenaline rush. But what does that have to do with this?_ "

Her fingers laced in anxiety. "The need to breed is in the genetic code of all living beings."

" _Of course._ " It was clear from his strained tone of voice he was getting impatient with her. She was only stalling him at this point. " _What are you getting at?_ "

She was quiet for a moment as she started to tremble with tears again. "I went against nature by telling my dominant partner what I felt about him... because the male is the dominant partner."

" _Bullshit._ " When Mew looked up at him with a startled gasp, he felt the pressure on his chest begin to lift, but not enough to soften his mood. " _Nature does not belong here, not between us._ "

"What... what do you mean?"

" _Nature did not create me, man did. Just because nature created you does not mean you are not above it. You are one of the strongest Pokémon for a reason, Mew. You_ _ **can**_ _govern nature._ "

"Well... I suppose, but—"

" _We are two different beings who should have never gotten together,_ " he continued, his tone growing more bold. " _That is going against nature in a sense, does it not? Instinct may be natural, but we are intellectual beings governing our own lives, our own personalities. Mew,_ " and she looked back up at him when her eyes dropped for a moment, " _you are not selfish. You interrupted because you were not comfortable, thus telling me about my own selfish act. If you were selfish, you would still be there on your face._ "

It was a harsh truth to say, Mewtwo was starting to wonder if he should have worded it different, or been gentle about it. But from how thoughtful and teary Mew became during his statements, it was the only other way to get through to her. He found it tragic that she, a being who went through many-a mate in her lifetime, had to be snapped out of it by someone who still had questions about the world. What did _he_ know about mates outside of the obvious factor in it all?

The gaze broke when she bowed her head to weep, very little tears dropping off her face as a result from her crying the past several minutes. He looked into the canyon where the river flowed through a couple of hundred yards down. Having nothing on him to use as a container, he held out a glowing hand, twirled it once into a loose fist, then scarcely lifted it higher. Within several seconds, a sphere of water rose to where he stood, held in an invisible enclosure of his powers. Balancing it in his still-blue hand, he carefully swerved his arm over to Mew, who had watched what he did with reverent interest.

" _Drink as much as you like,_ " he said when she didn't make another reaction.

With a slow nod, she reached out for it, though he quickly shook his head, and pushed it closer to her lips. Her hands lay on his fingers as leverage to hold it up, for with every sip, the sphere would shrink. During the quiet minute, Mewtwo found himself distracted by the soft, azure illumination on the water and her face that his faltering concentration caused it to warp. When he fixed it, though she smiled and blushed a little, she had her fill and pushed his hand away. Deciding not to waste it, he swallowed down the rest, getting a small remembrance of why he chose to make a hide-out there.

Looking back up at Mew, who hadn't moved from her place, he softly spoke, " _Now answer me this, Mew—do you want to be my mate?_ "

She appeared to grow alert from the question, then became timid once more. "Y... Yes."

" _For how long?_ "

Her face darkened to a deep pink. "It's embarrassing—"

" _Nothing is embarrassing between us. How long do you want to be my mate for?_ "

Holding herself close, Mew scrunched her eyes shut and stammered out, "...I... I want to be for life."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting, but despite the surprised skip of the heart, he felt some relief. " _Then we are for life._ "

Her head snapped up at his response, like she had a different expectation herself. As the moment sank in, her face started to lighten, and a grin spread on her lips. "Thank you," she breathed out, giving a bow. "I'm so happy to hear that..."

A rare smile was on the corners of his mouth, though it was small. He didn't know if she would be able to see it. " _Do you know how to express affection for one another?_ "

Her ears perked, and she tilted her head back to look up at him. "Huh?"

" _Do you?_ "

Straightening herself, she scratched the back of her neck with a shrug. "Erm... outside of rubbing our faces against each other, I don't really know..."

Even if it was normal behavior in other Pokémon, Mewtwo found nothing appealing about it. The imagery of it was enough to make him cringe. If Mew wanted to do it, he wouldn't mind letting her as long as he wasn't expected to do the same. Fortunately for his pride, one idea came to mind quickly.

" _Then we shall adopt a new type of affection. Here is my suggestion._ "

She blinked when he advanced before her, then gasped when he took her face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He was rough, but he kept still, waiting for any reaction from her. When none came, he pulled away and studied her expression. She was blushing furiously, mouth and eyes wide open as she stared up at him, possibly out of focus. Once she regained her composure, she wavered in the air for a bit until she caught herself.

"Wh-What was that?" she breathed out.

Mewtwo felt an amused smirk curl to the side. " _The humans call it a 'kiss'._ "

Mew ran a shaky finger over her bottom lip, still in shock. "That's what it is?"

" _So you are familiar with it._ "

"Yeah, a little..."

His tail flicked, feeling proud of himself for taking that risk. " _What do you think? Unless you have any other suggestions?_ "

She looked up from under her lids as a blush glowed on her cheeks. "I... I like it," was her timid answer.

" _Good,_ " was all he said before he tried again, softer this time, keeping himself glued to her seconds longer. She murmured something he couldn't decipher, and when he broke away to hear, she latched back on for a third round, sealing the deal.

It wasn't long before a stray salty taste interrupted the kiss, and a hiccuping sob escaped her lips. He opened his eyes to find her tears individually stream down, more delicate than they were earlier. When she gazed up at him, he noticed her irises were as blue as sapphire, and despite being cast in shadow, they illuminated with the maturity he rarely saw, but was familiar with.

"Sorry," she muttered, shooting him an embarrassed smile. "I won't cry anymore tonight."

Mewtwo stroked a thumb across her cheek before cupping it. She leaned into his palm as her eyes gently closed, letting out a slow breath. "Take good care of me, Mewtwo... please."

He nodded, pressing their foreheads together. " _I will._ "

The clone then took her into his arms and carried her inside the cave to lay her down on the bed. He didn't climb on, but from the way their gazes were locked on each other, he got it into his head neither of them would've noticed if he was right on top of her. Tempting as that was, Mewtwo felt no real intention to carry on with anything else, having grown satisfied with their static state.

Mew appeared to jerk back into reality from the way her stare faltered for a brief moment. "This is the first time any of my... well, _my_ mate has ever looked at me like this," she breathed out as though she came to a shocking revelation—which she probably did judging from her now-sorrowful look. "At least not for a long time..."

He was still puzzled over it, but he was realizing he didn't like seeing her sad. He couldn't think of a time when she last was. There was something off about her, the most optimistic creature in the world, crying and moping over events that happened however-long ago.

" _That is all in the past,_ " he softly assured her, watching her eyes gleam. " _This is now, and the future._ "

She let out a breathy giggle, carefully reaching up to faintly touch his jawline. "I think I'm starting to know why I fell in love with you."

Love... it was a concept he still had yet to grasp. He had heard of it in passing numerous times in cities throughout his travels. Each time, it seemed to develop a new definition like it was interchangeable or adaptable. It was too human a word even for him. So was it, if ever possible for Pokémon to fall in love, or at least acknowledge its existence?

As Mewtwo joined Mew on the bed, his understanding of it all, and ultimately of her, slowly grew to fruition.


	2. Chapter One

Rays of sunshine broke through Mewtwo's subconscious when his aching body flipped over with a sigh. He blinked over at the window right across from him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he slowly became adjusted to the light. He chose to lay there until then, fighting off temptation of more sleep when his mind drifted off. As the dream still lingered in reach, he chuckled quietly to himself. How odd it was the one memory he cherished felt like it happened only yesterday.

On a technicality, it happened yesterday five years ago.

Realizing his right arm was tingling from numbness, Mewtwo looked beside him to find the sleeping, happy figure of Mew cuddling his limb close. While possibly more from sleep than from last night, her fur was still sticking up, but her coat was otherwise a healthy gleam. He reached up as far as he could move his arm to caress her chest, feeling like he was touching a cotton ball (which he loved to tease her about). Gentle as he was, she may have felt his touch for she began to stir and her hand blindly reached out, finding his arm and tracing it down to his intruding paw. Her eyes fluttered open, though she appeared unresponsive for several more moments as she gained consciousness.

Watching her take her time to wake brought a loving smile to his lips. " _Good morning, dear,_ " he whispered. " _Did you sleep well?_ "

While still continuing to nod from the little sleep that was left in her system, her vision darted up to lock with his. With a tired "mmm" gurgling in her throat, and once she could hold her eyes open longer than a few seconds, she let out a decipherable giggle, her irises sparkling. "'Morning, Mewtwo." Sluggishly hoisting herself up, she wrapped her arms around him to trace her fingers along his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his nose. "I can't remember, how many times did I thank you last night?"

" _Many times._ "

Quietly snickering, her tail inched over his thighs, sending a thrill up his lower half. "Then once again, thank you for such a wonderful night, Mewtwo."

" _The pleasure was all mine._ "

Grinning at the double entendre and memory of the previous night, they shared a slow, deep kiss. Mewtwo lightly felt around the back of her head before sliding his hand down to rest between her shoulder blades. Mew giggled into his lips as she squirmed a little. "Think we have time for another?" she purred.

" _Time is non-existent here,_ " he started saying, " _but unfortunately, I am not a time lord. So I do not know what time it is._ "

"Just a little quick one." A sly smile spread on her face when they briefly parted. "I'll let you pick."

A brow rose slyly. " _Are you sure you are up for it?_ "

When she giggled again, her smile turned anxious. "Well, when you put it that way..."

He playfully growled as he rolled over on top. " _Do not worry, Mew,_ " he said seductively. " _You are in good hands._ " He wriggled a hand to emphasize, then slipped it down her body, just below the covers.

Mew threw her head back into the pillow at the touch, gripping the sheets immediately. "Why did you go with the puns?" she gasped, gazing starry-eyed up at him as her heart began to race.

Mewtwo chuckled. " _They come in handy._ " A crooked grin then flashed when he flicked his tail into view for a brief moment, giving a wink. " _I honestly did not want you to get the tail-end of it all._ "

"Ohh, that was awful," she moaned, though she did let out a breathy laugh. "You're terrible at one-liners."

" _You know you love them._ " He leaned in to press foreheads, her lips dropping open with a pleasurable cry as her lower half started to jerk in rhythm. Eyes squeezing shut, she shot her hands up to grasp his arms the moment her body made the sharp climb to its peak.

He personally loved it whenever she just breathed, either normal or aroused, quiet or rapid, he took what he could get. There was something alluring about the way her sighs carried many meanings in one puff she couldn't express in words—in this moment, from the way her moans escalated and caught in her throat at times, she was singing best she could, but hadn't had the time to prepare herself. He couldn't help smiling, yet it was from that detail alone he chose to slow his strokes. Mew reacted accordingly, gazing up at him with a silent plea for more. He could lose himself in those deep blues if he was allowed to.

Then he abruptly paused, glancing over to the door. " _I sense a presence approaching._ "

While a little upset at the interruption, Mew looked under the covers before slipping out of bed. "I'll go greet them while you compose yourself," she sighed out.

" _There is a subtle hand joke in there somewhere._ "

She teasingly smacked his shoulder and flew out of their bedroom. Mewtwo chuckled in her place, stretching his arms over his head as he got to his feet. He went for the window first, carefully peeking through the curtains to avoid catching any sun in his eyes. Staring out into the forest, scarcely damp from last night's microburst, he managed to spot one of the neighboring Pokémon walk out of sight—Swampert was just finishing his daily morning walk. It was his second-biggest clue that he and Mew slept in, which he chose to shrug off this time around.

Their anniversary night wasn't too different from other nights even after going through lengths to make it a little more special. They lasted longer than normal for taking their time with one-another, however, Mew insisted on talking to keep themselves awake, so they had rested off-and-on in between rounds of intercourse. Most of it left her in a giggly mood, possibly from the combination of non sequitur and exhaustion as the night went on. It came to a halt when the microburst shook his already-sensitive mate up she kicked him in the ribs out of reflex, and almost knocked herself out hitting her head against the bed post. It was only once she and the weather calmed down that they could turn in. Thus, their anniversary ended on a slightly awkward note, though it reminded him of their inside joke about how they love each other so much only the heavens could pull them apart.

Yes... to be so in love for divine intervention to separate them possibly sounded odd or even absurd to most other beings. But for them, it was like an achievement they wished to continue to uphold, or even trump. Such a thought brought him to smile as he pulled away from the window to check their bed. It looked to be that time to change it, he could feel it crackle underneath the sheets. Of the many things Mewtwo was thankful for, this was one of them. It was the norm where they lived; helped lessen the embarrassment to know they weren't the only ones fixing their beds.

Having that feeling Mew was going to be a while with the visitor, he went ahead to start the morning chores.

* * *

The feline took her time getting to the front room, not wanting to make it look like she had waited for the knock by the door. Meandering to the kitchen, she fell into a slight daze in the meantime, still feeling the sensuality from moments ago. "Five years, huh?" she sighed to herself, absentmindedly glancing about. "And out of that five, only four in this place. A little hard to believe it."

A smile cracked on her face at the thought. Many things changed within the past few years since moving to the quiet forest, a site Mewtwo had found while they were still at the cave. They built the house together, got to know the neighboring Pokémon, watched their families slowly grow—few of the many memories she held for the place. She remembered it not being as big, though she was sure it was because she hadn't explored the area a lot then. All she knew from the others and her mate was it had been a community for at least a generation, the nearby surrounding mountain range making it a haven from human eyes.

Mew knew such places existed, even had visited a few in her lifetime, so she didn't know why this particular one won their hearts over. Mewtwo said he had her in mind when he was looking around, which must have been good enough for her at the time. She had room to travel, had Pokémon to travel _with_ , a lot of trees, sun and fresh air—the necessities of life she always had. There was no real reason for them to live here when she had seen much better communities.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door hinge knocked rapidly against the wood. Pressing her cheeks briefly to check her smile, she flew into the front room to unlock the door, revealing a Mismagius hovering outside, her golden eyes notably glowing from the shade of her hat-like extension. Mew's irises lit up in surprise. "Marjorie! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm full of surprises." The specter chuckled a little, lifting one of her tassels to her jagged mouth. An eye ridge quirked as she scanned her. "Rough night?"

The feline sheepishly grinned, and tried to smooth down some bits of her fur. "Yeah, pretty much. These summer nights have been brutal, let me tell you."

Mismagius' sly smile grew a little bigger. "Late-night romps will do that to you."

Mew sucked in a harsh breath, feeling her face burn. "Were we really that loud?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. But the hips don't lie, honey."

She glanced down at herself, then quickly laid her hands over them. "I told him not to hold on so tight," she hissed, scrunching her eyes shut.

Mismagius laughed. "They're not _that_ noticeable. Besides, you're always flustering over it like a newly-mate. How long has it been again, four... four-and-a-half..."

"Our anniversary was just last night."

The specter's eyes sparkled. "Ohhh, exciting news! And Tuesday is tomorrow, so does that mean you're sticking with the weekly sche—"

"What is it you want, Marjorie?" Mew quickly changed the subject, starting to fidget in place. "I'd love to talk all day with you, but I don't have the time today."

Her mouth transitioning to a straight line for a moment, Mismagius let out a nonchalant sigh. "Oh, I was on my way back from Wigs' place after dropping off Missy—I'm taking her someplace Wednesday," she added to the side, "and since your house was nearby, I thought I'd come and visit."

Feeling some regret, Mew forced herself to smile. "That's very thoughtful of you to stop by."

"Thank you. Oh yes, have you heard—actually no, I haven't told anyone yet." Scrunching her face in thought, the ghost just shrugged it off. "Eh. Anyway, I found myself a new date!"

At the word, the cat's ears perked up, and her smile became more genuine. "Glad to hear that! Is he nice?"

"I don't know yet. I'm supposed to be meeting him here soon, so I'm not going to help pick Lil's strawberries today."

"When did you get a blind date?"

"I don't know, my sister hooked me up with him." Mismagius' expression faltered in slight disappointment. "I'm not fond of her personal tastes, per se, but I can't be picky. Missy needs a father, you know."

Mew nodded, remembering clearly the day her friend's mate, after months of fighting and heartbreak over neglect and infidelity, left the forest without another word. It was believed he ran off with a mistress, as he hadn't been seen since. Missy was very young at the time, but she sometimes asked about her father and if he was coming back. Such questions were what convinced her mother to start searching for a new mate.

Breaking away from the depressing reminiscence, she said as happily as possible, "I wish you luck, Marjorie."

Mismagius grasped her paws with her tassels in a relieved countenance. "You're such a dear, Mew," she whispered. "Thanks so much for listening. I needed to get it off my chest, but I don't want to bring attention to myself."

"I can't blame you."

With a nod, she released her and turned to leave before her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, before I go, Blissey is pregnant with another egg again."

Mew blinked, surprised but confused. "Which one? There are two working at the clinic."

"The one who kept carrying her baby around before it hatched, I can't think of her name..."

"Basil," she said, then her eyes widened a little as she leaned forward. "And is it really Basil? Didn't the egg _just_ hatch like a few months ago?"

Mismagius nodded. "That's right. But I've heard that this new egg might not be her mate's."

" _No_... No, that can't be right. I mean, they've been having problems lately, but..." Mew shook her head, searching her friend's face as though it held the answer. "Are you _sure_ , Marjorie? Granbull is going to be heart-broken if that's true."

The specter shrugged, lightly tossing her head back. "I can't be sure at the moment, that's just what I learned when I was at the doctor's yesterday. I overheard the other nurses whispering about it."

The feline frowned, glancing over her shoulder into the house as if expecting Mewtwo to be nearby. "Who's believed to be the father?" she brought her voice down to a whisper.

"Who else _could_ it be? Dr. Mime is the only other male in the clinic."

A tremor ran down her spine as the doctor's face came to mind. She had no personal qualms with the Mr. Mime, but while he was the community doctor, she had always found him a little unsettling. Check-ups were normally awkward as she tended to squirm a lot whenever he was in the room, and it was Mewtwo's presence that had kept her from making regrettable decisions. The last time they had a physical months back, Dr. Mime had said some flirt or tease with one of the receptionists that even made her mate embarrassed. In the exam room, she had spotted in the hazard bin what looked to be a form of contraception, though it was too hazy to make out. She put two and two together later that day, coming to the conclusion he was holding affairs in the clinic, even if there wasn't much proof.

After a quick swallow, Mew stammered out, "Y-Yeah, I'm not buying it. Besides, I don't think the two are compatible."

Mismagius nonchalantly shrugged. "You never know until you knock it. I think that's how the saying goes."

"I think that's for something else entirely," the feline sighed out, scratching at an ear.

"Eh." The ghost looked up at the sky. "Anyway, I need to get going. We both have men to attend to."

Mew looked back when she heard a clatter resound from the kitchen. "I think my man needs help making breakfast."

Snickering, her neighbor ran a tassel along her rim extension. "I'm so jealous of you two. Well, I'll talk to you later, Mew."

"See you, Marjorie." Once the Mismagius vanished with a twirl, she shut the door, her frown hardening. She wasn't a big fan of her friend's gossiping habit, but rumors were quick to spread in the forest community—and not all were debunked as misunderstandings. The longer she dwelled on it, the more Mew grew suspicious and worried.

Letting out a small breath, she started heading for the kitchen before a knock stopped her. Holding back another sigh, she backed herself to the door, spinning around when she opened it. She blinked in surprise at the sight of a Fearow with an envelope in his wing. "Oh, good morning," she politely greeted, giving a small nod.

He bowed his head in response, a smile in his eyes. "And a good morning to you, ma'am. I see you're doing well."

She blushed a little. "Thanks. Were you late doing your rounds this morning?"

"Nah, I always make two trips."

To add more to the odd neighborhood, Fearow was the messenger who usually was the connection between them and other communities. She remembered the first time they were given a message out of the blue upon moving in, though it was more-or-less a message from the whole forest welcoming them when most couldn't stop by themselves. Over time, like word had spread across the globe, he would drop off various messages from old acquaintances they never expected to hear from again. According to him, there were more messengers out there, but since they never found out if he had a mate, they suspected he had enough time to fly around himself.

Mew glanced back down at the envelope, unable to recall the last time they had gotten a written note. "This is a peculiar message," she stated, gesturing to the item.

Fearow just shrugged a little. "It's nothing urgent, even though the Pokémon that handed it to me specifically questioned if I knew Mewtwo personally." He handed it over. "It was weird, honestly. I have no idea how it knew that."

"I can't think of any other Psychic Pokémon off the top of my head who does," she mused, holding it up to the light. She recognized the markings on the front as writing, but couldn't decipher it. "Mmm, can't read it. I'm getting that feeling it's human language."

"Oh, is that what it was?" he said, leaning in for a look. "Huh. The Pokémon didn't say anything about humans."

"Who was the Pokémon, by the way?"

"A Charizard. Yeah, I was a little surprised, too," he added when he caught her brows rising. "You don't see many Charizard in these parts. Something tells me he was flying far."

"Did he have any unusual markings on him?"

He shook his head. "Looked normal to me, though he looked really powerful. Must work out or something." Fluffing his feathers, Fearow stepped back and gave a small salute. "Well, I'm off. Take care, Mew."

She waved. "Thank you, Fearow. Have a good day; don't hurt yourself."

Snorting a laugh, he flapped his wings once to shoot up over the treetops. The moment he was gone, Mew scanned the area for more potential visitors before finally retreating into the house. Making her way to the kitchen, she kept her head down at the envelope, smoothing her hands over it and wishing she could read the language.

" _Was Fearow late again?_ " She looked up at Mewtwo, only to quickly bite back a sudden burst of laughter, bringing him to frown. " _I take it was funny and I missed it, or you are bad at visual imagery. It is one of the two._ "

She didn't really understand what he meant to say for she was too distracted by the spot of berry jam on his face, which she confirmed from glancing at the counter was the result of him knocking over the bin earlier. Licking her hand, she reached up to wipe it away, though he backed up a little.

"Well, you're bad in the kitchen," she replied in a joking manner, tossing the envelope onto the table to get a better hold on him. "Hold still, Mewtwo, you got jam on your face."

A smirk suddenly flashed. " _Is it really?_ "

Mew felt herself recoil, but knew better than to fall for it. "Nice try. You can't scare me like that." She happened to look down at his hands, then gave him a look. "You're handling food with these? Really?" Without warning, he grasped her face and roughly massaged it. "Mewtwo, what are you doing?!" she shrieked, flailing about in his hold.

His expression went unchanged. " _There we are. Now you look better suited for the kitchen this morning._ "

"No _ooo_ , it'll be a pain to wash off!" Freeing herself, she hurried to the sink and leaned into the running water, furiously scrubbing her face. When she sensed Mewtwo come up behind her, she chucked the washcloth at him, which ended up sticking to his chest. "Why would you do something like that? That's awful," she huffed, crossing her arms.

" _I love you, too._ " Peeling the cloth off himself, he once more grabbed her face, but this time to clean her up.

She mewled a little in protest, yet a smile found its way onto her lips as she relaxed in place. Without a pause, they gazed at each other for a few moments (though they were a long few moments), a faint blush glowing on her cheeks as his eyes began twinkling. Hooking her fingers on his left hand that rested on her jawline, she slowly stroked along one of his digits, tracing out his knuckles. He squeezed back in response, letting go once he tossed the washcloth into the sink basin and moved for the envelope.

" _Do you recognize this, by any chance?_ " he questioned, holding it up.

Still in a daze, Mew shook her head. "I can't read what's on it. It must be for you."

Brows raised in interest, Mewtwo carefully ripped it open. " _Who was the first visitor, may I ask?_ "

"Oh, Mismagius. Just wanted to drop by, say 'hi', have a... small chat." She shrugged, watching as he pulled out a few cards. He first looked at the smaller ones, blinking down at it before turning his attention to the folded piece of paper which he opened. After scanning it and glancing up at her, he read it out loud:

"' _If you receive this, then I was lucky enough to find you, so this was specially mailed. Even though I have a feeling you may not be interested in it, I am asking as a precaution anyway. I have a place in mind where, if you agree to show up—and I do not blame you if you choose not to—you can watch from the shadows away from the eyes of the guests, yet so I will be able to catch a glance. However, I will need your response as soon as possible. Signed, Ash K._ '"

Mew zipped over for a look herself, though she stared upon what looked to be a photograph of a young dark-haired man accompanied by a woman hugging him from the back with a wide smile that matched his. She canted her head at it, glancing back and forth between Mewtwo and the picture, noticing his gaze having a slight far-away look to them.

"Do you know him, by any chance?"

His voice when he responded was quiet, " _I do indeed._ "

The letter was steadily being forgotten, slipping in the clone's hold until she gently took it to set on the table. They then turned their attention to the other card still in his hand, one that Mew thought looked like a check-list judging by the two squares printed on it. Mewtwo confirmed it as such after translating:

"' _Because I am aware of long-distance, I need a list of individuals who may be coming to the ceremony and reception._ '"

The feline's ear twitched. "A reception?"

" _A type of get-together. Judging from the photograph, this is an announcement of a human engagement._ "

The thought of it brought a small, dreamy smile to her face. She knew of such human activity, finding it an odd piece of nature, yet somehow she admired it. "So... are you going?"

He looked over, a faint film over his eyes of a memory being reviewed over. " _I have not seen him since he was a boy,_ " he said without hesitation. " _While I have heard of his accomplishments from time to time, we are hardly acquaintances now._ "

Mew's eyes drifted back to the picture. "Still, if you choose to go, am I not allowed to come with you? I mean, it didn't exactly say it anywhere, but..."

" _Honestly, dear, it is more on my part._ "

"Why?"

Mewtwo briefly tipped her chin up. " _It is for your protection. If you were to be seen, it would attract a lot of attention._ "

She stuck her bottom lip out a little. "You stand out more, though."

" _I can stay in the shadows easier and soundlessly, it is right there in black and white._ " He reached back to lightly tap the paper. " _Besides, have you ever seen a human ceremony?_ "

"Sort of. But I still would like to go. I may not be familiar with him like you are, but I at least want them to know you are doing well." Mew touched his hand in a loving gesture.

" _Well, I am not going._ " He dropped the invitations on top of the letter and stepped over to the counter to put the bin away.

She picked it back up. "He thought of you, Mewtwo. You could at least acknowledge it."

" _It is a nice gesture, but I have made my decision. In the mood for rolled omelet?_ "

"I was going to make egg rolls—anyway, we don't know when the date is, right?" When he nodded, she flew up to him to hold out the checklist. "He just needs a list of possible guests so he can plan for the date."

" _My answer will be 'no'._ "

Mew frowned, staring at it like it would give her helping tips. "Well... can you think about it? You don't have to come up with an answer today."

Mewtwo cocked a brow over at her. " _It sounds like you really want me out of the house. Is there something going on?_ "

"Of course not! Though it would be a nice change of pace if you got out more." She pinched his cheeks to stretch them out, ignoring the warning glint in his eyes. "You're looking pale, and you've gained a few pounds." She giggled a little upon releasing him. "Not that I mind, since it makes the cuddling more bearable."

" _Make up your mind, want me to exercise off the weight or not?_ "

"Whatever you want, dear. Just not to the point you get really chubby or really thin. Although..." Slyly, she trailed her eyes to his abdomen, where a smirk found its way out of her. "I hear strong abs are ideal."

" _My eyes are up here, Mew._ "

"I know. Let me fantasize a little bit longer."

He released a small huff, turning away to get the utensils and ingredients. Mew kept him in her sights to visually study him even though he deliberately avoided looking at her. She tried to insert idealized structures, but they didn't fit him. She was delighted either way, feeling her gaze drift in a dreamlike state as she held herself. When he paused at the make-shift gas stove with the frying pan at the ready, eggs in hand over a bowl, his sigh broke her concentration.

" _I will have my answer within three days._ "

Smiling, she hugged him tightly around the neck, and he leaned his head on hers in return. "You forgot the soy sauce," she whispered cheekily when he started cracking the eggs. Patting his shoulder, she pulled away to gather it from their shelf. "I'll get right to it. Oh, yeah, aren't you going somewhere today?"

Mewtwo perked up, his face softening. " _Yes, I was asked to help make repairs to the home that was recently finished. They want to make sure everything checks out._ "

"They're the new neighbors, aren't they?" She chewed on her lip in thought as she combined and mixed the side seasonings into a smaller glass bowl. "The... Azumarill and Golduck who introduced themselves the other day?"

" _The very same couple._ "

She giggled. "That's so sweet of you to go help them."

" _We do not want any house fires or gas leakage, unless you do not mind that._ "

She waved off the last bit. "I'm sure this community is very happy to have you here. Spending time around human cities was worth it after all."

He puffed out his chest. " _I built my own laboratory before I traveled. It would have not made a difference._ "

"I'm mated to a supercomputer, I forgot." She playfully stuck out her tongue when she passed on the bowl, ignoring the look he gave her while he strained the two mixes together. "Do you have an estimate of when you'll be back?"

" _It should not be for a few hours unless other circumstances turn up._ "

"How are you going to let me know?"

" _Want me to call you?_ "

A useful technique among the Psychic Pokémon was the ability to have a psychic connection between loved ones. While Mew remembered using it when she was a kitten, she had very few mates who were Psychics, though they rarely tapped into it either because the connection never strengthened or it was cut off once the male left. Mewtwo was new to the technique, so for the first year of them living together, part of their bonding meant tapping into it, and then exercising it. Normally, it was a way to link thoughts between one or more beings through a limited distance, but their closeness took it a step further to the point they could read each other's hearts—which they saved for their intimate moments.

Pushing back a developing blush, she shook her head. "A note will be just fine. It is not like you're going to travel very far."

He nodded. " _Very well. It will be on the door if I return before you._ "

"Need a lunch just in case?"

" _I will be fine. How about you, 'Mother'?_ "

Mew rolled her eyes before answering, "Of _course_ I'm going to eat before I meet up with the girls. I have to, or else I'll be eating every single berry I pick."

Mewtwo chuckled. " _And you say_ _ **I**_ _am putting on the pounds._ "

Scowling and pursing her lips a little from the tease and unable to think of a comeback, the feline tidied up the kitchen and dining table in silence while Mewtwo made their breakfast. Occasionally they shot faces at each other for cheap laughs, which lasted through the rest of the morning in between more conversations when she wasn't dreamily staring at her mate. She saw him off not long afterward and finished up the remaining housework, still finding dusty corners she missed from the previous day's spring-cleaning. Then after a quick lunch, she put on a straw sunhat, grabbed an empty basket, and made her way to the forest's edge, deeply breathing in the cool air.

"Mew, you made it!" A Wigglytuff of plump stature waved frantically once she was in view, a huge grin on her face, and a bandana on her head. Her free ears twitched in the small breeze. "I thought you slept in or something."

"Kinda did," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "Had a later breakfast than usual."

Her smile grew sly. "Did you two have a nice anniversary?"

Mew blushed, having forgotten that she knew the date. "Yeah, we did. Thanks for asking."

"You're so polite, Mew. You need to loosen up a little."

"Thanks for that, Wigs."

"See, there you go again!"

A Vileplume picked her head up from the nearby bush she was occupied with. "Hey, you ladies gonna help pick or not?" Across from her, a Lilligant quietly waved in a more courteous manner.

Giving an aside, knowing look, Wigglytuff hopped down to one of the unoccupied rows of strawberries, Mew following after. "Vile's as grumpy as always," she sighed under her breath, shaking her head and pushing the loose curls back under the bandana. "Victreebel's been sick this whole month, and we all know how 'fun' that is. At least the little sprouts are well-behaved." She began her share of the picking, slowly making her way down.

The feline glanced over toward the Flower Pokémon, whose large petals were all she could see, before plucking the first fruit of the day. She inspected its ripened shape in the sunlight, feeling her mouth water up. "The season's been good to them, hasn't it," she mused.

"I'd say the exact opposite, I've never seen them so cran—oh, you mean the strawberries." Her friend smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, they're beautiful. You've out-done yourself yet again, Lil!"

The addressed Lilligant shyly smiled over at them, giving a bow. "It's nothing special," she said with a soft voice. "Just takes a little water and some love, is all."

Wigglytuff threw one into her mouth, eyes glazing over with happy tears as she chewed. "Unbelievable," she muttered. "No way, there just _has_ to be a secret method she's using."

There was a snicker from behind, belonging to that of a Raichu Mew didn't realize was there. "What're you getting so dramatic about? Did you get into the cocoa again?"

"Naw, I wish!" the rabbit expelled out, one of her ears flicking. "I'm still really happy from this morning! Iggly said his first word today!"

"And that's exciting?" The electric mouse smiled cheekily, though her dark eyes twinkled under the shade of her hat. "But that's awesome news. What'd he say?"

Gazing up at the sky thoughtfully with furrowed brows, she said, "Something like 'Madaleji'—'mah-dahyl-gee'," she repeated phonetically. When Mew and Raichu glanced at each other in confusion, she added, "I think he tried to say our names at the same time."

"I swear, you have the weirdest kids," Vileplume grunted. "Takes after you, I suppose."

Wigglytuff shrugged. "Better me than my mate, honestly."

Mew smiled at the imagery as she returned to picking the fruit, knowing from experience how the young Jigglypuff were never constant. She loved them for that, the reason she always looked forward to babysitting them. The family was still young when she and Mewtwo had first moved in, with their daughter Jig being just barely a year old Igglybuff. They were the first children she had watched, and somehow or another she did well enough, for not long afterwards did word spread and she eventually became the community's go-to sitter.

"Oh, Mew?"

She turned around to face the Raichu, folding the hat's brim up. "You need something, Rachelle?"

"Of course." She placed her paws together in a pleading manner. "Sorry it's such short notice—blame Rugby—but could you look after the kids for a few hours tomorrow evening? I can drop them off at your house if you'd like."

"I'm not busy, so I'll be happy to come over. I don't think Mewtwo's willing to let children run around yet."

She bowed in relief and thanks, then her expression became crafty. "So has babysitting my brood not sworn you off kids yet?"

Mew couldn't help laughing. "I love them, you know that. I look forward to my own someday." She turned her back to quickly pluck several strawberries in a row, rubbing off a seed that stuck to her finger.

She could feel the Raichu's smile directed at the back of her head. "You've been childless for a time now. Have you two ever thought about having children?"

The feline had to think on it, slightly debating with herself whether to answer or not before she did. "Mmm... _I_ have. I think we only mentioned it once, but Mewtwo kinda backed up from it." She shrugged looking over her shoulder. "He doesn't mind kids, that much I can say."

"Can't blame him," piped up Vileplume, though her gaze remained on the strawberries. "Once we had children, our sex drive plummeted."

Mew felt her face fall. "I don't think it's because of that..."

"It's all the hard work put into raising them, it puts off a lot of couples." Wigglytuff gave a playful smirk. "I remember when you two watched my kids for a whole week. I had never seen you guys look so exhausted."

"Yeah, but we still enjoyed it."

"I don't think it'll hurt to ask around, Mew," Raichu said, giving a quick wink. "Many of us who do have children don't always spend enough time with our mates. I love spending time with my children, don't get me wrong, but I do wish we had waited a little while longer. I have to really schedule the night in advance if I want _something_." She rolled her eyes briefly, though she maintained her smile. "But I wouldn't put it past you guys to keep it going. That kind of closeness will help you in the long-run for sure. I sure learned that the hard way."

Vileplume huffed in agreement, her face noticeably softer.

"By the way, have you heard the news?" Wigglytuff brought up in a louder tone, looking between the small group.

Mew inwardly flinched when the thought of the pregnant Blissey came to mind. "About what?" she inadvertently asked alongside Raichu, who snickered when they realized it.

The Balloon Pokémon raised a brow almost in surprise. "Did Marjorie not tell you about her date today?"

"Is that why she's not here?" Lilligant questioned, her face brightening up. "What wonderful news!"

"Looks like she's still got it in her!" the electric mouse exclaimed, thumping her tail against the ground once. "I bet she's got a looker!"

The feline brought herself to calm down and smile. "Oh, yes! Yes, she has— _told_ me! I'm happy for her!" She quickly turned back to the fruit, hoping she didn't bring any suspicious attention toward herself.

Fortunately, none of them showed signs of having noticed. "It's been so long since little Missy had a father," Wigglytuff sighed, sounding like she was growing more reverent. "Marjorie's just been so stressed out over this."

"I'm just surprised she hasn't hated males ever since that day," Vileplume stated in a solemn tone. "I sure as hell wouldn't trust another male for the rest of my days if Vic walked out on me. Though I wouldn't blame him if he did... years ago, anyway."

"Forgive me for asking this silly-old question," Lilligant whispered out, "but is that why you've all come here to this place? Because you're not of the norm?"

Mew then realized it was getting close to two years since the Flowering Pokémon arrived from her native region. She never explained how or why she traveled so far, but she adapted well-enough to the forest it had slipped their minds. And as the group were friendly with her, and she recently became mates with a Tangrowth whom used to live by Mount Silver, her place in the community felt natural despite the stories from the other pairs.

"It's not like we're outcasts," Raichu said, frowning down at her now-full basket. "We just made a decision with our mates that we wanted a place to stay. My first home wasn't too bad, per se, it was just kinda awkward. But for the most part, Rugby and I walked a lot looking for a place to raise a family. Thus, we came here."

"Sounds like our own origins," Wigglytuff said, chuckling. "My mate wanted to go to Mount Moon, but I was all, 'Aw, hell naw, I'm not stayin' there with all them Clefairy'. No offense to any Kanto natives, but I wasn't a big fan of that region. And I grew up on the border."

"Vic and I are jungle folks who loved where we lived, we were just flooded out." With a shrug, Vileplume blew a petal out of her line of vision. "I was getting tired of the monsoons anyway, and the others of my species were pretty bitchy, for lack of a better word."

Lilligant was either surprised or too invested in their words, Mew couldn't tell from her expression. When she looked over to meet her gaze after pointing Raichu to where the strawberries were being stored, the feline forced out a small laugh after a quick glance around. "We lived in the mountains for a year—I didn't catch the name of the range, but it was somewhere out in Johto, I think. It was Mewtwo's idea to move. I didn't mind our little cave, personally, it was by a beautiful valley."

"That was why I didn't want to go to Mount Moon, even though I know they have plains and all that." With a huff, the rabbit ate the strawberry in her hand when she couldn't find more room. "I can kinda imagine you two really living in such a place. You two look like you can adapt anywhere."

She smiled nervously. "I was a jungle kitten, too, but Mewtwo... um... he lived in the city. Or cities, since he traveled a lot."

"The mother couldn't stay still, eh?"

Her gut twisted a bit before she managed to calm herself. "He's actually an orphan like me."

"Thank Arceus above for keeping you two alive," Raichu said when she returned, the others nodding in the same agreement. "It's as though you two were meant to be."

"I-I'd say more like a coincidence."

"Don't pretend what we're saying is just wishful thinking," Vileplume reprimanded, her face in a small scowl once more. "You may not be aware of it, Mew, but some of us grew up hearing about rare Pokémon. Hell, we have a few here in the community, if we're not all rare. I remember being told stories of a mirage Pokémon living in the jungle, supposedly the rarest of us all. I consider it an _honor_ to be your friend and neighbor—stupid _petal_!" She flapped it back with a glare flashing in her eyes. The other females snorted to themselves before she resumed, "Point I'm getting at is there's no such thing as coincidences. You two finding each other had to have been planned somehow, because I've never seen another like you or him. _Ever_. It's a blessing from Arceus for all your hard work, and you two deserve your happiness."

Wigglytuff applauded, though one of her brows rose slightly. "That's the deepest I've ever heard from you. Did you breathe in your pollen for too long or something?"

"No, I sucked up some of your hot air last night while tending to my sick mate."

The two started spouting off petty insults back and forth while Lilligant and Raichu laughed along, yet Mew, while the scene was amusing, was too lost in thought as Vileplume's words sunk in. Deep down, she knew them to be true; she was a little embarrassed to speak out similar thoughts in case they didn't take it seriously. She was aware no one had the same mindset, that some would wave off events as coincidences, while others said it was fate, destiny, or whatever word they would use. For being friends as long as they were, it never crossed the feline's mind just how unique they were—or mostly just herself.

Excusing herself to go deposit what she gathered, she felt a smile slowly spread on her lips. There was something so appealing, so right about her friends that she silently thanked them, hoping they would feel that same gratitude. She felt blessed to be where she was, to be with them, and with Mewtwo.

* * *

_I will be home late tonight as the repairs are taking longer than expected. Go ahead and put aside dinner, and do what you want as long as the house stays intact. I may or may not be joking with that._

— _Mewtwo_

Mew couldn't help letting out a snort at the last sentence, releasing it from the knocker. "He tries so hard sometimes," she sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens as she entered, hanging up her hat on its rightful hook.

So she returned to an empty house that evening after all, though she wasn't too surprised. Mewtwo became a technician for a reason, hence why the houses worked the way they did. She had a feeling she knew where he was getting the supplies from, as much as he denied it, but she wasn't one to complain. Their own house was built with her in mind, after all, chosen for her sake. According to her mate, they moved because she was getting ill where they were living at, which she believed was the case. Why he exactly kept it a secret for so long was the question, and his answer never satisfied her.

Pulling the curtains closed, she switched on some lights for a warm glow about the house. Floating into the kitchen to set down her share of the strawberries, she found herself hungry. Looking over what was available, she decided to make curry for dinner, wanting something simple that would be easily reheatable. Making a judgment from the shadows outside, Mew decided to go ahead and fix it to get it over with.

Waiting on the rice, she leaned against the counter, losing herself in thought. "No such thing as coincidences, huh?" she muttered, stretching and curling her fingers against her cheek. "But what if the odds are against you? They were always against me... from survival rates to... mates..." She shivered and held herself, fighting back memories. "There should be no way it would come to this... I was just lucky. I got lucky my whole life."

Her small laugh sounded forced, if not empty. "They have a point, though. If anything, it's Arceus' blessing for getting this far in life. I shouldn't complain. Beggars can't be choosers, after all. Though... was I really a beggar by the time Mewtwo came along?" She frowned, glancing out the window. "How desperate was I?"

 _ **Mew, your emotions are getting the better of you again,**_ the voice of Mewtwo echoed in her head. She hardly blinked from the sudden presence. _**Were you troubled by what the neighbors said?**_

 _Of course not, Mewtwo. I have to preoccupy myself, somehow._ She smiled to herself to balance out her emotions. _Wish you wouldn't probe me like that. What if I was thinking of something personal?_

His chuckle rumbled through the void. _**Like I have not been caught up in it before. You are not that hard to read, Mew.**_

She blushed, covering her eyes. She should've seen it coming. _So... you..._

 _ **If you want me to work out for such muscles...**_ He trailed off almost teasingly, like he was waiting for her to finish the sentence.

 _Just get back to work,_ she huffed, finding herself glaring down at the rice. _Dinner will be on the stove when you come home._

 _ **Thank you, dear.**_ She expected him to feel victorious, but on the next heartbeat, her anger washed away when he sincerely said with a smile in his voice, ** _I love you._**

_Love you, too._

And the connection broke, leaving her alone once more.

Mew pressed her hands against her chest, her blush cooling down enough to remain warm on her cheeks. "That was embarrassing," she sighed, shaking her head a little. "I thought I was doing okay, too..." Shrugging, she started on the curry itself, humming a tune to herself to keep her mind occupied, twice sneaking a strawberry when the craving pangs hit.

When dinner was finished, she ate on her side of the table, staring at the waning sunlight. The quiet moment reminded her of the few months Mewtwo spent on building the house—they were painful months because she didn't know where he was then. She spent a majority of each day alone in the cave, unable to get a hold of him and worrying herself sick, which arguably was the sickness he had said she was developing. Following him was one of her best decisions, even if it "ruined the surprise".

Mew touched the corner of her eye when a tear slipped down. She stared down at her plate with a sniffle, pretending it was from the spices in the curry. "So it's been a long time, big deal," she grumbled to herself, taking another bite while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Mewtwo wouldn't mope if _I_ was out late."

Not wanting to spend another moment at the table, she shoveled the rest of it down, wincing from the inevitable heartburn, and flew for the bath. Scanning the bottom of the tub for residue, she turned the tap for a temperature she could stand, and sat back to wash herself off, watching the water slowly fill up. Whether it was the steam or a full stomach, Mew was beginning to rock in drowsiness, drifting her eyes about the cozy tiled room. More accurately, she mentally amended, it was cozy for _her_ ; though it was big enough to hold a few Wailmer with a little room to spare, Mewtwo never liked it. He would be in and out within fifteen minutes while she would stay a whole hour, most of it spent soaking in the tub. Yet he had little issues bathing with her, which she suspected was held in for her sake.

She turned the faucet off at the halfway point, almost finished with her washing. She always saved her pelvic region for last, but didn't like cleaning down there, whether it was just her or whenever Mewtwo offered. Mew was worried she would rub herself raw, she almost always itched from irritation, yet she found it embarrassing to bring it up to see if she was doing something wrong. From what she gathered, while it was a sensitive area, she shouldn't be feeling any burning sensation or anything of the sort—it didn't help she kept getting soap into the folds and thus had to go deeper to clean it off.

Ironic that she knew and loved Mewtwo's body more than she did hers.

Wriggling in discomfort from the burn, she tossed the washcloth into the hamper, and carefully sunk into the water, a slow, quiet moan emitting from her parted lips. Leaning back into the headrest and taking deep breaths, she lightly closed her eyes, allowing the warmth to envelope her into a light sleep.

" _A hot bath after eating a hot dinner should never occur without supervision._ "

It was great while it lasted.

Mew lifted her head to look past the steam to where Mewtwo stood at the entranceway, his gaze soft. She shot him a tired smile, lazily waving a hand as the bath drew her back into her lethargic state. "Wasn't gonna stay long," she mumbled. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she forced herself to get up and crack open the window above.

" _Looks like_ _I came home in time to find my fair maiden bathing herself. For my sake, I suppose?_ " There was a distinct seductive purr in the last sentence.

"You keep that attitude up, Mewtwo, and I'm going to question our relationship," she shot a tease, unable to fight off a smile.

She sat back down just as he stepped to her side, sitting himself next to the bathtub. She scrunched her eyes shut while holding back a laugh, her left hand raised up in an open gesture, to which he intertwined fingers with hers in response. " _I apologize for taking as long as I have._ "

"You were doing your job. I'm happy you were willing to put in those extra hours for someone we hardly know." She glanced up at him, noticing how his eyes drooped in faint fatigue. "At least you got home safe," she added in a whisper, running her thumb along the back of his hand. "Your share should still be warm."

He lightly kissed the back of her paw. " _Thank you for the consideration, dear, but I will eat later._ "

Mew squirmed when he climbed into the bathwater across from her, straightening up in place. "Honey, don't do that," she breathed out with a small frown. "I'm almost done anyway, and then you can have your turn."

" _Is there a law that states I am not allowed to bathe with my own mate?_ "

She glanced down at herself, then eyed the water level and their bathtub. "No... but this isn't the best cuddling spot. I figure you know this already, you never seem to ever relax in here. You always wash up fairly quickly, I've noticed."

" _I cannot bring myself to sit and relax in such a bland room._ "

The small feline rolled her eyes about. "I've asked multiple times about what motifs you want in here, and all you ever say to me is, 'I could not care less for it'." A brow quirked. "Really? Leaving it up to me to decide?"

Chuckling, he took her into his arms and slid in where she was. Mew snuggled into his chest, gently skimming her fingertips along his pelt as he stroked her back and bumped his muzzle to her temple. " _How was your day?_ " he asked. " _I noticed you brought home a treat._ "

"I don't know what to do with them at the moment, though, so I wonder if you have ideas."

He peppered small pecks to her skin. " _Whatever you want, darling._ "

She smiled a little, trembling from the light touches. "So... I'll make jam, and whatever's left, I'll make a dessert out of it?"

" _Sounds wonderful._ "

When he slipped to her neck and nipped skin, Mew grew flustered. "Uh-mm... Mewtwo, wait, I'm... clean and wet. And it's tight... it won't be comfortable."

A laugh rumbled in his throat. " _Between the two of us, I believe you have the more 'questioning' thoughts with all of those innuendoes._ "

She blushed upon realizing what he meant. "I-It's not my fault! Since when have I come on to _you_?"

His brow rose, a smirk quirking on his lips as he met her gaze. " _Need I have to remind you of a... certain event?_ "

Despite the fuzzy memory, her color darkened. "That wasn't my fault either!"

Laughing some more, he dipped her head back and kissed her deeply, which she hesitated to return, but gave in when she couldn't think of reasons not to. Without breaking away, Mewtwo flipped around so her back could press up against the tile wall where she sharply gasped from the smooth, cool surface. "You're lucky you're charming, Mewtwo," she murmured into his lips, shivering at the gleam in his eye, "always keeping me on my toes..." He steadied her by the neck when he pecked his way across her collarbone, her eyelids fluttering closed. "...always so eager to show off, it seems... I swear I would've given up on you long ago."

" _I hope you are joking, Mew._ "

"Ah, I don't know anymore." A small smile spreading across her face, she blindly reached out to graze her fingers along his cheek. "Quite a bit has changed over the years. A whole decade ago, none of us would've thought we'd get together, we rarely had less than six feet between us." She glanced up halfway to dreamily meet his gaze. "And five years ago, we never imagined we'd have gotten this far, and so close to one another. Ever since you opened up your heart, you've always been so persistent... but you make sure to win my heart first before you do. I feel I should know you by now, you just surprise me at times." She giggled. "It's such a strange feeling, you know?"

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. " _It is the same here, Mew._ " One of his hands dropped down further.

Mew tensed, just barely biting back a cry. "Ahh _-ha_...! W-Warn me next time, hon... ohh..."

" _I have to keep you on your toes, dear._ "

"That's not funny, Mewtwo," she breathed out in what she hoped was a mild tone before he passionately kissed her mouth, and she promptly melted into his hold.

* * *

Outside, a Golduck and Azumarill were out for a walk, wanting to make it a habit. The temperature was still cool and they could sense moisture still in the air, though chances were they wouldn't get rain that night. They found it peculiar the neighbors were spread out, yet still remained in sight of other houses. The aqua rabbit's ears twitched at the sound of children running around, looking over in time to see two young Pikachu go by one of the windows, pillows in hand.

"Sure is a lively community," she giggled, turning to her mate. "I'm happy we came here."

He was going to reply until they neared the next house, one they could just recognize. The steam pouring from the window caught their eye, though what made them unintentionally slow down were the sounds of moaning. Neither of them were fazed by it.

"You're hearing that, right?" Golduck didn't wait for a response. "Who'd have thought they were _those_ kinds of neighbors?"

For a few moments, Azumarill was silent while her ears pricked up at the accompanying sounds of water sloshing about. It wasn't until they passed the yard did she face the front and grumble to no one in particular, "How is it _they're_ satisfied in such a short amount of time but _we're_ not?"


	3. Chapter Two

She remembered dreaming... and that was it. Her subconscious didn't allow it to sink in long enough for her to tell apart what she just dreamed, and what she was now dreaming of. It didn't help there was nothing except a white, empty void where images should manifest.

Yet there were voices—faint ones, but they were there:

"Breathe for us..."

"...losing her..."

"Get him out... here!"

" _...please, no! Me... to me!_ "

"Sir, this is..."

" _Speak...! Please!_ "

And when Mew's eyes opened, they faded away, and with them any recognition. She stared up at the ceiling, slowly blinking as she waited for her body to regain its senses. Almost immediately, she felt Mewtwo's slow breath on her neck, bringing her to smile, though she found it odd he was pretty much on top of her. A brief wriggle allowed her to feel his arm draped over her torso almost protectively, and when she turned her head, she noticed a small, anxious crease on his brows.

It was a curious expression, one she hadn't seen on him before, if ever.

Deciding there was no longer a need to remain in bed, she attempted to slowly squirm her way out of his hold, but she could swear he was pulling her closer. Mouth curling in thought, she went ahead to Teleport herself out of bed. After shaking off the dizziness of it due to her not being fully awake, Mew backed out of the room, keeping the clone in her sight until she rounded the corner. With a yawn, she headed for the kitchen to find the pots still on the stove, and inside both were Mewtwo's portion, albeit smaller to show he did eat a little.

"Dammit," she groaned, taking a wooden spoon to check how hardened the rice was. "You don't leave it out, freaking... mmph..." She hacked away at it, her mood steadily growing more unpleasant.

There came a prickling feeling at the back of her head, and gripping the utensil, Mew swung it around to catch Mewtwo in the shoulder. " _Ah...! What was that for?_ " he hissed out, wincing when he touched the stricken area.

She sternly pointed at the pots. "Why didn't you eat?"

Crinkling his brows, he looked between her and the stove. " _I ate a little last night before bed._ "

Mew felt an eye twitch, running her hands over her face after dropping the spoon into the pot. "God, Mewtwo..." She took in a sharp breath before continuing, "If you weren't hungry, you could've just stored it somewhere. You _know_ what happens to food when you leave it out overnight."

He gently lay his hands on her shoulders, which she shrugged off. " _I apologize. I was distracted._ "

Shooting him a leer, she telekinetically took the cookware into the sink and flipped the faucet on. "At least you're honest," she huffed, "but it doesn't mean you're off the hook." Foaming up the cloth, she began scrubbing away the dried rice, breaking it off into pieces. "Dinner's your responsibility tonight. And as you were so persistent last night, we've had enough sex for the week, so don't bother thinking about it."

With a quiet laugh, he stepped over to her side. " _Fair enough, as long as you will hold yourself to your word._ " He pulled out a clean hand towel and waited, watching her intently.

She bowed her head to avoid seeing him in her peripheral vision, taking out her developing anger on the pot hard enough to chip the inside. Then a thought popped into her mind, making her sigh loudly. "Actually, I'm babysitting tonight. I don't think I'll make it to dinner."

" _That is fine, I can wait._ "

"I don't know how long I'll be, though. It's _Raichu's_ kids."

Mewtwo was silent for a long moment, much to her relief and amusement. It was after he was handed the clean pot to dry did he say anything. " _Good luck with that._ "

The feline rolled her eyes. "That's all you have to say?"

He shrugged. " _You told me so many stories about what goes on in that house that I am not astonished nor worried anymore. You lived through them before, and you will most certainly live through this one._ "

"The youngest can run now."

" _Pray for mercy before you leave._ "

Mew lightly punched his arm. "Stop making fun of me!"

Mewtwo smiled down at her, barely reacting to her behavior. " _You will be fine,_ " he said, hooking his tail around hers. " _If you ever need any assistance, do not be afraid to give out a shout._ "

"Thanks, but I can handle it." She passed over the second pot, and grabbed his tail to wipe her hands off.

He flicked it away from her hold, turning to face her. " _What has gotten into you this morning?_ "

She pointed to her brows. "I'm grumpy because a certain someone shirked dinner for sex."

She watched him go over it in his head before he focused his gaze back on her, and set down the items to fold his arms. " _Is that all? I worked all day so I could relax and spend time with my mate at home._ "

Mew crossed her arms as well. "You asked to have dinner set aside."

" _I did not go to bed hungry._ "

"You had sex on an empty stomach."

He shrugged nonchalantly. " _So?_ "

"Don't pretend your stomach wasn't growling at you!" She puffed up her cheeks briefly. "I could hear it while you were having at it down there."

" _And you were delectable._ "

She threw her hands up, turning her back on him. "Whatever," she huffed, quickly swallowing down a small laugh of forfeit bubbling in her throat. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Make your own breakfast, I'll eat later."

" _Yes, Your Majesty._ "

Rolling her eyes again, Mew moved to leave when the letter caught her eye, having forgotten about it. "Oh, yeah, have you made your decision on the invitation yet?"

Glancing over her shoulder at Mewtwo, she watched him pull out the frying pan from where it hung in the cupboard. " _I thought on it here and there,_ " he responded, not looking at her. " _I can say for sure that pondering on the answer has not brought me to saying 'no' yet._ "

She once more stared down at the letter, skimming her fingertips along the paper. Scanning across it, she noticed an odd golden symbol at the bottom, slightly sticking up like it was stamped or glued on. Lightly touching it to feel around the creases, Mew pulled up the picture of the man for a quick look to find nothing that matched.

"What's this on the letter?" she asked out loud, thinking Mewtwo would know what it was.

" _Jam stain._ "

She looked over with narrowed eyes, unsure if it was a serious answer or not. "No, this golden sticker... thing." She held it up for him to see.

He paused cracking eggs to briefly crane his neck for a glance over his shoulder, then returned to what he was doing. " _I believe that is the stigma of a League Champion, they call it. He is a registered champion for one of the leagues the humans hold every year._ "

Mew's eyes lit up in interest. "So he's famous. I wonder when that happened."

" _I never saw it happen, this was the first time I have known of it._ "

She felt a small cold wave stir in her heart from his tone of disinterest. "How did you two meet, if you don't mind my asking? You never once mentioned him."

Mewtwo didn't answer at first, allowing a brooding aura to fall in the kitchen. The feline shivered, dropping the letter back on its small pile and looking away toward the window where the sunlight outside softened.

A slow, deep breath was then heard from the clone. " _Back when I was... young, you could say, I challenged as many strong trainers as I could find, though only very few arrived to the island. The boy was one of them. He cared for his and the other Pokémon on that island so much he died to put a stop to the war I had proclaimed upon the world. It was a foolish move to get in the way of two powerful attacks... but the Pokémon who witnessed it cried for him, and he was given another chance at life. I erased everyone's memories at that time and place, and somehow by chance he found my clones and I. He never remembered that particular day, but I allowed him and his companions to maintain the memories they had made._ "

Mew floated up to him to lay a hand on his shoulder. He shot her a somber glance until he poured the mix into the pan. " _I would see him a couple of times since then until I stopped keeping in contact, not wanting to be in the way since I knew he would grow up and move on. Looks like he never took the hint._ "

"The fact he thought of you is sweet of him," she said with a smile. "He's a rare breed."

Mewtwo let out a breath of amusement. " _That is true._ "

"You were battling that one Mew when he died, right? I remember you saying you met one years ago."

" _That was the one._ "

She rested her arms on him to prop her head up, watching as he carefully folded the egg. "Did you ever see him, or her, again?"

" _I never did. We parted after he showed us the way to Mount Quena, saying we would never again cross paths, which I agreed with._ "

Her ears flicked, and her face fell. "So there _are_ other Mew out there," she muttered. "But it explains why you were a bit reproachful towards me."

" _He was a wise Mew, but I got that impression he was a... what is the word... prick._ "

"Mewtwo!"

He shrugged. " _I am just saying, he was not the most agreeable being. Very stubborn._ " Mewtwo then looked over at her with a questionable stare. " _Is it in a Mew's nature to be stubborn, by any chance?_ "

She scowled a little, but not entirely seriously. "You've been living with me for five years, what do you think?"

The clone smirked suggestively. " _I think your attitude needs to change._ "

Mew pulled away with a scoff. "Whatever." Her vision trailed over to the strawberries contained snugly in the corner, and a thought came to her head. "I'm going to go visit Mismagius for a little bit, if that's alright with you."

" _I rest my case,_ " he whispered to himself, though most of it may have been audible on purpose. " _That is fine, dear._ "

"I'm also taking some strawberries over," and she opened an empty plastic container to scoop out a few handfuls.

" _But what about the jam?_ " he feigned a moan—she guessed he did.

"You're spoiled, Mewtwo," she sniffed, sticking her tongue out at him while he grinned. Sealing it up, she held the item up to the sunlight to study the ripe berries for a moment, then flew right up to Mewtwo with it under her arm. "I'll be back around lunchtime," she said, "so can I get a promise you'll be good until then?"

" _Do you not trust me with the house?_ " he chuckled, turning his head to kiss her lips. " _Want me to have something ready for you when you come in through the door?_ "

"I was thinking we could make lunch together."

" _Excellent. I will be waiting._ "

Rubbing her nose against his, Mew backed out of the kitchen while waving, and exited the house. Clutching the container close, she followed the pathway up to the hill, and turned to her left off the path. She kept going straight, avoiding the trees without much movement until it opened into a small clearing where a short, but stout bare tree stood. Built into the wood were a couple of windows, a door, and a small bin for mail nailed beside it. The curtains weren't completely drawn, so she was able to see a soft glow of light inside the main room. Balancing the item on her hip, she knocked, glancing around the simple area.

She saw a movement at the window before the door was opened by a young Misdreavus, crimson irises gazing curiously up at her. Mew smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Missy. How are you?"

"Fine," she whispered, ducking her head to hide her eyes underneath her bangs. "Momma's still in her room. She'll be out soon." Looking in the house for a brief moment, she nodded, and pushed the door wider for her.

The feline floated in, eye-sight quickly focusing in the dim lighting. "Did you have fun at Jig's house yesterday, by the way?"

Missy shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Are you two getting along fine?"

"Yeah. Iggly was loud yesterday." Her gaze fell upon the container.

She grinned and held it out. "I brought a treat for you and your mother. Just try not to eat it all before she does."

From the darkness where Mew was certain was the hallway, Mismagius seemingly materialized from nothing. Her already-glowing eyes lit up more when their visions crossed. "Oh, Mew! I didn't expect you today!"

"I thought I'd come visit. We missed you at Lil's, so I brought you some strawberries."

The specter gasped and happily took them from her paws. "Oh, my Arceus, these are beautiful! She's out-done herself yet again! Thank you so much, Mew!" Handing it to her daughter, she wrapped her tassels around the feline in a hug. "Did you gals have fun yesterday?"

"We did. Vileplume wasn't in a great mood for the most part, though."

She nodded knowingly, waving her further in to where the consistent levitating chairs and coffee table were. "Victreebel's still sick, huh? At least their children are respectful."

Mew agreed, sitting down carefully on the closest one. She wasn't very comfortable sitting in something floating off the ground, but she made sure not to look down. "I hope he gets well soon."

"Same. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. It's still a bit early."

Settling in the chair across from her, Mismagius let out a sigh and tilted her head back so her face was fully visible. "All right, be truthful: You came here because you wanted to know about my blind date."

She flushed sheepishly. "That's part of it..."

Laughing, the ghost smirked over at her. "Ah, I can't blame you. No one else is searching for a mate, so it's still a new concept, in a way. Well, you'll be the first one to hear it, and let me tell you that I haven't laughed _so hard_ in my life."

The feline's brows rose. "Did you go see a show somewhere?"

"No, of course not. My _date_ was funny, he had some of the funniest stories I've ever heard. I'd tell you one if I could just choose one from the batch." A fluttery sigh blew out of her. Mew blinked from the sudden expression; she hadn't heard such a sound come from her friend in a long time. "But not only that, Mew," she continued, almost breathlessly, "he's handsome."

"The 'tall and dark' kind?"

"Have you ever seen a Dusknoir, by the way?"

She sifted through her memories of her travels, her brows furrowing more and more. "I don't think I ever have, honestly."

Mismagius continued to dreamily sigh. "That's fine... because I don't think I will ever find another Dusknoir as handsome as he is."

Mew nervously scratched her cheek. "Well... I'm glad to hear that. Was he what you thought he was?"

"Even better! I kinda had low expectations from the get-go because my sister hooked me up with him, but I'm so glad I agreed to this. He may be a punctual Pokémon, because he arrived right on the dot, even apologizing for keeping me waiting for so long, even though it was only five, maybe six minutes. And his _voice_ , oh Arceus, if I could melt, I would! So we remained there for a little bit so we could finish our introductions before he took me to—"

The feline had a hard time catching up with her. She rarely ever heard the specter ramble on even when she gossiped, so the behavior was new territory. All she could do was just nod with some "uh huh"s here and there, and if she was lucky, she slipped in a question that only got her to gush more. Mew was finding it hard to believe she was so engrossed in her retelling of the date. She loved spending time with Mismagius, she just didn't like her gossipy nature, and as she rarely was one to get in on it, she normally remained silent or tried to steer the topic. Here, however, she was at the edge of her seat, her heart bursting with joy for her friend.

It truly had been a long time since she last smiled.

For the entire time she was there, excluding the moment she arrived, Mew only ever saw Missy a few other times. She would hover around the front room, disappear for a little bit, and then come back in for about another minute. The young Misdreavus never once spoke, nor interrupted her mother. The tree wasn't very big with only four main rooms, and as Mismagius had a tendency to get loud, it was possible she was listening in the whole time. When asked about her (in between a segment about the Dusknoir having great vocals), the specter said she hadn't told her date about her.

"I'll wait until after I see him a few more times before I bring Missy up," she responded. "It's just in case I decide to not see him again at some point down the road. Which doesn't look like it'll happen at this given point in time." She grew bubbly, squirming a little in her seat.

"I can tell," Mew chuckled. "I hope he's potential to be a mate."

"Oh, Arceus above, he's fitting the bill thus far."

Smiling, the feline decided to change the subject. "By the way, Marjorie, I'm babysitting Rachelle's kids tonight."

Mismagius whipped her head over at the window to check the time. "Oh, do you have to get going? I'm so sorry for keeping you so long."

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I told Mewtwo I'd be back to have a lunch and maybe go on a stroll around the neighborhood." She giggled to herself, holding back her crack on the clone's weight. "But yeah, tonight should be fun."

The ghost grinned. "Rachelle's kids are such a blast. They're guaranteed to swear others off having children."

"Eh, I haven't been broken yet."

"You're just lying to yourself."

"I'm not, honest!"

Mismagius then leaned forward, a small smirk on her face. "Do you have any plans?"

"What plans?"

"Don't play dumb, Mew."

Mew looked over toward a darkened corner, a slow, quiet sigh pushing past her lips. "I have plans, somewhat, but I'm not sure about Mewtwo," she muttered. "I dunno, I think it's mostly because I babysit a lot, so I'm constantly having urges. Almost like I want to be part of the club... in a way."

The ghost nodded, a small scoff on her next breath. "It's not like you _have_ to have children to fit in."

"I know... but this urge has been around for ages. I've just wanted to have kittens for the longest time, even before I met Mewtwo."

"Have you mated prior to Mewtwo?"

Chewing on her lip, she glanced up at Mismagius. Her expression must have been more negative than expected, for she just nodded and sat back. "I won't pressure you about it, then."

"Thank you," Mew breathed out, putting on a tiny smile.

The topic was dropped, and the specter quickly found a new one to pass the time away.

* * *

" _What time are you leaving again?_ "

Mew swallowed her mouthful of yakisoba noodles before responding, looking up at Mewtwo, "Sometime in the evening. She didn't specify."

He nodded, quickly stealing a piece of pork from her plate as she scowled and pulled her plate closer. He snickered. " _Want me to fix you anything?_ "

"Make whatever you want." She narrowed her eyes at his hovering chopsticks, readying her tail behind her back. "Chances are I'll be eating there, but you can leave aside some. I'll promise to eat it unlike a certain someone I know."

The clone gave her a look of disapproval. " _Must you go there?_ "

"I won't let it die—ah ha!" Her tail snapped across his wrist when he shot forward. "Finish your share, it's bigger than mine!"

With a smug-like smirk, he turned back to his plate, still keeping her in his sights. " _So what if you will not let it die?_ " he said with a shrug. " _It is not like it is such an embarrassing memory. I bet you I am not the first nor the last who skipped dinner to have sex._ "

"So you're admitting it."

" _At least I did not attempt to skin you alive while you were bathing._ "

"I don't remember that, stop bringing it up!" she shouted, poking him with her chopsticks.

Mewtwo nudged her away. " _Then stop rubbing it in my face._ "

Mew huffed through her nose, lifting up her plate when she scooped up a large ball of noodles and vegetables to stuff in her mouth. "Well, sor- _ry_ that it's making you grumpy," she muttered as she chewed.

" _I am not. There is a difference between being grumpy, and being irritated._ "

Rolling her eyes, the tiny feline glanced around the small dining area, craning her neck to look at the countertops where a few items were temporarily discarded. A small thought of remembrance came to mind. "Hey, what'd you do with the letter?"

" _Fearow showed up while you were out saying he needed to give it to a passing Charizard._ " He sipped some berry juice and recoiled a little with knitted brows, raising the glass for a suspicious look at the liquid. " _So I had to make my decision right then and there._ "

She stared at the drink as well before turning to hers. She hadn't yet had a taste, and now wasn't willing to. "Oh, really?"

Letting out a sigh, he set it down away from him. " _I am probably going to regret it later on, but I marked 'yes'._ " Mew felt her spirits lift a bit from the reveal even if he didn't reciprocate similarly. " _I do not know if that means we will get something back from him or not._ "

"Well, there was no date listed, right? We'll get the date of this human get-together."

" _I am not looking forward to it,_ " he grunted, returning to his food.

"I'll go in your place."

" _No._ "

Her wish shot down without hesitation, she put on a smile, lightly pressing into his side. "Then just don't worry about it right now. I swear, you would be a nervous wreck if I wasn't around."

He glanced down at her. " _You made my anxieties_ _ **worse**_ _for the first year we met._ "

She waved it off with a small laugh. "Obviously you're doing so much better now. A little anxiety didn't kill you after all." She slurped up several long noodles with scrunched eyes, feeling Mewtwo's amused—or possibly unamused—stare on her.

" _God, I swear you still act like a kitten at times..._ "

She paused, tilting her head down to stare at her food for a few moments. Severing the noodles to gulp them down, her gaze slightly unfocused, a film beginning to fall over her eyes. "Kittens..." She couldn't think of a reason why she whispered the word out, other than just to hear how it sounded. "...want..."

" _Did you say something?_ "

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." She watched with disbelief Mewtwo leaning in to swallow down the portion he had sneaked from under her nose, a sly smirk on his lips. Her mouth opened in protest, but she let out a small scoff and turned away in defeat. Their tails entwined in mutual silence as they finished up their lunch.

* * *

"You can't catch me!"

"Give it back! _Mooom_!"

"HEY, knock it off! Patch, give it back to him!"

Mew nervously grinned, her hand frozen in place on the door where she was about to knock. It wasn't uncommon to hear Raichu yell at her children, but it still made her jump when she least expected it. Judging from the pitter-pattering of feet running to-and-fro the door, at least two of the boys were playing. The last time she was at the house, there was a hole in the wall where one of the children had slammed into while chasing each other, so she hoped a similar occurrence wouldn't happen.

Taking in a breath, she rapped on the door, and one of the children screamed, "I GOT IT!" It opened up seconds later to reveal a young Pikachu, fur sticking up on the top of his head and tail, and a bandage on his right cheek. Blinking up at her, he turned around to shout into the house, "IT'S MISS MEW!" then scurried off.

"Indoor voice, Patch!" With a groan, Raichu walked in, a weary smile on her face. "Thanks for coming, Mew," she thanked her, tightly grasping a hand.

"I'm happy to come by, Rachelle," she said, grinning as well. Once she was led inside, she added, "Same rules apply?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It'll be time for dinner here in an hour—you can fix whatever you want—and you don't have to put the kids to bed. We'll be home in time to do it." The female Raichu faced the hallway and yelled out, "Right, Rugby?!"

A few moments later, they could hear him call back from one of the rooms, "Uh, yeah! That's right!"

She looked over with a slightly displeased expression. "He has no idea."

Mew couldn't help giggling. "They're in their own little world. It's just become a habit to nod and agree."

"Since when has Mewtwo ever done that?"

"Well... honestly, he and I just get in the dumbest of arguments. We've learned to meet halfway most of the time."

"Can I come live in your world—knock it off!" she barked at the boys when they let out a shout behind her. For a split second, they froze at the sound of her voice, staring up at her with blank looks, and then they went back to what they were doing. Snorting, she spoke normally, "So do your best tonight, that's all I'm asking."

She nodded. "All right, then."

"Though if I were to make a request, it would be to make sure Chester doesn't get run over—speaking of which, I've been potty-training him, but it's still a hit-and-miss." Her eyes then lit up in remembrance, and she spun around, scanning the room. "Where's Chester, by the way?"

Mew looked around as well, getting that feeling she should peek outside to be cautious. Doing so, she spotted the young Pichu wobbling in place, staring down at the flower garden. "Found him." She slipped to his side to pick him up, smiling at his pudgy face.

The baby giggled. "Moo-Moo!"

Somehow, she felt happy at his nickname for her. It had only been a few months since Chester could speak, though he could only say simple words at the moment. Because Mew was the go-to sitter for the family, the child came to know her face and name. The other children laughed at how silly it sounded, but she laughed for another reason.

Loudly kissing his cheek, she twirled around to enter the house, setting him down when he squirmed. "Okay, looks like everyone's accounted for."

"Still missing one. _Rugby_ , are you finished?!" Raichu called out before leaning down to nuzzle her youngest.

"Papaaaa, Mom's waiting!" Mew could tell from the darker shade of his coat (once he slowed down running back into the room) it was the middle child. He glanced up at her, and gave a small wave. "Hi, Miss Mew."

"Hello, Static. Are you behaving well for your mother?"

Her friend dryly laughed, though Static didn't catch on. "Yeah, I guess."

"And that's the best you're going to get out of him," Raichu muttered, shaking her head. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone, then. Thanks again for everything, Mew, even though I feel so sorry for you."

"I'm happy to babysit, Rachelle, you know that."

After patting her hand, the rodent yelled down the hallway, "I'm leaving, Rugby! I'll save ya a spot!" Her voice slightly softened when she addressed to her children, who were now gathered in the living room like they were summoned. "Be _have_ , boys. I don't want to hear of any horror stories."

"'Kaaaay!" were the responses from Patch and Static, hands behind their backs; Chester just stood there with his thumb in his mouth.

Nodding curtly, she smiled over at Mew before slipping out the door. Seconds later, her mate stumbled out of the room he was in, smoothing his paws along his chest. He nodded in acknowledgement toward her, said his good-byes to the children, and then promptly left to catch up to his partner. The feline couldn't help smiling as she watched them disappear around the corner, letting out a quiet sigh and closing the door. Turning to face the boys, she blinked at their unmoving stances (though Chester swayed in place with his eyes averted elsewhere).

Hands resting idly on her hips, she raised her brows and straightened up. "All right, kids," she started, "you may continue with what you were doing. _But_ ," and she emphasized it the moment Patch moved, "if you're going to run around the house, do not throw things. You shouldn't be throwing objects indoors anyway, but I don't want you in any more trouble."

"But you're the babysitter," Patch said, nose wrinkling. "You're _supposed_ to get us in trouble."

Secretly, Mew missed the snide remarks of the eldest. As much as he was the most handful of the bunch, due to his mischievousness and trickery nature, she had to admit he kept her, his mother, and others occupied. There had never been a day she could remember where he was ever at his best behavior longer than thirty minutes to give his caretaker rest. To him, when he wasn't sleeping, his idea of behaving was limited to imitating flatulent noises under his breath. It was almost hard to believe at times that he was the same age as Wigglytuff's oldest, the equivalent of an eight-year-old human.

"The babysitter doesn't _want_ to get anyone in trouble," she said, ready to stand her ground. "It is my job to make sure you are safe."

"So that way Mom and Papa can deal with us when we get hurt?" Static replied, a smile on his chubby face.

Mew frowned a little. "I don't wish harm to you at all, whether with your parents or I."

"When's dinner?" the eldest questioned, sounding a little irritated.

She looked outside. "Let's see... it's about five-thirty right now, and your mother said you eat sometime in the next hour." Glancing over at Patch, she smiled. "So you're going to have to be patient."

He kicked at the floor with a pout. "I _hate_ waiting," he grumbled.

"Too bad. Go play until then."

With a scowl, Patch leaned over to harshly smack Static on the shoulder before running off. "YOU'RE IT!" he shouted, disappearing around the corner.

"THAT HURT!" the middle brother yelled, his teeth baring slightly as he chased after him.

"No running, please!" Mew called after them, knowing it was futile. Sighing, she turned to the infant, who was staring off in their direction. "Looks like it's just you and me, Ches," she cooed, picking him up. "We'll stay out here in the front room. We'll be the conduit."

Chester stared at her with wide eyes, drool dripping off his thumb when he reached out to touch her face. "Moo-Moo!"

The feline vainly tried to lean away from his touch, floating over to set themselves down on the sofa. She curled her tail around him, and proceeded to play with him while Patch and Static occasionally ran back and forth between rooms. Not once did Chester fuss even when distracted, or every time Mew paused in the middle of silly interactions to tell the Pikachu to calm down. Somehow, she felt there was a chance he would be a quiet child. Despite the fact he was a curious Pichu and would get in trouble wandering off, she compared it to Static's own infant years. Thus far, Raichu was content with her youngest, even though she loved her children equally.

Of course, Mew had said the same thing herself when Static was younger. She had a weakness for children, more notably the young ones, she was quick to immediately love them whenever she got the chance. Whether they were quiet or loud, shy or out-going, she found something to like about them. There were some days where she would go to the community park, and just sit and watch the mothers tend to their children. Even in the years before meeting Mewtwo, she would travel to various places just for such an occasion. Somehow, she couldn't help it—she was at her happiest in those moments. It was the minutes afterwards that desire would sneak up on her, and until something else caught her attention, she would dwell on it the rest of the day.

Though such a time existed that the thought of children made her extremely depressed...

Her ears twitched, the sounds of Patch and Static running into the room and screaming interrupting her thoughts. She refocused her vision on Chester, who had grown bored of the toys she had brought to the couch during their playtime and was more invested in her tail. She smiled down at him, reaching out to gently stroke his ear.

"To the right!" she heard the eldest command, bringing her to look up in time to watch as Static slammed head-first into the wall, almost hitting the cabinet. The object Patch had thrown bounced off it with a loud thud, though what it was she couldn't care less for.

"Oh, good heavens!" she gasped, hopping up from her seat to tend to the crying Pikachu. She gently prod her paw about his forehead until he flinched. She deeply frowned at the lump, tenderly hugging him and staring at the thrown item. It was a small ball, similar to what was used during the children's softball games.

"I _told_ you to lean, dummy!" Patch huffed.

Mew glanced over, a scowl on her face. "What have I told you boys?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"You told us lots of things," he said, half-shrugging. "I can't remember everything."

"I've told you over and over again to settle down and not throw things."

"I-It hurts, Miss Mew!" Static sobbed, burying his face into her chest. "My head's been split!"

"You just have a bump. And you should be _thankful_ it's just a bump." She said it louder and while looking at Patch, who looked away with narrowed eyes. "I didn't want to have your parents meet us in the emergency room."

"We were just _playing_. It's not my fault he ran into the wall."

Releasing the young Pikachu, Mew advanced before the eldest, looking him straight in the eye. He glanced over for a split second, a visible expression of shock on his face before it hardened into stubbornness. "Patch, apologize to your brother," she commanded.

"Why?" he snapped.

"You talked him into it."

"No, I didn't! He wanted to play!"

"Then as the oldest, you should've used your common sense!" She rarely raised her voice at the children she babysat, as she hated shouting, and also because she felt she didn't have the right to yell at them. Some of the more wild children in the community tested her patience numerous times, but she had of yet to snap at any of them. With exception of one other child in the community, Patch was the biggest challenge for her. "You are old enough to know better, and to listen! Look around you, Patch, this isn't that big of a house. If you want to run around and throw things, you do it outside."

He threw his hands up. "How was I supposed to know? You didn't tell us to go outside!"

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have asked or told me." Letting out a breath through her nostrils, she reached back to take Static's hand. "Watch Chester for a few minutes while I take care of your brother."

Without waiting for any of his retorts, Mew pulled Static into the kitchen, stopping him at the sink basin. Pulling out a clean washcloth, she wet it down with cold water and lightly dabbed it on the lump. The Pikachu squirmed in her grip, eyes still watery. "You gonna yell at me, too?" he whispered.

"Well, you should've also known better than to run around," she said, giving him a harsh look, though not like it was with Patch. "You're lucky you're not bleeding. Your house isn't exactly a hop, skip, and a jump away from the clinic."

"Aren't you a healer, though?"

"I can easily heal myself, but that doesn't mean I can heal others." Mew smiled a little, grabbed a small container sitting nearby, and filled it up with water. With a breath, she tapped into her diverse movepool and breathed cold air onto the water to freeze it. "Sorry if it's chilly," she apologized right afterward, "it'll fade in a few minutes."

Static beamed. "That was cool—uh, awesome! How'd you do that?"

"Lots of practice. I have the ability to do any attack I want, though I don't know _all_ of them." She gently laid the ice on the lump, and pressed one of his hands on it in her place. "Now don't let it go until the ice has melted. If you have to lay down to keep it balanced, you may do so."

"Thanks, Miss Mew. Sorry for running around."

"It's okay." Gently petting the uninjured side of his head, she looked outside. "Anything you want to eat tonight, by the way, since I'm in here?"

He looked around a bit, then shrugged. "I dunno."

"Miss Mew, Ches had an accident!" Patch's voice called out, sounding like he was grossed out. Chester's giggle followed after.

Mew nearly slapped her forehead. "Dammit!" she hissed to herself. Then out loud to a stunned Static, "Go sit in the other room and wait. I'll start with dinner once everything's straightened out." And taking in a sharp breath, she grabbed the nearby necessary cleaning supplies and entered the living room. "Patch, why couldn't you have taken hi—OH MY GOD, CHESTER, NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

* * *

It was a little after six before everything went back to normal for Mew to make dinner. According to Raichu, their dinner was usually around six-thirty, and judging from how cranky Chester was getting, the food was usually already being fixed around this time. After looking around the kitchen, she decided to make a simple soup, much to the boys' protesting.

"I want takoyaki!" Patch pouted.

"It's not a meal," she counteracted, gathering the needed cabbage and other greens by the cutting board. Already on their make-shift stove was a simmering pot of noodles and chopped chicken. "You'll get fat if you eat too much of it."

"No, I won't!"

"Can we have dumplings?" Static asked at her side, even though she was trying to shoo them out of her way.

"If you want to eat on time, we'll have to skip the dumplings."

"Are you using noodles? I like the noodles."

"What meat are you using?"

"It's a traditional chicken noodle soup, what do you think?" As she carefully chopped the vegetables (while still nudging the children out of the way), she psychically pulled out a small bowl from its shelf, as well as the soy sauce and other spices from where she remembered them being.

It was quiet for about a minute with exception of Chester's babbling in the background. Mew kept glancing over her shoulder to see the Pikachu still standing there, staring up at her. She was being reminded of the birds of prey that would closely watch and stalk their food, and it was starting to unnerve her.

"Go do something else, you two. I'll let you know when it's ready."

She just caught sight of Patch crossing his arms before she returned to her mixing and chopping. "Oh, but I thought we weren't _allowed_ to play," he smugly recapped; she knew he was mocking her. "It would only get us in more trouble."

"Then watch Chester. What is he doing, anyway?"

"Playing with his toys, of course."

She raised a brow. "You keep that up, Patch, and I may deny you your dinner."

"You can't starve us. You're not our _mom_."

"Well, your _real_ mother and I are good friends, and she _did_ give me the right to be head-of-household for the moment. She would perfectly understand my reasoning for starving you."

Mew could just sense him sneer at her, which caused her to smirk to herself. "Yeah, well... you don't know what it's like to be a mom."

"Neither do you." She smirked to herself before continuing, "And I _have_ babysat just about every single child in this community."

"Doesn't mean you're their mom."

"Patch, stop," Static whimpered, hugging her tail. The feline felt her heart leap at the gesture, her grip on the knife and vegetable loosening. "Miss Mew is a great second mom."

She couldn't help laughing a little, smiling over at him. "Thank you, Static, but don't tell your actual mother that. She might get jealous."

The Pikachu blinked up at her innocently. "But it's true. You could be our new mom if Mom were to die."

For an odd reason she couldn't pinpoint, Mew shivered. To keep it from being entirely noticeable, she reached down to pat him lovingly on the head, and make her smile bigger. "Thank you, Static, but I'll have to decline that offer."

It looked like his little heart was breaking. "Why?"

"Well, you're forgetting that I already have a mate," she said, the image of Mewtwo popping into her mind's eye. "He would be very sad if I lived here instead."

"You could bring him!"

It just then occurred to her they had never been to her house, and thus was unaware of the size difference between Raichu, themselves, and Mewtwo. "This house is too small for him," she explained. "The ceiling's too low for him to walk around, and the rooms aren't as spacious as the ones at my house. He wouldn't be very happy living here."

Patch then sniffed, rubbing his nose. "Something smells funny."

Mew gasped and quickly picked up the pot from the burner, staring into the contents. "Damn, was I supposed to stir?" she grumbled. From behind, the boys snorted, which she wondered if it was contagious, for she nervously smiled and laughed as well.

The sun had just gone over the horizon when dinner was ready. Once Chester was secure in his high chair, the table was set (though Mew had to nearly fight Patch to get him to help), and with a round of "Thanks for the food!", the Pikachu immediately dug in. The young Pichu was having a hard time keeping a good grip on his spoon, so in between spoonfuls, she had to help steady his hand and get him to eat. At first, it was peaceful even with the constant slurping from the boys, but they started to bicker amongst themselves about "touching my side of the table" and "he's zapping me".

Mew was sure this was the norm every night judging from how nonchalant they appeared to be.

"Miss Mew, there's someone looking in the window!" Patch then gasped, pointing behind her with his spoon.

She knew that trick, and just closed her eyes with raised brows. "I would know if someone's looking in," she said, chewing on a spoonful of noodles.

"No, really!" She was slightly surprised Static was also in on it, though she noticed his eyes were wide. "There's a scary witch outside!"

With furrowed brows, she looked back and was surprised to find Mismagius pressed up against the glass, grinning down at them. When they made eye-contact, she waved a tassel around, pointing to the door. Looking between the children, she got up from her seat. "Excuse me, boys. It will take a few minutes." She moved to leave, but first pointed at them in warning, " _Behave_ ," and then scooted herself around the table and hurried into the front room.

With her back to the kitchen, she opened the door, poking her head out to look for the specter. She contemplated stepping outside until the ghost phased around the side of the house. "You're a wonder, Mew!" she exclaimed, almost as a tease. "I don't know how it is you're still standing!"

"They talked me into it."

Mismagius laughed, then composed herself. "Well, guess what? I got a message from Dusknoir today saying he would love to take me out for another date."

Mew perked up. "Oh, was it just this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I swear, Fearow just likes working." She rolled her eyes, quietly chuckling. "Anyway, he wants to see me tomorrow night! He's gonna take me out to dinner!" The last sentence was said in a squeal, her eyes scrunched in happiness.

The feline grinned, grabbing her friend's tassels in a squeeze. "How wonderful! So let me guess, you want me to babysit Missy tomorrow?"

"She's actually spending the night at Wigs' place—it was planned out, don't worry." Mew just waved it off, the smile still on her face. "Since I promised to take her out sight-seeing tomorrow _anyway_ , we'll come back in time for me to drop her off, and then I can go on the date."

She opened her mouth to congratulate her again, then paused to think on it. She looked over the information given, trying to fit them together. "I don't know," she mused, brows furrowing, "you've been pretty busy..." Thinking on her schedule tomorrow, she responded, "I don't mind watching her tomorrow." She glanced back into the house when she heard the indecipherable protest of Static, craning her neck to try and look around the corner.

Mismagius sighed. "I know, Mew. Maybe next time?"

Mew relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, we'll try for that. I gotta get going, Rachelle's boys are acting up again. Talk to you later, Marjorie."

The ghost waved, "Have fun!" then with a wink, she floated off, twirling in place like she was in her own world—which she probably was.

Shutting the door, she hurried into the kitchen, placing her hands on her hips at the sight of the two Pikachu on the table top both gripping the ladle. "What are you kids doing?"

"Patch's seconds are too big!" Static accused, pointing at the bowl that was almost overflowing.

Running her hands over her face with a small groan, she waved them back into their chairs. "I don't care, just sit down and eat." She turned to Patch, "And you better eat all of that."

Slipping into her seat with a loud sigh, she rested her chin in a hand as she returned to her dinner, looking over to find Chester beginning to nod off. The small snickers from the eldest made her suspicious, and she glanced down to find an obviously-fake bug figurine floating in the soup.

"Very funny." She took it out and held it in her hand and with a warning glance, resumed eating.

Even with the Pikachu complaining about each other, dinner went uninterrupted.

The rest of the hours went by quick despite the siblings always running around or fighting over a toy or other nitpick. Chester refused to go to bed, so Mew kept him nearby, waiting for him to fall asleep while keeping the boys in line. Thankfully, when her friend and her mate returned home, the boys had just been separated to sit on their side of the couch (which was the result of Patch hitting Static for taking a toy he wasn't even playing with at the moment), so they were quiet.

"Is this _really_ the same house I left behind?" she inquired in a joking manner, shooting Mew a quick wink.

"Patch hit me!" Static tattled, pointing at him.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Quietly laughing, she went up to her friend to give her a hug. "Thanks a lot, Mew. Glad to see you're still around."

She weakly rolled her eyes about. "Seriously, what _is_ it with you and everyone acting like it's a big deal that I stuck around?"

"I'm just teasing you, Mew. Lighten up, Wigs does the same thing."

Mew couldn't argue with that. "Well, everything went as well as you'd expect, nothing much to report. Though I got the stain out of the couch best I could." She gestured to the spot where Chester had his accident. "I was distracted by Static's little bump."

"Uh oooh, sorry about that."

She waved it off. "It's experience, so I'm taking it."

The Raichu nodded, scanning over the couch and her children. "Good answer." With a sigh, she clasped her paws together and bowed a little. "Thanks again, Mew."

"You're welcome." With a smile, she waved over to the boys. "Good night, you two. See you around."

Static waved back and answered back, while Patch just sat there staring at her. Choosing to pretend he said something, she bent down to pet a sleepy Chester on the head. "Good night, Ches. You did great."

Even though he was close to being asleep, she was certain a small smile spread on his lips, whether from her voice or touch. After a parting hug from her friend, she exited out into the night. Once the house was gone from sight, she purposefully slowed down to reflect back on it, gazing up at the sky. Her body and mind were exhausted, but her heart was rejuvenated, an emotion that wasn't uncommon after every babysitting job. While it wasn't a pleasant experience that time, the thoughts of Patch, Static and Chester never left her.

" _You don't know what it's like to be a mom."_

She almost came to a complete stop when that phrase popped into her head, confused as to why it chose that exact moment to manifest itself. She hadn't let it sink in when it was first uttered, too amused by the Pikachu's rude, albeit stubborn behavior to ponder on his choice of words. In all the years she had lived there and babysat, there were very few times the child would question her on her being childless, but they were innocent questions. Patch, old enough to think for himself and understand the world around him, most likely knew what he was talking about.

It was almost insulting, but Mew couldn't deny it.

When she got home, she found Mewtwo had left a note on the door saying there was an emergency he had to attend to, the time of which was graciously given to have been an hour ago. While it said he would be back the moment it was finished—though who knows when that would be—she still felt empty inside. She had no one to relay the day with at the moment, and it bothered her.

" _You don't know what it's like to be a mom."_

"But I know what it's like to observe a mom," she murmured to no one in particular, quietly entering the dark house. Upon passing by the kitchen, she happened to look inside to find set aside and carefully sealed was her share of the meal.

Mew couldn't help but lean up against the entranceway and weep.


	4. Chapter Three

Normally, a good night's sleep helped lessen those thoughts that weighed her down that day. However, while Mew slept fine, she woke up more distressed, not remembering what she dreamt about, but could feel it wasn't a happy dream. It stuck with her the whole day, which she desperately tried to hold back, unsure how or when to tell Mewtwo, who appeared to be oblivious to it all. If he could feel the inner turmoil she was having, he wasn't showing it. She figured it was for the best despite her insides knotting up the whole day. Multiple times she tried to get her mind off it, but it was as if Fate had other plans, and kept throwing reminders every chance it got. It was bad enough she chose to stay home and forced herself to be occupied with menial tasks such as trying out new recipes for the heck of it, and attempting to use a knitting kit she got years ago (until she got frustrated and gave up on it).

By the time dinner came around, she could barely stand it—it was preventing her from eating to begin with. She hardly glanced up at her mate, who she guessed was also lost in his own thoughts. What they were, however, she couldn't read. Not that she could normally read his mind to begin with, it was more out of politeness that she refrained from it. She briefly observed as he looked out the window, slightly squinting from the golden rays hitting his violet irises, and raising the glass of tea to his lips. Inhaling deeply, Mew dropped her eyes back onto her hardly-touched salad and pilaf.

"I want kittens."

The sudden sound of Mewtwo's recoil and rough coughs brought her to alertness, watching as he cleaned up the mess with a hand to his mouth. He pounded his chest and gulped down a few breaths, eyes teared up. She frowned at the sight, scanning his plate and where he had spit out his drink.

"Did you hear me, Mewtwo?"

Straightening in his seat, he looked up at her. " _I did,_ " he said, a slight wheeze in his voice.

She poked at her food, keeping her gaze locked onto him. "What do you think?" she whispered. "Are we ready for kittens?"

He blinked. She could tell from the confusion in his eyes he was still in shock and was struggling to think of an impromptu response. " _To be honest,_ " he started out, " _I am astonished you are bringing it up now. Taking into consideration how long we have been mates, we should have had a litter or two already._ " Her ears lowered at the statement. He flustered and quickly added, " _Why do you ask?_ "

She shifted in place, slightly glancing down at the floor. "Well... a couple of days ago, I found out one of the neighbors is expecting again—"

" _Is it Wigglytuff? I am not surprised. Is this their fourth child now?_ "

"It's not Wigglytuff." Mew scowled briefly at his interruption. "As I was saying... well, thinking... um..." She rubbed her lips together, putting down her fork to clasp her hands. "First off, this is nothing new. I've thought about it before. I may have spoken up about it a few times."

Mewtwo nodded this time, a little stiff.

She sighed to relax herself. "However... we're surrounded pretty much by neighbors with children of their own. There's always talk about something that their child did, or gossip about another expecting mother, or just... we're just being flooded with children and whatnot."

The clone nodded again.

"And so, well..." Mew broke eye-contact to scrape her nails together, a blush burning on her cheeks. "A-After the news, I thought on it for a little bit. Then last night, despite what the kids were doing, I kept getting that longing. Not that this isn't anything new... again. I have the same thoughts each time I go babysit, and..."

She trailed off when she noticed he had taken the chance to quickly eat a bite of his dinner. She took a shaky breath and got up from her chair, hovering in place. "Mewtwo, do you want children or not?"

With a sigh through his nose, he reached out to take a hand into his. " _Mew, honey, I would love to have children._ "

Her paw tightened its hold as she zoomed in to press passionate kisses to his lips. "Oh, thank you, Mewtwo!" she breathed out, grasping his face.

He gently pushed her back for space. " _But I do not know if we_ _ **can**_ _._ "

She shouldn't have been surprised by the addition, yet somehow her heart threatened to sink. "What?"

It was obvious he was struggling to keep eye-contact. " _I do not know if we are able to have children together._ "

"I-I got what you said, but... what do you mean?"

He cupped her cheek, slowly stroking his thumb beneath the bone. " _Darling, I love you very much, and we have always set aside time for intimacy. But..._ " He had to avert his gaze for a moment. " _...keep in mind, I may be wrong about the statistics here, but with such an active sex life as ours, a normal couple would have had a small family by now._ "

Mew swallowed, fighting back the disappointment and heartbreak. "Y-You're saying... we are unable to...?"

" _I am just making an observation here. Though it is possible._ "

She swiftly shook her head. "That can't be right. There isn't anything wrong with us. You function fine, Mewtwo."

His brows rose a little, and she realized what she said and blushed in embarrassment. He inquired without hesitation, " _And you know this how, exactly?_ "

"I'm old enough to know how the male body works, and from watching and being with you," she answered immediately, feeling her cheeks burn hotter. "There is nothing wrong with you in that department."

" _Are you positive?_ "

"From what I _do_ know, yes." Mew brought more space between them, curling her arms behind her. "But I'm not an expert, so I don't know everything."

Mewtwo let out a neutral sigh. " _Well then, from what_ _ **I**_ _understand of the female anatomy, you are normally functioning as well._ "

"Then when's my ovulation?"

He paused for a moment, leaning back and folding his arms. " _...I... do not know..._ " His lips pursed in thought, blinking up at her. " _And what about_ _ **you**_ _, dear?_ "

"No." For such a quick, negative answer, her mind lit up and she snapped her fingers in a eureka moment (though she thought slapping her forehead would've been more effective). "That has to be it. We both don't know my ovulation." Clasping her hands together, she could just see a light at the end of the tunnel.

" _Are you ovulating to begin with?_ "

The darkness quickly snuffed it out. After a few stunned seconds passed, she lowered her arms. "I don't know, either..."

" _Then we found our problem._ " He pointed a finger at the ceiling in a knowing stance. " _You cannot have kittens because we have bad timing._ "

Her ears drooped as she frowned. "But that's just it, Mewtwo. I _don't_ know my ovulation period."

The silence and stare that followed was oddly awkward. The clone had to clear his throat to lessen the weight. " _You never found out?_ "

She slowly shook her head. "Due to thinking I was the last of my kind, it was never brought to my attention. I picked up on it over time, but I couldn't figure it out very well. I hadn't given it much thought until a few years ago..."

" _Have you gone to the doctor about it?_ "

"I don't like going to the doctor," she murmured, holding herself. The image of the Mr. Mime's face flashed in her mind, his normally jolly expression now appearing to have an underlying creepy factor to it. She had to fight to keep back her anxiety, not willing to explain herself. "I'm not fond of his practice."

" _I believe you go to a_ _ **female**_ _doctor for that,_ " he corrected, then leaned in. " _And what do you mean by that? Dr. Mime has been excellent._ "

"Yeah, he is. But he bothers me."

" _How?_ "

"I have this feeling he's been having affairs with his nurses or patients." Her hands slightly clenched. She hated that possible context, not wanting to believe it, but she couldn't seem to push it out of her mind.

" _Has he done anything out-of-line to you?_ "

She heard his growl and quickly shook her head. "No, nothing of the sort. It's probably because you always wait outside, and you would know if something happened."

He slowly let out a relieved sigh, though it was clear on his face he wasn't happy. " _All right then... Now, where is the closest female doctor?_ "

"I think he holds the affairs in the examination room. Last time I was there, I saw a—"

" _ **Where**_ _is the closest female doctor?_ " he asked more loudly.

Mew blinked up at him. "You talking about nurses or doctors outside of the community? I don't know of any others."

Mewtwo leaned back in his chair, lightly massaging a temple. " _Then there really should not be any room to be picky._ "

She rubbed her arm. "Well, I guess there's _one_ thing we can do."

" _And that is?_ "

Biting her lip, she contemplated looking away due to the awkwardness of her thoughts. While she didn't oppose to it, she knew it was a bit absurd. "We must have sex for a month."

Her eyes briefly widened when he almost fell out of his seat. " _We_ _ **what**_ _?_ " he gasped.

She tilted her head, glancing off to the side. "Well, I figured that'd be good since we pretty much have sex weekly... though that depends on other circumstances..."

" _Are you suggesting we have non-stop intercourse for a month?_ "

"Every night, anyway." She looked back up at his flustered expression, beginning to regret suggesting it. "Why are you so concerned?"

He shook his head. " _Is it even possible? Do we even have that much stamina?_ "

Reviewing it over her head, all she could do was shrug.

Mewtwo covered his eyes, briefly slumping over. " _All this for a kitten or two,_ " he moaned.

"Are you changing your mind _now_?"

He visibly winced, nervously making eye-contact. " _No, no, I am just trying to comprehend all this._ "

Mew nodded in understanding, then began pulling him up. "Well then, let's go."

" _We are doing this_ _ **now**_ _?_ " he almost exclaimed in disbelief, his arm stiffening.

"Might as well start while we're thinking about it."

" _We have not even finished dinner._ "

It gave her some comfort to know he wasn't entirely objecting to it, though she thought it sounded like an excuse. Mew barely glanced over at his half-full plate as she got him to stand, wrapping her tail around his waist. "We can save it for later."

She could feel his heart leap against her chest when she pressed herself into him. " _Your plate looks untouched._ "

"I wasn't in the mood for it," was her lie, tracing out his shoulders and nuzzling beneath his chin.

" _Then why did you fix it if you were not going to eat it?_ "

"Just forget about it." She pecked at his jaw, tugging him in the direction of their bedroom.

He freed himself without difficulty, stepping back for his space. Somehow, Mew felt a little frustrated toward his behavior, but also to herself. Her insides chilled at the image of her demanding sex whenever she wanted it, feeling there was something off about it. She met his gaze, which she found puzzling was assertive if not empathetic.

" _Mew... let us wait for a little while longer._ "

"Why?" Her mind added a "what do you mean" question to it that she held back.

Mewtwo's tail flicked. " _First of all, as much as I would love to take up on the offer, did you not say we already had enough sex for the week?_ " He got her there—she rubbed the back of her neck when it came back to remembrance. " _Second, since the plans for a child are now laid out, we should get an evaluation to make sure there is nothing wrong with us. Safety comes first, Mew._ "

She whole-heartedly agreed, but she blurted out, "We can't just walk into the clinic for such a check-up, you know. We'll have to make an appointment."

He gave her a look of slight vexation. " _Work with me, here._ "

"I know, Mewtwo, but what if this is the time to do it? We won't know until we try." Mew approached him to grasp his hands tightly, holding them to her chest. "Please, Mewtwo. It's just for a month. If it doesn't work, we'll go get checked out. Okay?"

His lips twitched when he glowered. " _Frankly, Mew, we should have gotten a check-up months ago._ "

"I didn't think of it at the time. Stop evading my question."

" _It is not so much a question as it is a demand._ " She dug her fingers into his palms from the harsh tone, hanging her head. " _As much as I would love to do it, Mew, we cannot just carelessly go into our bedroom or elsewhere in the house for the purpose of procreation. This takes planning._ "

" _Now_ you're the expert at planning."

Mew let out a yelp and released him when a surge of power sparked in his hands. Snapping her eyes up at his frown, she was quick to find he did it to grab her attention. " _I am serious, Mew._ "

"So am I." She took in a deep breath, feeling her gaze grow stern. "I want to take this to the next step, Mewtwo. I want kittens, I don't care how many."

He returned the stare without hesitance, his arms folding. " _Are you absolutely_ _ **positive**_ _you want kittens?_ " he asked, voice growing gruff. She hoped it was more from being tired, or even impatience than annoyance. " _This is a big decision you cannot undo without consequence if you decide to back out._ "

It was thought-provoking. The feline ducked her head, thinking back to what Raichu and Wigglytuff had said just days ago. She knew they loved their mates, but they were not afraid to verbally express some regret about it. Her head tilting a little, she tried to remember when it was she started desiring for children. Having never known her father, when her mother died, she was left as a young orphan and without siblings. She knew little about life and survival, and had to learn it quickly in a primitive way. All she knew about mating was through instinct, observation, and experience, her emotions about it growing over time. It was possible she always dismissed the need for children to be natural behavior, and not because she wanted to.

By taking the time to babysit for her neighbors, Mew learned more about children than she did during her travels. She had her share of the well-behaved and the disobedient, and no matter what, she viewed it as a positive experience. She could only think of one other time she had brought the topic up to Mewtwo, and while he took it well-enough, it was apparent the thought spooked him and he quickly said he wasn't yet ready, whether it was the truth or not. In the present time, an estimated few years since she last asked, his answer was similar, but not as dismissive. They were at least discussing it in detail—it was progress.

Looking back up at her mate, who had calmly waited for her to speak, she responded with a sigh, "True, I won't argue... but I _know_ I'm ready. The babysitting helps lots, even though the others have said there is still a lot to learn from taking care of your _own_ child. Whatever the obstacles, I look forward to them." She reached out to slip a hand into his, squeezing a finger tightly. "Please, Mewtwo... I want your kittens."

His gaze softened, his hand curled, and he slowly inhaled. She searched his face for more evidence of his thoughts, her heart pounding harder as she swallowed. He closed his eyes with another breath, brows furrowed like he was in a tight spot. Mew bit her lip, her tail flicking back and forth nervously, a plea on loop in her heart.

When his eyes reopened, she let out a quiet gasp at the glint in their depths. " _...I accept, Mew._ "

She could hardly contain her excitement, squealing happily and hugging him around the middle. He grabbed her shoulders to gently pry her off, silencing her with a stern stare. " _However, before we do anything, let us first make an appointment to get us on that list. I do not know what requirements are needed for the check-up to be accurate, so we need to know what to prepare for. Understood?_ "

Mew nodded vigorously before hugging him again, gently grazing her lips along his jaw. "Thank you... I'll do my best."

* * *

Thursdays were normally the days the children practiced softball, a sport they adopted from the human culture to get the kids more active and social. It was possible only because Dr. Mime had suggested it and convinced the community to kick it off. Everyone was surprisingly in support of the idea, and though it was a challenge and took a lot of creativity, it proved possible to have every child participate thanks to his efforts. He was undoubtably the coach, but due to his busy schedule he could be there to supervise every now and then, making sure to be there whenever they held an actual game. This particular Thursday wasn't an exception, so instead the mate of one of his nurses was there in his place, a Granbull whom apparently took the games more seriously than anyone in the community.

Mew found it fascinating, remembering seeing her own share of the human activity during her travels, so she made the attempt to attend every week, if only because Raichu and Wigglytuff's children were active. Mewtwo went every other week because he was either working, or he didn't feel like putting up with the crowds—normally the latter, though it was the perfect excuse to go make the appointment for them. So there she was, sitting on the nearby hillside as they chatted about anything and nothing in particular; their infants were with their mates at the stands. They would pause only to cheer on their young ones when they came up to bat, or when it looked like they would catch the ball, which was every once in a while. In the meantime, as Mew reviewed the talk she and the clone had, she looked over at her friends and wondered if they ever had a similar problem. It took a bit before she could gather the courage to ask the embarrassing question.

"Oh, you mean a gynecologist," Raichu said once she was done explaining everything.

The feline blinked, tilting her head. "What are they exactly?"

Wigglytuff opened her mouth only to furrow her brows to ponder on it. "You sure it's not actually an obstetrician?"

The rodent shook her head and turned to Mew. "It's a gynecologist you'll need, don't mix up the two."

She slowly nodded. "Okay, and what do they _do_ , is what I'm asking."

"It's like a physical, only they check the vagina and stuff."

"A vagina doctor, if you will!" Wigglytuff blurted out, smirking cheekily. "They will look at it, swab it, stick their hand up there, all the fun stuff."

"You're not helping, Wigs," the electric rodent muttered.

The feline squirmed a little, feeling a flush rise to her face. "Well... is there one nearby for Mewtwo and I to go to?"

The two females leaned in in unison. "Is he not performing?"

A wave of regret suddenly fell upon Mew when they spoke. As much as they were close friends, she felt like her privacy was going to be invaded more than it already was. To hear such an unhesitant response threw her off that she couldn't answer.

"Is it a low sperm count?" the rabbit inquired next almost immediately. "That tends to mostly be the case."

"I-I... I'm not sure!" she stammered out, tapping her fingers together. "But I'm still confused about all this. What _is_ a gynecologist?"

"They check for problems with your reproductive system."

Raichu came in right afterwards. "It's mostly a human thing, though they have Pokémon nurses that do the same with Pokémon. Or so Dr. Mime says."

She forced herself to relax now that she was getting answers. "But do we have one for _us_ so Mewtwo and I won't have to go into a human community?" she asked, emphasizing with a gesture to herself.

They shook their heads and Wigglytuff said, "We all just go to Dr. Mime."

Mew blanched a little, trying to push his face out of mind. "I don't like him..."

"Aw, why is that? He's a good doctor, knows what he's doing, and he's been training the nurses for it."

"I just don't..." She placed a hand to her mouth, brows knitting in worry. _Should I tell them?_

With a small chuckle, Raichu shifted so her legs were tucked underneath her, flicking her tail. "It's not like he's a creepy pervert or anything. You tell him the situation, and you and Mewtwo will be examined."

"Not at the same time, though. Knowing Mewtwo, he wouldn't let him near you when he sees what he does." Wigglytuff chuckled, almost covering her face as though a memory had come to mind. Mew somehow felt comforted, but also horrified from her statement.

Giving the Balloon Pokémon a look, the rodent let out a sigh, looking as though she were staring off into space. "I wish mine would be half as protective as Mew's," she grumbled. "I swear, my mate would give up on me in a dangerous situation, unless our children were involved. I think he favors the kids over me."

Mew forced a weak smile to her face. "A-Anyway, I don't want to go to him, neither do I want Mewtwo to go. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then you won't find out what the problem is," Wigglytuff said.

Tapping her claws together, a question popped into mind, remembering what she suggested to Mewtwo. It sounded dumb, she told herself, feeling it wouldn't be the answer she would like to hear. Swallowing down the lump threatening to cut off her voice, she managed to sound out, "Wo... W-Would having sex for an entire month work?"

The two glanced at each other. "Um... it's not a guarantee," the rabbit answered hesitantly, "but it just depends on your ovulation period."

The feline slumped. As she thought—she knew better than to have asked it. "I see..."

It seemed both her friends could tell she was getting discouraged, for Raichu elbowed Wigglytuff as she cleared her throat. She started to glance around and wave her hands around, quickly noting in a nervous, higher-pitched tone, "Though honestly, you and Mewtwo have such an active sex life, so...! Heh heh... um..." She leaned in, a worrisome expression on her brows. "Forgive me for asking, but uh... have you two ever used one of those fancy-schmancy things, erm, what's the word... contraceptives?"

As it wasn't a word she was used to hearing, Mew had to repeat it in her head a couple of times before she finally understood. It took a moment for the memory to present itself, which reminded her why she had it tucked away. "We tried once."

" _Just_ the one time?" Raichu blurted out in a suspicious tone.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. It was the first year back when they still lived in the cave, and when Mewtwo still visited cities often. He had returned home one night with an small, square item he said was what the humans called a condom, and as he had witnessed its use a few times before, he let curiosity get the better of him and suggested they try it. Interested, she had agreed, not having a clue what it was or what it looked like until he opened it. She got to handle it for a bit, pulling at the rubbery material every which-way, holding it up to the moonlight, and even sticking her fingers in it before returning it to him. She watched him attempt to put it on with shaky hands, even offering to help, which he had declined. And once it was on and they got into position...

Pursing her lips, the feline switched between scanning her friends' faces and averting her gaze, twiddling her fingers some. "It... didn't work out well. Um..." She let out a slow, quiet sigh, rubbing her temple a little, unsure how to explain it. "I don't know how Mewtwo felt, but I didn't like it, it was too... F-For one thing, it took him a bit to get it on, and once he _did_ , it just made everything really awkward. And then it got torn, which I take it meant he didn't put it on correctly. I was worried it would get stuck up there."

"When was this?"

The image still vivid in her head, she fibbed, "I don't remember anymore. But we never used one again."

Raichu slowly shook her head, raising a hand to her chin. "That's impossible," she muttered. "At least for me, while we never used contraceptives ourselves, I knew when I was to go into heat, so we used that to time out our intimate moments when we weren't ready for a child. Even to this day, we are very cautious about timing."

"Yeah... I don't know mine."

Both of her friends gave her a look: Wigglytuff's was more out of awkward pity than Raichu's raised brows of concern. Taking in a sharp breath, her voice lowered more, "Unless one of you is sterile, you should've had a kid by now, regardless of whether you know when you're in heat or not."

Mew's ears drooped. "So is it really one of us?"

"Mew, don't worry about it," the Balloon Pokémon piped in, scooting closer to take her paws into her hands. "You'll be fine. Even if it turns out to be the case, you and Mewtwo are happy together, and that's what matters the most. Sure, you should still go get a check-up, but I know you better than that." She let go to pull up the corners of her mouth. "Now just smile and enjoy yourself, m'kay?"

"Wigs, don't do that," the electric rodent scolded, lightly smacking her hands away. "She can smile on her own! Isn't that right, Mew?" And with a smirk, she poked her sides.

With a squeal, Mew struggled in their grip as the two mercilessly tickled her. "Girls, no! Stop, I can't _breeeathe_!" Fighting through her dizziness, she looked past them to the field, and hurriedly slapped her palm on Raichu's shoulder. "R-Rachelle! Static's up to bat!"

She immediately perked up and pulled away to look, a loving smile transitioning on her face. "So he is! Do your best, Static!" she called out, paws curling in anticipation. Even Wigglytuff stood up to cheer him on, hopping in place doing so.

Mew slowly sat up, still clutching her sides and gulping down air, and just watched in reverence as the Pikachu posed in a batting stance, ears lowered in concentration. The pitcher tossed underhand, and he swung the wooden bat, hitting the ball straight on and sent it flying through center field. Her friends happily hollered and applauded, bouncing on their feet. The feline couldn't look away from their ecstatic movements, smiling at the light, uplifting atmosphere hovering over them.

She temporarily forgot about her personal dilemma to enjoy herself for the rest of the game.

* * *

The tinkling of a bell made Mewtwo slightly flinch when he entered the clinic, feeling eyes briefly cast over in his direction. The Blissey at the desk in front smiled up at him; knowing there were two of them who worked there, he couldn't tell which one she was. "Hello, sir! I take it you're here to set an appointment," she noted almost knowingly.

" _You could say that._ " He glanced around the waiting room as he approached, finding himself thankful it wasn't very full. " _This is my first time making an appointment... by the way._ "

She giggled. It was pleasant and light, thus helped to slightly alleviate some of his worry. "It's fine. You just say what you're making an appointment for, and we'll set the time and date. We can also cover costs so you can get things together. The easy part, really, though come to think of it, patients always have it easy. It's us who do the real work around here." The Blissey chuckled again.

He nodded, hesitantly resting his arms on the countertop. " _It will be an appointment for two. Erm... we want to get ourselves... looked at._ "

"Physical, or genital exam?"

Mewtwo recoiled at how calm she was when she said it. After a quick backward glance, he leaned a little in and softened his voice. " _Erm... yes._ "

"Which one, sir?"

" _The latter. Please._ "

"So the gynecological and andrological exams." She wrote it down on a blank sheet, her cheeky smile unchanging. "Do you have a date planned?"

" _ _Would next Wednesday work?__ "

The Blissey got up to look through files in a cabinet for a few moments. Mewtwo noticed she was waddling and slightly pudgier than normal. "There... are openings, yes. The 11:45 slot is open."

He quickly looked back up, feeling he got lucky with their schedules. " _ _That will do.__ "

"Ah, Mewtwo! It's been a while!"

Mewtwo turned his head at the approaching Mr. Mime as he pulled off a pair of rubber gloves and tossed them out. " _ _Doctor,__ " he greeted with a nod.

"Making an appointment for the mate, I see. Want to see how she ticks?" He laughed heartily, roughly patting him on the back like they were old friends.

The clone hurriedly opened a little space between them, fighting back an uncomfortable shiver. While he respected the community doctor, even admired his positive attitude despite his job being his life, Mewtwo found it odd he was very open about his friendliness. He wasn't sure if that was in the species' nature or not, and either way, he didn't want to know.

"But seriously," Mime then said abruptly, maintaining his smile, "I couldn't help but overhear out in the hallway. Which of you two is the most concerned?"

Someone in the waiting room quietly coughed, and the bipedal feline felt his embarrassment return. " _ _I believe that would be myself,__ " he answered, voice low.

The doctor nodded. "Interesting. I may not have done genital exams on you two," and Mewtwo immediately wished he would talk quieter, "but I know for a fact you both are as healthy as can be. You two would produce strong children."

He tucked in his chin. " _ _Thank you... I suppose.__ "

Mime laughed again and raised his hand (thus prompting the clone to brace himself) to shake a finger at him. "Don't be so embarrassed, Mewtwo! It's factual that two Pokémon with strong power will produce strong children. We Psychics are no exception, even if we're mostly of the special attack variety. But you... you appear to do well in both special __and__ physical. Very unusual." He leaned in almost darkly, his jolly demeanor dropping. "What's your secret?"

The mood swing threw him off, forcing him to come up with a response to get it over with quicker. " _ _I... work out.__ " He rolled his shoulders as he nervously looked about the clinic another time. None of the other Pokémon showed they were paying attention, though he felt they might as well.

Dr. Mime's stare turned leery for a tense moment before he sat up with a grin, his face back to its usual brightness. "Well, it shows. I must say that Mew has to be the luckiest Pokémon in the world."

Unable to shrug off the discomforting aura about them, Mewtwo was slightly taken aback by his comment. " _ _Why is that?__ "

His smile became gentle. "She has an honest Pokémon on her hands. I can't see you ever telling a lie. And while it is the norm around these parts, I can see it in your eyes that you are loyal." He then sighed and loosely folded his arms. "It truly is a wonder you two haven't brought children into the world. Just haven't been ready yet, hmm?"

Mewtwo felt like he could fall in himself judging from how hollow his insides suddenly became. He recalled the time when Mew first approached him on the subject years ago, looking ecstatic just for it to drop the moment he said they weren't yet ready. His response then was very quick, he had barely given it any thought until later that day, but by then she was accepting of it. So for her to bring the question back up out of the blue caught him off-guard, though he should have seen it coming—she sometimes talked about children even in normal conversation. From the way she was becoming melancholy the longer she talked about her thoughts, he was certain it had been on her mind for a while, much more than usual. Not wanting to say the same old excuse such as "we are not ready", he chose the exact opposite.

To hide his real feelings on the matter, he brought up something else to cover it up. It wasn't so much him lying to her as it was lying to himself. He didn't care about __if__ he could, he just didn't __want__ to know.

Realizing his vision may have faltered, he looked the Mr. Mime in the eye, and slowly nodded. " _ _Yes. That is the case.__ "

The doctor was quiet for a few moments with an unblinking stare. Mewtwo quickly threw up a mental block in case he was reading his mind, but he didn't show any signs he was. Clapping his hands to rub them together, Mime broke the silence. "Well then, I look forward to seeing you two next week."

The clone let out a sigh to calm himself down, then a concern over what he said got him anxious again. " _ _Erm... Doctor, are we going to be examined at the same time?__ "

"You're setting the schedule for the both of you, right?" He chuckled and gestured to himself. "I will be the one examining you, and one of my lovely nurses here will be with Mew."

"Oh, stop it, doctor," the Blissey giggled with a dainty wave, the only change on her face being the red blush rising to her cheeks. Mewtwo had almost forgotten she was still there.

Grinning, the Mr. Mime stepped back. "Well, gotta get back to work. Just because it's not a busy day doesn't mean I don't have patients. Speaking of which, I have one waiting for me right now." He turned to walk out of the lobby, then he looked back. "Also, Mewtwo, I recommend holding off on any frisky activity two days before the examination." With a wink, he stepped through the door and disappeared.

He didn't know how to respond to that. All he could do was stare after him, and think about how Mew must feel setting up their appointments if this happened often. He wondered if it was encounters like this that made her not want to come to the clinic. As much as Mime was great at his practice, Mewtwo couldn't deny that his behavior was a bit abnormal.

"Would you like to take home some paperwork to bring back later?"

He looked over at the Blissey with a start. " _ _Oh, yes. That will be fine.__ "

Anything to get himself home quicker.

* * *

The paperwork was more difficult than he thought. Most of it dealt with asking for his medical history, of which he tended to guess during previous check-ups, and while they were touched upon each time, they never dwelt on it. He still hesitated to put down under "notes of interest" about him being a clone, unsure if it would make things more complicated. Mew's separate copy was set aside for her to fill out; he debated if he should duplicate hers depending on the question.

The sound of the front door opening felt like a godsend. "I'm home!" he heard his mate call.

Happy to abandon it temporarily, Mewtwo walked out to meet her halfway. " _Did you have fun, dear?_ "

Mew looked up as she closed the door, a small smile on her face. "I did, thanks for asking. Shame you missed it, it was a good game."

He folded his arms, sensing some uneasiness rolling off her. " _Have you find out anything of interest?_ "

Within that split second of her letting out a sigh, her expression contorted into worry. "Well... I guess it's a yes and a no."

She told him some information she had gotten from her friends, growing more discouraged as it went on. His face fell when she trailed off. " _I told you you could not be picky with doctors._ "

"Well I'm sorry, but Dr. Mime scares me now. I can't look at or think of him the same way again." She shuddered. "To think he examined us for years..."

His tail flicked, not wanting to go through the talk again. " _I already scheduled our appointment._ "

"I don't want you going back to Dr. Mime!" she exclaimed, then tensed. A blush raged on her cheeks for a few silent moments. "I-I mean... I don't want you to go... just in case..."

Mewtwo tilted his head in confusion. " _Just in case of what?_ "

She shook her head swiftly as though she had thoughts in her head she wanted out. "Forget it. Point is, I don't want our doctor to be him anymore. Can we drop it, please?"

He silently nodded in agreement. " _We can discuss this later. I brought home some paperwork from the clinic we can work on._ "

Mew wavered in place. "Mewtwo... I don't want to believe it's your fault, or even mine."

" _Then what_ _ **do**_ _you want to believe?_ "

"I... um..." She chewed on her lip for a moment, sucking in a breath. "I don't think it matters. If we don't get children, s-so be it. I love you either way, Mewtwo."

" _I love you, too._ "

Slightly hanging her head, she briefly scanned the living room. "What time do you suggest we start?"

" _Whenever you are ready, love._ "

"I mean _time_ , Mewtwo."

" _I know. It is the moment you are ready._ "

She met his gaze, lacing her fingers together. "How about... after dinner?" she shyly suggested.

" _Done._ " With a smile, he gestured to the kitchen, offering her his arm. " _Do you want to help with lunch again today?_ "

Dropping her gaze to his arm for a second, she nodded and hugged it close as he led the way.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent on filling out the paperwork, wanting to get it out of the way. At Mew's request (which Mewtwo noted was strained), he put down information about him being a clone, choosing not to go into detail. He was certain the doctor would question him, so he went ahead to jot down notes for himself, answering the inquiries the tiny feline guessed the doctor would ask him until the thought of it pressed down too hard on her shoulders. To get her mind off it, they made a pasta dinner together, and he kept shooting out bad puns to make her smile.

" _I wish we still had some of those fermented cherries lying around,_ " he brought up mid-way with a mischievous smirk, their tails gently entwining underneath the table.

"Mention it again and you're sleeping on the couch," she snapped, her eyes flashing in warning.

" _I am all for making love in the living room. It will become lively, as the name suggests._ "

She ducked her head with a groan, though he knew it was to hide her mirth.

They continued to make light-hearted conversation even when washing up. Mewtwo watched as her face slowly softened, spotting a faint blush on her cheeks. If he gazed upon her too long, or even gently brushed against her too much, she would shy away for a few minutes. He found it fitting for her coy nature, and it would only increase his desire for her. Normally, as their schedule was weekly, Mew would show a form of excitement or impatience depending on the day. Tonight, because of the circumstances being different, she appeared to revert to that of a young maiden having her first night with a suitor.

...he mentally reminded himself to stop reading human magazines and find a new hobby.

Once the house was secure for the night, they entwined their fingers and headed for their bedroom. The moment they stepped inside the moonlit room, Mew closed the door behind them, keeping her back to it. Her eyes darted over to their tails as they looped around in anticipation. She inhaled deeply a few times in the silence, ducking her head and closing her eyes.

"S... So..."

Mewtwo felt an odd tingle race up his spine. " _Is something the matter, dear?_ "

Leaning away from the door, she continued to take in slow breaths. "U-Um... are we... are we doing the same routine we usually do? Or are we supposed to go straight to..."

He rubbed the back of his head, questioning himself how this became a predicament. " _Well... I do not think it matters, as it is still intercourse either way._ "

"I want this to be special, though... since we're actually doing it with a baby in mind."

 _Creating life..._ He noticed the longer he reiterated it in his head, the faster his heart was beating. Alongside his anxiety, an excitement welled up deep inside. " _Do you want to propose a certain method for this occasion? Perhaps a different approach?_ "

Mew trailed her eyes along his figure up until their gazes met. "Since it's with you, I don't mind what we do." She suddenly shivered. "As long as it's not from behind, of course."

He gave an understanding nod. " _I know your likes and dislikes, dear._ "

She tightly crossed her arms in front, averting her gaze to the side. "I-I also don't want to make a lot of noise."

" _Does that mean I can be as loud as I want?_ " He smirked suggestively.

She blushed, and covered her face with her hands. "Please no! That sounds embarrassing!"

" _Do I really sound that bad?_ " he feigned a hurt tone.

She vigorously shook her head. "I-It's not that, Mewtwo! I just don't want a lot of noise this time!" She pursed her lips briefly. "Not... that we make a lot of noise to begin with... sometimes."

Mewtwo smiled, reaching out to pet her head. The instant her blue eyes looked up at him, catching in the lunar rays, his heart overflowed with nostalgia. Despite her lack of innocence since their first night together, her present humility reminded him of the memory he cherished. He had never dwelled on it long for her sake, but he began to wonder if she ever had nights like this with her previous mates, discussing how to make it special. Even if they didn't, she may have had thought of it.

Mew had always been the more nervous of the two of them since that night. While she had her own share of service and exploration, Mewtwo could sense remnants of her anxiety about lovemaking five years into their relationship, as much as she loved every minute. Every once in a while, she would show signs of boldness and insist on it being her time to pleasure him, but for the most part, she remained introverted, allowing him to know her than the other way around. He had a feeling it was from years of going through different mates in a short period of time, possibly of different sizes and types. She was still afraid to fully open herself up.

Her fingers twiddled when the silence went on long enough. "Please don't take this the wrong way," she muttered. "I just want to try and see if we can actually keep quiet for one night. If it turns out fine, then..."

She let out a breath when he pulled her into a hug, lightly stroking her back. " _We will watch ourselves, then,_ " he said. " _This is a special moment in our lives. Thus, we will make the best of it._ "

Shuddering in his hold, she placed her fingers against his mouth when he lifted his head up. "And... at least just for this night... I don't want to kiss."

Mewtwo blinked in puzzlement. " _All right..._ "

"Everywhere else is fine, just not the lips." She tilted her head. "Got it?"

" _So I am allowed to kiss and feel up my cotton ball of a mate all I want._ "

"Mewtwo, be serious!"

A smile quirking on his lips, he kissed her temple. " _Is that it?_ "

She nodded once. "For tonight... yes."

Nodding as well, he adjusted Mew to cradle in his arms and carried her to their bed. Gently, he lay her down on his pillow, trailing his knobbed fingers across her glowing cheeks. He crawled onto the bed to envelope her in his shadow, watching her nervously swallow as the blush burned brighter.

" _Shall we get started?_ "

Mew held in a breath before nodding. Her body trembled when he slid a finger down her clavicle. "Let's... let's begin."

With a knowing smile, Mewtwo intertwined her right hand as he leaned in to lightly lick her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He chuckled from when she let out a soft gasp, gazing wide-eyed up at him and heart pounding from the sudden sensuality. Slyly, he remarked, " _As long as our lips do not touch._ " He winked. " _And considering we do not do a lot of tongue, it would not hurt to experiment._ "

Her mouth clamped shut for a moment until after she stopped trembling. "I figured you would find a loophole," she murmured. "Should've thought on it a bit more."

He smoothed his hand over her midsection, feeling her teats under her fur. " _Keep that in mind for tomorrow. Unless you change your mind._ "

"You win this time..."

Grinning, he lowered himself on top and licked across her lips again, slower but harder. Mew barely caught a moan escaping her throat when her mouth opened a little to welcome him in, yet he pecked at her face with a smirk. Her brows briefly knitted as he teased her ear and down her cheekbone, though she still reached up to ghost her fingers along his jaw, slipping the other hand out of his hold to wrap around his shoulder. With another wink, Mewtwo held her by the chin before delving into her oral cavity, enticing her to return the gesture. Hesitantly, she brushed along the underside of his tongue, whimpering and faintly scratching each time he plunged and rubbed against untouched spots. Her puffs of breath grew more erratic, eyes remained scrunched shut as her face burned brighter. His free hand gently groped about her body to make her squirm, but to also get her to break the awkwardness and let everything go.

Gently sucking on her tongue, he could feel past her clumsiness that implicit need to overcome. Despite them being together for so long and loving each other's company, sex was still awkward. Size difference played a big role in it, forcing them to come up with creative ways at times while the clone watched himself, for anything they did was a hazard. He was already taking a risk going deep into her mouth just to make her gasp and writhe in need.

Stray saliva dripped off her lips when Mewtwo pulled back from his tease to nuzzle her chest. Hints of tears at the corner of her eyelids, Mew glanced over at him, irises a bright blue. "I'm starting to regret making the rule now," she sighed, body shivering from his kneading.

He chuckled, pulling her toward him. " _I will not stop you from changing your mind._ "

Arms ballasting behind her, Mew jutted her pelvis out to graze him. "Mmm... Mewtwo, I love it when you're this close to me," she breathed out, her pulse steadily throbbing quicker right when he dropped to her midriff. She rubbed her lips together as he traced the back of her thigh down to her ankle. "But... I _do_ feel like something's wrong here."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. " _Am I kissing your body too much, or too hard? Did I miss a step?_ "

Quickly scanning him, she skimmed her foot along his arm. "I think you're supposed to work your way _up_."

Catching on, he immediately lifted her leg to hungrily kiss at her heel, then moved up the limb from there. She trembled at the passion and the fast pace, her body squirming in tune to his touches. Even upon reaching the edge of her inner thigh, he made sure to not graze his mouth along, keeping it to a series of pecks to gradually take her in. It was more-or-less the same routine since he knew her body like the back of his hand, though the body was always an enigma. He could be blindfolded and stripped of all his senses and still know of the most tender spots while discovering more to her.

Once he reached her lower abdomen, he chose to pause at her teats, peering up at her with a frisky look. Mew gulped from the breaths on sensitive skin, his fingers lightly squeezing her knees when she shifted to recline more flat. Instead of going further, as he suspected she wanted him to do, he swooped back up to rest against her forehead.

"That was too fast," she muttered, frowning.

He smiled. " _I was testing you._ "

"You were not, cheater."

" _How am I cheating? Can you even cheat during sex?_ "

"You'd find a way, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo laughed, licking her chin. " _Bragging for me, hmm?_ "

Mew only moaned in what sounded like impatience, stroking her pelvis along his torso to get his hand to slide over. "Mmm... nice and easy, dear," she purred, her fingertips clawing at the bedspread.

Slightly prying her folds apart, he used his middle finger to rhythmically fondle her, feeling her meld into his touch as she sank more into the pillow. " _I think your new rule worked, Mew. You are rather slick this early._ "

She drew in a harsh breath the moment he pressed harder, squeezing her legs to him. "I said 'easy', not 'hard'! A- _ah_... it's a wonder I haven't been completely sore down there."

" _My apologies. I got a little excited._ "

Mew shot him the "not buying it" look. "'Little'? Really?"

Grinning, he bowed his head to snag her ear with his teeth, and pushed his finger into the entrance to slowly open her up. She gasped and arched into him, clutching the sheets tightly with every stroke. Barely parting from her, the clone flipped her over for the back of her neck and shoulders, sluggishly intertwining their left hands. She whimpered when his caressing quickened against her sensitive, clenching walls, moving her body in time with him. Mewtwo could feel the bulb of her tail rub above his loins in slow strides to get lower. In place of a moan, he bit the base of her shoulder blade.

"Mewtwo, not so hard!" she mewled into the pillow, trembling beneath him as her spine curved.

" _It is hidden beneath your fur,_ " he said, giving her a small lick. " _No one will see it._ "

"Unless they examine _everything_."

Mischief glinted in his eyes at the word, gazing down at her profiled face. " _Well then,_ " he purred seductively, " _might as well leave a memento or two for them._ " Smiling at her puzzled expression, he pulled out and twisted her back around to hoist her lower body up, draping her legs on either side of his neck.

Her eyes lit up for a split second. "What're you getting at?"

" _Did you not say earlier I was 'too fast'?_ "

Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you should make up the rules next time," she murmured.

" _Mew, if I were to make the rules, you would rip my head off._ "

She blinked, her brows transitioning to a frown. "I... don't think I want to know..."

Chuckling, Mewtwo tenderly kissed her inner thigh, keeping his aside glance on her as he sucked the skin. Mew shifted from the tease, whether in desire or irritation, if not both. He was positive she expected him to move over, but as time went on, he continued caressing her thighs down to right beside her vulva. The moment he lightly nipped the skin, her leg jerked and the other rammed into the side of his face, which didn't stop him from biting her more. It was clear she wasn't happy with him marking her thighs with love bites, but he knew her better than that. It was interesting that a gentle kiss made her eyelids flutter, a soft sigh blowing past her lips, but her eyes widened in alert from the bites. There was the possibility she would contently fall asleep if he was more easy with her.

Once he came to a stop, she blinked rapidly to chase away sleep, reaching up to rub her limbs. Mewtwo smiled down at her, carefully lifting her legs off and laying them on the bed while still running his fingers along the shapely forms to arouse her more. " _Looks like I now know the perfect relaxant for those restless nights,_ " he chuckled in a low tone, leaning in and bumping snouts.

Mew's moan came out as a purr. "My legs are going to be red for a week after that. Everyone's going to notice."

He toothily grinned, wrapping an arm around her. " _It is a testimony of our love, darling._ "

"Whatever you say, Romeo."

Another laugh rumbled in his throat. " _Is that the best you can come up with?_ "

She scowled for a second. "What did you expect? 'Fabio'?"

" _I was thinking 'Tiger'._ "

"If you wake me back up, I'll call you whatever you want."

His brow rose, but he still smiled. " _My name will be just fine, Mew._ "

"Can't agree more." Mew gently licked up his throat to his chin, brushing a hand along his shoulder.

He could tell as she kissed his jawline she was wondering if she should have her turn. " _You may go ahead, dear._ "

She paused to shiver. For a moment, he was sure she was considering it judging from how she appeared to fall into a dream-like state. Tracing the edges of his collarbone, she gazed up at him, and slowly sighed. "I think we stalled long enough, Mewtwo. Our baby is waiting." She fell back with spread legs, though she kept her hand close to the top of the orifice.

Stroking her hips and thighs faster to increase her blood and secretion flows, he sat up on his knees. " _Very well, then._ "

"And be gentle," she reminded, her eyes darting down. Her body visibly braced itself as he lifted her up to line himself at the glistening entrance. Her open legs subtly tensed in anxiety when he guided his penis in, inducing him to hook a hand beneath a thigh to hold it, ready to press it to his side.

" _I will._ " And inhaling deeply, he started with slow thrusts.

Mewtwo knew for a few years there was something sexy about watching Mew throw back her head than feeling her body squirm beneath him. It could be because her throat was exposed fully, or her voice projected better. Whimpers were like beautiful music, her short puffs of breath intoxicating. It wasn't common for her to be loud unless he hit the right spot, which apparently either changed from time to time or he kept forgetting where it was. For that reason, there were moments he wished they were the same size so their bodies could mesh together as he held her, but he never expressed such a thought to her. They put their all into their intimacy—it was satiating enough.

With a baby in mind, the clone watched and listened to her closely, intrigued with every little thing she did more than ever. The knuckles on her shaky hands were white from gripping the pillows, though one arm shot back to grab onto a bar of the headboard, which she was having difficulty gripping. Grabbing the back of it himself, Mewtwo quickened his pace, leaning at an angle. Trying to ignore the bed's rocking, he focused his attention on her puckered lips, straining his ears to hear her words of praise and love in between her moans. The moment she arched off the mattress from when he hit the back, a gasp caught in her throat, he forced himself forward for a passionate kiss, allowing their heated breaths to mingle.

"Ch... cheater," she panted out when she fell back onto the pillows. Mewtwo just grinned in victory, fixing their positions and tightening his grip on her hip and the post. Shakily, she pulled herself up by his arm to hug his abdomen, digging her claws into him so she wouldn't fall over.

He groaned through his teeth, sitting back as he seized her hindquarters. Judging from her heavy breaths on his skin, Mew was leaning almost flat against him, swaying her pelvis in a circular motion while her thighs pushed into his sides. He welcomed it, raising an arm to grasp the back of her head while the other remained where it was, wrapped around tightly just like their entwined tails on the side.

It was the closest he could hold her to his liking, and he was satisfied.


	5. Chapter Four

The week passed by smoothly, albeit a little too quickly for Mew, it seemed. While she was in high spirits and expressed gratitude for all her mate was doing for her, she was clearly nervous about the inevitable that was to happen. Her friends tried to prepare her to get her ready, and Mewtwo just stood by counting down the days. As much as he loved the time spent with her, he did not like the attention brought to it. For one reason or another, every time he went out, the neighbors would come up and congratulate him like he had done some accomplishment he was unaware of. The males in particular were slightly more open about it, clapping him on the back or lamenting about their sex life.

There was concern that he and Mew were getting too loud (he was certain that wasn't the case), but when confronted, they all said it was obvious. It was then he remembered either of them could have been at the clinic and had overheard everything, and just came to conclusions. For that one reason, Mewtwo was looking forward to the examination so he could put it all behind him and go back to his normal life. He didn't feel there was a need to track down the one who was spreading word around, since it wasn't exactly hurting anyone.

He never brought it up to Mew, but she would catch wind of it.

"Why does _everyone_ know about our sex life?"

She took it a little better than he expected, though she was notably upset about it.

"Oh, God, did Mismagius let something slip?" was her next moan, raising a hand to her chin in worry.

Mewtwo just became more confused. " _I do not recall seeing her at the clinic._ "

Mew gave him a look of displeasure, almost like she was blaming him. "What did you do at the clinic? Did you tell everyone what you were there for?"

" _Absolutely not. If anyone is to blame, it would be Dr. Mime._ "

Her ears lowered, face blanched, and her levitation wavered. "...why?"

He couldn't figure out how to respond, and just instead shrugged. She dropped her face into her hands, and slid them down with a disgruntled groan, turning around to pull the curtains closed. "I am _so_ not willing to see him..."

Throughout the week, she had kept teetering on being ready for the examination, and then saying the exact opposite the longer she thought on it. She did it so often, Mewtwo had given up on convincing her everything would be fine, and chose to remain calm the entire time despite not exactly knowing what was going to happen. The sooner the neighbors would stop gabbing about him and Mew, the better.

Stifling a yawn, he sat down on his side of the bed. " _It is best not to think about it right now,_ " he said. " _Come to bed, dear. We will need to rise early to finish up preparations._ "

The clone barely reacted when she flew behind him and pressed herself against his back, squeezing his shoulders. Her tail wrapped itself around his waist, the bulb resting suggestively on his thigh. "We have time tonight," she purred, lips at his neck. "You will just become more sluggish if we did it in the morning."

Mewtwo gently pried her hands off and looked over to meet her dreamy gaze, the alluring smile catching in the dim light. " _Did I forget to mention that we were not supposed to have any sexual activity about two days before the examination?_ "

Her seductive image was lost when she stuck her bottom lip out in a playful pout. "But we did it last night."

" _Only because a certain someone would not keep her hands to herself._ "

"I didn't want to miss a day," she said, her voice a little strained. "We _are_ doing this for a month, right?"

" _Frankly, I do not remember agreeing to that part._ "

He found her expression of shock amusing. "But... I-I thought..." She looked away in thought, lightly scratching at her cheeks.

Mewtwo took one of her paws to give it a gentle squeeze. " _I am not against it, however,_ " he added, watching as her face fell. " _I apologize for not bringing it up earlier if that is the case._ "

Mew let out a small whine, pleadingly latching herself on his arm. "Just a quickie," she mewled, raising one of his fingers to her lips.

The clone raised a brow, not falling for it. " _You are addicted to sex._ "

She scowled, recoiling back. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

" _I am not wrong, am I?_ "

His mate let out a scoff, crossing her arms. "There _is_ a difference between loving something and being addicted to it." She stuck up her nose, lips curled to the side. "If anyone is addicted to sex, it's you."

" _Takes an addict to know an addict._ "

"At least you're admitting to it!" she shouted, shooting a leer at him. It didn't even faze him; he could tell she wasn't trying to be serious with her pointless counterargument. "I wish you told me this sooner, Mewtwo. I've been in the mood since dinner."

" _Correction: You have been in the mood for a whole week._ "

She threw up her hands. "How can I be in the mood all week?"

Mewtwo pretended to think on it despite already knowing the answer. " _Well, for one thing, when you are in the mood, you drop your guard—mentally, anyway. Without even trying, and without even_ _ **looking**_ _at you, I can read you._ " He cracked a smirk at her horrified expression. " _You know, in the human community, there is an urban myth that states males think about sex every seven seconds. I can confirm that they were half-right—in that_ _ **females**_ _think about sex every seven seconds. Like right now, you are thinking about wanting to let out all your anger by being on top tonight, because the top represents dominance in this case._ "

"Stop reading my thoughts, Mewtwo!" Her face was a deep crimson, both from the embarrassment and when she yelled.

He was half-joking at this point, but sleep was slowly catching up to him to properly come up with a retort. It was such a shame. He enjoyed pressing her buttons whenever he could, though he started to feel bad for prolonging it, and possibly putting words into her mouth. " _I am just teasing you, dear._ "

It was also apparent she was growing tired as well, she was just more cranky than upset at this point. "It's not funny!" she huffed, landing on the bed and turning her back on him. "You're mean, Mewtwo."

He smiled down at her, waiting until her agitated aura calmed before leaning over to lightly kiss her cheek. She let out an indecipherable mutter, feebly raising a hand to push him back. It was ineffective, and with a triumphant chuckle, he resumed pressing small kisses to her profiled face. Mew squirmed, roughly rolling herself onto her back to use both arms (and feet) to push him off.

"Knock it off, I'm mad at you."

" _I know._ " He slightly stunned her when he got her by the nose. " _I am trying to make you_ _ **less**_ _mad._ "

She stared up at him like he had grown a second head. "What? You take everything back?"

" _No._ "

"Then I'm staying mad."

" _Then we shall have hot, angry sex._ "

"Don't joke like that, Mewtwo!" she gasped, a blush burning on her cheeks.

The thought of her falling for it made him grin like mad, and cupping her face, he gave a quick wink before cutting his mouth into hers. Mew stiffened in his hold while he devoured her lips, pulling her body up closer to his torso and smooching her hard enough to bend her head back. Once he ran out of air, he released her with a wet _pop_ , watching her land into her pillow, eyes wide and nearly blank. The two of them deeply breathed, expressions gone unchanged as they stared at one another.

His mate could only blink, still stunned from what happened. Keeping his eyes on her, Mewtwo fell back to his side, reaching over to gently stroke a finger along her cheek. In response, she shakily raised a hand to grasp him, interlacing their digits. They laid there with hardly a sound between them except for their breaths, Mew gazing over at the dark window as she relaxed. He would occasionally brush a knuckle against her, or gently pry her hand off temporarily to study it. It never failed to amaze him how tiny she was—at how her body looked perfect compared to his. It was hard to believe they were both real, living beings of nature and of science.

"Did you really mean it?" she murmured, breaking him out of his thoughts.

" _Hmm?_ "

Eyes closed halfway in a dream-like state, Mew lolled her head over to look at him. "Were we really going to have hot, angry sex like you said?"

Even before he thought back to what he told her, Mewtwo grinned and rolled on top of her, lightly stroking her torso. " _Did I say 'angry sex'? I meant 'oral sex'._ "

Her brows knitted a little, looking like she was studying his face. "So... it's hot... but it's also oral..." She lit up when his hand slipped down her hip and in between her legs, letting out a shaky gasp once his finger brushed against her clitoral hood. As if on cue, the stars burst to life in her irises.

Resting his forehead against hers, he gently caressed, watching her unwind beneath him and close her eyes, mouth dropping further as she breathed. Her pelvis steadily rocked to induce him to rub lower, faster—but he moved at his own pace. Even when she grew slick under his touch and wrapped herself around him, Mewtwo did not lose sense of rhythm. Stealing a quick kiss and moan from her, he scooted back and pushed her legs apart. He kept eye-contact, taking in her expression of anxiety and excitement as he ducked his head. She squeezed her thighs into his temples in response, breath catching in her throat before he made the first lick.

He was aware this wasn't unheard of, he knew humans performed such acts all the time, but he had never heard of Pokémon doing it before. And so like kissing, they adopted it into their affection. He had first brought it up to add some variety, and she took to it fairly well despite the awkwardness of it. However, it was only if he was performing it on _her_ and not the other way around, as she only did it once. It was an embarrassing memory; she had him too deep in her mouth, and wouldn't stop gagging. It also happened that once she pulled away, he discharged, and she spent most of the night washing herself raw. She expressed displeasure on it, and hadn't done it since, though she wasn't _as_ embarrassed to touching—occasionally.

Mewtwo remembered it to be a pleasurable experience, but he made sure her needs were his top priority. He didn't mind doing all the work if she didn't feel like it. He always loved how she felt under his fingertips, his lips, everything. She was warm, smooth, always moving... her smell addictive. Even at that moment with his head between her thighs, her every squirm, rise of body heat, and the mix of perspiration and natural musk further enticed him. Her cries of felicity only added on to his senses, telling him he was doing something right. He wasn't surprised, he usually did better orally than normally.

She hooked her fingers around his when he raked them along the edge of her hip, peering down at him with teary eyes. "I tho... thought you weren't going to do it," she panted out, rubbing her leg firmly against his face.

He smiled, and relished in the sudden tremble running through her lower half. " _I just had to get you in the mood_ _,_ " he playfully growled.

Mew whimpered when he ran his tongue along the underside of her clitoris, her ears pressing flat against her skull. "I-I hope everything goes well tomorrow."

The clone almost paused at her words, then raised up her hindquarters and roughened the caresses by plunging his free fingers inside. She mewled his name in ecstasy, her scent now more permeating. He moaned into her, gazing lovingly down at her. " _Same here,_ " he whispered, unsure if she heard or not.

She then arched, digging in her claws as she writhed even more. Mewtwo watched her throw her head back, eyes rolling and mouth dropping open with a shaky moan. He felt her struggle to completely wrap her legs around his neck, but could only hold him by the shoulders with her heels. He obliged the best he could, ignoring the leaking fluid as he stroked the spot that he found was the most sensitive and traced out the folds. Mew's breathing grew more ragged, her voice wavering off in between her praising, but steadily transitioning to her crying out his name.

Despite her erratic movements and strained facial expressions, not once did he look away, nor let go of her hand.

* * *

"Good afternoon! You two arrived a little early today." The Blissey smiled up at the couple as they approached the desk. Mewtwo couldn't exactly tell it was the same one from last week until he stole a quick glance. She looked slightly more swollen since the last time he saw her.

Handing over the paperwork, Mew bowed in greeting. "We got ready sooner than we thought." Her eyes glinted up at him, twinkling in happiness and—if he wasn't mistaken—desire.

With a nod, the nurse gestured them to the seats. "We'll call you in you as soon as the doctor and nurse are ready. You two will be going in different rooms today." Slightly groaning, she stood from her chair and waddled out, presumably to hand them to someone out in the hallway.

When she was gone, his mate took a deep breath, much to his confusion. " _What is troubling you, Mew?_ " he whispered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing... it's nothing." She flew over to one of the empty seats, attention focused on a small Ledyba larva playing with blocks. Stopping before her, Mewtwo saw her gaze soften, a tiny smile touching her lips. He chose to look elsewhere when he sat down until he felt her grasp his hand. "I don't remember, does the doctor know?" she murmured.

He didn't need to be told twice what she meant. " _I put it under 'notes of interest' like you suggested. It should be fine._ " He let out a small breath, watching the Blissey return to her seat with a sigh. " _I have that feeling he knows I am no ordinary Pokémon anyway._ "

"Mewtwo, you may not be proud of it, but the doctor should at least know a bit about your background. He's not going to experiment on you or anything of the sort." She shivered, clenching tighter. "I hope he doesn't..."

He looked over to find her head hung, though he was certain her eyes never left the child. " _Are you alright?_ "

Gently, she leaned up against his arm, curling her hands around to hug it close. "Mewtwo, tell the complete truth when he starts asking questions, okay?"

He frowned down at her. " _I am not a child, Mew. You do not have to tell me these things._ "

"But I was told the doctor asks really personal questions about yourself. So no matter what, Mewtwo," and she tilted her head back to glance up at him, "tell the truth."

From how hard her voice sounded to her unwavering stare, she was serious—subtle, but hard to miss. He didn't see a point in her reiterating it to him. Even back when they first met, he only ever took her seriously whenever she spoke in an esoteric manner, rare as those moments were. After spending more time with her, he learned as long as her tone was stern and clear, she could start reciting multiple-stanza poetry verbatim and he'd take her seriously—a thought that got a smirk out of him he tried to hide.

The bell caught her attention, and when she looked past him, she immediately released his arm to fly over. The Vileplume who entered looked past her petals at Mew, and they had a quiet chat. Mewtwo recognized her as the mate of Victreebel, whom he gathered from the bag she was handed was still sick. He never cared too much about what Mew would say of the neighbors, though whenever he went out to work or other errands, he would catch word, or stop and have small talk with those whom he tolerated. The bell-shaped male was one of his fellow co-workers, and while easily irritable, he liked to talk. He remembered a sickness was going around the community when spring first arrived, and Victreebel and his family had caught it. While his mate and children recovered within a few days, he continued to struggle. The feline hadn't seen him since then, as much as he meant to go visit and check up on him.

Trying not to dwell on it, Mewtwo bowed his head for rest, tail curling around his ankles, but he lazily glanced up at the child. There was nothing special about it, outside of being a young Ledyba, yet he couldn't look away. Scientifically, he could say it was because it was the only other moving object in his sight. However, the longer he watched, the heavier his chest felt. Until the parent was called out, the child was all he looked at, and he stared at the blocks for a few moments before looking back to the front, catching a glimpse of Mew beside him.

" _Was she picking up medicine?_ " he asked, finding Vileplume gone.

"Yeah. She says her mate's getting better, so this might be the last batch of medicine." She let out a quiet sigh, leaning against him again. "The season just hasn't been good to them..."

She fell silent, wrapping her hands around him. They kept to themselves, gazing around the nearly-empty lobby, no other sound except for the trees rustling outside and the Blissey flipping through papers and writing. Mew had snaked her tail behind him to have it wrap around his own appendage, occasionally caressing the tip. He could feel her uneasiness build up, an emotion he wondered if it was contagious. He was beginning to wish there was something for him to take his mind off the impending exam, or to at least pass the time away.

Judging from the sunlight, they were called back a few minutes late by two nurses. They parted right at the door, with Mew going down the hallway on their right while he went forward two rooms. It slightly unnerved him it was like any other examination room he had been in, except the curtains and blinds were closed, and thus the only light in the room was from a kerosene lamp. Taking in a deep breath, his nose wrinkled from the sterilization, he sat down on the table, draping his tail behind him. While he usually would look around and study the room, Mewtwo chose to keep his eyes down more toward himself. He clasped his hands loosely in his lap, lightly picking at his knobbed ends, toes slightly curling from the cold surface.

Second thoughts began to run through his mind, going over possible reactions or responses to what the doctor would say about his results. He tried more for the positive side, but when he kept telling himself he didn't want the answer, he grew pessimistic. He imagined the doctor calling Mew in just so he could tell her the bad news himself—not gleefully or for the sake of being sadistic, though. There was no way he could imagine Dr. Mime being so cruel. He _did_ express a jolly attitude about examining him, suggesting he was willing to help. Still, the clone couldn't get over the thought of being studied further.

Mewtwo was finding in between his bouts of disturbances he was growing a little tired. He wondered if the warmth of the light had anything to do with it, the flame was constantly flitting and flickering...

He perked up when the door opened, and in stepped the Mr. Mime, a clipboard in hand and smile on his face. "Sorry for the wait," he said, shutting it behind him. "I had to turn around and drop off Mew's paperwork to the nurse, and they're basically on the other side of the building." He let out a breath, and sat down on the stool across from him. He turned the knob on the lamp to make the flame bigger, blinking a few times from the light. Somehow, the lighting made him look more older and tired than he usually was.

" _Is there a reason for the lamp?_ " Mewtwo couldn't help but ask.

"Don't want folks peeping in on us, do we?" The doctor grinned, and briefly glanced down at the clipboard. "All right, Mewtwo, you are here for the 11:45 genital exam—more like 11:55 now, honestly—slightly different from a normal exam. My job here amongst others in this clinic is to help you and Mew have a baby."

The clone had to nod, even though it was making him squirm a bit.

"Because of the differences in the male and female sex organs, there obviously had to be two different branches in this field," Mime continued, looking more and more serious. "The purpose of today's examination is to see if there are any problems with both of your reproductive systems that may hinder your success of impregnation. Any and all signs of infertility will be taken seriously. Is this making you uncomfortable?"

Briefly averting his gaze, Mewtwo nodded again, then chose to respond, " _Yes._ "

A chill ran up his spine when Dr. Mime smiled. "Perfect. It's a normal answer, just what I was expecting to hear. All right, then, we can get started. I'm going to be asking some questions that may be uncomfortably personal, but I'm going to need full cooperation and honesty. You are also free to ask questions if you have any, jump in any time." He tilted his head, raising his brows. "Rest assured, nothing leaves this room unless it is just as viable for your mate."

" _I understand. Though..._ " Mewtwo let out a quiet breath, Mew's request running through his mind as his hands began clenching. " _I should warn you that I am not like other males._ "

The doctor's smile never faltered. "Ah, that was one of the questions I wanted to ask about, because you wrote here that you are a clone." He chuckled, tapping the clipboard. "I have heard of cloning, but I didn't think it was very successful. But I suppose it explains why you are a unique individual."

He grew flustered at how positive he took it, ducking his head. " _I... I am not proud of who I am..._ "

"Nonsense, Mewtwo!" With another laugh, Mime clapped him on the shoulder, almost jolting him out of his skin. "You are a fine Pokémon. I've seen and heard nothing but good things about what you do for the community, and you have a lovely mate. Does she know, by any chance?"

" _She does._ "

"Do you talk about this often?"

Mewtwo shook his head. " _No, not exactly._ "

"Then why should it matter if you're a natural-born or created in a lab? You're here, you're alive, and that's all that matters."

The feline stared at the doctor, feeling a melancholic nostalgia quietly enter his mind accompanied by faces from years past. Mime leaned against the counter as he rested an ankle on his knee, pulling out a writing utensil. While his smile never left, his demeanor became more professional.

"Still, thank you for being honest with me. I do not believe that will affect the test results, but that will be something to take account of. Of course, this could be a problem since you do not know your medical or cancer history. You have a hard time deciding with every check-up—" he tapped the clipboard knowingly, "—of any hereditary diseases in your line, so on and so forth."

The clone shrugged, trying to relax himself now that a burden was lifted from him. " _Yeah... that could be it._ "

"First time for everything. As long as you cooperate, you will get your answers." Mime winked, then held the item up to the light, and poised to write. "All right, how long have you and Mew been mates?"

" _Five years._ " It came out smoothly, which confused Mewtwo slightly. He was certain he was going to be asked personal questions—

"What's your sexual history? Or how often do you two engage in sexual intercourse?"

He was letting his guard down too soon. Reminding himself of the promise made earlier, he inhaled deeply, and then answered, " _Weekly, on average._ "

It still unnerved him how Dr. Mime could smile when this was supposedly an interrogation. He scribbled a bit down wherever on the paper, then looked back up. "How many times in a row?"

Mewtwo _really_ did not want to answer, even though he figured twice was the average norm—but that in itself wasn't always true for him and Mew. " _It depends on the night,_ " he slowly said, refraining from scratching his neck when a prickle ran down it. " _Though for our anniversary just two weeks ago, Mew insisted on it for as long as we could. I lost track, but I believe it was four times that night._ " He inwardly cringed when the Mr. Mime's brows rose a little. " _Lately, it has been nearly every night for the last week. I imagine she is being asked these questions as well?_ " he blurted out loud, if not out-of-line.

"You're correct, though some with slight changes. And did I not tell you to wait a couple of days?" His smile appeared grim, though it softened almost immediately. "Well, hopefully that shouldn't be too much of an issue. Moving on, have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse with other females?"

" _No._ "

"And what about other males?"

Imagining Mew being asked that question at the same time made him a little uneasy. It was possible she had an added question to it for saying "yes". And upon noticing he had been silent for a moment too long, he swiftly replied, " _No._ "

"Have you two ever used contraceptives of any sort?"

Mewtwo blinked. So he wasn't the only one who knew of them. He had always wondered about Mime's origins due to him being the most knowledgable of the community. What he did was very human, more human than he, from being a skillful doctor to suggesting softball for the children. Bringing up such an uncommon word only made his suspicions more plausible. But he was polite in not asking, knowing it had to be personal.

After finding his words, the feline briefly explained, " _I swiped a male contraceptive once when we got curious, and it broke. This was at or about our first year together._ " He forced himself to smile a little, even though the memory was embarrassing. " _We have never used one again._ "

Dr. Mime nodded, writing a bit down before glancing back up. "Do you pull out before ejaculation, or no?"

While he was growing more calm in the room, to hear him ask such an odd question made him almost stumble trying to find appropriate wording. " _It is rare that I do it intentionally. I stay in otherwise._ "

"Have you ever prematurely ejaculated?"

Mewtwo had a feeling more questions of medical purposes had just begun. It was reminding him of how unversed he was despite understanding what he was talking about. He was never that invested in learning about sexual behavior as much as he was basically surrounded by it, but he picked up on the basics. It was never enough to get him fully interested, or even curious about it all—not until Mew became his mate.

" _I do not believe I have..._ "

"Delayed ejaculation?"

His brows furrowed. " _Interesting set of questions,_ " he murmured to himself, deciphering it in his head. " _I remember a couple of occasions where we were longer than normal. Mew would complain of pain when I have not felt anything._ "

"That would be it." Mime started to write it down. "How did you overcome it?"

" _I forced myself._ "

He paused and looked up, a little intrigued. "How?"

Mewtwo realized his response was awkward. Running a hand down his face, he reworded, " _Psychic powers, of course._ "

Dr. Mime gave him an odd stare for a moment before rubbing his chin thoughtfully, looking over at the lamp. "Mmm... I won't count it against you, but I suggest you don't do it again. You have managed to function properly afterward, though?"

" _Yes._ "

"So I take it anejaculation was never a problem..." He checked off a few times, nearing the bottom of the clipboard even though he kept scanning it. Mewtwo stole a peek at the questionnaire, hoping they were nearing the end. "Ever had impotence, or lack of erection during intercourse?"

" _It happened a few times, yes. Mew would..._ " He paused when his mind caught up to him, and he grew even more flustered. From the way Mime looked at him, he knew there was no turning back. He didn't know why he was getting worked up over it, though something told him it was because of his reputation. It was like it was instinctual for him to be proud of his sexual prowess, and not his failures.

Trying to push that mentality back, he struggled to give his response. " _There were a few times where Mew would... err... fondle for a period of time, and it usually worked. The one time it did not, we decided to take a small break from intercourse. After two weeks, everything went well._ "

The doctor had been writing the entire time. "How interesting." Mewtwo wished he didn't say that, wondering if his face wasn't too red. "When was this?"

He wasn't done... " _About two years ago. We did other activities to fill in the gap, such as taking walks around the community, Mew picking up gardening, and... other hobbies..._ " He was more embarrassed about his failing voice than with the explanation. He couldn't wait for it to be finished so he could recuperate on the couch or hole himself up in his study or someplace else.

...damn, even his train of thought derailed.

"Good, good," was what Mime muttered to himself. "Have you had any trauma to the groin area?"

" _No._ " _Please end while I still have my dignity,_ he wishfully moaned to himself.

"Have you ever consumed any alcoholic content, or hard drugs?"

" _No to the drugs, but Mew did bring home cherries once. They had fermented, if that counts._ " He was happy this question was a breather, and got his voice back.

The doctor thought on it. "It was just the one time?"

" _Correct. I had tried human wine in the past, which is why I did not mind the cherries too much. I did not get drunk, let alone consume enough_ _ **to**_ _get drunk. Though I developed a headache from it..._ "

After a couple of nods, Mime flipped the page over to tuck beneath the back, wrote a little bit more, then set it down on the counter. He then stood and lightly clenched his hands—from which Mewtwo swore he heard knuckles popping. He opened a drawer to pull out a pair of rubber gloves, and snap them on. "All right, then, you can relax. I will do a physical much like a normal exam, and then examine your testicular area." Mewtwo only further tensed, prompting the doctor to add, "For the most part, it is just prodding looking for lumps or suspicious tissue scarring."

He didn't need an explanation to know what he was talking about. Clearing his mind, he cooperated with the doctor like it was every other exam. He didn't mind the poking and prodding, and the cool metal of the stethoscope he was certain came from wherever he originated. Curiously, most of the tools were professional-looking, almost like he had gone to a human hospital and took them. As far as he was aware, there was no way to make them from scratch using the resources around them unlike with housing.

"About the lamp, I was just joking. The window got damaged from the last storm we had."

It was an odd choice of topic as he was about to take his blood pressure, though Mewtwo had forgotten Mime would make small talk to ease his patients no matter how random. Most times it weirded him out, and as Mew was never fond of him, he mostly did the talking. " _You should have come to me when the building sustained damage._ "

"I've meant to, but I haven't had the time to make contact about it and simply forgot. Could've asked in person if you were at the game. I take it you're not a fan of softball, yes?"

The clone furrowed his brows from the sudden change in conversation. " _...Not exactly. I do not mind the games, it is the crowds I am not a fan of._ "

"Ah, yes. They can get out of control at times." Mime laughed, making Mewtwo slightly disconcerted. "I swear we have to keep reminding them that it's just a game every season. I personally find it fascinating. This is the first time any of them has heard of or even _seen_ the sport, and they get addicted even though it's just the children playing."

Thinking back to the games he attended, he never did see any of the other adults besides Mime or Granbull on the field. " _Why child players?_ "

Marking a note down on a piece of paper he had on him, Mime continued as he took off the strap, "We're past our prime, honestly, and outside of instincts for some physical needs, caring for offspring just takes up too much energy. So to help strengthen the community, I proposed it, and everyone was all for it. The children love it, and it's very popular. As far as I know, we're the only community of Pokémon that does something like this, so we have bragging rights, in a way."

Mewtwo nodded as he put the gauge away. " _I see,_ " he whispered, unsure what else to say, or ask about the subject.

With a smile, Dr. Mime sat back down on the stool and clasped his hands. "Okay, let's get this over with. Mewtwo, I need you to stand for this."

He did as told, nearly taking a step back the moment when his hands touched his pelvic region. " _Erm... would it be fine if I—_ "

"Just relax, Mewtwo. Let it come naturally, and don't think about it. Look in the corner if you have to."

The clone did once he felt himself become further exposed, hands curling nervously at his sides. Taking deep breaths, he focused his attention on reading a poster on the digestive system—which he found interesting used a Pokémon subject. It was possible it was from a biology textbook, or they existed in the human hospitals. Most of the posters were of various bodily functions in Pokémon, however, the language was human. It puzzled him on why it is Dr. Mime had gone through the trouble to get them, but not translate them. The art was detailed enough, there were just no diagrams on how everything worked except what was written in small text.

"So what brought you and Mew out here, if I may ask?" the doctor's voice broke through his thoughts. He felt his fingers gently skim across sensitive flesh, making his fur stand on end and the blood rush to his face. "I don't think I ever got the details from you."

Trying to avoid looking down, he forced himself to focus on how to phrase his sentences while going through memory archives. " _I felt like Mew needed the open space. We lived in a cave I had personally carved out by a valley, and while she loved the place, she was not getting sun often. She was becoming ill more and more, and I was afraid she would leave me. Thus, it prompted me to seek out a new home._ "

He paused to let out a breath, seeing in his mind's eye her smile and wave as he exited the cave—it had become nothing more than a routine. " _I would be gone for hours on end searching for the right place. I happened upon here by chance, though I did not realize there were other Pokémon until after I started building the house. They were very welcoming, yet also curious about my craftsmanship. They asked me to fix up their own homes, which I would do in between building ours. I was going to keep the house a secret, but Mew showed up. She gave the biggest smile I had ever seen, and then helped build the rest._ "

She had also cried. They were happy tears, but he remembered flinching at the sight when they formed in her eyes, thinking her emotions were anything but joy. When she hugged him and thanked him, he felt his doubts drop, and in its place a sense of relief and accomplishment. He left her alone for months to find her happiness, and managed to succeed.

"Do you love your mate, Mewtwo?"

He nodded. " _I do._ "

"How much?"

It was a simple question—thought-provoking, but simple. He only needed to say one or two words to give his answer. He could even extend it to a sentence if he wanted to.

But it made him freeze.

...why? Why did he hesitate? Ever since he fell in love with her, not a day has gone by without either of them telling or showing their love for one another. There was no reason to not answer, to not give a sentence even a young child could say.

_I love her very much._

How hard could it be?

He must have been silent for too long when Dr. Mime asked another question, "What attracted you to her, if you don't mind my asking?"

" _Every one of them... they didn't care for me! If they did..."_

While sounding clear as day, Mew's voice echoed into the recesses of his mind, stuck on that one particular moment. He hadn't thought back to it since he dreamed the memory on their anniversary night, even _then_ , why did that particular memory still elude him? It was an important moment, yes, but typically the happier events would be the most reviewed. He wouldn't doubt he would be one to think back on the bad memories, just when it came to Mew, there were very few, albeit trivial.

Still... he wouldn't have known about her past otherwise.

Looking at the Mr. Mime, who had sat back by this point, Mewtwo slowly inhaled, but reflected on his choice words until he could say them. " _She is persistent, while not exactly being stubborn. It was Mew who approached me, and refused to leave. She chose to put up with me even though I kept shooting down her advances. I only agreed because... because I could not stand to see her sad. That was the only time I had ever seen her cry from sadness, and I never want to see that again._ "

The doctor slowly nodded in understanding. "Do you and your mate want children, Mewtwo?"

Another thought-provoking question, it was slightly bothering him. However, Mewtwo knew this was a chance to get something off his chest, the honest truth he didn't have the heart to tell Mew. He had to first breathe to motivate himself. " _I will be frank... I do not want offspring. However, the reason I am here and not entirely wasting your time is because I am only doing this for her. While this would be further evidence of our love, and an even bigger step for our relationship, I feel unfit to be a father given my background. I do not want that to become a burden. Even so, I have a feeling that I cannot give Mew children, and a part of me finds it relieving, for it fears that the moment she is with kittens, we will begin to spend less and less time together. I do not mind being alone at times, but we have been mates for five years, and friends longer than that. I can never go back to that time of loneliness now that I know the feeling of waking up next to the one I love._ "

It felt exhausting, but he was able to breathe now that the emotional weight was off his back. Recalling what Mime said earlier, he was thankful Mew wasn't there in the room. He hated to think about what her reaction would be to the truth. She built up so much hope and excitement to this point, it seemed cruel to smash it down with a few simple words. The previous week when she brought it up during dinner, he was close to telling her "no" and end the discussion. Yet when it was even hinted at, he saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

Mewtwo at times would forget he was mated to a very fragile being. The years patched her up, yet the cracks were still there. If he were to look hard enough, he could draw out the web and see the size of the pieces that were so carefully put back together. But it was common knowledge that once something broke, no matter how well the pieces fit, the value is lost, and its durability drops. One wrong move could cause it to fall apart again, and make the pieces even smaller. Mew had been handled as such one too many times. It was a wonder anyone—let alone he—would pick her over millions of other candidates.

But she remained diligent, and that possibly kept her alive. Even in the present time she hadn't given it up, almost like she knew she would fall to pieces the moment she dropped it. Perhaps it was because of him; he didn't have the heart to inquire her about it, so he could only guess.

The scrape of the stool startled him back to the examination room, and he blinked up at the Mr. Mime, whose countenance was strangely calm in the midst of uneasiness. "If you love her," he quietly said, "you should explain all this to her. I understand where you're coming from, and I thank you for your honesty. If she loves you back as much as you do, then you two can make a decision together without repercussions. That's what being a mate is about. It's being open to each other and making decisions." He turned his back to open the cupboard, and reached inside. It took a moment for him to find what he was looking for and pull it out.

Mewtwo stared at the small container, eying its blue lid and tape wrapped around it. " _What is that for?_ "

Mime held it up to the light. "I will need a sample of your semen," he answered without hesitation. The clone fought back a shiver when he handed it over. "We have a room in the back where you can go into to relieve yourself, though you'll have to wash up first."

" _I what?_ "

"If you are uncomfortable with it, there is the collection condom you can use."

He was even more confused. " _Sorry, but what do you mean by that?_ "

"Well... you are technically asking a question..." Scratching at his cheek, Dr. Mime then shrugged, a small smile on his face. When he responded, his serious tone returned. "For the first, it is basically masturbation—sexually pleasuring yourself—something that is uncommon among Pokémon. I understand that it's a personal preference, thus why we have the condom option so your mate can be of assistance, if she's available."

Mewtwo had stared at the cup once the word was mentioned. He was certain he knew of it before, or at least heard of it, but he associated it with either loneliness or desperation, not bothering to give it much thought as it didn't interest him. Now that he had been mates with Mew for five years, thinking about it made his insides churn, mentally questioning how it could be done without one other there.

" _I..._ " He swallowed, trying to get his words out. " _I cannot make a decision at this very moment..._ "

"That's fine." The doctor reached in a drawer and pulled out a familiar square object to hand it over. "Even though you live nearby, I suggest you do it here and get it over with so you two can head home. Just try not to take too long." Dimming the light in the lamp, he opened the door and gestured to the open, bright hallway. "I'll go check to see if she's available. In the meantime, head down this way. I'll have a nurse walk you over since a key's needed." With a smile, he turned his head in time to find a passing nurse. Stopping her, he said something under his breath that Mewtwo couldn't catch, though from the way the Audino nodded and looked over, he didn't need an explanation.

When Mime left, she turned to him and bowed. "Right this way, sir."

Mewtwo followed, happy to bring blood flow back through his legs, nervously fiddling with the items in his hand. It wasn't a long walk to their destination at the back of the building, just a couple of turns until they reached a hallway where the nurse unlocked the far door. She went in the dark room to turn on the lone kerosene lamp, then invited him in before closing it behind him and locking back up. Remaining where he stood to grow accustomed to the stronger sterilization, he glanced around at the tiny room of nothing but seats and a table, though a shower head was installed in the corner. He went ahead to hurriedly wash himself off before sitting down to stare at the two items.

A chill ran through him while Mime's lecture repeated endlessly in his head. So while there was no turning back, he had to make a decision right then and there on how he was going to do it. It was more likely than not Mew was going to be called in from what he gathered, but what if she _wasn't_ available? He was apparently on a time limit, so he couldn't dwell on it for too long. He wasn't technically against the idea as long as it was part of the examination, but it continued to bother him. He never once had such urges to sexually satisfy himself prior to being mates with Mew, so why start now?

Looking away from the items to stare at the blank wall, he felt his hand curl and uncurl rhythmically, almost in anticipation or practice. His heart began to quicken against his ribcage, thoughts growing more perverse by the moment as he recollected his mate's scent, at how she physically and vocally reacted to his touches. Swallowing, he balled his hands on his knees and tried to ignore the increasing ache in his loins, still unsure about the whole ordeal...

"...I'll leave you two alone. Let us know when you've finished."

"Um... okay."

The two voices beyond the door made him sit up straight with a start, snapping his head up when it opened to reveal Mew's puzzled gaze. Her smile calmed him down, though she broke it briefly when the door snapped shut and the lock turned. " _Were you in the middle of a check-up?_ "

She turned back after a breath. "Yeah. She had to get something, so the check-up is going a bit longer, I guess. You?"

His tail lightly flicked. " _Well, as you can see, I... need your assistance._ " He nodded over to the cup and unopened condom.

She scrutinized them when she got closer, a curious expression on her face. "What are those for?" She then turned to his lap and put two and two together, a blush rising to her cheeks.

" _Dr. Mime needs a sample of my semen._ "

Mew backed away. "O-Oh... um... I see..." She looked away for a moment, lightly crossing her arms.

Mewtwo looked back at the items, a frown creasing his brows. " _It should not take long if it is done manually or orally,_ " he noted.

He was sure he said it in a low voice, but her reaction made it seem like he yelled it in her ear. "In the clinic?!" she gasped, her eyes wide.

He gave an strained shrug. " _Would it make it less awkward if I said it is for science?_ "

"I-I don't care, what if someone walks in?! Or what if someone's right outside?!" Glancing at the door, she wavered in place enough she had to sit down.

He grasped one of her shaky paws and gently squeezed it. " _Please, dear. It will make this less difficult._ "

She glanced up at him, her lips pursed tight enough for them to quiver. "Well... a-alright. Um..." She nervously cast her eyes about, avoiding looking in the direction of the table. "So, uh... what do you want to do?"

He was growing more embarrassed to explain everything, so he forced himself to speak. " _Whatever you want. Both will collect the sample, but this,_ " he pointed to the condom, " _can be done through normal intercourse. If we use the cup, I will have to pull out prior to... ejaculation._ "

"Um..." She peeked over at the items for a bit, noticeably stricken with sweat. Mewtwo glanced between her and the door almost anxiously, his tail flicking in impatience. "A-Actually, I was told not to have sex at the moment. It would throw off the procedure."

He was afraid he would get a response like that, which he showed exasperation for by leaning back and releasing her hand to rub his temple. " _So bringing you here was pointless,_ " he grumbled.

Her voice was soft and shaky when she spoke up, "W-Well, there is one method... um... Even though we haven't done it in a long time, I think it..."

" _We need to make a decision here and quick, dear,_ " he said, noticing the irritation in his voice.

Mew must have heard it as well, but she was already too nervous for him to know. "U-Um... I don't want to do it here..."

He sighed, bowing forward to run his hands along his head. " _I know, I feel the same way. But we_ _ **have**_ _to get it done._ "

A small whimper escaped her before she breathed for several moments. He looked over to find her eyes scrunched in determination amidst her deep frown. "I-I want answers. So... so I'm going to do it."

" _What do you plan to do?_ "

Gazing up at him, Mew cupped his jaw almost in a grip, then moved forward like she was going to kiss him. He leaned in as well, but froze when their noses bumped, her stare unwavering. Almost gingerly, she got up from her seat and crawled on him so he was flush against the wall. Breaking eye-contact, she bowed her head and her lips glided across his throat, dropping her hands to caress along his neck. He immediately grasped her head, biting back a gasp.

"It's okay, Mewtwo," she murmured, continuing to peck at his skin. "I... I want to do this. I want to return the favor."

Still stunned from her actions, Mewtwo nodded, steadily dropping his hands to the arms of the chair. He shuddered from her hot breaths, lowering his eyes when she moved further down. The moment her tail brushed against his inner thigh, he flinched, mentally preparing himself as she eased him into arousal. At his midsection, Mew looked back to run the bulbous end against the tip, and an icy wave rushed up his back. Tilting her gaze to meet with his, she lowered herself to be at eye-level with his scrotum, much to his surprise. Shakily, she grabbed him only to jump a little when his tail thumped the wall.

"Please try not to make any noise, okay?" she whispered, nervously glancing down at his throbbing member.

" _Yes, dear._ " His palms started to sweat, and wiping them on his knees didn't work. Biting her lip, Mew massaged along the length, eyes half-squinting. It was no secret she wasn't used to seeing him in full view, which was why the darkness was preferable during most of their intimacies. He always found it odd she was more comfortable in the dark than in the open when they had night vision, but he guessed it gave her a sense of security when it was just the two of them.

"Okay, okay," she breathed to herself in between her nervous swallowing. Glancing up, she held him in place as she initiated the first lick to the underside.

Each breath that washed over him caused him to shift in his seat to open his thighs a little more, coaxing her closer. The moment a fingertip traced down along a vein, Mewtwo closed his eyes in yield, a quiet moan hissing past his teeth. And as soon as she eased him into her mouth the best she could, the clone gripped the edge of his seat, becoming more and more eager and tense the further she slipped it in with every bob. Flinching from when her paws tightened their hold, he shakily pried her fingers off to rub them between his own digits, though she pushed him away to squeeze his thighs.

She paused once, and in that second he glanced down in concern to find her peeking up from beneath her lids, inducing his heart to flip and the heat to rise from his loins. The sight alone was enough for him to seize her head as a sigh expelled past his lips. The more he trembled from her sucking, the harder it was to control himself inching nearer to climax. Due to her small stature, he had to remind himself to lighten his handling when he eased into short strokes so as to not hit the back of her throat. Mew's muffled whines coupled with squirming and her clawing helped to keep him at bay, but once it triggered him further, all that was left was his willpower—and it was losing.

Another gasp escaped him once she skimmed an erogenous spot, his body arching forward out of impulse. " _O-Oh, my... M-Mew, right there..._ " Upon peering down at her, he could just make out tears glistening at the corner of her eyelids. Her continued attempts at moaning came out more like sobs, convincing Mewtwo she was at her limit, yet the slightest nudge shot numerous shockwaves of pleasure through him, and with it the need to release. Gritting his teeth, he pushed her back to give her mouth some room just as he lost control at the last wave.

Her gag reflex then kicked in, shooting a hand to her mouth once she released him. Shakily, he snatched up the cup and unscrewed it before handing it to her, into which she immediately spat out his fluids. Coughing and clutching her throat, she nearly shoved it back into his hands, then hurried to the shower head to wash her mouth out. Once the lid was back on, Mewtwo left it on the table to stagger to where she knelt.

" _I-I am sorry, Mew,_ " he panted out, blinking away the tears he had developed. " _I never intended to hurt or embarrass you._ "

Mew took a few long breaths while she pawed at her tongue, a frown plastered on her brows. "I'th-o bitter..."

He choked out a laugh, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her temple. " _Very sorry to hear that, dear._ "

After another wet-down and light cough, she looked up at him, her lips twitching. His smile grew bigger, which only made her scowl further. "P... Please don't make me do that again."

" _Dutifully noted._ "

Hiccuping, she returned a sad smile, then shot a glimpse at the cup. "I hope I didn't ruin it with my spit."

Mewtwo glanced over, not liking how it appeared to gleam. " _Dr. Mime did not say anything. So I assume it is fine._ "

Her sigh sounded like a pitiful whimper, leaning her forehead against his arm. "I haven't been fully examined, either, so it's going to be embarrassing when she does."

He was going to question what she meant until he saw her legs close tightly. Rubbing her back, he assured her, " _You may clean yourself if you are worried about that._ "

She gave a single nod, her fingers absentmindedly skimming along the shower head's hose. "So are we going to wait until tomorrow night before having sex again?" she quietly asked.

" _Possibly._ " He shrugged, wondering that himself.

With a small sniffle, Mew wrapped an arm around for a quick squeeze of gratitude, then lightly patted him. "Don't wait for me, Mewtwo. Go finish up, and then you are free to go home if you want."

" _I will wait in the lobby if I finish first._ "

"I think you're already done. So..." She trailed off when their gazes briefly met, though she managed a tiny smile.

Caressing his knuckles on her cheeks, he kissed her forehead and got up with a slight groan. Scooping up the items passing by, he kept her in his sight until he exited the room. With no one around to be his guide, he headed back for the examination room himself, catching a glimpse of the Audino nurse disappearing around a corner with whom he was certain was Mismagius. As she didn't see him, he kept going and found Dr. Mime back in the room, writing something down on one of the pieces of paperwork.

Before Mewtwo could say anything, he turned to face him with a smile. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Not wanting to answer, he just shrugged almost indifferently and handed him the contents in his hand. The doctor frowned at the unopened condom before putting it away, then held the container up to the light. Laying his thumb against the bottom, he shot Mewtwo a look of disapproval.

"There's a _reason_ I gave you the condom. You were not supposed to use any lubricants for this, including saliva."

Inwardly, he flinched. While he didn't out-right say it, just from a glance Mime automatically knew the method used. It was pointless to be embarrassed by such a statement because of his job, but Mewtwo couldn't help flustering, " _Sorry... you did not say anything, so we figured..._ "

Surprisingly, he looked a little taken aback himself from the way he blinked rapidly. "Oh... so I hadn't." With an apologetic smile and a small self-inflicted smack to the forehead, he studied the sample once more. "Well, it is still fresh—and warm, you were supposed to keep this at body temperature—so I may be able to extract a few sperm cells before they die." Rolling his shoulders, he got up from his seat with it clenched in his hand. "We shall have an answer within a week."

Relieved, Mewtwo bowed his head. " _Thank you._ "

"No, thank _you_ for coming in today." The Mr. Mime returned the gesture, looking more pleased than grateful. "I can't tell you how many males have pushed their appointments back because they didn't feel ready. I can't blame them. It's not pleasant, but it's for the patient's benefit." He gave a wink as he spread his arm out into the hallway. "I suggest waiting one more day before you two can have intercourse in case we will need to get another sample from you. The first sample is not always trust-worthy."

The clone nodded. " _Understood._ "

Mime grinned, patting him on the back. "Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll see you and Mew in a week, then." With a small wave, he strolled forward into the hallway.

Mewtwo watched him leave until he stepped around the corner. He didn't know exactly why he thought it, or why it even mattered, but he was looking forward to seeing him again. The uncomfortable aura still existed about him, yet his knowledge and skill and the desire to help his patients was comforting in itself. As much as he didn't want to be there, the clone didn't regret making the appointment.

It would just be a shame if Mew were to not get over her doubts about him.


	6. Chapter Five

"So, any word on the results?"

Mew shook her head, briefly glancing up from the bowl of berries she was contemplating on. "Nothing yet. They _did_ say it would take about a week."

Mismagius lifted her eyes thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. "That's true. I hope they come back positive."

"Same here, Marjorie," she whispered before popping a small one into her mouth.

The days were steadily going by for the feline, her anxiety growing with each passing hour. While she knew the results had to take some time, she couldn't help but think about it. To try getting her mind off it, she became more active outside working in the garden, visiting the neighbors to help them out with their housework, or other outdoor participation. With an optimistic attitude, she even began coming up with a list of names on her own or by going around asking for suggestions. She managed to get Mewtwo to agree to making one himself, though he hadn't gotten back to her on its progress.

Mew glanced out the window to study the shadows. "Is Dusknoir going to be introduced to Missy soon, since he's picking you up?"

Mismagius smoothed her tassels along her rim extension. "I plan on it, but you know her. She takes time to warm up to someone new."

The feline chuckled to herself, the memory of a young Misdreavus peeking from around a tree passing by her mind's eye. "Yeah, I remember that..."

"I've talked to her about it, but I don't get much out of her except for shrugs." The specter snorted quietly, leaning back into her chair. "It's a bit frustrating, honestly."

"She _is_ five."

She sighed, gazing out at the trees. "Yeah... they grow up so fast..." A smile gently grazed her face, her eyes softening up. "I remember when she first hatched. I was home alone, just... doing stuff, and I hear the egg tumble over its nest of blankets I made for it. I go over to find it smashed, but no baby. I turn around in horror, and there she was, looking right at me with such big eyes for a tiny ghost."

Mew giggled at the imagery, wishing she got to see Missy when she was that size. Although, she amended to herself that the young ghost had always been rather small for her age, at least according to Mismagius. It wasn't until late last year that she reached the size of Wigglytuff's daughter, and ultimately about a hair shorter than herself. She speculated that by the time Missy stops growing in a few years, if she doesn't hit the average height, she would still be small, but it never seemed to bother her. For someone who was a timid troublemaker, she was a proud Misdreavus.

"So," her friend's voice pulled her out of memory lane, "was I right, or was I _right_?"

Blinking in confusion at the sly smile, Mew said, "Uh... what?"

"Remember how I said I was sure Blissey was having an egg again? You know, the one at the desk?"

She then nodded in understanding. "Oh, yeah. I actually noticed that Wednesday, but I didn't want to ask—because I don't like to pry."

Mismagius cheekily smirked at her jab, to show she wasn't bothered by it, but also so she could casually bring up, "Oh, were you there, too? I was getting a check-up myself."

The feline frowned to herself, knowing where it was going. She really didn't like it when personal matters were brought up out of the blue, it almost always ended up elsewhere in the community for her to be reminded of later. Though when her friend brought up her own check-up, Mew slightly stared off into space thinking about it. "Wait, how does that work?"

"Girl, we ghosts can lay eggs," she stated in an almost flat tone. "Use your imagination."

"Sorry, sorry..." She blushed slightly. "A-Anyway, what about Basil?"

"Word 'round the grapevine says she had her egg just last night."

Mew was tempted to amend her phrasing, but the news made her insides flip. "Did Granbull say anything?"

The specter shrugged a little. "I haven't heard anything. He's probably happier than a Clamperl."

Scratching at her cheek nervously, the rosy female responded, "I'm _pretty_ sure it's his..."

Mismagius' brow rose, staring intently at her. "We won't know until it hatches," she said, voice a little quiet. "Until then, don't bring it up unless she does. Or the next time we see her and compliment her weight loss in a surprised tone."

"That's a terrible idea, Marjorie."

"Yeah, I agree."

The two stared at each other—Mew almost suspiciously, Mismagius almost happily—before the ghost let out a sigh and scooped up a few berries to munch on. The awkward silence that fell upon them smoothed out enough it became almost calm. Outside, the distant sound of children screaming playfully fell upon their ears, enough for the feline to crane her head to see if she could spot them. They were probably running around the neighborhood instead of at the park.

"I once thought about getting Missy a sibling before _he_ left," came the mutter of her friend. Mew fought back a slight shudder of discomfort at the slightest mention of the male they rarely ever spoke about. "We even discussed it, too, but... I have a feeling he wasn't fond of kids. He really couldn't believe I was having an egg until he saw it. Even then, he didn't exactly give Missy the rightful attention. If she was a boy, perhaps he would've..." She huffed, almost like she was spitting at his memory. "Ungrateful bastard. I'm glad he's gone."

Quickly reaching for a berry to eat, Mew attempted to move the conversation slightly off-course. "Has Dusknoir been treating you well?"

"Oh, Arceus, like you wouldn't _believe_!" Her attitude flipped to a more positive tone sudden enough to make the psychic feline jump in her seat. Mismagius' face started to glow in admiration, pressing her tassels against her cheeks with a fluttery sigh. "If we ever become mates, he'll be up to par with Mewtwo, if not better. Uh... not that I'm interested in your mate, Mew, I just admire what he does for you." She chuckled nervously, then relaxed, her gaze softening. "But Dusknoir... he's the one I've always wanted. I'm sure of it."

Despite the awkward mood, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you, Marjorie."

The specter then frowned. "It's not weird, is it? I've only known him for almost two weeks now, and he's taken me out to a lot of places..." She trailed off, looking away with a worried expression.

Mew laughed a little. "Sounds like he's spoiling you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She just shrugged. "I dunno. Mewtwo kinda spoils me at times, so I think it's more normal for mates to spoil each other."

"I never did like the norm anyway." Letting out a sigh, she got up from her seat, patting down her cloak. "Well, looks like it's time for me to get ready. You sure you want to meet him, Mew?"

"If you're absolutely sure he's going to end up becoming your mate, I might as well."

"Great! I'll be out soon. If he comes by before I do, let him in, okay?" With a wink, she phased through the wall behind her.

The feline released the breath she was holding in, wanting to be happy for her friend, but couldn't help questioning everything. Outside of details Mismagius was giving her, she didn't know what they exactly did on their dates, let alone what was normal. "Dating" wasn't something she did until after she and Mewtwo moved to the community, and even then it mostly was them exploring their surroundings and sight-seeing. It was rare for them to go past the mountain range when they weren't visiting old acquaintances of Mewtwo's. Mew did like to travel, and the clone dropped implications he was a nomad, but ever since they settled in their home, it was as though the outside world was now closed off.

Whatever it was her friend and her date did, it was the best thing she could ask for.

The thought of Missy returned to her, and she got up to head for her room. The door was opened a little, almost inviting with the afternoon light, but it saddened her. It made her wonder how much she could understand, and if she really cared about what her mother was doing. Quietly sighing, she tapped on the wood and peeked in.

"Missy, you in here?"

The young specter had a tendency to be missing whenever they wanted her, and they would usually find her outside playing with the other children if Wigglytuff's daughter wasn't available. Almost to her surprise she was inside, hovering above her bed engrossed in a picture book. A small smile on her lips, Mew entered and gently sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" she asked, catching a glimpse of the picture. It was the last page of nothing but stars with the one in the middle shining the brightest, a small line of words in a white space below it.

Missy didn't even look at her when she shrugged. "I dunno. I can't read the words."

She frowned, knowing the Misdreavus could read until she looked at the writing again. "You have a human book," she pointed out, mentally slapping her forehead for not realizing it sooner. "Where'd you get this?"

"Momma got it last week," she said, her voice soft. "She went to a human town with him, and she brought it home. I don't know if it was for me or not..."

Mew's heart ached from the statement, getting a feeling Mismagius told a small fib when she picked up the book. The fact she even chose to bring it home meant she had her daughter in mind, but to not say anything about it... she didn't know what to add to that. "Well... can you tell what kind of story it is from the pictures?" she tried to divert her attention back to the book.

She shrugged once more, turning the pages. "Kinda. I guess those are humans, right?"

"They are."

"So... there's two humans—one's tall, and the other's pretty—and they live in this big house. The tall human does a lot of stuff, I guess, and the pretty human stays home, I dunno..."

"They look like that, right?" Mew pointed to the picture of the humans dancing. "That's a human male and a human female, respectfully."

"Oh, okay. Um..." Missy flipped back through the book to look at the pictures. "Uh... the human female I guess gets sick or something, so the human male looks to all sorts of other humans, but the female stays sick. They end up living in a small house now, and the female says something, I think... I dunno. So she ends up going away... or dies, I think she dies, and the male is always looking up at this really bright star in the sky." She frowned down at the pictures, tilting her head every which way. "I _think_ she dies."

Mew nodded along to her explanation, studying the pictures the entire time. It didn't sound like it was that spectacular of a story (it felt a little off to her), but the art she thought was intriguing. Colors were soft, and it looked like almost every picture had a soft-edged oval frame, giving it an ethereal feel. She noticed the humans looked rather plain, but the female was almost always pink like she was blushing a lot. For some reason, she felt like the artist took special care into drawing the female more than anything else despite the art being pretty otherwise.

Looking over at Missy, who was staring down at the last page, she suggested, "If you want, you can bring the book and have Mewtwo read it for you."

"Can't you read it?" she wondered out loud.

"This is a human book, but Mewtwo can read the language. And I'm honestly a bit curious about what the story is about." Looking out the window, she got up from the bed. "Your mother's date should be on his way. Would you like to meet him?"

Missy dropped her eyes, and wrapped her hair around the book to hug it close. "I don't think he'll like me..."

"From what your mother said, he sounds like a nice guy." Almost on cue, she heard the front door open, and Mismagius let out a cry of greeting. Ears perking up, she patted the young ghost's back with an assuring smile. "Come, Missy. Let's go greet him together, okay?"

She just gave her an uncertain stare, mouth straightening. Letting out a slow breath, Mew gently pushed her toward the door's direction, and keeping her hand in place, she led the way to the front room. A laughing Mismagius was the first thing she saw before casting her eyes to the large Dusknoir in the door's entranceway. His arms were crossed in a nonchalant way, his upper body leaning closer to her friend than to the wall. While he didn't appear to have a visible mouth on him, his single eye had a pleasant squint to it despite glowing from the blackness where his face should be.

She didn't realize she was staring until the phantom looked over and appeared to brighten. "Ah, you have a visitor!" he exclaimed, his voice a rich baritone, a sophisticated air about it. His arms then dropped to his side as the iris glinted. "Why, this is a Mew!"

Mismagius jumped a little like she had forgotten. "Oh, yeah! She's one of my good friends, I go to her about all sorts of things." With a tassel, she gestured to her date, "Mew, this is Dusknoir, the man I've told you so much about."

"I did not realize I became a headline," Dusknoir chuckled, giving her a polite bow. "Nice to meet you. How are you this fine day, Miss Mew?"

Briefly glancing over at the specter's wide smile, Mew returned the bow. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm... I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you?"

When he laughed, her eyes darted down to his marked abdomen where an opening appeared—it was then she identified it as a mouth, though he didn't speak through it. "I've never been better! I have a lovely woman for a date, and I have met a member of the elusive species! I can cross that off my bucket list!" And he laughed again with Mismagius joining in.

Mew felt a flush rise to her face, unsure if she should be honored or embarrassed to be put on the spot. Glancing down at her side, she blinked in surprise to find Missy was gone. A frown on her lips, she looked back at her bedroom, which was now closed off, wondering when she left. Returning her gaze to her calming friend, she couldn't help feeling disappointed in her. There was no way to ignore, nor even forget her own child, the one whom she personally raised from birth. She was always saying the Misdreavus needed a father, and thus the reason why she agreed to the blind date and why everyone supported her.

She was feeling more sorry for Missy by the minute.

Sighing, Mismagius broke Mew out of her trance by hugging her. "We're going, now! Take care of yourself, Mew! I don't have an _exact_ estimate of when I'll be back, but it'll be before midnight, for sure!" Shooting her a bright, jagged smile, she draped a tassel over Dusknoir's arm (who nodded politely at her), and the two turned their backs on the house. She watched them leave until they vanished, though she was unnerved by what looked to be a gloating face marked on the phantom's back. Fighting off the shiver, she quickly returned her attention to Missy's room.

"Let's get going, Missy!" she called, hoping she didn't sound disturbed. Moments later, the door opened wide enough for her to cautiously hover out, the book half-buried in her hair, and she timidly glanced out at the woods. Placing a hand on her hip, Mew then inquired of her, "Why didn't you see your mother off?"

The Misdreavus hung her head almost in remorse, avoiding her gaze. "Momma's always talking about him, but I don't like him..."

"Why don't you like Dusknoir? He... looks to be a nice guy."

She was sure the hesitation would fuel the child's own doubts, but Missy answered quietly, "I got scared. I was afraid he'd be like Daddy and not look at me."

There were only a few brief memories the young ghost had of her father, but they weren't pleasant ones. She never expressed dislike for him, yet Mew was certain it traumatized her when he left. It would explain why it'd take months to willingly look at someone who wanted to be her friend, or were at least friends of her mother's. It had long been a hassle to get her out in the open around other Pokémon, and then it had taken more patience for her to get out more than a few sentences without being told to. The fact she managed to be friends with Jig before looking her or anyone else in the eye was a small miracle in itself. Males had it harder—they were always the victims of her pranks.

Sighing to herself, the feline attempted to push it all from thought as she left with Missy for her house. Mismagius never once brought up her daughter even in implications, but she trusted her to not forget to stop by her place to pick her up as planned. "Is there anything you want for dinner?" she asked, sending her a smile.

"I want Momma back," she murmured, not showing signs she had heard her question.

"She'll be back tonight. What do you want to eat, Missy?"

"You have any more strawberries?"

She thought back to the container in the corner. "No, they're all gone."

Missy stuck out her lip. "I want strawberries..."

"They're more of a snack than dinner."

The ghost chose to be silent, averting her eyes to the trees. Mew waited a few moments before speaking up, "I was looking through my cookbook today, and so I was thinking of trying out a parmesan casserole. Is that okay with you? I mean, it's always nice to get a new, er... taster for any new foods I choose to make—"

"I like your cooking, Miss Mew."

She could melt at the sincere tone of voice, and from the way her crimson irises glanced up at her from an angle. "Aww, thank you, Missy! Is that a 'yes'?"

Missy nodded a little. "I wish Momma can cook like you."

"She tries. She's not a bad cook, really."

After keeping eye-contact for a few seconds more, the Misdreavus turned away. "Momma said Daddy used to make good foods."

Mew felt her heart flutter in worry, not wanting to let the mood falter. "Missy, let's... talk about something else—"

"Can Mister Mewtwo cook?"

She felt like her smile was awkward. "Yes, we took it up at the same time. He learned pretty quickly."

"I wonder if he can cook as well as Daddy can."

"Missy..."

"Can Mister Mewtwo be my new daddy if he does?"

As they were close to the house, in an attempt to chase away the heavy atmosphere that was settling around them, Mew let out a laugh. She didn't know what else to do, though even then the comment was rather amusing. "He can be _like_ a daddy," she gasped out, grinning over at Missy and wiping at an eye. "We'll just have to talk to him about it, though. If we were just to suddenly tell him 'you're the daddy', he'll get a heart attack."

" _Are you talking about me behind my back again?_ " She snapped her head up to meet the clone in the eye, relaxing at the smile he was giving them. " _And what is this talk about heart attacks and fathers?_ "

"Miss Mew said you can be my daddy if you cook well."

Mew watched him blink and give the child an odd look. They locked gazes for a moment, to which she just shrugged. "We got to talking about cooking," she whispered, scratching an ear in embarrassment. "Kinda got carried away."

He nodded in understanding, looking back down at Missy. " _I am afraid I will have to decline the offer._ "

She tilted her head. "Are you already a daddy?"

Mew hurriedly shooed her inside the house, unable to tell if the cold chill was from wind or herself. "Sweetie, that's not something you should be asking just... because," she gently reprimanded.

" _It is not up to us to tell you about procreation,_ " Mewtwo stated bluntly.

"Mewtwo!"

He raised a quizzical brow. " _Why are you so surprised? It really is_ _ **not**_ _our place to tell her._ "

"What's does that mean?"

Shooting Mewtwo a warning leer, Mew turned to Missy, her gaze softening at the innocent stare she gave them. "Don't worry about it right now," she said, a nervous giggle in her voice. She affectionately brushed her fingers through her bangs, which reacted like smoke. "It's something that is more _grown-up_ and for _another time_." From the corner of her eye, she caught him waving a hand in a gesture that told her to forget about it and move on.

Dropping her eyes in thought, the young ghost slowly muttered, "Jig's not always home, so I'm alone a lot. So... can I come over and play once you _do_ become a daddy and mommy?"

Suddenly unable to stay angry anymore, a lump caught in her throat. She had to swallow a couple of times before she could respond with a smile, "Sure, Missy. That'll be wonderful."

Missy grinned, an expression that was otherwise uncommon for her, and she looked past Mew to catch her mate's attention. "Hey, Mister Mewtwo?"

" _Hmm?_ " She then heard him clear his throat before he said, " _Yes, what is it?_ "

From her tresses, she showed off the picture book, her gaze transitioning to one of pleading. "Can you read this for me? Please?"

Mew turned to find him obviously taken aback by the request. He glanced back and forth between the book and her, an inward struggle noticeable in his eyes and stance. She nodded a little, a smile of assurance on her face. Running a hand over the top of his head, he reached out to take it from Missy, studying the cover with a frown, and even flipping through pages.

Then sighing, he gave a stiff nod. " _I suppose._ "

The young ghost beamed and zipped to the couch where she wavered in excitement. Giggling, the feline got up to head for the kitchen, gently touching his arm passing by. "I'd like to hear it, too."

" _Then why are you not staying?_ "

"I'm going to get started on dinner, of course. I'm planning on starting a new recipe, so I need all the time I can get."

" _Try not to take too long, but do not start a fire, either._ "

"Lame." Playfully sticking out her tongue, she flew into the kitchen and pulled out the cookbook, telekinetically holding it as she leaned against the countertop closest to the entrance. While searching for the page, her ear twitched when she heard Mewtwo sit on the couch (it had been squeaking from wear lately).

" _Where did you get this, if I may ask?_ " he inquired the child.

"Momma brought it home. Miss Mew said it's a human book."

The two were silent for a few moments, with the clone speaking once Mew found what she was looking for. " _I will only read it once, so listen carefully._ "

"'Kaaay."

" _So the title is simply called 'Wish'._ " A pause. " _That sounds promising._ " She caught a slight tone of disinterest in his voice, which she was tempted to call him out on.

"That doesn't look like it says 'wish'," Missy said, sounding baffled.

" _It does. The human language is rather intricate._ "

"So true," the feline muttered to herself with a giggle, gathering the ingredients one-by-one, and frowning when she found they had no onions, forcing her to go for the leeks. One line that caught her eye made her groan. "Dammit, do I _really_ need the wine?" she grumbled, staring intensely at the ingredient list. Far as she could tell, they didn't have a bottle in the house. "Screw it, I'll just add more broth." Sighing through her nose, she pulled out a little extra and set it aside. It looked to be the one recipe where she would have to use a lot of substitutes. She at least was pleased to find they had the right kind of meat still stored in the ice box, and she set it out to cut up later.

"Why are you looking through the book?"

Mewtwo responded, " _I need to know what it is I am reading out loud._ "

"But it's got pictures," Missy said, sounding like she was getting defensive. "You can't read pictures."

" _There is a difference between reading words and—_ "

"Mewtwo, just read the story!" Mew interrupted him, shaking her head. "It's not a big book, and it's full of pictures anyway."

No rebuttal came, which pleased her. Silence continued for another moment before her mate quietly sighed, and began, enunciating every word. She purposefully slowed moving around to listen, but also as the images of the pictures came to mind.

" _'There once was a wealthy trader who owned a lot of land in the mountains. His job took up a lot of his time, so he often was out of town while his maids and servants kept his mansion and gardens in shape. The trader had a wife whom because of his job was often left alone.'_ "

"What's a 'trader'?" Missy asked, bringing a smile to Mew's face. She expected her to start blurting out questions during the course of the story. "And what's a 'wife'?"

Mewtwo let out a quiet huff she interpreted as displeasure. " _Traders work with money, and a wife in human terms is 'female mate'. Do not interrupt me if you want to be read the story._ "

"She was just asking a question," she came to the Misdreavus' defense, quickly pulling out a pan and cutting board, which she placed at the end of the counter. "No need to be stingy about it."

Nothing more came from her mate for another few moments until after she started to chop the leek. " _'The wife had a weak body and could not leave the mansion for long periods of time, but she spent her time in the gardens. And when he would return home, she was there to greet him with a 'Welcome home,' and as he went away on business, she saw him off with a 'Come home safe'.'_ " He then paused. " _Such redundancy with the wording,_ " he grunted.

"I think it's a children's book, Mewtwo," Mew said, an amused smirk on her lips. "Just go with it."

He didn't take long to resume. " _'In between that time, their favorite thing to do was stargazing. The trader, mind still reeling with numbers of that day, would count out the stars, while his wife would watch the night sky until there was a shooting star. She would close her eyes, and say each time, 'I wish for my husband to be happy'.'_ "

"What's a 'husband'?" Mew quickly held in a snicker when she felt Mewtwo's impatience rise, pushing aside the chopped leek to start on a couple sprigs of thyme.

" _It is the male equivalent to 'wife'. What did I say about interrupting?_ "

The feline cleared her throat loudly, whipping her tail to be in view of the entrance to wave him on. "Sorry," was Missy's murmur. Knowing her, she could either see her sinking further into the couch, or looking away with an upset expression, if not both.

He continued a moment later, almost reluctantly. " _'One day, the wife became ill, and could not get out of bed. The trader thought it the norm, and left for work without a 'come home safe'. While there at the office, one of his servants called to report she was getting worse. In concern, he left early and arrived to no 'welcome home'.'_ " There was another pause like he was going to complain about it again, but he moved on. " _'She had a high fever, and could not wake'—should that be 'could not be awaken'?_ "

"Mewtwo..."

" _All right, all right... 'He called in the best nearby doctor he could find, but he could not heal her. With his wealth, he found all of the best doctors in the world, but none of them could heal her'—God, these sentence structures! What is it with this human's writing?!_ "

"Mewtwo, if you don't want to read, then just stop!" she groaned, making a dent in the cutting board when she accidentally hit the blade against it.

"Nooo, don't stop!" Missy pleaded. "I want to know what happens!"

" _Did you not say you have looked at it before?_ "

Mew could just about hear the Misdreavus sniffle. It wasn't uncommon for her to be snapped at if she was misbehaving, but she had been unusually good thus far—unless it so happened the book was one of her pranks, and thus she was getting impatient for that reason (reviewing over in her head, the feline felt it was a possible answer). Whatever the case, she was both feeling sorry for the child, and getting irritated at Mewtwo.

Abandoning the cutting board, she circled around to lean in the entranceway, her arms folded and irises locked on her mate. At the corner of his eye, he met her stern stare, book laying flat in his lap. She at least was pleased he wasn't scowling despite the aura of vexation around him.

"Mewtwo," she slowly started, "Missy asked you to read it to her, because I told her you are the only one who can read it. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over such a simple book, whether you don't want to read it or whatever. You could've just said 'no', I wouldn't have gotten mad." No, she knew she would've gotten him to agree to it because of what she told Missy, but she decided not to bring it up. "From what I can tell, you're about halfway done anyway. Might as well get it out of the way within the next few minutes of your time. It wasn't like you were doing anything important. Right?"

Missy hung her head, averting her gaze elsewhere. Mewtwo hardly moved nor blinked, though he was softening his expression. Mew remained a bit vigilant on the defense, choosing to not move from her spot until he finished. In the back of her mind, she knew it was dumb and possibly pointless, but anything was better than to have him go off on a rant every few sentences.

Taking a breath, the clone glanced over at the child, and then back to her. He raised a finger, and simply stated, " _Just this once._ "

She nodded in agreement, and he picked the book back up. Scanning the page, he hesitantly began, starting back a couple of sentences. " _'He called in the best nearby doctor he could find, but he could not heal her. With his wealth, he found all of the best doctors in the world, but none of them could heal her. He sold his stock and left his job to be at his wife's side, whom only grew more and more weak. The trader in his desperation spared no expense looking for someone who could make her well again. When he was running out of money, he laid off his servants, sold his land, and his mansion for the sake of paying the bills and doctors until he could pay no more. And in place of his wealth, the trader and his wife became poor, and they lived in a tiny cabin.'_ "

The images briefly running through her head, Mew couldn't help but smile at his voice, and at how Missy leaned back in for a look. It was a pleasant sight to behold, one she rarely ever saw him in. There may have been times he helped babysit some of the children, however, he hadn't been as calm as he looked here, or as _comfortable_. Perhaps it was because he was in his own house, built specifically for someone his height and with furniture his size, and with a familiar atmosphere. He didn't have to worry about breaking anything unintentionally, and so if Missy were to now run around, he would chase after her with little issue.

But it wasn't the case here. There were times he would sit and read in the front room or the kitchen, but it was rare for him to read out loud, if only because she was never interested. The nostalgic memories made her a little sad, realizing all the opportunities she chose to gloss over. She loved his voice, so why it never came to mind he would be able to read to her disappointed her.

Shaking her head, Mew fixed her stance against the wall and refocused her hearing on him. " _'One night after a supper of soup and bread crust, the trader's wife asked to go outside to look at the stars for the last time. He carried her out, and they sat in what was left of their flowerbed. They sat there for a long time, with scarcely a word. Then there came a streak of light in the sky—a shooting star! The wife closed her eyes, and with what little breath she had left, she said, 'I wish to become a star, so I can see my husband every night.' Then—'_ "

He froze in place, brows slightly furrowing. Missy looked up, a melancholic frown on her face. Mew tilted her head, a little concerned about the pause. Mewtwo looked between them with an unchanging expression, and resumed, " _'Then she died. And in the sky, a new star shone right above him with a twinkle. The trader mourned for the departure of his wife, but he felt like she never left. Even after her body was burned to ashes and stored in a garden pot, he would look up at the new star to find it never moved from its spot.'_

" _'The trader spent the rest of his days working his way up to a modest living, never to remarry or regain his riches again. But every night, he would look outside, and up at the star that would twinkle down at him as though to say, 'Hello' and 'Good night'. And he was happy.'_ " He turned the page, staring at the bright star in the middle of the picture. With a little breath, he finished, " _'The end',_ " and closed the book. Holding it loosely in his hands, he stole one more look at the cover before handing it back to Missy.

She didn't speak at first, holding it close as her eyes drifted shut. Mew wondered if she was going to cry, though when she looked back up, her eyes lit in gratitude more than sadness. "Thanks, Mister Mewtwo," she whispered. "I liked it."

Mewtwo smiled a little, raising a hand to run it through her thin hair. The young ghost's cheeks glowed a little under his touch, ducking her eyes in humility. " _I am glad you did._ " He shot a glance in Mew's direction, whose own smile grew bigger, and her heart warmed while her insides writhed with anticipation.

Somehow, she just knew they were ready to be parents.

* * *

The rest of the night surprisingly went well given Missy's reputation, much to both of their surprises. There were no issues with dinner (though in spite of them saying nothing was wrong, Mew felt she could've used more cloves for added flavor), even with the three talking about nothing but whatever came to the child's head. Afterward, they kept her busy with any activity they could think of, from charades to an improvised scavenger hunt. It was too good to last, for as the night wore on, she grew more antsy waiting for her mother to pick her up. To calm her down, Mewtwo was eventually convinced to re-read the story to her a couple of times, occasionally spicing it up by ad-libbing character dialogue to keep it from getting tedious.

(Both Missy and Mew were sworn to never tell another soul about it.)

Then, in between the times of eleven-thirty and midnight, Mismagius appeared to take her home, but not before promising the rosy feline to tell her about the date another time. As tired as she was, inwardly, she didn't want to give Missy back quite yet. The small wave, smile, and thanks she gave them threatened to break her and bring her to her knees and beg to keep her longer. Whether Mewtwo would be for it or not, she wanted her to stay.

Tucking in for the night, while her body ached for rest, she chose to lay there and stare up at the ceiling. Her mate was on his side facing her, asleep—he would be if she kept her thoughts to herself. It hadn't been on her mind all day, but it was there, waiting for a period of time to occupy her.

Rolling her head over to look at the clone, she whispered, "I have a name for our daughter."

Mewtwo lazily peered up at her. " _You must have thought about this a lot,_ " he noted, his response slow.

She nodded, shifting to rest on her side and prop her head up. "I want her to be named 'Faith'. Because..." she briefly raised her eyes to the ceiling, "it's been taking a lot of faith to make a child."

She caught one of his brows twitch as though he was trying to raise it. " _You sure we do not need a list to vote on?_ " he muttered.

"I was thinking about 'Hope' as well, but..." Mew narrowed her eyes, and scooted closer. "Why? Do you have a list of names yet?"

" _Unsurprisingly, no._ "

Her face fell slightly. "You _are_ picking a name for our son, right?"

" _Yes, but I have not settled for one, yet._ " With a groan, he pushed himself up to perch on his arm. " _Also, why are we splitting up the names?_ "

"Isn't it custom for the mother to pick the girl names, and the father the boy names?"

Mewtwo dropped and lifted his head swiftly, shaking himself and blinking rapidly. " _Honestly, dear, it should not matter at this point. Besides, what if_ _ **I**_ _wanted to pick out a name for our daughter?_ "

She scowled. "You're stalling, aren't you?"

" _No, I am just very picky._ "

They stared at each other for a moment, searching each other's gazes. Mew rolled onto her back without breaking eye-contact—when suddenly the bed's middle collapsed. The feline let out a surprised "Oh!", while Mewtwo released a breath and pulled themselves out of the pile. Stunned, she fell against him, eyes wide and mind blank.

"Uh... did we just...?"

There was a small rumble in his chest, a growl. " _Damn it... I forgot to fix it._ "

She gaped up at him. "You _knew_ it needed fixing?"

" _It slipped my mind,_ " he grunted, waving it off before running his hands along her figure. " _Are you all right, by the way?_ "

Squirming more from his touches than anything else, Mew nodded. "Yeah... I think so." Then before she knew it, she burst out laughing, covering her face and almost tumbling out of the air. "Wow... I mean, _wow_! This... this really just happened."

" _The bed fell apart on us before._ "

"I'm _so_ glad we didn't fall asleep yet!" she gasped, wiping at an eye.

" _I would not have been surprised if we were attempting to set it on fire._ "

Coughing on her giggles, Mew turned to face him once she caught his meaning. "Really, Mewtwo?" was her unamused response.

He shrugged nonchalantly. " _I am desperate for new material._ "

"That was weak. Just give it up, Mewtwo."

" _It is late, Mew._ "

Rolling her eyes a little, she folded her arms and studied the remains of their bed. "So now what?" she sighed. "Do we wait until morning to put in new bedding?"

" _I was thinking on curling up on the floor with my little cotton ball._ "

Not meeting his eyes, she immediately pointed out the door. "Couch."

" _Yes, the couch indeed is a much better option._ "

Covering her face, Mew moaned. "I don't want to do this right now, Mewtwo."

Sensing he was enjoying it, she felt him kiss her temple and rub her shoulders almost soothingly, if not tantalizingly. " _I apologize, dear,_ " he whispered. " _I just cannot forgo an opportunity when it is presented to me. I will get right to fixing it, as this is my fault._ "

"You didn't do anything," she murmured, but he had released her and exited the bedroom. Relinquishing to her sleep, she dragged the pillows out of the pile and flopped them down in the middle of the room. With a yawn, she curled up on one of them and used the other to drape over herself.

The smell of Mewtwo's scent quickly sent her off to sleep.

* * *

As the rest of the week dragged into the next, the clone was beginning to wonder if there were warning signs of what was to come. He didn't count their bed falling apart as one, but it was afterward that events of varying degrees of frustration began to happen. For one thing, while the monsoon season wasn't yet upon them, the humidity was climbing. Mew had become determined to try and fulfill having intercourse for a whole month, yet the moment he felt it rise, he chose to hold it off. They had warm nights in years past, but he couldn't recall the last time it was muggy. He had tried before to find a way to ventilate the home, but had been unsuccessful with the lack of materials and resources. And as he had done in the past, he began questioning himself how they managed to live through the summer months.

Another problem was some of the neighbors were suddenly developing problems with their homes, either of similar situations, or of leakage that rotted walls and roofs. Mewtwo didn't mind working, but not in the humidity. He would be out for hours and come home in a grumpier mood than when he left. Not even Mew was immune to it, though he figured it was because she grew up in the jungle and had adapted to it, so it wasn't as bad for her. It was a rare case of envy in that regard, albeit temporarily.

And then there was Missy, who was dropped off at their place at the worst possible times. It may have only been recently brought to his attention Mismagius was going on dates, and while happy for her, he wished she planned ahead more and gave other neighbors a chance to babysit her daughter. The one night was apparently a one time thing, for the second time she was at the house, she was back to her mischievous ways. Combined with his growing irritability, it was a wonder he didn't explode from it all.

For further torment on one particularly rough day, he was resting on the study's spare bed while suffering from a headache when Dr. Mime got a hold of him. _Ah, there you are, Mewtwo!_

 ** _Get out of my head,_** he inadvertently snapped.

He felt a wince. _I apologize, did I come in at the wrong time?_

Mewtwo let out an exasperated sigh, pinching his brows. **_You could say that... Want to talk to Mew instead?_**

 _It was going to be quick,_ he said, sounding a little anxious. _I just wanted to say I got back the results from both you and Mew, so you are free to come in soon as possible, if you want._

The clone nearly sat up, though the dizziness kept him down. **_Oh, that has been the best news I have received in a while._** He realized he sounded strained, and quickly added normally, **_When is the earliest available spot?_**

_It is... da-da-da... this Sunday at ten-oh-five._

He mentally went through the schedule, and chuckled to himself. _**That is great... I will let her know.**_

 _See you then._ The connection then dropped, leaving him in a tired state.

Taking in a deep breath, he forced himself off the bed and shuffled down the hall toward the front door that was left open to let in air. Leaning against the frame, Mewtwo stared at Mew kneeling by the flowerbed as she pruned the plants. She had on her sunhat and her head was ducked, so he couldn't see her eyes until she looked up.

"Oh, feeling better?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

" _I am now,_ " he breathed out a half-truth so her face could brighten. " _Dr. Mime just contacted me._ "

She swerved her head around. "He was just here?"

" _Did you forget our Psychic typing already?_ " he teased, grinning a little when she flustered. " _He said the results are in. We can go in as early as Sunday._ "

He almost didn't get the last sentence out for she dropped the clippers with a surprised gasp, her irises lighting up. "I was so worried!" she squealed, shooting up to squeeze him around the torso. He fought back a wave of nausea, quickly focusing on the flowery scent about her until she grasped his head and kissed him with a loud smack, the hat rim nearly poking him in the eyes. "This is so exciting, Mewtwo! We're so close to getting our answers!"

Mewtwo just gazed down at her, taking in her happy, hopeful expression. He couldn't deny his own excitement at the news, but he wasn't able to show it, not while he felt a gloomy aura settle in his mind. To not get her worried, he swiped her hat off to use as a cover and pulled her face closer to passionately kiss her back. She cheekily grinned, and without detaching herself towed him inside, psychically shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Somehow, Sunday morning came along quicker than the previous days, though it took him a little bit longer to be fully aware of his surroundings. Mew was in a chipper mood ever since they had gotten up, constantly smiling and giving him loving kisses whenever she got the chance. It wasn't an unknown emotion coming from her, so he thought nothing more about it as he allowed her to lead the way, pulling him along like he was a child. The clinic was unusually not busy, only having one other patient waiting, Lilligant, who she happily chatted with until she was called in. Mewtwo just sat there staring out the window the whole time, hand still intertwined in hers.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered to him, lightly touching his arm when she leaned in.

He raised his brows turning to her. " _I am doing fine, Mew,_ " he answered, giving her a convincing smile.

She returned it, shaking his hand in anticipation and squirming in place. "Oh, I can't wait for it..."

He could, but he held his tongue.

They were called in minutes later, and immediately a chill ran through his body. Mew tightened her hold on him as they walked side-by-side down the hallway to the exam room. When they arrived, Mewtwo was surprised to find the Mr. Mime already there against the counter, back facing them with his head dipped. The sight did not help his nerves, feeling his fingers freeze and his legs stiffen. The nurse who led them just gestured into the room and waited to close the door until they seated. Across from the doctor, he could see his face as he read whatever paper was on the clipboard. Beside him, he could hear his mate let out a quiet, shaky breath, and feel her clench his hand with both of her paws.

It took another several moments of deafening silence before Dr. Mime started to move. Setting the item down, he got up and strolled over to the window, ballasting himself on the sill with a sigh. Mewtwo noticed he once again looked tired and aged, a detail he was certain wasn't a trick on the eyes.

"In all my years in the medical field," he started, voice unusually low, "I have seen many things, from the trivial to the extraordinary. I have stories you may not believe are real, because it's so hard to believe such ailments exist. To be a doctor, you must have a strong will and stomach. It's your job to treat the patient, to make them comfortable, and to put their lives in front of yours. I have seen success, but I have also seen failure... Anything in between is beyond our comprehension, left in the hands of God to decide."

He went quiet for a moment. Mew shifted her weight, her tail tightly wrapping around his. When he pulled away to return to the counter, Mime resumed, "I have watched this community grow when I arrived here more than ten years ago. It took a generation to build, and it will stay that way until Pokémon start leaving—whenever that will be. Everything I learned in the city I brought here." He waved his hand to the poster-covered walls in emphasis. "We all bring a little bit of our origins with us wherever we go. This community is a miracle, it should not exist. But it does. I have seen many things happen in this community down to every last child. I do not always assist with the delivery of the egg, but when I do, it is to ensure the safety of the mother and egg. Much like with you two, I have given examinations to those ready to have children. Never, in all my years in this field, have I come to this... in such a time of need."

He sat down on the stool with a heavy sigh, sternly looking them in the eye. Mewtwo suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, as though the doctor paralyzed him. "If I was any other doctor, I would honestly find it easier to say, 'You two are not egg compatible.'" Mew squeezed his hand hard enough he felt her tremble. Mime may have noticed, for he immediately said, "But that appears to not be the case either way. We have DNA from the two of you that we could've spent another few weeks on testing to see if you two _are_ truly able to have children together. I decided not to do that, as I felt it would be better to talk to you both first and ask for permission. But..." He appeared to nearly lock his jaw. "...after seeing the results, that is not likely going to happen."

The clone leaned forward, prompting his mate to grasp onto his arm. " _What are you saying, doctor? Is..._ " He swallowed, fighting back a negative wave of emotions. " _Is it that bad?_ "

His eyes never once wavered, except his lids lowered enough the shadow fell across. "Which result would you want to hear first?"

A heavy silence fell upon them. Mew's whimper scarcely broke it, her fingers lightly digging into his skin. Without looking at her, Mewtwo knew of her inner conflict, her shaking not residing. "Let's go with Mewtwo's," she finally said, her voice soft. He squeezed her hand, nodding in agreement. He knew he wasn't going to be surprised with his results, believing it to be as bad as he thought.

Dr. Mime sat back and picked up the clipboard, his expression unchanging as he dropped his eyes to the paper for a quick scan. "Well... his is an odd case, admittedly. He said he is a product of science, a clone, hence why I suspected some imperfections in his reproductive system. I would've gone deeper to check the genetic and chromosome make-up for any genetic disorders that could pass on to the offspring, or render the semen immature, but we don't have the technology. So all I have for you are the external results." He peeked down at the paper. "Now, his testes and penis are normal and they function as they should. What came back from the semen sample, however..." His mouth rigidly curled back and forth, and he made direct eye-contact with the clone. "Mewtwo, you appear to have teratospermia."

Mewtwo's brows furrowed in slight confusion. It wasn't what he expected, though he didn't understand the term. His mate asked in his place, "What does that mean?"

"Also known as teratozoospermia, it means a large number of his sperm are abnormally-shaped." Mewtwo swallowed again, more of a reflex when his chest felt hollow. "Whether this is the result of him being a clone is up for grabs, though because cloning is imperfect, it was possible that when he was maturing, his hormones may have gone out of whack."

"But... why is this an issue? Sperm is sperm, right?"

"That's correct. _However_ , this is a problem because mobility can be greatly affected, and also because the ovum—or egg is protected by layers of cells that the sperm has to dig through. But it has to latch or connect with it first. And if it cannot latch onto it properly, then the egg cannot be fertilized. Typically, sperm cells infected with teratospermia has one or the other, but sometimes can have both issues. Mewtwo has the former problem. Physically, he is healthy, his sperm cells just haven't matured correctly to really go anywhere."

The clone winced a little when Mew's claws dug into him. " _What are the chances of pregnancy with such a thing?_ " he slowly inquired.

"Not impossible, but it's extremely difficult. Teratospermia doesn't affect _all_ sperm cells, but I'm diagnosing you with it because the number of abnormal sperm is great. You are basically grasping at straws, or searching for a needle in a haystack at this point."

" _Is it treatable?_ " He wondered it more out of casual questioning than with concern, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. It did explain a lot, and helped lay to rest some of his doubts, if only for Mew's sake.

"It is, luckily. It's as simple as controlling your diet. I can give you a list of anti-estrogenic foods and see if it helps." Mime managed a smile, but when he turned to face Mew, his face fell with a sigh. "When it comes to Mew, however... it's not that simple."

Mewtwo's hand was immediately squeezed tighter than it was earlier, her body stiffening.

"At first glance, everything looks fine." He gave a small shrug, quickly ducking his head to glimpse at some notes. "She is healthy for a Pokémon her age—don't worry, you're still of child-bearing age. The nurse wasn't having any issues, and was certain everything was normal. But it wasn't until we got a look that we found something... off." Resting his elbows on his knees, Mime steepled his fingers and let out a slow sigh. "There appears to be no sign of ovulation."

His heart swiftly sunk to the bottom, a gasp dying in his throat. Mew released him, possibly to stifle a cry. The doctor's already sorrowful look turned into sympathy, gazing more at her than with him. Mouth still agape, Mewtwo slumped forward, trying to keep his vision steady. " _What?_ " he choked out.

Mime glanced over at him. "The eggs are there, they are just going nowhere. The odd part is there are signs she has ovulated in the past, though Mew cannot remember her last heat cycle—if at all."

"Oh, God, no..." he heard his mate mewl through her fingers.

He almost couldn't believe it. He was willing to accept the results of his testing, as it made the most sense for him. When it came to Mew... while he didn't forget she was tested as well, he was positive she was normal. There was no way nature would be so cruel as to do that to her.

Shaking his head, he muttered out, " _Why?_ "

The doctor hesitantly shrugged. "We don't know why, frankly. We checked the fallopian tubes, and they are clear. Her uterus is clear of any abnormalities or lumps, and she has no infections. Her ovaries have no signs of any cysts or disease... we checked everything during the procedure. Her eggs also look healthy and ready to be used, but unfortunately the eggs do die overtime, so she is very limited." He paused to pull a piece of cloth out from the cabinet to hand Mew, who quickly buried her face in it to try and muffle her sobs. "With Mew... it's hard to tell which ones have fully matured, and which are dead unless we were to get in there and examine every little follicle. They should all still be alive, but if she hasn't ovulated in a long time..."

Mewtwo shook his head, a hand balling into a fist. " _Can... is it possible to induce ovulation?_ "

Mime briefly directed his gaze over to the tiny feline still weeping into the cloth, her trembling body bending over. Folding his arms, he shook his head slowly. "We do not know how to force ovulation without using chemicals that we have no access to. She had about fifteen mates prior to you, Mewtwo, give or take a few." He inwardly flinched at the mention of them, feeling as though he should be angry, but couldn't bring himself to. "With some of them, she mated with them at least twice, and we found no signs of her ever being pregnant. From what she told us about her experiences, it's possible she had lots of stress on her body, which can be a factor toward infertility." Dr. Mime tilted his head a little, looking out the window thoughtfully. "Rarity may also play a part in it. Perhaps the belief she would never find a mate shut down her reproductive system."

His mouth scrunched to one side, his brows lowering. "You know, in the human community, they believe the Mew species to be the rarest of all Pokémon," he mused. Mewtwo gave a small nod, remembering coming across such findings during his travels. "If rarity affects the reproductive system, it could explain a few things. But they also have a belief that the Mew species has the ability to live forever, which would suggest there is no need to breed." He scoffed. "That's implausible. Every creature has the ability, the necessity to breed. Only the strongest can pass on their genes, though..."

Hanging his head, the clone lightly pressed his thumbs to his temples. " _I remember humans having this procedure for such an occasion,_ " he muttered. " _I am trying to recall the name of it..._ "

The Mr. Mime quietly chuckled. "Ah, I'm a fool for forgetting that." Mewtwo looked up to meet his gaze, thinking it was a light of hope only for it to be extinguished when he spoke. "In-vitro fertilization is possible, but not even I know how to handle it correctly. Just because I am a Pokémon who worked alongside a doctor does not mean I was trained in everything. My human partner did not exactly work with pregnancy directly, if at all." Sitting back down across from them, he leaned forward. "Mewtwo, Mew... we'll do everything we can to give you two one child. That is what you came to get tested for, even though the answers are discouraging. But my job is not done until the baby takes its first breath of life. Of course, I'll still be your doctor, I'm referring more to the gynecologist than anything else." He flashed an assuring smile.

The bipedal feline still felt the heavy atmosphere laying on his shoulders, exhaustion creeping up on his spirit. But just from listening to how calm Mime was, it was as though someone reached inside to quell his troubled heart. The odds were against them, and the scale weighed more toward the negative, yet everything had been laid out for them to take a closer look at. There was a solution there—if not in front of their faces, it was elsewhere for them to find. It was a hopeful feeling despite his thoughts on not wanting a child.

Her sobs now mostly subsided, Mew leaned back, cloth still in hand. He looked down to meet her watery gaze, eyes and nose red and puffy. She shivered, the threat of tears still there, and she faced Dr. Mime to rasp out, "I want to keep trying. Mewtwo and I... we'll keep trying." She sniffed, bottom lip quivering as she took in deep breaths. "I have faith that something will happen. If anyone knows my body, it's Mewtwo... we'll figure it out together. There has to be a way to naturally ovulate, and I will die trying, but I will take the other options. Just... just not now."

Looking like she would burst into tears once more, Mewtwo grabbed one of her hands. She dropped her eyes at the gesture, and squeezing him back, she met the doctor's gaze again. "Please give us time, Dr. Mime." And she bowed her head reverently, a few teardrops dripping off her cheek.

The clone raised his head in time for Mime to smile and nod. "If you two ever need assistance, please do not hesitant," he said, returning the bow. Then standing, he opened the door and gestured out into the hallway. "Good luck... Godspeed."

Wrapping a hand around her shoulders, Mewtwo gently guided his mate up from her seat. She leaned against him, still keeping her head down as they passed by the doctor and handed him the tear-stained cloth. He noticed a somber ambience following them down the hallway into the lobby, his suspicions almost confirmed when the Blissey looked up without her smile. Lilligant was at the desk, possibly scheduling an appointment or filling out paperwork, but she paused what she was doing to turn to them. Without a word, she reached out her leaf-like hands in an open invitation.

Mew shook under his touch, advancing forward to be enveloped in the Flowering Pokémon's arms. The clone just stood there and watched her cry some more, holding back his own developing emotions. Even when the Lilligant lifted her eyes, he quietly declined by averting his gaze. However long it would take, he'd mourn on his own time.

For now, he would spend the day comforting her. It looked to be the only other option for the moment.


	7. Chapter Six

Summertime was a season Mew had trouble deciding if she liked it or not, it tended to vary from region to region. Where they lived, while the shade of the trees and mountains kept them cool, they were subject to nasty dry lightning storms and humidity. On the other hand, she enjoyed the sun and the sounds of the cicadas, and she'd sit by the window to listen and lose herself in her thoughts. If she was there long enough, Mewtwo would ask if she was ill and needed her rest, but she always kindly rejected it. Still, she knew why he was checking up on her.

They had little changes well into the next week. Her friends would show their support by taking her on a "girls' day out" as they put it, whether it was picking berries or hiking—anything to keep her busy. She had let out most of her tears when Lilligant comforted her and again later that gloomy night, so though she would fight it back, they knew from a look and allowed her to weep on their shoulders when appropriate. She maintained her smile around them otherwise, not wanting to let the disappointment get to her. At home she would let her guard down, but she hardly cried, not wanting to upset Mewtwo. Far as she knew, he was going through a similar inner torment, he just hid it very well even when his emotions would soften. Instead of mourning for their misfortune, it almost was as if he grew determined, telling her not to worry and to not give up like she said to Dr. Mime. Such encouraging reminders returned them to their nightly schedule to keep on trying and to (temporarily) lift the somber mood. Thus, thankful for the love and support, Mew continued to keep the faith, albeit not without a few struggles.

The neighbors were considerate toward her feelings, and had once prevented her from seeing their children until Mew protested they weren't triggering. Missy, however, hadn't been seen since getting the results back even when she was left with Wigglytuff. According to the Balloon Pokémon, Mismagius had showed up at her place unexpectedly and just dropped her off, saying she would return for her, and hadn't been heard from since. A search party had been considered, but no one knew where to look, so Fearow had promised to keep an eye out for her while on his routes.

One night, after a particularly exhausting day and another failed ventilation attempt, Mewtwo went to bed early. Bored and uncomfortable with the heavy air, she sat in the front room and attempted her knitting kit once more—though she was beginning to regret it with every passing minute.

" _God_ , how do they do it?!" she growled through her teeth when the thread fell off the needle, unraveling the loose structure she had managed to form. She glared at the yarn weaved through her fingers, flexing them. "Do I have too-few fingers or what?"

Tossing the kit back into a small cabinet, Mew collapsed against the arm of the couch with a huff, staring at a corner the lamp's light couldn't touch. Her thoughts kept returning to the moment when Mime gave the results, overlapping with her time spent with the community children, filling her with dread. How she dreamed of the day when her own young child would smile up at her, give her hugs, laugh, run and play with friends... call her "mama".

The title of "Miss Mew" or even Chester's "Moo-Moo" was cute, but similar to Mewtwo's own pet names for her, "mother" sounded endearing, more intimate. Even just saying the word made her feel happy. It often reminded her of her own mother, despite knowing very little about her, so there was comfort in the word. It gave her hope to be able to raise a child to adulthood, and to be there for them, not wanting them to be motherless like she was.

She jolted a little in place, a shiver running down her spine. Sighing a little, she felt sleep starting to sneak up on her. Shrugging in defeat, Mew got up to turn the light off when there came a frantic knock on the door, slightly startling her. Frowning, she opened it, her eyes widening at the reveal of a shaken up Mismagius.

"Oh, thank Arceus you're up!" she choked out, reaching out to throw herself over the feline's shoulder, golden eyes brimming with tears.

Mew scanned her up and down, finding her ragged appearance worrisome. "Marjorie, what's going on?" she asked, gesturing her inside.

The specter wavered into the front room, collapsing on the couch and covering her face with her tassels. "I... I'm an idiot..." she hiccuped.

Sitting down beside her, she frowned at the waterfall of tears dripping off her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time Mismagius had cried. "Why, what happened?"

"I should have known it was all a ruse!" she wailed, her voice cracking. "He was just being nice to me so he could bed me! The most damning part about it is he's so good at it, too!"

Mew's stomach flipped, holding back a gasp. Unsure what to do, she wrapped her arms around her neck in an awkward comfort. "You were...?"

Mismagius peeked down at her, and she could tell she hadn't slept in days. "Mew, did you know about this? Why didn't you tell me he was a womanizer?"

She swallowed a little, shaking her head. "I didn't know, honestly."

"Oh, Arceus..." She caught on a sob, forcing herself to breathe erratically until she could speak again. "I can't show my face in public ever again!"

"Marjorie, what happened?"

The specter shook her head a few times, clearly hesitant to speak. Mew patted her on the back, glancing behind her as if she would find Mewtwo standing there, but he hadn't come into the room. She bit her lip looking back at the witch, suddenly nervous about her response. She had that unshakeable feeling her friend did something wrong. Her answer would come after a few tears were dried up.

"...I think I'm pregnant with his egg."

It felt as if her heart was gripped in a vice. Somehow, she shouldn't have been surprised as this was the norm elsewhere in the world. However, knowledge of Mismagius' history was enough to make the news very shocking. "Did you tell him?"

"You _think_?" she nearly shrilled out, going into hysterics. "I couldn't get a hold of him! He just disappeared on me! I had to ask my sister about his whereabouts, and she didn't know! B-But she told me the places he usually visits, so after a couple of tries I found him, and I saw him with another Pokémon... his _mate_! Or second tart, or... I don't know anymore!"

Mismagius bawled some more, face contorting in emotional pain. Mew frantically looked around for something to give to her, and decided to run to the kitchen to get a washcloth. Mewtwo was still nowhere to be seen, which was a wonder as the specter was growing louder. "I-I was so upset! I confronted him, but he just denied me the entire time, trying to make himself look good in front of his pretty mate! She has no brains underneath all that beauty, she was just making petty excuses, completely oblivious or ignorant to what he does behind her back! She called me a lying bitch and other nasty names, and the worst thing is he just _stood_ there! He didn't do a damn thing!"

The feline hugged her again, fighting back the uneasy memory of her brief introduction with the Dusknoir. "Marjorie... I'm so sorry..."

"It's just _awful_! It's Mace all over again!"

She shivered. Her gut instinct was to show distaste toward the males for breaking her friend's heart, but she couldn't bring herself to. It was most likely because she hardly knew them to begin with, yet she could sense Mismagius' own vile feelings rolling off her. Holding her tighter, she delayed asking the question hovering over them until the ghost started to calm down.

"How long?"

She sniffled, shaking her head a little. "I-I've had the symptoms for a couple of weeks, now... It could've been on any of those nights after I got a check-up..."

"I-It's still too early to tell, Marjorie. You've probably just worried yourself sick again—"

"What do you know? You've never had an egg!" She sharply gasped and pulled away, throwing her tassels to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Mew! I-I heard about—"

Mew just shook her head, ignoring the sting in her heart. "No, it's okay. Let's just focus on you right now."

Mismagius turned her face away. "I can't go to the doctor like this. I-I don't want to be judged!"

"No one's going to judge you. I promise."

"I'll be called a whore the rest of my life!"

"Marjorie, no one's going to do that."

"This community isn't that big, Mew! If anyone hears about this...!" Her voice caught, transitioning to a sob.

The feline took one of her tassels into her paws, meeting her teary, frightened stare with a stern but soft look. "Marjorie, you'll be okay," she whispered. "So what if you made a stupid mistake? We were supporting you the whole way because we _love_ you, and so we're gonna help you."

The Mismagius shuddered from another wave of tears, closing her eyes and ducking her head to hide her face. "I don't want the egg. I don't want any more reminders..."

She patted her in sympathy, glancing away when the threat of tears struck her. "We'll think of something..."

They remained quiet for a few minutes, slowly letting the somber atmosphere sink in. Mew kept telling herself to not cry, that it was her friend's turn now. She needed to be strong for her. They could mourn together, but only the hurt should weep, and the sympathizer to dry those tears. After all, when she had cried all last week, it was just her while the others comforted her. Yet the longer she held her, the harder it was to hold back as Mismagius' emotions got stronger.

"Why don't you take it?"

She froze in place. Inside, she thought it was just a spur of the moment, that her friend didn't mean what she was saying. Her heart, however, began to lift and beat faster when she pulled away to look her in the eyes. It leapt again at the sincere gaze, her brows furrowed with worry.

"If you want it, I'll give it to you as soon as it's laid," she said, unhesitant. "I'm still deciding on if I should tell Missy or not, especially since it's obvious the child will be a Ghost-type."

Mew quickly shook her head against her heart's wishes. "Marjorie, no, you don't have to do this."

She grasped her paws in a pleading manner. "Please, Mew. You've done so much, and you've been trying so hard. I trust you more than anyone else here." Mismagius then smiled, raising a brow knowingly. "And you're so good at taking care of kids, I _know_ you'll take care of the baby."

"I..." The feline scooted back to give herself some space. She held herself, head hanging in anxiety. _What are you doing?!_ she mentally yelled at herself. _Why are you holding back?! Isn't this what you've always wanted?_

Mew choked back on her response, afraid to mess it up with the wrong words. She couldn't deny such a great opportunity, but she never expected it to happen. She had heard of Pokémon taking in offspring not of their own if they were abandoned, except those were rare incidences in the wild. It was fairly common in the human community, she noticed, a different custom that always confused her even after Mewtwo explained it. In a way, it was to give the children a second chance to live and grow up. And yet, most of them never got that chance, much like the wild offspring left for dead.

Looking back up at her friend, whose eyes never left her, she softly responded, "I'll have to talk with Mewtwo about this."

Mismagius did nod, but she looked slightly disappointed. "He'll say 'yes', though, won't he?"

Mew shrugged, nervously scratching an ear. "I don't really know... this has been so sudden."

"Please, Mew. I don't want this baby, but I don't want to go to the doctor about this. I don't mind giving it away, it's the only reason I will have it."

"I'm not against it, Marjorie. _I_ will be happy to take the baby, but I have to ask Mewtwo."

The specter looked hurt at the response, but as it wasn't a rejection, she was able to smile and nod. "Okay. I would like an answer tomorrow." Her eyes cast over to the window as she took a deep breath. "I don't know how much time I have before I lay the egg, so it has to be the moment you get an answer."

"I promise, Marjorie."

Mismagius got up and bowed. "Thank you..." Wiping at an eye, she floated over to the door.

Mew followed after her, grasping the doorknob to stop her. "You've been through a lot, Marjorie," she whispered out. "Do you want to spend the night here? We do have an extra room—"

"No, I have to get Missy. She must be worried sick about me." She apologetically hugged the feline, giving a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you, Mew."

She returned the gesture, closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay once more. "I'm happy to help."

Then she felt Mismagius phase out of her hold, and her presence disappeared. Dropping her trembling arms, she made her way back to the couch, curling her knees close to her chest. The conflicting emotions and thoughts made her want to sleep it off so her head would be clear in the morning. If it was just her decision, she'd have happily accepted in a heartbeat, and the conversation would have been over with. Secretly, she did fear Mewtwo's answer, wondering if it would hurt his pride to take in a child not of his own.

" _She was very sincere._ "

Gingerly, she glanced up at his figure in the entranceway. Much to her relief, he appeared to be neutral, there was not even a sign of exhaustion to be seen. "How much did you hear?" she mumbled.

" _From when she expressed her regret. She does not keep her voice down very well._ "

She rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry, Mewtwo. I'm just glad she's okay. She's been through so much." She looked outside as though she would see her, but she was long gone.

Her ear twitched when he walked over to sit beside her, her body inadvertently leaning toward his direction. " _So I take it adoption is the best option?_ "

The word sparked a remembrance in her mind. The rare usage of the word had gotten her to forget it. "For her, yes."

" _But here in the community? She wants no more reminders, so it would be best to have the egg be adopted_ _ **elsewhere**_ _than here._ "

Mew looked up at the clone, getting that feeling he probably wasn't aware of how uncommon the practice was outside of humans. She decided not to bring it up, not feeling up to explaining herself if he were to ask. "She really wants me to have it. I think she feels so bad about it in comparing herself to me. So as a form of redemption and thanks for what I've done for her, I am her best option." With a half-shrug, she added, "Yeah, I'm sure the others would be happy to adopt, but when you weigh the options, I _guess_ I'm the best one."

Mewtwo leaned back, folding his arms. " _The child is going to have a lot of questions,_ " he mused.

"So what? Children ask questions all the time." A yawn suddenly escaped her, which she tried to stifle to finish her thoughts. "Besides, there is no way for two Psychics to have a Ghost, so we'll tell the truth when he or she asks."

An amused smile on his face, he caressed her cheek with a finger. " _Go right ahead, dear. I will stay up and think about it, so you will have an answer in the morning._ "

"Mewtwo, you've worked all day."

" _Sleep is the least of my worries._ "

Feeling bad about it, she got up to kiss him. "Don't stay up too late, 'kay?" she murmured, running her hands along his jaw.

Mewtwo bumped his muzzle to hers, briefly interlacing their fingers. " _I promise._ "

With a small nod, she pulled away and went into their bedroom. Though she tucked herself in, she couldn't sleep. As much as she tried convincing herself everything would go well, that his answer would be "yes", her worries were getting the better of her. It left an uncomfortable weight in her stomach that scraped against the lining every time she tossed and turned. The darkness even suddenly frightened her, forcing her to keep the moonlight in her line of sight as she covered herself up. Oh, how much she desired to have another living being with her, whether it was Mewtwo to cuddle up with, or a child to hug and comfort.

She quickly thought back on it, spacing out. The decision, she realized, needed to be made together at the same time. She shouldn't have left Mewtwo alone out there. They had to talk about it more, to come to a conclusion all at once. That way she would leave her worries at the door, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Yes, that was the best way to do it. Mates make decisions together. They both had made the decision to have children and to get themselves tested. They had both chosen to _be_ together, after all. Neither one ever acted on their choices without consulting the other first, knowing it would affect the other just as much. Adoption, from what she understood, was similar to naturally having a child, because either way, they were going to raise a child to adulthood.

Mew gulped down air when she sat up, shivering as she headed for the door, telling herself everything would go well. He was all for having children—and even still was striving for it—so he would agree to the adoption. They were getting their baby either way.

She scarcely touched the doorknob when it turned and Mewtwo nearly bumped into her walking in. She laid her hands against his chest to stop him, gazing up at him. "Is it a 'yes'?" she gasped out.

He didn't looked too surprised at her blurted out question. It was when he nodded and she hurriedly kissed him did he recoil back with raised brows. " _I could sense your anxiety from the front room,_ " he stated. " _You really wanted an answer._ "

"I-I'm sorry, Mewtwo. This is all news to me, honestly."

She flinched a little when he touched her cheek. " _It is news to the both of us. It is normal to feel nervous about this._ "

"What if the baby doesn't like us?" she breathed out. "Or that Mismagius changes her mind?"

" _Calm down, it is not final just yet._ "

"I know... b-but still..."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her, closing the door behind him. " _It is all right, Mew. Let us just sleep on it, and if you are still for it—_ "

"I want to adopt it, Mewtwo." She gave him a stern look, not willing to back down. "It's my final answer."

Mewtwo suddenly grinned. " _This is not a human game show, Mew._ "

She lightly smacked him, pushing herself away from his hold and returning to bed with a grumble. "You're such a mood-killer."

He chuckled, and climbed in on his side, reaching over to kiss her on the cheek. Still scowling, Mew rolled over to snag his lips, digging her fingers into his face to hold him in place. " _And somehow_ _ **I**_ _am the mood-killer,_ " he retorted in a joking manner.

"Shut up and make love to me," she huffed, hardening the kiss as she threw herself around him.

And so he obliged, unsurprisingly. She let out some of her frustration, as little as there was, and her worries were temporarily gone by the time he slipped into her. Propped on her elbows, she gazed half-lidded up at him, wondering what he saw in her. There was nothing exactly beautiful about her, she was fairly plain compared to other Pokémon, and even him. Power had been talked about years ago, at how she is supposedly very strong, yet she never believed it. What exactly did she do to deserve such a status? All she did was survive, and she lost count of the days and months in the jungle to the point she could no longer remember her age or actual birthdate. She never believed she was that smart, not when compared to Mewtwo. And she was certain she wasn't _that_ great in bed, not when compared to him...

So what kept him at her side? Or was _she_ keeping him?

Mew scrutinized him once she returned to the present. While his eyes had a soft glow to them, his front was nearly always in shadow as the moonlight draped over his back like a robe. The sight was why she preferred facing him majority of the time. Because of their size differences, he couldn't lean in close to her without straining his back and neck, so while he tended to loom over her, he was gentle. If she had to complain about it, it would be how much she craved his kisses during the act, with wanting more body contact as a close second.

_God, he's so beautiful..._

Mewtwo shifted at an angle, and she arched off the mattress when he briefly rubbed up an untouched spot, a mixed jolt of pleasure and pain throbbing in her core. She squeezed him with her thighs to help guide him back to it, gripping the tangled blanket and tearfully gazing back up at him. He got the hint and focused his energy there, bringing her to tremble enough to struggle keeping her hold on him.

"Ah- _ahh_ , _Mewtwo_ — _ahh_!" she gasped out in rapture, her head tossed back into the pillows.

She felt the build up, the center of her personal ecstasy. It was a sensation she was familiar with, but had a habit of holding back. It tended to bring back memories, at how it seemed her mates only cared about their own carnal pleasures and not for her own welfare, finishing first and leaving her alone. Her sensitivity would be high enough that at the end of it all, she would feel raw, almost unusable. It was truly a wonder she didn't develop a complete fear of sexual intercourse.

So every once in a while, Mew would let herself go. Mewtwo was kind to her, and never got angry or snapped at her whenever she whined from pain or discomfort. He listened to her, and made the effort to fix the problem at the cost of the sensation dying down. As time-consuming as it was, it just gave her an excuse to have him in longer until he hit his climax. Because he never had a mate prior to her, for the first few months, he had apparently shown displeasure for not being her first, but soon let it go after she gave her all. He was happy when she was happy, he really was the best she ever had.

As they had sex almost every night the past month, she just about longed for him the entire time, leaving her body very responsive. Tonight, Mew was certain she would reach her climax and lose herself to him. She moaned for him in encouragement at the thought, her tail stroking along his own appendage in rhythm. One of his hands traced out her curves, sending her into a shudder that further built her up. He moved again and hit another sensitive area, and she rocked faster.

She whimpered the moment she felt him twitch. "Not yet, Mewtwo! Hold back just a little longer!"

" _I am working on it,_ " he growled, his teeth gritting as he started to slow.

"P-Please don't stop!"

" _Mew, I am at a loss of what it is you want._ "

Mew held herself up to keep him inside, and lurched harder. "I... I am almost there, too," she panted, her muscles tensing. "Just... just another second..."

" _What is it are you going for?_ " he grunted, grasping onto her hips.

She didn't know how to answer at first, so she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going for a baby, of course!"

" _That has been the goal in mind for the past month._ " He didn't sound too pleased.

"A-And I love you!" she quickly added, though it was more of an amend. She darted her eyes up at him to further emphasize it. "This... this has been the best month I've ever had with you!"

Mewtwo's stare didn't leave her as he slowed. Mew's energy started to deplete, so she dropped her head back into the pillows, feeling her lower body begin to slip from him. The throb dulled to an ache, the senses rushing back to her legs. They remained quiet in the dark for a long moment with exceptions of the bed creaking under their weight and her pitiful whimpers. She had to have screwed something up for them to come to a halt for the first time. What did she say wrong?

" _Mew, my love,_ " he breathed out, bringing a small gasp from her, " _I loved spending these nights with you, but we did not reach our goal. I will finish here, and then we will need to take a break for a while._ "

In shame, she dropped her eyes and nodded. "Okay..."

He softly stroked her cheek. " _I am sorry, dear. We did our best._ "

"I-I know..."

With a slight groan, he straightened back into position and resumed his thrusting, keeping his gaze down to watch himself. When the throbbing returned, she squirmed half-heartedly where she lay, too guilty to go all out. It wasn't long until Mewtwo trembled and let out a low, deep sigh, and she felt warm fluid spill into her before he pulled out to rest on his elbows. He pressed his forehead to hers so his eyes filled her line of vision, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

His last kiss for the night was apologetic, and after making sure she was tucked in, he tossed on his side, back facing her. Mew turned away from him and curled up, burying her face into her pillow. Her tail sought his out, her way of saying "sorry", bringing her some relief when he didn't flick it away.

* * *

It would be another week before Mismagius would have the egg. Up until they received news she had it overnight, Mewtwo and Mew were making preparations. They had put together a small warming bed of soft cloth in the bedroom (it was a basket, but Mew didn't like calling it that), which had a retractable reflective cover for the really hot days to keep it cool. The two even got in the process of making a crib and toys for when it hatched until the clone came home with items he admitted were from the city.

"Really, Mewtwo?" she said flatly when he told her, the two staring down at the human objects she was barely familiar with. "Why'd you do that?"

" _Considering we are not of the norm in the community..._ " He purposefully trailed off, almost like he wanted her to get the hint.

She understood what he was going for, but she gave him a disapproving look and didn't bother to try arguing with him. It was possible he did it as a joke to begin with, or he really was planning on spoiling the child. She figured she'd wait and see until then.

So the morning after they received the news, they made their way to Mismagius' home. Mew started to grow nervous, questioning if she should not have eaten breakfast. She clung to her mate's arm when he offered it, closing her eyes tight to breathe. _Today's the day,_ she repeated to herself. _You will be a mother soon enough. Be calm for the baby. Be calm..._

" _I am curious how this is going to work,_ " Mewtwo spoke up, startling her out of her thoughts. " _In human adoption, the couple adopting the child sign legal documents recognized by the city that they are responsible parents._ "

It was somewhat lost on her. "I don't think we're going to do that, Mewtwo."

He shrugged a bit, glancing back up to look for a turn. She silently pointed him to a small opening in the trees. " _I am just saying, perhaps it is best to have some form of agreement in case something goes wrong._ "

Mew hesitantly shook her head. "I trust her with my life. She may get on my nerves at times, but she's a great friend and neighbor."

As the house came into view, Mewtwo looked down at her. " _Does Missy know?_ " he muttered.

"I wouldn't doubt it..." She turned away, unsure about the answer. It would be a bit difficult to explain to her the reasons behind the decisions made, but it made sense she would have been told about the egg. She had every right to know about the fate of her half-sibling.

Once they reached the house, the small feline knocked on the door, her body suddenly feeling heavy. She swayed in place until Mewtwo placed a hand on her shoulder, giving an assuring squeeze. She returned the gesture when she heard the doorknob unlock, and it slowly swung open. Mismagius peered at them from under her rim, clearly tired and physically worn out, but she managed a small smile.

"Mew... Mewtwo. Thanks so much for coming by..."

Mew frowned at her quiet voice, reaching forward to give her a gentle hug. The specter weakly patted her back, her form trembling slightly. "You okay?" she whispered, pulling back to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm just winded right now. I haven't laid an egg for five years." Mismagius silently chuckled, her mouth twitching. With a sigh, she tilted her head. "Come inside and see." With a twirl of her cloak, she spun around back inside with a gait-like departure.

The feline followed after, craning her head back to watch Mewtwo cautiously approach the door and step in the front room. He briefly cast his eyes about the room, more toward the ceiling than anything else. " _Looks like I can fit in here. What a surprise._ "

Mew didn't know how to approach his statement, so she just gave him a look of warning before turning around to get to Mismagius' side. The ghost had her head down slightly, an expression of a guilty conscious noticeable on her face. When she met her gaze to smile a little, it disappeared.

"The egg's in my room. I told Missy about what was going on, and she took the news pretty well, surprisingly... or not." She gave an uncertain shrug. "I did not want her in the house when I was about to lay it, so she's spent the night over at Wigglytuff's place. I figured she could see it later with you guys. Take care walking in," she warned the clone, and floated in ahead of them.

The room was wide open in invitation, which they approached gingerly like they were entering new territory. There were no lights on in the house, the only source being from a round carved-out window farthest from them. It wasn't facing the east, but enough light came in that it illuminated the egg where it lay against the wall. Mew's eyes immediately locked onto it, the object of her dreams—no, it wasn't an object, she amended. There was a living creature growing inside. As much as she desired and dreamed it, it wasn't a thing, but a creation.

She nearly fell to her knees when she reached the bedding, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "Oh... it's... it's beautiful," she breathed in awe. She took in its look, at how small it was to the simple pattern on the shell. It was a mixture of purple hues but had red circles blotched around it, similar to the necklace of Mismagius and Missy's.

The specter quietly laughed behind her, her voice melancholic. "Thank you. It reminds me of Missy's egg, which means it'll be a Misdreavus, boy or girl. That should be fun."

Mew nodded, unwilling to tear her gaze away. "Mewtwo, look at it..." She stopped when she felt him kneel beside her, taking her paw into his. Steadily, she leaned her head against him, trying to calm down her accelerating heart.

"You two can hold it," Mismagius gave the word. "It'll be yours, after all."

She shot her hands forward only to pause, her face transitioning from excitement to dread. "I'm afraid I'll drop it..."

" _I will hold it first._ " Mewtwo took care into scooping it into his hands, finding an even balance to hold it without a wobble. He kept it over the bedding as a precaution, smoothing his thumb along its surface.

"How's it feel, Mewtwo?" the specter asked, a hint of pride in her voice. Somehow, it worried Mew, afraid she was getting that inkling of a second thought.

He looked up at her, eyes the softest as they had ever been, a toothy smile spreading on his muzzle. The sight of him developing the slightest implication of parental pride made her heart soar with hope. " _Warm... I can feel a bit of a weight to it._ "

She had to choke back tears at his response. "Cute..." the coo escaped her lips, her fingers curling in anticipation. She held out her arms, her breath threatening to catch. "Can I have a turn?"

Almost painstakingly, he passed the egg onto her, refusing to pull back until she had it leaning against her chest, carrying it like she would an infant—which it was to her. She beamed down at the shell, in awe at the detail of little pock-like markings speckled all over it, at the small grooves of how it may have been developed, even astonished at the perfect blends of the color.

It was beautiful. It was precious.

It was _hers_.

"Careful, Mew," Mismagius said, coming into her peripheral line of sight. "You're starting to space out there."

She just giggled, running a hand over it in a caress like it was a face. Gazing up at Mewtwo, she matched his smile tenfold. "Our baby... we'll need to name it."

Her friend snickered a little, enough to pull her attention away from her mate and egg if only for a moment. "I didn't name Missy until after she hatched. You never know if it'll be a boy or a girl until then." Then she shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. "But if you want to do that, I won't stop you."

Noticing she had been lightly bouncing the egg for who-knows how long, Mew paused to raise her eyes to the ceiling. "Then we'll give it a name that can go either way. Hmm..." Furrowing her brows and pursing her lips, she looked over at the clone. "Mewtwo, any ideas?"

" _I did not give the list much thought for a while, dear,_ " was his quick response.

Her face fell. "Yeah, you're no help. Hmm..." She cast her eyes about in thought, tutting a bit under her breath going through a list of names. "Uh... how about Lucky?"

Mewtwo tilted his head quizzically. " _You want to go for that?_ "

She was going to make an excuse that it was the first thing she came up with (even though it was "Sunny" or "Sonny" when she had caught the sun's rays), but a more appropriate response came to her. "It makes sense, right? Because he or she is lucky—lucky to be born, and..." Mew dropped her gaze to the egg, a loving smile graced on her lips, "we're lucky to live in such a wonderful place, with wonderful neighbors... Lucky is lucky." The last part was said in a whisper, almost like it was intended for the egg to hear. In any case, it probably was.

It was a peaceful quietness in the room for a few moments until Mismagius muttered out, "I almost lost you there, Mew."

" _Took the words out of my mouth,_ " was Mewtwo's snark.

Mew stuck her lip out looking up at the two of them. "Don't make fun of me," she whined out, nearly in a playful tone.

Her friend just grinned mischievously, then pressed her tassels together under her chin. "You're so cute like that, Mew!" she noted happily. "It's almost as if the egg was meant to fit in your arms."

She shifted the egg's weight, glancing back down at it. It was like a sign, a symbol of perfection, that this was always meant to be. It was as if the entire world melted away, leaving her alone with something to treasure, to remind her of the life before. She gingerly laid her cheek against it, feeling the warmth emanating off of it.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

* * *

Had it not been for Mewtwo, she most likely would've forgotten all about time for that day. She hardly let the egg out of her sights, or out of her thoughts for that matter. At first, she was talking to him, but then she was finding herself speaking more to it. He had allowed her to carry it home and to even show—or tell, anyway—the new addition around the house. Mew had herself convinced the child growing inside could hear everything going on, so she almost made sure there was some form of sound whether it was her or Mewtwo's voice, or whatever she felt like showing off. The clone did have to leave at one point for a couple of hours, so it was just her and the egg making one-sided conversations, or just enjoying the ambience.

A more energized Mismagius and Missy would show up later in the afternoon so the young Misdreavus could see her sibling. The ghost would mostly stare at it, but she eventually stroked it with her hair and pressed her cheek to it. It was a soothing sight to see, and it brought both her mother and Mew to tears.

With an innocent tone of voice, she quietly asked, "Can I visit Lucky every day? And when he hatches, can I play with him?"

She apparently believed it would hatch into a boy, though Mew didn't mind either way. Nodding, she replied, "Yes, Missy. This is your baby brother or sister, after all. Just... living in a different home."

"So I guess Mister Mewtwo is finally a daddy. He's not my daddy, but he's my baby brother's daddy. Right?"

She enveloped her in a hug, praising her innocence.

After they were gone, the feline fought with herself whether-or-not to take an early bath without Mewtwo, and just decided to get an early start on dinner as a special occasion. Still not wanting the egg out of her sight, she brought the bedding into the kitchen, placing it in the middle of the cleaned-off table right where the pool of sunlight would eventually stream in. Mew carefully fixed the meal as she happily sang whatever came to mind. She wasn't proud of her voice, but she let it slide for this one time, making a mental note to just hum to the child in the future. Eventually, the clone came home halfway and took it back into their room where it would be safe (though it was brought back in to join them for dinner), and they talked about whatever came to mind.

Mewtwo had of yet to tell the other neighbors about the adoption, which she thought was fine. She wanted it to be a procedure where after they were comfortable with the new soul in their home, they would announce it. The thought of Dr. Mime wouldn't stop bothering Mew once it came to mind, but she couldn't force herself to ask until they were in the bath.

" _I do not think the egg... or Lucky as I should get used to saying, will affect the plans for an actual pregnancy,_ " the clone gave his response, sitting on the stool to wash himself off. " _It was not like we had any expectant dates, to be honest._ "

Reclining in the lukewarm water with the egg in her lap, Mew gazed at nothing in particular until her eyes drifted to the base of his tail. "I suppose that's true," she sighed.

He glanced over, then raised his brows. " _What are you looking at?_ "

"You have a nice tail."

Said-tail was then pressed against her nose and rolled in a small circle. " _It is versatile, though not prehensile, sadly._ "

"Why must you always do this to me?!" she cried out, a little too stunned to move away, though even when she leaned back, he pushed it harder.

" _You are just so much fun to tease and poke._ "

"You're gonna teach our child bad things!"

" _Says the hypocrite who has the hots for my tail._ "

She groaned unhappily. Somehow or another, Mewtwo would find a way to tease her, which she would fall for without fail. "You would think I would learn," she moaned, gently hugging the egg closer.

" _You lewdly stare at my posterior behind my back?_ " he feigned a gasp.

Mew psychically chucked the sponge at his face, ending their bath.

The moment before they were to turn in for bed, as her mate checked their mattress, she took care to covering up the egg in its bedding, leaving a single exposed shell which she kissed. "Sweet dreams, Lucky," she cooed. "See you in the morning. I love you."

" _Mew, I do not believe the embryo can dream just yet,_ " Mewtwo voiced his thoughts.

"It's the thought that counts," she defended herself. "Speaking of, come say 'good night' to Lucky."

He stepped over to her side and knelt down, staring down at the covered egg. " _Is that a little too much?_ "

"I don't want him to get cold."

" _Mew, it is warm tonight._ "

"Doesn't mean he won't get cold." Getting up, she went over to straighten out the covers and fluff out the pillows. She heard Mewtwo tell the child what she asked him to, sounding almost hesitant, though she waved it off as him being tired. There wasn't any reason for him to not care.

Then from behind, he slyly kissed her shoulder to catch her off-guard, massaging the small of her back with his thumbs. "I'm not ready yet," she moaned, falling into him and allowing his hands to roam her chest. She recalled it had been a while since they last got intimate—it was possible the break he had suggested they take was now lifted. Inwardly, Mew was relieved, but at the same time, she didn't feel like doing much about it that moment.

He chuckled in a playful manner, skimming his teeth along the bone. " _Since when have you ever been ready for me?_ "

"Not funny, Mewtwo." She leaned her head opposite where he moved for her neck. "Seriously, every chance you get..."

" _Then stop attracting me._ "

"If I could control my own pheromones," she retorted back.

He let out a quiet, pleased growl into her jawline, sensually rubbing her hips and top of her thighs. " _You both smell_ _ **and**_ _look good._ "

She felt her face warm up. "Just... just get it over with, why don't you?" she muttered, body tensing.

" _Now where is the fun in that?_ " Holding her tightly, he lowered her onto the bed where they were, then repositioned a hand to rest it above her vulva. She squirmed almost in anticipation, digging her claws into the sheets. She missed his touches down there... " _We have time tonight to do whatever you want._ "

Mew quietly gasped when he peppered kisses to her ear just to snag it. Tonight... yes, there was time. It had been a while since they last made love well into the night. And as he gave her permission to make the decisions, there wasn't any harm in that.

She immediately rolled onto her back to face him, their mouths inches apart. He gently skimmed his fingers along skin to her knees where they traced a circle, lightly pressing to get her to squirm. "I-I'm not ready yet," she whispered in an apologetic tone. She scrunched her eyes shut, taking in deep breaths to compose herself while he caressed her curves. Her lower body was beginning to slip off the edge of the bed, to which she hooked a leg into his side that he held close immediately. Biting her lip when he stroked its length, she peeked up at him. "Don't get rough with me, 'kay?"

Grinning deviously, Mewtwo nodded. " _As you wish,_ " he purred before he fully kissed her.

She moaned into his lips, draping her arms over his shoulders the further he leaned in, her lower half raising up in the process. He slid his free hand under her back to support her and push her closer, steadily hardening the kiss. He was courteous, poking in his tongue to lightly skim the tip of hers to get her consent. Her eyes briefly opened halfway to meet his soft, loving gaze, a hint of a plea in his amethyst depths. She wasn't very keen about tongue-to-tongue contact, to have something move around inside her mouth made her squirm uncomfortably. As much as possible, she avoided it, but Mewtwo was sneaky in getting her guard down.

Their mouths had just about parted before he licked her top lip, almost like he was proving her point. Her leg twitched the lower his hand got, and his thumb stroked along her foot, which recoiled under his touch. Mew bit back a whimper; she hated that she was ticklish. Driving her hips into him, she pressed needy kisses to his shoulder as he moved for her neck, still sensually licking her. Shivering, her gaze drifted over to the egg. And immediately, she froze like they were caught doing something naughty—which was half-true now that she thought of it.

Her head fell back when her mate nuzzled under her chin to reach her collarbone. Glancing back-and-forth between him and the egg, she stuttered out, "Mewtwo, um... should we be doing this?"

He looked up at her, concerned. " _Is something wrong, Mew?_ "

She nodded over to the bundle. "What if Lucky hears us?"

Mewtwo didn't bother to take a look. " _The embryo is not big enough to hear. No need to worry._ " He resumed where he left off.

"But... he looks so cold..."

" _We bundled it up as instructed. Lucky will be fine._ " He swiftly licked up her sternum to her throat, sending her into a shudder of pleasure.

She could feel her body fight amongst itself over what to do. She wanted to believe Mewtwo and let herself go so she could fully enjoy him. However, she could not stop thinking about the egg and of the child she had spent time that day showing off the house the best she could. By now, it had to know her voice, and every sound she would make would be heard. She had heard of young children hearing or walking in on their parents' intimate moments, and now that one was in the same room as them, her humility was getting the best of her.

"Mewtwo, I want the baby to sleep with us."

He sat up in surprise. " _What?_ "

She wriggled out of his hold to go to the egg, cautiously laying a finger on its exposed shell. "This is his first night with us, right? I want him to know he's safe, that we'll take care of him." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, looking past the look of disbelief he obviously was displaying. "So please, can we have Lucky sleep with us?"

Mewtwo slowly shook his head. " _Mew, I do not think it is safe._ "

Mew turned her attention back to the egg, thinking it over in her head. "Well... at least just for tonight. I want him to be familiar with us."

The longer they stared at each other, the more she felt her eyes were getting bigger in a pleading manner. It appeared to be the case, for he was struggling to keep eye-contact judging by how his jaw locked up. Letting out a long-drawn sigh, he dropped his head into a hand, and nodded once. Grinning almost immediately, she pushed away the bedding to scoop the egg into her arms. Giving a kiss of thanks to her mate, she carefully slid into the covers, laying package down beside her. Mewtwo hesitantly got in, warily eying it.

Hanging an arm over the shell, Mew quietly let out a breath. "It's so odd."

" _It is. We broke our cuddling record._ "

She mildly leered up at him, though he seemed to ignore it when he inquired next, " _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _it is safe to sleep with an egg?_ "

"We don't move in our sleep a lot. We should be fine."

He darted his eyes down, and when he rubbed it, she felt a sense of motherly pride in her heart. As against it as he looked, it was apparent he truly cared for the well-being of the child. " _Still..._ "

She touched his hand in assurance, giving him a smile when he didn't look convinced. "Mewtwo, don't worry about it. It's just for tonight." Lightly hooking her fingers in his, she scooted herself closer to the egg, gradually falling asleep.

Before her consciousness drifted off, she felt Mewtwo shift close enough for his breath to tickle her ears, his arm draping over her figure.


	8. Chapter Seven

The world was awash with white; there was nothing tangible to be seen in his line of sight, and he couldn't move his head around. Mewtwo could hear voices, though they were nothing but a buzz, not that it bothered him. His thoughts were focused on one thing, which slowly wavered into view before him. Walking closer, he fell to his knees, staring down at the familiar figure laying motionless in bed.

" _Mew...?_ " he choked out, fearing the worst.

To his relief, she deeply inhaled and stirred, her eyes slowly opening halfway. "M... Mewtwo?" she muttered.

He smiled, feeling it was more out of pride than anything else. Something wonderful had happened, what it was he couldn't figure out. He exclaimed with tears in his eyes, " _Mew! We are right here!_ "

She tilted her head to the side, gaze appearing to be unfocused. "I... why can't I...?" Her lids closed with a shaky breath.

He reached out to grasp her hand, suddenly noticing a weight in his arms. " _Mew, darling, open your eyes! See your baby!_ "

A baby... Did Lucky hatch? For a Ghost-type, the child had a bit of weight to it...

Mew's fingers weakly twitched, and upon her looking back at him, Mewtwo noticed a panic in her irises. "I can't see..."

" _Mew?_ "

She began to thrash a little, her voice starting to catch. "I can't see our baby!"

The clone nearly released her falling back, fear taking hold of his heart. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ducked his head for a few breaths, then looked back up. For several blinks, he struggled to focus on Mew before him, the world materializing with a dizzying effect. When he raised his head, he was able to make out his mate sleeping peacefully on her back, the egg resting on her torso. Sitting up, he faced the window to calm himself, feeling a draft in the room—no, he was sweating. He rested his arms on his knees, forcing himself to breathe.

The remnants of the dream started to fade from memory, but he couldn't shake off the uneasy sensation. Rarely was he ever bothered by anything, so he didn't know why it was particularly unnerving. For the past month, he felt he hadn't been sleeping well when it came to physical fatigue. Whether it was because of those dreams, or because his mate convinced him to have Lucky in the same bed, it was hard to say how it was he wasn't too mentally exhausted. If it was the latter, it was perhaps more out of paranoia he would accidentally roll over and crush it, so he was consciously stiffening in one spot.

He immediately dismissed the thought once he glimpsed at Mew. That couldn't have been it what with her being just slightly bigger than the egg and neither of them had such issues. Then again, she _had_ trusted him since day one...

Running his hands over his face, Mewtwo slipped out of bed to take a quick peek outside. He got up early again, it figured. Looking over the feline and egg once more, he let out a slow sigh, and exited the room to go prepare morning breakfast and other chores. Mew had expressed her gratitude for such service several times, so by now it was nothing more than a habit. She was always taking care of the egg all day, so what he did every morning was nothing more than to get one small weight off her shoulders to give the other tasks room. And since he tended to be gone for most of the day, it was more-or-less his way of apologizing for possibly leaving her alone again.

He found himself standing before their stove, but with nothing to prepare as he blearily stared down at it. His steady loss of sleep may have caught up to him at long last, leaving him reeling in slight confusion. Since when did he ever become _tired_? As a nomad, he never woke up just to desire more sleep, and he typically slept for a few hours depending on the day. It could be because he hadn't run on a schedule, he did what he wanted. Even after he settled down with Mew, he slept fine and was only ever exhausted by the day's end. Lucky was just an egg, it couldn't make noise like infants. Neither of them had to wake in the middle of the night to care for it. The only other explanation _had_ to be those dreams.

And he hadn't been bothered by dreams for a long time...

Returning to the present, Mewtwo let out a huff. He didn't feel like making anything fancy today. Simple will have to do, and it was flexible enough he could sleep a few winks. He pulled out the rice from their storage and a pot that he filled with water before washing the grains in a drainer. Step one was finished, so he could look forward to resting at the table.

...damn it, a knock at the door.

With a quick glance down the hallway, the clone went to see who the visitor was and wondered why they had arrived so early. Upon opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see it was Fearow, looking cheery. Mewtwo suddenly questioned himself why he wished he wasn't so happy.

" _Good morning, Fearow,_ " he forced himself to greet him, giving a nod.

The messenger gave a small salute. "And a good morning to you, sir. It's beautiful out, ain't it?"

" _I hardly noticed._ "

The avian blinked, briefly looking into the room. "You just got up, I take it."

Mewtwo just nodded, loosely folding his arms as his eyes dropped to the Fearow's wings. It was rare to see him without any messages. " _Are you just visiting, or...?_ "

"Well," he started almost nonchalantly, "I heard talk that you and the missus took in another Pokémon's egg, though I don't recall _whose_ egg. So I suppose I came here to clarify it."

" _You are a month late, but it is true._ "

For a Pokémon with a beak, he knew how to grin. "Well, many congratulations to you! I was hoping I could see it, _buuut_ I guess I came too early."

" _You guessed correctly._ "

"Still, that's great news. Bet it's been keeping you up all night."

Mewtwo didn't want to answer, wishing he would give the message and leave. " _It is just an egg,_ " he said bluntly.

Fearow chuckled a little. "Of course. So I hope to see the child within a couple of months."

He bobbed his head, trying to move him along. " _Thank you for your concern. Is there anything else?_ "

"Nah, got nothing else for you."

Mewtwo found himself slightly annoyed by the visit now that he got his answer. As the community messenger, he was usually busy and never stayed in one place for very long. On any other day, he would have found such a visit rather surprising, but at least welcoming. Now he was added onto the list of community members who were too overtly excited for the two of them. Anywhere in the neighborhood he went, one of the first things they would ask was "How is the egg doing?", or even "Is Mew doing well?" before they would go on with their routines. Hardly was he asked about his own feelings, and if he was, he always said the same thing:

" _I am looking forward to it._ "

He felt his insides grow hollow. He wasn't _jealous_ , was he? Unless he had been lying to himself the whole time, Mewtwo honestly was excited for the egg to hatch. If anything, he wanted to know that feeling of becoming a father, albeit a surrogate father. Would it be the same pride as the other fathers who watched their children, their own flesh and blood, be born? Mew had been counting down to the expected hatching day ever since they brought it home, so why hadn't _he_?

The clone jolted a little at the movement of feathers in his line of sight, watching as Fearow put his wing down. "You spaced out there for a sec," he said, rubbing the back of his neck hard enough small pieces of feather floated off. "You should get some rest before you collapse."

He nodded. " _Yes... I will keep that in mind._ "

Stepping back, the avian gave a salute of farewell before shooting up into the sky. Mewtwo stared at the flurry of feathers he left behind, which he telekinetically gathered into a ball and shot off into the woods before returning to the kitchen. He sat at the table with his chin in a hand, losing himself in his thoughts until he remembered the soaking rice. He thought about making a couple of side dishes while the rice cooked, but he couldn't bring himself to pull anything else out.

"Morning, Mewtwo."

He blinked in surprise, glancing at the window. He hadn't been expecting her for a little bit, unless he lost track of time. Turning around, he found her wide awake at the entranceway, and he tried to not look at the egg cradled in her arms. " _Good morning, Mew. Did you sleep well?_ "

"Yeah, I guess." She floated up to him to kiss his cheek, then held up the egg. "Say 'good morning' to Daddy, Lucky."

As much as he hesitated, Mewtwo couldn't help himself bending over to press his lips to the eggshell. It had been like that every morning for the past month where he had to give it a kiss good morning and kiss good night. " _Good morning, Lucky._ "

She giggled, tenderly stroking it when she hugged it closer. "He's happy."

" _I would hope so. It is like stepping on eggshells when eggs are cranky._ "

Mew's face and ears fell. "That was a horrible joke."

He agreed. " _It is early. They may or may not get worse as the day goes on._ " He then let out a yawn that he tried to cover up.

"Did you not sleep well?" she asked, frowning.

He waved it off. " _It does not matter, I have no plans today._ "

A corner of her lips curled. "Still fretting over how to make the house cooler, huh?"

" _I am not losing sleep over that._ " He rarely ever had restless nights over failed experiments and installments. His exhaustion after working on the homes in the heat the past month kept him rested at night, yet he would still wake up tired.

"You'll figure out something." Shifting the weight of the egg to her other arm, Mew tilted her head. "You know... I've noticed you've been like this for a while, now," she said in a mutter. "Are you coming down with something?"

" _I would know if I am._ "

She looked over his shoulder at the pot. "You're making rice porridge... You usually make a bigger breakfast."

" _Mew, I am not ill._ "

Meeting his gaze again, she leaned in to press their foreheads together. He stared down at her, taking in her worried expression. It had been a while since he last got a good look at her—he could tell that though she was happy every day, she looked somewhat worn out, a bit lost in memories. She quietly inhaled, lowering her eyes and biting her lip. She held the egg closer as she pulled away, ears slightly drooped.

"I can't tell if you're very warm or not..."

" _I am fine, Mew,_ " he said once more. " _Do not worry about it._ "

There was an uncomfortable pause before Mew nodded. "Well... anyway, can you watch Lucky today?"

He wasn't too taken aback by her request, even though it was the first time she asked him that. " _May I ask where it is you are going?_ "

"If not with the neighbors, I'd just like to get some fresh air. Or perhaps more supplies for Lucky." She smiled, pressing her cheek against the shell.

Mewtwo once thought it was a loving scene when she first did it weeks back, though it didn't take long before that tight feeling filled his chest. He had to keep reminding himself Mew was happy to prevent it from showing on his face. " _That is fine, dear,_ " he said after a moment.

"So you'll watch him?"

" _Of course. You keep telling me to spend more time with Lucky, after all._ "

Giggling and squirming with excitement, she kissed the egg before handing it over. He carefully cradled it in his arm, suddenly wishing she would give him a kiss like that as well. "Thanks, honey. I'll try to be home by sundown."

He blinked, watching as she plucked some berries from a bin they were stored in. " _You are going right this moment?_ " he inquired, a frown creasing his brows.

She nodded, stuffing a ripe berry into her mouth. "It'sh nish outshi—," she started to say, but slapped a hand to her mouth when she accidentally sprayed. Mewtwo hardly reacted except with a quirked brow. Once she swallowed, she spoke again, "It's nice outside right now, and I kinda have an idea of where I want to go, for the most part." She giggled, biting into another piece.

The clone glanced back outside, having a feeling it was going to be another muggy day. He could sense she was making things up to please him, but he couldn't bring himself to point it out. She was sincere in going out for a while, and he was all for it, yet Mewtwo didn't like the sound of it. As much as she was more of an outdoor Pokémon than anything else, she rarely spent a whole day away from home—alone at the least. It bothered him, somehow.

Returning his gaze toward her, he suggested, " _I can go fetch whatever it is you would like._ "

"No, you stay home and rest."

He shook his head. " _I may end up going out again later anyway. While I am out, I can go get what you want._ "

Her gentle smile shot him down. "It's okay, Mewtwo. I'm strong, I can take care of myself." She emphasized her point by flexing an arm, even though it didn't do her any good. "Like I said, I'll try to come back by sunset—at the _latest_ , if that helps."

 _Not exactly,_ he grumbled to himself. " _Mew, you do not have to do this._ "

"Oh, like how I do not _have_ to tend to our garden, or I do not _have_ to do housework, or I do not _have_ to go help the girls with their errands?" While she wasn't angry, Mewtwo could tell she was getting passionate about it from how crooked her smile was becoming. "Or, I don't know, I do not _have_ to babysit?"

" _You proved your point,_ " he sighed out, readjusting the egg's weight. " _But I mean it, Mew. I can go out today and get whatever it is you want._ "

"It's not like I'm leaving for good," she huffed. "Honestly, Mewtwo, you're either treating me like a kitten, or you're just very overprotective of me."

She wasn't too far off, he had to admit to himself, but he just shook his head as he got up from his seat to step to her side. " _Honey, I appreciate what you are doing, but I really do not mind going in your place._ "

Mew folded her arms. "Okay, fine, the reason _I'm_ going is because I want you to spend time with Lucky." Her ears flattened a little. "Happy now?"

He decided to be honest. " _Frankly, no, even though I knew that was the case._ "

She put her hands together. "Just this once, Mewtwo!" she pleaded. "I haven't seen you spend time with Lucky ever since we got him! Not by yourself, that I know of—but no matter what, spend some quality time with your son!"

" _Lucky could turn out to be a girl,_ " he flatly pointed out. He had to occasionally remind himself of that possibility as it seemed Mew convinced herself it would be a boy.

She threw her hands up briefly. "Son, daughter, what's the difference now that Lucky is our child?"

" _So gender plays little part in our child's identity, then._ "

"Be serious, Mewtwo, I just want you to spend time with him!"

A small chuckle found its way out of his throat when her face burned, and he reached out to rub a knuckle against her cheek. " _I suppose, Mew._ "

The tiny feline looked away in slight irritation despite leaning into his touch. "Guess you're feeling much better now," she muttered. With a breath, she glanced down at the remaining berry in her hand (now sticky from holding it so long), and shoved it into her mouth to chew on. Pulling away, she washed herself off and flew for the front room.

Mewtwo followed to see her off, tilting her sunhat at an angle when she opened the door. " _Be careful,_ " he said when she looked at him.

She stared for a moment before nodding, a smile barely grazing her lips. "I will. It's not like God or Arceus or whoever is cruel enough to strike me down the moment I step outside."

Such a statement would have made him laugh, but it somehow troubled him, getting a prickling feeling in the back of his mind someone _was_ cruel enough to do just that. An image of a pale Mew in bed flashed across his mind's eye, almost making him breathless. Blinking down at her, Mewtwo quickly blocked her with an arm when she turned to leave.

" _Are you forgetting something?_ " he quietly inquired in a matter-of-fact tone, hoping she would catch it.

Mew's stance relaxed almost into neutrality. "I might be," she murmured, tugging at her hat as she searched herself. "Well... I _could_ bring my basket..."

" _I will give you a hint,_ " he replied, voice still soft. " _It is a sentence consisting of three, possibly four little words._ "

To his satisfaction, her scoff was that of amusement when she looked up. "You're as vague as always."

He managed a small smile. " _That has five words._ "

She ducked her head to vainly hide her laugh, then he felt the egg shift under his arm when she reached out for it. "You be good to your daddy," she whispered, which caused his smile to falter. He writhed a bit from the hat brim briefly poking his chest, a bristly feel being left behind when she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

They stood there for a long moment, neither of them willing to break the silence. Mewtwo felt it was a blessed silence, one they hadn't shared for a while—not positively, anyway. He noted at how she stopped smiling the longer they stared, her eyes becoming more unfocused by the second; he felt something inside bend under pressure, wavering dangerously. He couldn't pinpoint the reason for such a sensation, unsure if he would be lying to himself or not. Almost hesitantly, he bent his neck as he forced himself to lean in, gently fixing her hat and pulling her into the shadows.

It was a kiss of reminders, he had told himself. Even after Lucky was brought into the home, the two would still give loving kisses, but while he enjoyed the innocent sensation, it was as if the affectionate meaning had been lost. It could be its scarcity over time caused them to start losing their touch—which did not sound possible upon dwelling on it. It could be the feeling their privacy was intruded upon; that sounded reasonable enough. They hadn't had an intimate moment since the night Mew convinced him to have the egg sleep with them. Nearly every minute was spent with Lucky no matter where they were. The very few times they were alone, all she could do was fret over the egg or they just talked, upon which he noticed they couldn't even reminisce about the past together. It was as if everything that had happened was no longer important.

Mewtwo felt her press back with a quivering sigh, a sign he was getting to her. The kiss had gone on seconds too long, but neither of them could break it. His fingers had fallen from her hat to her neck long ago, keeping her in place and in the same posture. He relished in their actions—every brush of flesh, every short-lived breath, every consensual movement—everything was fitting the mood just right. He could feel himself tremble in need from it, if it wasn't her. His fangs gently snagged her bottom lip before she dropped open her mouth like she was going to speak. Their breaths mingled, quickly intoxicating him. He desired to hear her breathe again, hot air against his skin as he touched her, carrying with every exhale words of love and praise... of his name most of all.

Then with a shaky, hardly audible voice, Mew murmured out a reply: "I... miss you, Mewtwo."

It wasn't the exact response he was looking for, but it was all the same. He had succeeded in reaching her if only for that moment. He was tempted to kiss her back, or even pull her further into the house for their overdue privacy. But as it was her answer, it was enough for him to breathe out a chuckle, " _Close enough._ "

He pulled back enough to see her smile in relief, cheeks flushed a bright pink. She kept her gaze up at him, stepping back for the doorway where she dawdled to shyly wave before flying off. He watched her disappear into the sky, then turned around with a sigh, pushing the door closed with his tail.

Fixing the egg in his hold, he said in acknowledgement, " _So it is just you and I today._ "

He stood by the window for the next minute, drawing a blank about what he was going to do with the egg for the day. There was no way to treat it like an actual child in taking it by the hand anywhere on walks or to wherever the community children played. He couldn't see himself holding a conversation with it such as answering questions or by replying back to whatever it would say (even if it was so Lucky could get used to his voice). Mew would be upset with him for leaving the egg in its bedding the whole day while he did whatever he wanted to do, but what could he do that she hadn't already done? And if he didn't do anything the whole day, he would have to deal with Missy later.

Then he remembered he had breakfast going and hurried to the kitchen to check. His track of time now lost and not caring either way, Mewtwo decided to let it sit and steam. He sat at the table with the egg resting before him, studying it while occasionally running a finger along the shell. Having only been around eggs a couple of times, he remained cautious around them and Lucky was no exception, hence why Mew normally held it instead of him despite it being almost as big as she. When once asked why she refused to telekinetically carry it around, she said Lucky wouldn't be warm that way. Knowing her, though, it went more on a deeper, possibly motherly level. He had seen her carry infants around before, always looking like she had a death grip on them due to being afraid of dropping them. The clone at least acknowledged she was better at childcare than he would ever be if only for that reason of never dropping a single baby—he had to thank his lucky star the one he dropped was naturally made to bounce around.

His hand found its way closer to the bottom when he caressed it, lingering in place to feel the warmth. Mewtwo let out a sigh, caught between a smile and a chuckle. " _Mew sure is overprotective,_ " he muttered, shaking his head a little. " _Or... I should say your mother._ "

He then frowned, once again questioning his cold response to the egg. It had been a month since they had it, in which predictably within a short amount of time Mew came to love the entire thing. But somehow he hadn't yet—admired the craftsmanship of it, yes, just not the egg _itself_. To even accept that they would soon be parents was making him fidget.

" _I wonder if you already know of your origins,_ " he mused, more to himself than to Lucky. " _You know who your real mother is, and of the circumstances surrounding it. There is no doubt you will catch on quickly. You are a Misdreavus inside that egg... two Psychics cannot make a Ghost._ "

But that wasn't what bothered him, he corrected himself. It was hard to say what it was, exactly, as he didn't have evidence for what he was feeling. He knew that every Pokémon had a different amount of time for gestation depending on the species. According to Mew, the youngest children of Wigglytuff and Raichu's hatched between the second and third month after the egg was laid. Going by that, he estimated the egg had a few more weeks, or was at least halfway into its gestation period.

Why didn't it feel like it? Regardless of it being a Ghost type, the embryo should've had a noticeable weight by now. The only indication they had of its growth was its warmth, which Mewtwo felt wasn't enough. But as he stared at the egg, he was finding it hard to decide whether to dwell on it or not, if it was even important to bring up.

There came a knock at the door, making him groan a little as he got up to answer it. Standing there was Swampert, looking slightly winded and sweating profusely. His tired mind realizing it was still morning, Mewtwo was almost confused as to why he paused in his daily walk to visit.

" _Good day,_ " he greeted. " _Is there something amiss for you to visit this early?_ "

"I just got word from Rugs the clinic has been having problems," he said, resting an arm on the doorframe as he let out a breath. The clone wrinkled his nose, but didn't say anything. "Apparently the roof has a weak spot, ready to cave in at any given moment."

" _I see..._ " Furrowing his brows, Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder to look at the kitchen entrance.

"It's Thursday, in case you're wondering, so it's game day. And Dr. Mime has the clinic temporarily closed for the repairs."

" _It is not that,_ " he sighed, running a hand down his face. " _I... you could say I am babysitting._ "

He looked back to find Swampert had an amused smirk on his face. "Sucks, doesn't it." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "At least it's an egg, so it's quiet, but I know your pain. Well... you're missing flowers and stuff, but otherwise, I know it very well."

Mewtwo's face fell in disapproval. " _Are you going to be there?_ "

"Why the hell not? I'm the muscle of the group, after all." The large mud fish flexed an arm with a gleam in his eye and smile. The clone nearly closed the door on him before he held it in place. "Okay, okay, it's Tangrowth who's the muscle!"

" _You are letting in heat, Swampert._ "

He watched him stick a hand inside far as it could go to wave it around. "You're a bad liar," he said with narrowed eyes. "You never got that whatchamacallit working."

" _Then leave me be. I will come by to check on it later when I get the time._ " He psychically shoved his arm back out and closed the door shut. Shaking his head, he stepped away for the kitchen before he heard the window crack. He spun around to find his neighbor had pushed it out of its frame and off to the side to poke his head in, glass shards sprinkling into a pile on the floor.

"I was told to get you, 'Two," he announced like he wasn't attempting breaking and entering, pushing the curtains out of his face. "You never turn your job down."

While already annoyed from the damage, he felt his temple twitch at the nickname. " _I can finalize it tonight. You did not have to break in to tell me otherwise._ "

Swampert glanced down at the sill he was leaning on, then tilted his head to peer past him into the kitchen. "I know you can't leave the egg alone, I understand that. I just don't know anyone who'll watch it for you, it appears they all went to the field."

" _I promised Mew I would watch the egg._ "

"What she doesn't know won't hurt!" He widely grinned with a wink.

Mewtwo glared daggers, very tempted to shoot him over the treetops. " _You are a moron._ "

Swampert recoiled, face faltering in confusion. "What'd I do? What, can she read minds or somethi—that's a stupid question... Uh.." He sheepishly scratched a fin, sucking in air. "She'll understand our situation, right?"

" _Because you_ _ **broke**_ _our_ _window, oh yes, she will be_ _ **very**_ _understanding._ "

"Come _on_ , 'Two, everyone's waiting!" he moaned, deeply frowning. "You're the only one who knows what the hell they're doing, after all! The freakin' _roof_ could collapse, and destroy a lot of the clinic! That'll take ages to rebuild and replace those nifty items! We caught it now, let's just fix it while it's just one little spot! Just... just take the egg with you!"

The clone leered silently at him for a moment, watching him squirm in discomfort as he stepped forward to take up his line of sight. " _I take back what I said._ _ **Now**_ _you are a moron._ "

Nervously glancing around, the mud fish stammered over his next sentence. "Think of it as a... err... 'Take Your Kid to Work Day'!"

His vision flashed blue for a second. " _That makes it worse._ "

"There you are!" From outside, he could hear someone approach, accompanied by brief sloshing of liquid. Swampert looked back just to be yanked out by the neck to give Victreebel room to peer in, a gleam of impatience in his eyes. He didn't appear to be intimidated by the unchanging expression Mewtwo still had on. "What the hell are you two yakking on about? You're holding everyone up!"

" _Welcome back, Victreebel,_ " he said in his normal tone, straightening his stance. He broke eye-contact to look down, realizing he was standing in the broken glass. Crossing his legs in levitation to check for any wounds, he pondered to himself how it was he didn't notice.

He heard Swampert gag and sputter, possibly from being briefly strangled by the vine. "Arceus, Vic, what did you _eat_?" From that, Mewtwo immediately winced at the sudden stench that was now permeating the air, different from the Water-type's odor that he had just gotten used to.

"A hearty breakfast I couldn't finish because a roof decided to rot. So now you'll have to deal with my bodily functions."

"I didn't want to know that..."

"Tough. You coming or not, Mewtwo?" Victreebel barked at the clone.

Unfazed by the harsh tone, Mewtwo craned his neck to look over his shoulder, letting out a sigh of defeat. " _Just give me a moment,_ " he told him before hurrying into the kitchen. Deciding to abandon the rice and let it cool on the stove, he found a writing utensil and scrap of paper to write a quick note for Mew, then scooped Lucky into the crook of his arm. He went into his room to grab the tools and bedding, and once back in the living room, he tried to ignore the look of impatience the Flycatcher Pokémon was giving him.

"Great, the mate is out," was his grunt.

" _I am out of options,_ " the feline scoffed, putting on the make-shift hardhat. " _A promise is a promise, after all._ " He went beside himself to keep the door unlocked once he glanced at the broken window. " _So, since the roof is rotting, we may as well make a new one._ "

"But the roof's worked fine!" Swampert moaned, raising his hands. "Well, up 'til now, but still! And it's just a part of it!"

Mewtwo fought back a sigh. " _Then who is to say it will not rot again in another part? Better safe than sorry._ "

Victreebel, with a look of discomfort with every movement he made, looked up at him with a raised eyelid. "It does make sense, but may I remind you that it _did_ take a good few weeks to get that roof properly installed."

" _You and the others are hardly amateurs now._ " He almost walked into Swampert when he suddenly bolted across for his house just as they were passing by. " _I believe we should give it a shingled roof made of cedar wood. And, conveniently enough, this is a cedar wooden area._ "

"Like hell we're cutting down a tree. Just because _you_ were fine with it building your _own_ home doesn't mean the rest of us are."

" _Then find a fresh log or two while we tear down the roof._ "

"How do we do that? Just rip it off like you do a rug?" The mud fish mimed it with a quizzical, yet anxious look. Mewtwo and Victreebel stared at his lopsided hardhat and basket clenched in a hand, in slight surprise he got himself ready for work in a few seconds flat.

"Idiot, you'll ruin the boards beneath it," the Flycatcher Pokémon muttered.

" _We pry it off piece by piece like layers._ "

He watched the two glance at each other. "It'll take us well into the afternoon," Victreebel said, scratching at himself with his vine. "Combine that with making those shingles you want and laying them down, that alone will take hours. Even then, it'll take a few days to complete." He paused to smack Swampert to make him walk faster. "You sure you want to go through with it?"

" _Positive._ "

"Gee, you sure like building things," the mud fish mumbled to himself, rubbing his sore spot. "By the way, where're you gonna put the egg? You can't have it too close to the clinic, but you can't have it too far off either."

Mewtwo hoisted the egg higher up on his arm. " _I will figure it out when we get there._ "

"Poor bastard's been pussy-whipped." To emphasize, Victreebel swung his vine.

"Also, where's your lunch? Didn't Mew make one?"

Having ignored the plant's comments, the clone answered, " _I will be fine. I can go a few days without eating if I choose to._ "

He flinched when his stomach growled, prompting Victreebel to chortle. "His stomach says he's been fed regularly for the whole four years he's been here." He had on a terrifying smirk. "With the humidity we've been having, he'll drop by the day's end."

Swampert frowned. "You're not going to eat him, are you?"

"Hell no, he's too big for me anyway. Besides, I like his dry humor." He roughly patted Mewtwo on the shoulder, who managed to not side-step from the touch. "Now _you_ , on the other hand..."

"Oh look, it's Golduck!" He quickly hurried over to avoid the pitcher plant, stopping by the puzzled duck. "Hey, buddy, good to see you here!"

Golduck gave him a look. "Took you long enough." He tilted his head toward the approaching duo, lifting a hand for a small wave. "We were just debating what we could patch the hole with."

"Aw, shit, it caved in already?" Victreebel huffed.

"No, we just finished removing the rotted area."

" _Now let us remove the entire rooftop._ " Mewtwo glanced away from the surprised expression to set down the egg at the base of a tree, fixing the bedding to fit snug around it.

"You want us to _what_?"

"Hey, a duck's quack _can_ echo!" came a Raichu's voice from the roof, a teasing grin on his pudgy face. "But seriously, what was that about?"

The clone stood to meet the gazes of him and the others already positioned on the roof who were looking up. " _We need half to stay here, and the other half to gather up any fallen trees in the area. We are going to tear this roof down._ "

Immediately, the cries started up:

"We _just_ came to an agreement!"

"Mime didn't give you authority for that!"

"Yeah, he wanted this done by this evening!"

"It'll take all day! I promised my mate I'd be back by dinner!"

"Do we even have the tools for that?"

"Hey-hey-hey, shut _UP_!"

From Wigglytuff's Hyper Voice came more complaints aimed now at him instead of Mewtwo. With a huff, the clone's eyes flashed, and immediately the Pokémon froze in place, voices stopped. Shooting each of them a hardened stare, he spoke in a bold tone, " _Even though it will take longer, I feel the roof needs replaced. We do have the proper resources for it, however, because of a complaint about cutting down trees, we can easily cleave out shingles from freshly-fallen timber. Victreebel and his group will hunt that down and work on it, the rest of us will set down a protective layer that we will lay the shingles on. Let us work on that first before we do anything else._ "

He waited a few moments before they were released from their disabled state and regained their balance. No other complaints came up, though some didn't look happy as they hesitantly entered the woods. At least pleased with the cooperation, the clone joined the others on the roof to help tear it down.

"Hey, what's with the egg?" Raichu inquired after a minute of silence, nodding over to where Lucky sat. "Isn't that dangerous to bring it here?"

" _I did not have a choice in that matter,_ " Mewtwo grunted, not wanting to explain himself again.

"Even though it's game day, my mate's home watching Chester. She could've babysat for you."

He hissed a swear to himself and toward Swampert, then waved it off as he pulled off a long strip and tossed it aside. " _Too late now that I am here._ "

"Uh... is it normal to _accidentally_ break the boards here?" Wigglytuff asked hesitantly from where he stood a few feet away.

He raised his eyes to the heavens, took a breath, then nodded. " _We are replacing the roof anyway, might as well repair everything that is broken._ "

With exception of the occasional curse word or small talk, they kept to themselves. By the time Victreebel's group returned with timber, the roof was bare. Mewtwo aided in cutting off blocks of wood while the underlayment was prepared. Throughout the making of the shingles, after splitting every ten-plus logs he would glance over at Lucky to eye the shade, and carefully move him each time the edge of sunlight brushed along the shell. Despite his consistency in evenly cleaving the wood, as the sun slowly climbed and the air grew heavy, he began to notice his vision wavering and his eyes were watering. His abdomen tightening into a knot from hunger didn't help.

Lunch break did nothing but rub salt into the wound. All he could do was sit in the shade with Lucky in his lap, watching his co-workers scarf down their food and loudly talk over each other about anything. Though he was approached to be handed something to eat, he politely declined, whether from courtesy or pride. If this was anywhere else, Mewtwo felt he could use the break to meditate, which he hadn't done for a long while.

"I swear, you're attached to that egg," Golduck pointed out to him.

He raised a brow at him after taking in what he meant, dropping his hand from the top of the egg. " _Mew asked if I would take care of it today,_ " he said, letting out a sigh for what was the umpteenth time that day (it was his fourth disgruntled sigh amongst others). " _She is more attached to it than I am, she is just busy for the time being._ "

Swampert then snickered in his food. "If I didn't know better, I'd think it was your lunch." Everyone groaned and called him names that normally Mewtwo wouldn't bat an eye at—he felt his tail curl around the egg in a protective manner when they were uttered. "I said 'if I didn't know better'! Arceus, I was kidding!" He met the clone's gaze, who immediately chose to ignore the comment, letting the others handle it.

After the mud fish was chewed out, the Duck Pokémon swallowed down the fish in his beak before speaking. "Anyway, did you hear?"

Mewtwo, Wigglytuff and Raichu were the only ones who looked fully up at him. "What, Gold?" the rodent said with a mouthful of berries.

He briefly raised an eye ridge, then leaned back, the gem catching on the rays. "I got word recently that Blissey's egg hatched."

"Oh, yeah, Lil mentioned that," Tangrowth said a rare sentence, raising a hand up to where his mouth was hidden. "Which one was it, again?"

"The one at the desk, I think."

"Wait, she was pregnant again?" Swampert expressed in disbelief. The feline couldn't help grimacing; he knew he wasn't one for gossip, but his mate sure was. "Granbull's a lucky bastard. Even during their fight, they couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Raichu's ears and tail twitched. "Is that envy I hear? Please, do go on comparing sex drives with the one you don't have."

Laughter spread amongst the group as the mud fish's gills darkened. "Go to hell, Rugby!"

"I knew about it," Victreebel snickered, glancing between the two. "My mate told me some weeks back. Said she was there picking up medicine and noticed. But it's been old news, perhaps. The last time we were there at the start of the month, she didn't look pregnant."

Mewtwo thought back to the couple of times he saw her move, waddling and breathing heavily in place. " _That explains why she looked uncomfortable._ "

"Ah, you noticed, too?"

He glanced down at the egg, tip of his tail plodding on his foot. " _I had not stepped in the clinic for a little over a month, so if she indeed had the egg right after Mew and I were there last, we would have heard by now. The community is small enough that we get word on population growth._ "

"I heard it from my mate," Wigglytuff said. "She rarely lies, she wouldn't have spread a rumor if it had been one from the start."

"So..." Golduck cleared his throat after holding out the syllable. "Anyway, the baby's a girl Snubbull."

"Guess they got over whatever it was the two were fighting about." Victreebel gave a slight nod, lifting his nectar drink in a form of toasting. "Good for them."

Swampert's face crinkled. "For a Pokémon with a big mouth, I sure haven't heard anything from him."

"Says the second big mouth."

"Hypocrite!" he snapped, glaring at the Flycatcher Pokémon. " _You_ have a permanent 'O' face!"

"Perfect for sucking the life out of your face."

There was a small wave of snickering from the comment. With his face red, the mud fish attempted to cover it with a glower. "Well... your mother!"

Victreebel just rolled his eyes, shooting Mewtwo a matter-of-fact look until he glanced down at the egg. "Shame on you, Swampert," he tsked. "There are children here."

He was about to retort, but quieted down. The clone looked over to find he was staring at Lucky as well, his face fallen. "Like it could understand a word."

"Give it up, you two," Raichu sighed, stuffing the last of his lunch into a cheek pouch. "I swear, from the way you act, it's like you live together. And you're not even next-door neighbors."

"Are they always like this?" Golduck asked, watching as the two held a narrow-eyed staring contest.

The response was unified nods from the group. Mewtwo let out a sigh through his nose, ducking his head to gaze at Lucky once more. He studied the egg's surface, carefully spinning it around to silently count the red circles for perhaps the umpteenth time. He genuinely was intrigued by the patterned shell, taking in how it was unique—even though he was certain all Misdreavus eggs looked the same—and how it looked perfect in form. The clone hardly had the egg to himself long enough to take it all in, to let every little pock burn into memory like it must have with Mew.

Running his hand along it, he couldn't help feeling a sense of emptiness even with the company of acquaintances. The warmth under his touch felt the same as always, it still had a sense of fragility to it, an air of freshness; it was everything an egg was made to be to sustain a life inside. Even amongst a group of males sweating from the humidity and work, it still carried the sense of there being new life. How, then, could he let himself be bothered by it so easily? Was it because over half of them have young ones of their own, so they were used to it?

"You okay, 'Two?"

Mewtwo snapped his head up at a concerned Wigglytuff, who was leaning directly in front of him like he was going to check out the egg. " _Yes, everything is fine,_ " he quickly assured him, growing a bit uncomfortable from his space being invaded. After glancing around to find the others had finished and were just sitting around chatting, he placed Lucky back in the bedding and stood up. " _Are we ready to get back to work?_ " he announced over them.

With exception of the attempted humor of Swampert's response, every one replied with a unified "yes", and they got up to return to their places. Looking down at the egg, the feline shot for the roof to do his share of laying down the finished shingles.

The day continued to grow thicker as the minutes and hours ticked by. Sweat flowing into the eyes with every other movement was the most irritating, with arguments that briefly halted progress a close second. It was obvious everyone wanted to call it a day and go home to rest, but Mewtwo kept them in line best he could, fighting back signs of his own surliness. He pushed his energy and lack of it to the limit, keeping his mind off the needs he neglected since that morning to do his work, wanting to get as much done by the end. It was dangerous, even careless for him to use tools while he grew weary, to the point if he ever so much as looked away, the item he carried—physically or telekinetically—would wobble and drop.

After the third time, he knew why he was being approached even before Victreebel turned to look at him. "Mewtwo, I know you're our supervisor, but..." He sucked in a breath, leaves curling at his side. "...go home for the day."

He shook his head, forcing a small smile on his face. " _Thank you for the concern, but I will stay the full time._ "

The lack of even a murmur in the background pierced him the most. He didn't bother meeting most of their gazes. The Flycatcher Pokémon replied, "That's admirable, even inspiring that you're hard at work, but you _are_ starting to struggle. Which is odd since I've never seen you lose footing before."

Mewtwo glanced down at himself, then raised a brow. " _I am not nauseous, if that is what you are saying._ "

"No, but you are looking rather pale."

"That, and I can hear your stomach complain from over here." Usually one to be snapped at for "not helping", Swampert's comment brought it to attention.

Raichu's frown made the clone look past him, sensing a guilt trip. "I _did_ offer my lunch for a reason."

" _Do not worry about me._ "

He shook his head. "'Two, I'm sure if the doctor was here with us right now, he'd agree with us."

Victreebel raised his vine to pat him on the shoulder. "We'll be fine without you. We are going to stay until Mime comes by in a couple of hours. So go home, get something to eat, and just lie down."

Mewtwo found it odd he was at war with himself over whether to stay and work, or to go home. Judging from the sun's location, it was late afternoon, possibly about four. Adding up the hours he was working for, he could leave from here-on even though Dr. Mime was coming to check up on the clinic. He should be there to give him the progress as the supervisor, but the stern look in their gazes was telling him otherwise. He couldn't help smiling, remembering how clumsy and inexperienced they were when he first arrived; it was what he could call a miracle that the forest didn't burn down.

Nodding his head, he felt a chuckle escape his throat. " _Well then, carry on. I shall see you in the morning._ "

"Take care," was Victreebel's response amongst the others' own shouts of farewell when he floated down from the roof. Checking to make sure all of his tools were secured, he wiped the sweat off himself before picking up Lucky with the bedding and flying off.

Upon entering his now-drafty home, Mewtwo immediately knew Mew hadn't returned yet, as evident by the lack of her sunhat on its hook. After securing the egg in their room and tearing up the note, he blearily stared at the glass shards still scattered on the living room floor. As he psychically gathered it all into a tight ball, he cursed Swampert in his mind (having forgotten to scold him at the site), realizing he could force him to work to make a new window, yet the thought made him cringe. Going it over in his head, the clone decided to hold off on the repairs until tomorrow, tossing the shards into an unused container he found in the kitchen to throw out later. At the sight of stored berries, he felt his stomach tighten and rumble, bringing a frown to his face.

" _I will consider an early dinner, then,_ " he sighed to himself, and after a small thought, went to get started, dropping the pot from that morning into the sink. His mind slightly wandered off from exhaustion, only bringing him back to reality here and there to remind him what he was doing with that ladle, or the spices, or that he touched the heating metal. He wasn't fixing a big meal, as hungry as he was, but it was going to be on the stove long enough for him to rest a little. The clone was relieved to get off his feet, stretching himself across the table with a groan as his eyes grew heavy...

He would wake when the front door opened, hurriedly sitting up even though his vision wavered. "Lucky, Mewtwo! Mommy's home!" Mew called out, voice a bit strained.

He wasn't yet used to his mate identifying herself as such, and his slight delusion from the light nap didn't help. Blinking up at the window, he swallowed down a yawn to answer, " _Welcome back, dear. Lucky is in bed._ "

His hearing caught a shuffle in the front room, followed by a breath of relief before she finally came around the corner. He stared at how she smiled amidst her dusty face. "Did you two have fun while I was gone?"

The clone got up to brush and pat down her fur. " _What did you do, Mew, go through a dust storm?_ "

"No, I recolored my fur." She giggled, wriggling under his touch and waving away the dust. "Kidding. I was, um... treasure hunting."

His brows rose in slight surprise. " _Whatever for?_ "

She curled her arms behind her. "Well... originally, I was looking for some things like new silverware and whatnot, or possibly even things for ourselves. But I wasn't liking anything, until I _did_ find something that made me think of Lucky. So I found more things." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the living room, gesturing out to the small pile in the middle of the room. It was apparent she had gone to a human community, as there was a stack consisting of what appeared to be a large stuffed animal bigger than herself, a wooden Ponyta with handlebars, what he recognized as a tire with rope tied around it, a plastic high chair, and an assortment of blocks in a bucket. Each and every one of them looked worn out, in need of cleaning up.

Looking back and forth between her and the pile, he ran a hand over his face. " _Where did you get all of this?_ " He didn't know why he asked when he knew where they came from.

Mew winked, placing a finger to her cheek. "I found a huge place full of really neat things that humans throw away, apparently. Think they call it the dump or something." She grinned, proud of herself for her findings. "Like I said, I looked through many things that I would've liked to bring home, but I couldn't. Lucky was on my mind, after all, so I couldn't have those selfish thoughts in my head. These were what I could find that I know he'll like."

Mewtwo picked up the bucket to shake it a bit, fascinated at the amount of blocks of various sizes and designs inside. Looking over at her, while he was smiling, he shook his head. " _Mew, you did not have to._ "

"I wanted to. Sure, they're for when he's a little older, but it's best to be prepared." Her face then lit up. "Oh, and I also found this." She picked up a book the bucket had been on top, and squealed in excitement. "It's a picture book! I took a look through it, and I think Lucky will like it! It appears to be a human fairy tale!"

The clone set down the bucket to flip through it, rubbing the thick pages. " _Let me guess—you want me to read it._ "

Mew clapped her hands. "Yup! In fact, you should read it to him every night starting now! We haven't told him stories yet, so I think this would be a good way to do it!" Her face developed a soft glow as she gazed dreamily up at him, her voice lowering. "And... also so I can hear your voice more."

He was certain it was a compliment or a simple wish of hers, though from the way she said it, it was of desire. He knew where the idea came from, so why it took her this long to express it puzzled him. " _You and I talk all the time. How would reading a story out loud be any different?_ "

Her blush deepened. "Well... you hardly say what you're reading. While I don't mind the quiet moments, I see the books you're reading, and..."

" _You want to learn to read the human language?_ " he speculated when she trailed off for a moment.

She shook her head. "No... I couldn't get into it anyway." Her smile was that of embarrassment, bringing her to look away. Rubbing her arms, Mew scanned her eyes about the room. "Am I feeling a draft?"

Mewtwo's mind pricked itself in remembrance. " _Oh, yes. The window broke._ " He pointed over to it as the curtains fluttered slightly.

The tiny feline blinked in dull surprise. "Uh-oh. What happened?"

" _Swampert was being persistent this morning._ " He huffed to himself, cursing him inwardly once more.

"Why, what happened today? Did his mate kick him out?"

The clone snickered a bit, and had to explain, " _The clinic had a weak roof, and I was required to go. I could not find a babysitter, so I took Lucky with me to work. We were there well into the afternoon._ "

He saw Mew's eyes widened in anxiety before she slipped into the kitchen. He stood at the entranceway, watching her look around like she anticipated the egg to be in the room. "Is Lucky okay?" she inquired, sounding like her throat was closing up.

She appeared to have forgotten he told her the egg was in their room. He reached out to touch her shoulder, slightly tensing when she spun around with a gasp. " _He was in the shade the entire time. No need to worry._ "

Mew took a couple of breaths, pressing a hand to her heart. "Did you get it fixed? The roof, I meant."

" _I went home early, but we got enough done the clinic will remain open, though the repair will take a couple more days. As for our window, I will get to fixing it first thing tomorrow._ "

"That's good." She smiled up at him, eyes bright in the sun's rays. Mewtwo willed himself to lean in to kiss her, but she had moved for the stove when she saw the cookware just to side-glance over to the sink. "What's this?" She picked up the single item inside, peering down at its contents. Spinning around with it still in hand, she tilted the pot to reveal the hardened rice from that morning to him. "You didn't eat again?"

To his relief, she didn't sound too upset. " _No, it was a busy morning._ "

Her jaw dropped along with her arms, spilling the food. She looked back and forth with an expression of disappointment and start of frustration. "You _worked_ in this heat without food?"

He spread out his hands. " _I am still here, am I not?_ "

"Mewtwo, that's dangerous! What if you screwed up something because you couldn't focus? Or you passed out and fell?" Gripping the handle, she lowered to the ground to scoop every last grain of rice back into the pot. She tossed it into the sink to fill it with water, her hands beginning to shake when she took a wooden utensil to break it apart, glancing over her shoulder to meet his gaze. Mewtwo was a bit grateful she was not getting angry, though her perturbed expression made him slump a bit with regret. "Are you _sure_ you're not sick?"

" _I have just been tired, is all._ " It wasn't a lie, yet it made his insides churn a little.

Her eyelids drooped, shutting off the faucet after her hand slipped past the handle a couple of times. "Why don't you ever tell me, Mewtwo?" she whispered, moving her head so she saw him at the corner of her eye.

" _I do not want to worry you._ " When she looked down at the sink, Mewtwo stepped directly behind her, hesitating to caress her shoulders. She didn't react to the touch like she usually did, remaining mostly staunch as she slowly cleaned the pot. He chose to ignore it, massaging more for relaxation than seduction.

"How do I know you're telling the truth this time?" was her next quiet inquiry, still stiff as a board.

Lips rubbing together in thought, he gently brushed an apologetic kiss her temple—nearly similar to the kiss from that morning. From the way she lightly trembled and ducked her head, she misread him. "I'm not in the mood tonight," she murmured. "You should get better first before wasting your energy on me. And... so we don't wake up Lucky."

The clone draped his arms around her waist, and rested his cheek in between her ears, sadly watching her pry off rice from the bottom of the pot. He waited for her to make a move before speaking up, voice hardly audible, " _I miss you, Mew._ "

While she gulped and gasped for breath like something shot up her throat, Mew made no other movements or sounds except to scrub harder.

They remained in place until their dinner started to burn.

* * *

Summer was waning before they knew it, and there was still no progression with the egg. Mewtwo's heart began to ache more and more with each passing day, and the urge to tell Mew his thoughts grew stronger. But he still couldn't bring himself to tell her, not sure how well she would take to it. She, in the meantime, appeared to be catching on as she was becoming worried.

"Maybe keeping Lucky warm is not enough," she mused out loud amidst the sound of evening cicadas, stroking the shell. "I think I'm supposed to carry him around."

The clone glanced up from the book he was reading, a brow raised. " _That sounds really far-fetched, dear._ "

"Anything a Farfetch'd can do, I can do better."

His eyes drooped. " _That is not what I meant..._ "

"That must be why some Pokémon carry their eggs around," she said over him, looking wistfully up at the sky. "It might be to give it a new atmospheric feel."

" _...I do not think gestation works like that, Mew,_ " he sighed, resuming his reading.

He heard a rustle at the window from when she picked up the egg, and floated over to pause before him, holding it out. "I'm going to start dinner."

" _This early?_ " he questioned, hesitantly taking the egg. His hand trembled from its light weight.

"Of course, silly." She winked, sticking her tongue out teasingly. "I want to try out a new recipe today. Might as well start early if I end up having to run out and get some ingredients."

" _Oh, I thought you were going to fix a fancy dinner tonight._ " His smirk was half-hearted.

Rolling her eyes, she slipped into the kitchen. Mewtwo dropped his stare to the egg, an icy wave of emptiness stirring in his core. He fought with himself whether to get up and tell Mew or not, his body tensing on the thought. By sheer willpower, he forced himself up, covered the egg in its nest of blankets, and hurried into the other room. He paused by the table, briefly shooting a sad glance at the high chair resting by the wall. Mew didn't notice him, being too preoccupied with a list in front of her and pulling out nearby ingredients.

Taking in a long, deep breath, and talking himself into it, Mewtwo stepped to her side where she could see him. She momentarily glanced at him. "Need something, dear?"

He felt weak in the knees, and his heart threatened to break under pressure, but he kept hold of his voice. " _Mew, we need to talk._ "

She blinked up at him. "About what?"

" _A... About Lucky._ "

Her head tilted, an expression of interest. "What is it? You have an idea?"

He swallowed, mentally preparing himself for anything to go wrong. " _Not necessarily._ "

Mew then smiled a little. "If you wanted to help fix dinner, there's no need to ask."

He shook his head, feeling his hands clench tight enough to tremble. " _Honey, forget about dinner for just a moment. This is difficult for me to say as it is._ "

Face faltering, she released the list and clasped her hands by her chest. "Is something wrong?"

Mewtwo didn't want to look her in the eye as his insides hollowed out. " _Mew... I have this unshakable feeling this egg is not going to hatch._ "

He inwardly flinched at the spark in her irises, mentally preparing himself for the worst. "You what?" she gasped.

" _Please, hear me out._ " The clone shut his eyes to take in another breath, going over his thoughts. " _You only met them once, but do you remember Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn?_ "

Mew placed a hand to her chin, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Um... I think so. They're some of your many acquaintances, right?"

He nodded. " _Do you remember their children?_ "

"Yeah, I remember seeing a few running around." She smiled in adoration, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "They were pretty cute, the spitting images of their parents."

Mewtwo stepped in place with discomfort and nervousness, knowing she was about to lose her train of thought. " _They were not their first brood. They had children when we first lived on Mount Quena._ " When she looked back at him, he was sure the weight would slightly lift, but it appeared to press down harder. " _I was there from the moment the eggs were laid, which consisted of ten. I mostly left them alone to raise their offspring except to check up on them._ "

The tiny feline folded her arms, tail whipping to the side as a way to tell him to wrap it up. "What are you getting at, Mewtwo?"

" _I want you to guess how many children they had._ "

Slightly taken aback, she raised a brow. "Duh, ten. You said she had ten eggs."

He shook his head. " _They had nine, even though Nidoqueen laid ten eggs._ "

Mew sucked in a small breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "What happened to the one egg?"

He dipped his chin in. " _It never hatched._ "

"Do you know why?"

" _Not exactly, we never checked. There are two possibilities I can think of, however._ " He held up a hand, a finger extended. " _One is that the embryo was growing, but it died. The other is that it was unfertilized, or failed to develop an embryo._ "

His mate covered her mouth when she looked away for a moment, eyes scrunched shut. "I've heard of duds," she muttered. "It's more common the more eggs you have at a time."

" _Statistics have nothing to do with it._ "

Darting her gaze back to him, she dropped her hand to hold herself again. "So... what does this have to do with Lucky?"

Mewtwo felt his voice catch, like something was silencing him. The two stared at one another while he had an inner battle with himself, struggling to speak his mind. His hands curled sporadically and in frustration, wanting to tell her his thoughts, yet not while the other side of him was refusing.

 _She was happy just a few minutes ago,_ it hissed at him, _and now look at her. You are going to worry her to death if you tell her. But,_ and he could hear it chuckle, _even if you_ _ **do**_ _tell, she is not going to believe you without proof. It is best to hold your tongue and let it go._

He winced a little when she reached forward to touch his arm. "Mewtwo? Are you okay?" she whispered, searching his face. "You look a bit pale."

The clone took in a small breath, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. " _Forgive me, Mew,_ " he gingerly started out, voice low. She blinked alertedly, mouth briefly dropping open. He fought back the waver in his tone when he continued, ignoring the nagging thought. " _I believe... please do not get me wrong, the egg is as real as can be. I just believe it never got fertilized properly._ "

She immediately pulled away to step back. "No," was her momentary response before she shook her head and deeply inhaled. "Mewtwo, that can't be it. Lucky's warm, we've taken very good care of him. Ghosts don't typically have weight we can feel."

A painful twang reverberated in his heart on the next beat. Once more dismissing the opposing thought, he stated on a more bolder note, " _All Ghost Pokémon have weight, Mew, whether we can feel it or not. Tell me, has the egg ever felt heavier since the first day we were entrusted it?_ "

Her eyes widened a little, clasping her hands together. "U-Um... I never weighed it. I figured I was becoming adjusted to the weight."

" _Do not act dumb, Mew. Strength does not work that way._ "

"Well..." She swallowed, then attempted to glare up at him. He remained as stoic as possible, bracing himself for the up-coming lash. "What makes you think you're right about Lucky? Mismagius would've known if he was a dud or not."

Mewtwo shook his head once. " _She would have never known from the first day. If_ _ **all**_ _Pokémon could tell from day one which egg had an embryo and which did not—_ "

"And why would Mismagius give us a dud in the first place?" she snapped, her voice slightly cracking.

" _You are not listening, Mew._ "

"I _am_ listening, but I don't think you're right! Just giving me _one_ example doesn't automatically validate your point!"

He roughly breathed through his nose, attempting to clear his mind. They were both stubborn beings (in various degrees), neither wanting to concede defeat, yet he was fully aware of her feelings. Deep down, he knew she believed him, but it was as though she restricted herself toward one thing: to live and breathe for the egg. She had changed almost overnight ever since they adopted it and gave it a name, almost to the point of obsession—if not in its entirety. If she had noticed something was wrong, it was possible she was denying it to protect herself.

With a stern look, he took another breath. " _Then how about_ _ **this**_ _, Mew? We take the egg to the doctor and have him examine it._ "

Mew's mouth twitched. "I'm not subjecting our child like that to prove a point, Mewtwo!" she shouted, irises flashing for a moment.

" _It is_ _ **not**_ _our child!_ "

It was as though his words were acidic, burning her to the bone. She had recoiled back with a gasp, eyes widening with fright and trembles rolling through her body. Then her face darkened and teeth gritted as her gaze narrowed with shrunken irises. "We're adopting it, of _course_ it's our child!" she growled, fur bristling and hands clenching. "Don't tell me you were against this from the start!"

Under other circumstances, as rare as they were, Mewtwo would have taken a step back to give her room. They would coldly leer at one another for a bit, but after a breather and some time to think for themselves, they would return to properly talk it over. Nine times out of ten, it was resolved without further issue, and life returned to normal. In that one time out of ten, it went nowhere, leaving one or both in a sour mood for a various amount of time until the one who was most at fault came forward to apologize.

Today he felt wouldn't be either of those moments. She hit him hard with such an accusation that was half-true. He felt his mind beginning to snap, tempted to spill the beans and tell her his true feelings. How hard was it to say "I never wanted children to begin with" when it was much more difficult to tell it to her pleading gaze? What would her reaction be to such a reveal?

" _I am not against adoption, but an empty egg is_ _ **not**_ _a child, and it never will be!_ "

Mewtwo sometimes spoke his unbridled mind despite a backlash, something his mate was hardly ever amused by. She never expressed disapproval for his own thoughts, she happily accepted them, it was more or less the delivery. It was one of the main reasons why he kept to himself outside of the home to avoid offending anyone. What Mew easily overlooked didn't necessarily excuse him from what others thought.

It came as a shock to him when he found himself stumbling a bit to the side, vision briefly reeling, and a sharp pain in his cheek—he could taste blood. Once he refocused on her red face, he caught sight of her tail whipping behind her. "If you never wanted to adopt in the first place, you should have said something," she whispered bitterly, teeth still bared. "But how do I know that you are not referring to _our_ children as well? It's because I can't get pregnant, isn't it? What next, are you going to say that every pregnancy I _do_ get will be defective? That from day one, I never had a child growing inside me?"

He straightened back up, shaking his head. She was putting words he would never say into his mouth, fueling her anger more. " _Mew, please—_ "

"Stop it." Mew backed up into the countertop, taking in shallow breaths. "Stop pretending you know these things, because you don't. You don't know a thing about embryonic development." He wanted to interrupt in defense, but it was as if her glare paralyzed him. "I'm aware it's only been three months, Mewtwo, but three months does not mean Lucky is a dud. He's either still growing, or he's just a little late, it happens. If there are no changes in the next week or two, _then_ I will take Lucky in for an examination." With one last sneer, she turned her back on him, taking the pen to scratch out some of the listed ingredients. She was pressing harshly enough to rip small holes into it, bringing out small hisses under her breath.

Mewtwo relaxed his tense muscles, cautiously stepping forward to be directly behind her, but kept his arms at his sides. Mew ducked her head, tightly clenched her hands, and pointed past him, almost catching him in the ribs. "Get out of the kitchen until dinner's ready, and then you're sleeping on the couch. I don't want you in the bedroom until further notice."

He noted her voice was threatening to break, her body still slightly quaking from anger despite keeping her head low. Mewtwo felt he should speak his part and correct her, to even ask for cooperation for a more civilized talk, but he still couldn't find his voice. All he could do was stare down at her and listen to her quickened breathing. Steadily, he backed out, keeping his eyes locked on her until he exited. With a heavy breath, the clone collapsed onto the couch, dropping his head into his hands to avoid seeing the egg in his peripheral vision.

When he heard the clatter of an object being thrown down on the floor, Mewtwo felt the first crack echo through his heart.


	9. Chapter Eight

Mew avoided talking to and looking at Mewtwo for the rest of the night, surrounded by an aura of frustration that made being in the same room as she nearly unbearable. However, he couldn't bring himself to let her out of his sights, knowing she would mellow out eventually, but out of anxiety about what she would do. It was rare for him to see her genuinely angry, though when she was, her emotions and conscious appeared to be shoved aside. If she were any other Pokémon (or if he wasn't smart enough to leave her alone until she calmed), destruction would've been inevitable for certain. So while it took up until she was to turn in, Mew managed to calm down enough she spoke to him again.

"Apologize."

As demanding as it sounded, it was at least _something_ despite the clone having planned on doing so without her order. She had a wrapped-up Lucky in her arms, a noticeable sheen to the eggshell from the bath (even though she looked a little gunky). Her stance was stiff with exception of her tail flicking in a sharp rhythm, a hint of a leer in her gaze. He was certain she'd be in better spirits in the morning, so he told himself.

Mewtwo put down the book to gently lay his hands on her shoulders. " _I am sorry for snapping at you, Mew. While I meant everything I said, I did not intend for it to be as harsh as it was._ " He mentally kicked himself for not wording it better.

Mew remained where she was, unchanged. Sniffing a little, she hoisted the egg up. "Apologize to Lucky."

He dropped his gaze to it, his cheek throbbing a little when his mouth twitched. " _And I am sorry, Lucky._ "

"For what?"

He pursed his lips a bit in thought, unsure what it was he had to apologize to it for. He never did anything to harm Lucky, so the only thing he could've done ill toward the egg was from giving his thoughts hours ago. He had doubts the embryo could hear them, let alone feet away in the kitchen. Believing Mew wouldn't leave or let him live it down if he didn't respond, he chose a few words that came to mind.

" _For... being a mean father._ "

Hesitantly, he glanced up at her for her approval. Her expression faltered slightly when her brows unfurled, but her eyes still were sharp in appearance. She pulled Lucky closer, gently petting the shell as she slipped out of his hold to turn her back on him.

"If you want, you can come to bed," she muttered in a quiet tone, then left.

Somehow, it amused him at how quick she was to change her mind. As much as he wanted to follow after her, Mewtwo felt sleeping on the couch gave her room to breathe. Reclining against the furniture arm, he curled his right arm behind his head, and held the book up with the other hand to read. And then he found himself staring at the pages, getting lost in the fog of thoughts until nonchalantly dropping it to focus on the shadowed area of the ceiling.

The silence was broken by Mew's faint voice, constantly going in and out of audibility. While he couldn't make out the words, the clone knew she was singing a lullaby in place of the story he would read to it. Both he and she knew her singing voice was mediocre at best, and while he could hear her struggle to keep the melody consistent, it was apparent she was trying her best. For some odd reason he couldn't put his finger on, it sounded melancholic compared to other lullabies he could think of. But he found himself longing for more once she finally went quiet.

After a few minutes passed, Mewtwo let out a long sigh, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Much to his disbelief, the week turned out to be repetitive: Work out in the sun and humidity for long periods of time; eat a lunch he had little to no appetite for before returning to work in the sun some more; deal with petty shouting matches from a few co-workers; return home sticky and with aching muscles, hungrier and grouchier than when he left that morning; repeat the next day. Missy being at the house every other day only made him more tense, but she at least knew not to bother him and stayed closer to Mew. With his patience and stamina running thin, he gradually grew quiet around his mate and Lucky. There were nights he would just lay in bed listening to her make an attempt to tell the egg the picture book's story verbatim (in which he corrected her so often one night, she tossed the book across the room in irritation), or talk about anything and nothing. He longed to tell her to put Lucky in his nest of bedding for one night, but he couldn't bring himself to from the way she looked and sounded happy.

Doing the math in his head, it was getting time for it to hatch at any moment. Mew obviously was looking forward to it, even making sure she was prepared for the arrival wherever she went. Mewtwo, on the other hand, couldn't wait for it to be over and done with. A young child would be a hassle, he understood, but at least it wouldn't sleep in the same bed as he and his mate, or possibly even in the same room. He didn't hate the egg, he would tell himself, it was the hanging paranoia of leaving it alone for a long period of time. He felt it was pointless, that it wasn't going to scar the child or kill it to put it down for a while.

But one look at his mate's joyful, loving expression as she chatted with her friends, him, or Lucky always held him back. He truly was happy for her to get what she wanted, so he was willing—albeit reluctantly—to wait with her, and do as she asked. And with each passing day, she reminded him it was _their_ child, _their_ baby. By calling it "their baby", she convinced herself it was more proof of their connection. He didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, nor even call it that—"Lucky" was good enough for him for now. He would grow attached to the child over time, that much he knew.

Before he knew it, the first winds of autumn arrived.

And nothing changed.

* * *

"I don't understand..."

Mewtwo blearily scanned her where she sat staring at the egg in her lap. Her tail twitched in the evening breeze, ears flat in anxiety when she laid her cheek on the shell. The last of the cicadas were still out, weakly crying out to the waning sunlight. Her eyes darted over to him within those few moments, a frown on her lips.

"Why hasn't our baby hatched yet? He can't be _that_ late, can he?"

He didn't know how to answer it without getting Mew more worried, or possibly even worked up. The one time a few days back he had offered to take a look, she refused, and she was now losing sleep over it. Not even her friends could give answers or suggestions that pleased her, as reasonable as they were. Mismagius was even approached once about it, and all she said was it was possible it was late and to be more patient.

One of the propositions kept swirling around his head once he thought back to it, so he chose to bring it up. " _Let us take him to the doctor._ "

She gave him a dirty look, covering up the egg in a protective stance. "Maybe you're scaring Lucky with that kind of attitude."

" _There is no evidence I am affecting the incubation period,_ " he huffed, turning away to rest his head on a hand. He swallowed down a yawn. " _If that was possible, I would have made Lucky hatch a long time ago._ "

Mew took in a shaky breath. "What if he's sick?"

" _Can the unborn even_ _ **become**_ _ill?_ " was his mutter.

"I dunno..."

Mewtwo fought back a sigh, running his hand along his face before looking toward her again. Her drooped eyes were cast down at the egg for the umpteenth time. " _Honestly, Mew, we should have taken Lucky to the doctor a_ _ **long**_ _time ago. Had we done that, we would not be sitting here having this discussion._ "

"But..." She struggled to speak when her voice caught. Shaking her head, she shouted up at him, "He _will_ hatch, I just know it! We've taken good care of him!"

The clone forced himself to stand up and trudge over to kneel before her. He took notice of a winter coat growing in, mostly on her face, but it made her appear more tired, even ill. He was unsure if it was the lighting playing tricks on him, though he wouldn't put it past him if that was the case.

Gingerly, he lay his hands on hers to give them a squeeze. " _I am serious, Mew,_ " he whispered, watching her go on the verge of tears the moment he spoke. " _Let us take Lucky to the doctor and confirm this once and for all. I do not care that he is a Ghost type, this is not normal. They hatch like any other Pokémon._ "

Pursing her quivering lips tightly, a shadow fell across her face. "Can eggs miscarry?"

" _Mew..._ "

"Is it possible?"

Mewtwo forced himself to glance away, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. It was a difficult question, one he certain was that of a simple "no", but he could easily break her that way. He didn't want to give her false hope either, in that if the opposite of what he said came out, she wouldn't forgive him—not in this state.

" _...perhaps,_ " he slowly responded, barely flinching when he felt her claws scratch his palm. " _But there is no way to expel the embryo if eggs can. If anything, the reason they do not hatch is because they are stillborn, or duds._ "

He was half-expecting her to start crying or even lash at him, but she instead let go to tighten her hold on the egg. Tears still shimmering in their depths, her gaze drifted to the window. "So what's wrong with our baby? Why isn't he hatching?"

" _That is why we should make an appointment._ " He leaned in closer, bringing her to glance back at him. " _It is the only way to help Lucky if he is still alive._ "

Mew started to tremble, and she shut her eyes. "I hope he's okay... God, please let Lucky be okay..."

Unsure how to reply to it, he wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

"The doctor will see you now."

The lobby was half-full of patients in their own separate corners of the room, all out of the sunlight pouring in, and all of them darted their eyes over to the only two who didn't bother. It was an unusually warm day for autumn, something Mewtwo didn't care for—at least for the time being. Far as he knew, he wasn't going anywhere, not after telling his co-workers the previous day about the appointment. He had pushed the envelope a bit in order to get in as early as possible, but after explaining the situation to Mime, he made room in his own schedule for them. It was a small blessing.

With a small groan, the clone pushed himself out of the chair and gazed down at his mate, who hadn't moved nor said a word since they arrived. Mew's head was ducked over the egg, body curled forward to shield it from either the sun or the on-lookers. It was apparent she didn't hear the announcement, so he lightly touched her back, which made her tense up. Feeling the eyes of the patients and nurse, he grabbed her shoulders to gently shake her.

" _Mew, get up,_ " he muttered. " _It is our turn._ "

Like a balled up Sandslash, she slowly peeled herself off the egg and sat up, revealing her dull irises as she stared at nothing in particular. Despite her face not being lit, he could see with disappointment the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent. "Is it already?" she breathed out.

" _Come on, we are holding everyone up,_ " he said, trying to keep his voice calm. He held his hand out in invitation, offering his support.

Mew took another moment to respond, tightening her grip on the egg and lifting herself off the chair. Without a passing glance, she moved toward the waiting nurse, albeit shakily. Mewtwo stayed at her side, yet refrained from laying his hand on her until she leaned into him when they reached the nurse. Looking past her, he swallowed at how the hallway appeared to have extended and grayed out, wondering if it had always been like that. His mate shuddered in his hold, breathing out a fervent prayer up until they entered the exam room.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a machine he had never seen before, though he was confused at how simple the design was. It was nothing more than a cube with a dial on one side, a flashlight on another, and a lever that he suspected was to crank power. The item was large, but still appeared to be portable judging from the wheels underneath. There was a bowl where the egg could be securely placed before it, facing the seats.

Glancing down, he saw the confused look on Mew's face, and at how she tightly held the egg. "What is that?" she whimpered out, turning around to face the nurse, whom had left.

" _I am at a loss as you are,_ " Mewtwo said, sitting down in the nearest chair. " _More likely than not, it is to examine Lucky._ "

She frowned, looking between him and the cube suspiciously. "Is it one of those... camera things that take a picture inside of you?"

He knew there was a way for the doctor to take an X-ray in the clinic, but neither he nor Mew had gotten injured enough for it, let alone really known anyone in the community who had. Peering at the flashlight, he answered as he crossed his arms, " _I doubt it, but it is possible this is the equivalent of an X-ray for eggs. Must be similar to ultrasounds on pregnant females._ "

The rosy feline slowly sat down beside him, covering up Lucky. "I hope it doesn't hurt him..."

The clone glanced over, unsure what else to say as she started caressing the shell. " _I told you last night to rest,_ " he muttered, knowing he wasn't one to talk. " _Nothing is going to go wrong._ "

Mew's ear flicked, but she remained still otherwise.

The door opened, and with a sigh, Dr. Mime strolled in to sit at the counter. Mewtwo didn't like his silence as he started to scribble something down on the paperwork before him, feeling uneasy at how amplified every little sound was the moment he walked in. He could even hear every huff of either the doctor's, Mew's, or his breathing. With his mate, brief whimpers exhaled out each time she attempted to calmly inhale in between nervous swallows. She fidgeted in her seat, her tail seeking him out to give his own appendage a squeeze.

At last dropping the writing utensil, Mime swerved around to face them, brows furrowed in concern. "I wish the news came to me sooner," he started, sounding slightly miffed. "Even though it's an egg, it should still have check-ups."

" _It never crossed our minds,_ " Mewtwo replied, his stomach hollowing out. Out the corner of his eye, Mew recoiled in a protective stance.

"No one told you about this until now, I take it."

" _You could say that..._ "

Mime let out a small groan, rubbing his temple. "Well, I'll take the blame for it. I only heard in passing you two adopted an egg, so I should've approached to offer examinations."

" _We know you are busy,_ " Mewtwo said, nodding. " _It has been one of those seasons, honestly._ "

"I'm just surprised none of you have suffered a heat stroke at work. But I'm digressing." He tapped the clipboard, his stare hardening more. "I'd like to ask you two a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Why should it matter if we're just gonna be looking at Lucky?" Mew mumbled, still covering up the egg. The clone squeezed her tail as a warning gesture.

The doctor turned to her, expression unchanged. "For the same reason we ask prior to all examinations. Everyone does something to their own egg that may or may not contribute to the factor of its condition. They are living things, too."

Mewtwo felt a hand clench briefly, telling himself they both knew that fact and didn't need to be told why. Even with Mew's stubbornness, she understood everything fine, so he was certain it was the lack of sleep talking. It was a bitter thought, he realized, and it made him shift in his seat, quickly taking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

The Mr. Mime glanced between them, then sat back and looked at what was on the clipboard. "When did you first start noticing something was wrong?"

Mew whimpered slightly, frowning down at the egg. "Um... well..."

Sensing the impatience rolling off of the doctor, Mewtwo spoke up for her, " _I mentioned it about a couple of months ago._ " As he jotted down the response, he felt a change to the atmosphere. Without turning to face her, he knew she was a little upset.

 _Let me answer,_ was her snap in his mind. _I know more about Lucky than you._

 _ **Change your tone, then,**_ he replied back, even if it made his chest ache. He wasn't willing to have a mental argument with her, since it would be easy for her to let her emotions get out-of-hand.

"Have you been keeping the egg at a reasonable temperature of thirty-seven degrees Celsius?" was the next question that broke through his subconscious.

"At what?" Mew asked, genuinely puzzled. Mewtwo fought the urge to drop his head in his hands, leaning back against the wall to stare at the ceiling.

"Body temperature."

"Um... we've been keeping him warm," she slowly answered, gradually strengthening her voice. "We would wrap him up in his bedding if we weren't holding him."

The doctor wrote it down. "Has there been any weight changes?"

"I-I don't know... Mewtwo?"

He was tempted to either bark out a laugh, or groan, whichever would make him feel better. Mew's obliviousness wasn't helping her case in the slightest, causing her bold statement to be all the more ironic. " _While I have not weighed the egg at all, I have not felt any noticeable weight gain or loss since we got it,_ " he gave his input, trying not to sound smug. Beside him, his mate let out a huff through her nose and her tail fell from him.

Mime took a few extra moments before asking another query. "Any discoloration? Or any strange smells?"

Mew sat up straighter with a sharp breath. It was enough for Mewtwo to glance at her from the corner of his eye to find she was trembling a bit. "...now that you mention it, Lucky has this odd smell," she whispered out. "It wasn't much, at first, I just thought every egg has their own unique scent. Even after bathing him, he would still be a bit stinky—"

"You did what?"

She winced from the sudden change of tone in Mime's voice. Even the clone felt his insides flip, getting the implication it was not a good sign. "I-I... I would bathe with Lucky," she repeated through her stutter.

Mewtwo's attention returned to the doctor the moment he hurriedly scribbled on the paper. "Were you not told to never bathe with eggs?" he sternly questioned.

"No..." was her meek response. He shook his head as well when Mime glanced over.

Dr. Mime closed his eyes with a sigh, dropping the clipboard on the counter to clasp his hands before his face. It was then the clone found himself wishing he would move on to the next question, or that he never pushed Mew into agreeing to the appointment. Whichever one would cause the less grief for Mew, he amended.

His wishes went unanswered when Mime looked back up. "Well. I should've just asked if you had gotten water around the egg and that would've been all I needed." It had to have been the harshest response Mewtwo ever heard from him. Mew froze in place more-so than he, and he didn't blame her. "It's possible you drowned the embryo."

Despite how much she was shaking, she tightened her grip on the egg to keep from dropping it. "B-But... how?!" she cried out, breathless. Glancing down at her, the clone spotted perspiration developing on her temple, her eyes the widest he'd seen them.

"Eggs breathe through the pores in the shell," Dr. Mime explained. "Water can still get in through the shell, and it could form bacteria in the yolk. Which in turn infects the embryo and possibly kill it, if not make it defected."

Her eyelid and corner of her mouth started to twitch. "Oh, God! I-I didn't know! I swear!" Mewtwo hardly blinked when she swerved around to face him, shaken up so much she was dangerously close to tears. He was surprised she hadn't sunk her claws into the eggshell from the way she held it close to her. "Mewtwo, didn't you know this?!" she shouted at him, teeth gritting to vainly keep her sobs at bay. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Mew, calm down."

"How?!" she nearly shrilled out, whirling around. "I drowned Lucky! I killed our baby!"

Mime gave her a sympathetic look that contradicted what he next told her. "There is still the possibility Lucky grew, since I take it you did not keep it in water the entire time. But even so, Lucky may have a serious birth defect that halted its growth. Or," Mewtwo caught the glance he shot toward him, like he knew his thoughts or that it was the silent conclusion, "the egg never got fertilized to begin with."

Mew hiccuped and whined behind her pursed lips, tears ready to overflow. "But... he's so warm..."

"Do you want us to take a look?"

She curled around the egg some more. "I-Is it going to hurt Lucky?" she sniffled.

"It's as simple as shining a light." The Mr. Mime patted the machine close to the lever. "It will take no more than a few minutes."

Mewtwo watched her rock in place, looking as if she was going over the options. As her body was beginning to tremble, he reached out to grab the egg only for her to shield it. He frowned down at her, but sat back in yield, inwardly demanding she make up her mind fast. He contemplated sending it to her thoughts until she murmured out, "I want to see Lucky."

With a slow nod, Mime got up from his seat and reached out to her. Despite what she said, Mew unwillingly handed the egg over after kissing the top of it. The doctor stood there for a moment to weigh it, the concerned expression on his face sending a warning signal to both her and Mewtwo—he might have noticed more than she. When he set the egg into the bowl and started to crank power into the machine, the clone chose to look away. He kept his gaze over on his mate, her body frigid and fingers and ears twitching. She managed to lean in slightly when the light flickered, lips scarcely moving in a repetitive pattern. Focusing on it briefly, he was able to make out a simple sentence, one like that of a prayer, a plead toward a higher being.

"Please be okay."

Mewtwo moved to reach out for her hand, but clenched it into a fist back on his thigh, uncertain if she was going to completely welcome it. He still refused to look over despite movement in his peripheral, causing a lump to leap into his throat. The light was bright by now, casting dark shadows over her face as her eyes widened. His heart dropped immediately, finally glancing over at the egg where it sat.

There was nothing to see, just a blend of dark and light with porous splotches.

With a sigh, Mime stepped back to look at it. "It is somewhat clear," he muttered, marking down on his notes. "Normally, if there is an embryo, it would be down near the bottom as a dark spot, but still have a faint outline." He motioned a circle on the shell with the writing utensil.

Beside him, Mewtwo could hear her moans. "No... God, no..."

"There is no sign of an embryo, but bacteria may be present," the doctor continued, still tracing shapes before the egg and even tapping it once. "It's appears to be rotted inside, which is why it looks as porous as it does."

"No!" Mew got up from her seat, briefly startling the clone. "No, check again! He's in there, I know it!"

Mime turned to her with a solemn expression. "Even if an embryo was in there, it would not have survived in an environment like this."

"No, no!" She shook her head vigorously, grasping at her face with one hand and pointing with the other. "Please, look again! Is that my baby?! Is it?!"

He dipped his chin in what almost looked like a defeated gesture. "I know this is hard to take in all at once," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but as you can see, it is nothing but rotten yolk, a sealed petri dish. There are no visible signs it has ever been fertilized."

It was a painful moment of silence as reality sank in. Mime turned his back on the machine to write something down on the clipboard while Mew remained hovering in place. Mewtwo didn't know what to say, not while his chest became tight as his insides hollowed out. He kept finding himself glancing back at the silhouetted egg, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

And then, while he expected it to happen, his heart skipped a beat when the rosy feline let out a string of anguished wails. Tears rolled down her face despite her attempts at covering it up, and her cries quickly transitioned to screams. "Get him out of there! Get my baby out!"

"Mew—"

"SAVE MY BABY! SAVE HIM!"

Unsure what to do, Mewtwo stood to wrap her in a hug only for her to shove him away without looking up. She turned her back on him and the egg, still bawling and clawing at her face. "There has to be a mistake! I took care of my baby! This can't _just_ happen!"

"She's in too much denial at the moment," Mime muttered beside the clone. He glanced over to watch him turn off the machine and take the egg off the bowl. "To be fair, this kind of grief is normal going through the five stages. Here," and he handed it over, "take the egg outside. I'll try to calm her down so we can further talk about this."

Mewtwo's hands trembled despite it being lightweight. There was something very off about it, almost as though the presence had disappeared, if it had ever been there to begin with. He felt no love for the object in his hands, nothing worth caring for let alone think about. If he wanted to, he could let it drop and he wouldn't flinch. Nothing would be gained nor lost. What stopped him from doing so was the memory of getting to hold it for the first time, that naïve hope it would be their child.

Indeed, he truly loved the egg at one point.

When he moved to exit the room, he was abruptly caught by the arm. Mew didn't meet his gaze, too engrossed into the egg to bother, and her voice was low. "Wait... let me hold my baby."

Looking between her and Dr. Mime, Mewtwo reluctantly handed it over, but kept his hands hovering nearby. Shoulders shaking, she gently cradled it to her chest to lay her cheek against the shell, eyes glazing over. "Cold... why is he cold?" was her murmur. The clone had to avert his gaze, his hands curling into fists. "Why is Lucky cold?" she repeated louder a few moments later.

Meeting Mime's sympathetic gaze, the doctor gave a curt nodding gesture toward her. "Take the egg to one of the nurses," he ordered after a breath. "They'll know what to do with it."

Turning back to his mate, he nearly delayed taking back the egg from the way Mew stared wide-eyed up at him. The moment he grasped it, she quickly latched on with her whole body, shaking her head around. "No, no!" The tears began to flow again, making her imploring expression that much harder to ignore once the Mr. Mime snatched her from behind to pry her off. She started thrashing in his hold, kicking and clawing the air trying to escape. "Where are you taking Lucky?! Don't, please!"

"Go, Mewtwo!" the doctor shouted over her voice, forcibly yanking her back.

Mewtwo backed for the door, unable to look away from her wild movements. In between sobs and growls, she screamed at the top of her lungs with such force he could swear it was Hyper Voice. "GIVE HIM _BACK_! _GIVE ME BACK MY BABY_!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mime roared, stumbling over to push him out, then similarly yelled down the hall, "I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

In moments, a couple of nurses hurried over to crowd around the still-struggling Mew and they disappeared into the room, the door slamming shut before being preceded by a scuffle. It wasn't enough to muffle their voices, as Dr. Mime shouted out orders over his mate's repetitive pleas for him and Lucky. Mewtwo's ears were still ringing, yet he could feel his body loosening from the feet-up. He quivered about the hallway until his leg bumped up against a flat surface where he heavily fell upon it, letting out the breath he had been holding in. With his limbs shaken up, he could scarcely keep a good hold on the egg, allowing package to slip beside him.

Where he was, he could still hear the commotion from the room that was now nothing more than background noise as he stared blankly at the wall. As his thoughts drifted, he vaguely saw one of the Blissey nurses take Lucky—now the egg, he amended—and walk off, but he was too far gone in his confusion to let it bother him. What did instead was how fast the past few moments were becoming a blur the more he tried to comprehend it. His head started to throb from it, only adding to the emptiness that was spreading throughout his body.

He had been right about the egg. The nagging thoughts, the uneasiness, Mew's behavior... it happened as he believed it would. He had prepared himself for what was going to happen, and yet it still hit him head-on if only because her reaction was more severe than he thought. That, or he had been feeling her negative emotions the whole time. Either explanation seemed plausible to him, even if others were just as correct.

So... why was he so deeply disturbed by it all?

Mewtwo realized he was feeling a troubled sensation from other presences—no, it was pity, bringing remembrance to waiting patients in the lobby. He hadn't looked around to see who was there, but they knew them, mainly Mew. And as she rarely went anywhere without the egg, chances were they also knew about it. The fact that everyone may have heard what happened made him shudder as he ducked his head into his hands. He didn't want to go back out there, not in their current state.

He didn't want to be _anywhere_.

Movement caught his attention, and his heart flipped upon seeing Dr. Mime slip out of the room. Breathless, the clone shot up to greet him. " _Is Mew...?_ "

The doctor raised his hand to stop him from coming any closer. "Everything's calm for the time being. For now, let's try not to get her worked up again."

Mewtwo felt himself reaching out to hold something—anything would've done—then held himself back. " _What happened?_ "

The Mr. Mime's stance changed before his eyes like his energy had been drained. His eyelids drooped a bit to further prove his exhaustion. "I put her in a state of hypnosis, you could say," he started out in a quiet tone, "though it was a bit difficult without her full cooperation. While I didn't do it often, back when I worked with my human partner, I would sometimes have to subdue a patient with hypnosis; I now use it as a last resort these days. Usually, it was enough to keep them calm for a few hours, but since this is _Mew_ we're talking about, I had to put her under a heavier state. It is temporary, it will wear off as she sleeps tonight—however, it can still be broken by a single thought." He then folded his arms with a small sigh, looking up at him with a serious gaze. "You will need to keep her mind off of the egg and what happened here if you don't want another episode."

It was worse than he thought. Slowly stepping back to his seat, the feline took in a breath before speaking up again, " _Is it really that serious?_ "

"In a way, the shock is normal, but it shouldn't be taken lightly." Mewtwo shivered, unsure how to respond to it. "Mew had looked to be close to a mental breakdown when you two came in, so I'm not too surprised by her actions. Still, this means she will need some counseling as soon as she has had a moment to breathe. While I'm not worried about you, I suggest you should consider it yourself."

He nodded, realizing he had dropped his eyes and quickly refocused on Dr. Mime. " _Of course, doctor._ "

The Mr. Mime bowed his head solemnly. "I am very sorry this had to happen to you. If you two need anything, do not hesitate to reach out."

" _I will._ "

The doctor glanced down the hall as a Blissey appeared around the corner and approached them to whisper in his ear. Mewtwo remembered she had picked up the egg, but his heart sank to find she was empty-handed. When she stepped back, Mime looked over. "We have a slight... complication when it comes to your egg, but if we do it, do you want to keep the ashes?"

A chill shot up the clone's spine, sending him into a dizzying state. Rubbing his temples, he took a few slow breaths as he thought it over. He heard of humans keeping ashes of their loved ones as mementos, or as a way to keep them close even in death. Most had shrines dedicated to them, others were just placed in an urn and kept in a special place. Not once did he question it, waving it off as human custom. To be approached about it, however, gave him second thoughts.

He personally had nothing against it, even if it sounded silly to cremate an egg that was empty to begin with. But when it came to Mew, it started to get conflicting. If they kept the ashes, would it be more comforting, or more damaging to her to have a memoir of something she had bonded with? Would _not_ taking it home have a similar effect? As it was he who was approached instead of her, chances were likely she wouldn't be happy no matter what they did.

Glancing up at a sincere Mime, Mewtwo let out a soft sigh. " _I... we might as well...,_ " and he chastised to himself he was going to regret it.

The doctor nodded, and gave the nurse a look of approval before she bowed and left. "It will take a couple of hours for the cremation to be completed, so you can come back later," he told him.

" _I will pick it up at dawn,_ " Mewtwo quickly responded, still keeping his eyes down.

"Will do. In the meantime, take Mew out on a date or something to get your minds off of today."

Shivering a bit, he stood up as Mime moved to leave. " _Doctor, should she be resting while under hypnosis instead?_ "

He turned to him. "I said it'll wear off when she sleeps. If you're concerned about her forgetting what happens today, I don't blame you. Mew should be able to go through today like normal and remember everything when she wakes up." He then paused to rub his chin. "She _should_ , anyway. Or maybe just parts of it."

Mewtwo didn't like the sound of it. Whether she did or not, he didn't feel comfortable about knowing she was just going to (technically, he told himself) sleepwalk for one day. Even if Dr. Mime made it so she _would_ remember, he knew of the side-effects of hypnotism. Memory loss was a common ailment, and there was risk of injury that she wouldn't be aware of. Depending on how she was hypnotized, it was possible Mew had gone back to her old personality.

Mime speaking again brought him out of his thoughts. "You may see Mew now, by the way. I will be right back to get you two." Gesturing to the exam room, he then hurried down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

A part of him wanted to go in and comfort Mew, but the other was hesitant. Although there was no sound coming from the room, he was afraid of what he would see inside. He lingered close to the wall as he approached, staring lock-jawed at the handle. Already tense, he flinched when the door suddenly opened, revealing one of the nurses pulling out the machine. She gave him a passing glance and nod, holding it open for him to walk inside. He did so out of politeness, watching her leave before turning around to face his mate.

She was at the window with her back toward him, a hand resting on the wall. Her figure looked slumped, her tail just barely swinging low and her other arm hanging loosely at her side. Examining closer, Mewtwo felt a twinge of sadness to find it bandaged from the elbow-down. He looked around to see if there were signs of anything broken, or even drops of blood, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Her ear flicked, and she craned her neck to look over her shoulder. To his disbelief, she smiled when their gazes met, and she spun around to fully face him. "There you are, Mewtwo," she said in an eerily content tone. "I'm happy to report everything's going to be fine." She raised the wrapped-up arm, wriggling her fingers. "The doctor said I'm not going to get an infection."

Mewtwo didn't know how to respond, nor how to feel. He wanted to believe Dr. Mime fabricated an injury to make her visit seem credible, but as she moved her arm at an angle, he was horrified to see bloodstains. Out of shock, he approached her to further study it, running a shaky finger along the bandage's length.

" _What happened?_ " he gasped, blinking away the stinging in his eyes. Upon looking up, he nearly took a step back.

A faint film was across her eyes, making her irises more gray than blue. The stare had a dreamy appearance to it complete with droopy eyelids, and yet it had no depth to it. Her smile, before it fell in a supposed-confused expression, appeared to have not accentuated any sign of emotion toward her eyes. Even when she spoke, she sounded strained.

"I didn't cut an artery or anything," she replied, tilting her head. "You just overreacted from when I cut myself making breakfast."

He dropped his gaze to the bandage, shaking his head. " _How can you make a cut on your arm like that from preparing breakfast?_ " he questioned in a harsh, nearly breathless tone. " _It does not make any sense._ "

He immediately realized he was falling for the lie, and stepped back to compose himself. Darting his eyes about the room again, he frantically searched for anything that Mew could have accidentally cut herself on during her episode. Chances were it was on the machine the nurse wheeled out until he set his eyes on the hazard bin.

The clone flinched when she touched his arm. "Are you okay, Mewtwo?"

Shaking his head, he pulled himself away to breathe. Raising a hand to his mouth, he made himself look over to meet her worried gaze. " _Mew... I do not want to lie to you,_ " he muttered, unsure how to explain himself.

Mew only blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"All right, Mew, you're all set!" came Dr. Mime's cheery announcement when the door opened. Mewtwo stared in puzzlement at his pause, growing unnerved at his trademark smile. He didn't make eye-contact with him, keeping his gaze on Mew. "Everything checks out fine, so you are free to go. If the wound doesn't show signs of healing within a few days, or you start developing an infection, come back in immediately."

She bowed, and gently touched the bandages. "I will. Thanks again, Dr. Mime!"

He returned the gesture, then glanced over at the clone. The moment their visions crossed, an icy sensation spread through Mewtwo's chest. For that split second, there was a dark glint, similar to that of a warning, though it was gone when he spoke again directly to him. "As for you, Mewtwo, I wouldn't try that kind of stunt again if I were you. You're lucky it wasn't anything worse."

Nothing but questions clouded his mind when he tried to process what he was saying. Was he suggesting in this false examination that _he_ caused Mew's injury? What memories did he implant into her? Were they going to be temporary? What exactly happened in the exam room?

A little shaken up from the startling revelation and wanting to get home as soon as possible, he jolted himself out of his thoughts to nod, unsure what to say. His arm twitched when Mew hooked herself onto it, prompting a giggle from her, a sound that sent a chill down his spine. Dr. Mime's expression not once changed when they passed by despite Mewtwo feeling like holes were burning into him.

_Keep her mind off of the egg until the hypnosis wears off._

The clone shot him a knowing glance, but couldn't bring himself to send anything back. His mate released his arm to head for the front lobby before the doctor spoke out loud, "I recommend you two take the back exit today."

She looked down both ends of the hallway, tilting her head. "Why's that?"

"Traffic control. Blissey will finalize everything today, you will just have to _stop by_ later." Mewtwo wanted to vomit, but swallowed down his nausea.

"Hmm"ing to herself, Mew returned to his side, waving to the Mr. Mime as they walked down the hall. He kept his eyes forward until his presence left them, then he snatched her by the hand and quickened his pace. She squeaked a little, tightening her grip a bit. "Slow down, Mewtwo, what if you run into someone?"

He just grunted, briefly pausing at the end to look at the nearest room before turning to his right where the exit loomed a few yards down the hall. After a quick glimpse over his shoulder, he shot for the door, shoving it all the way and dragging her outside to stop underneath a tree. She wobbled slightly in place, giving him an odd look.

"What was that for?" she huffed, sticking her lip out. "Honestly, you've been acting weird all morning."

Mewtwo chose to ignore her statement, not wanting to add on to it. Keeping his back turned to the clinic, he scanned the area. " _I sense more activity near the front than back here, in which we are better off._ "

Mew let out a sigh, if not a small groan. "Well, shall we go home?"

" _Not right now,_ " he quickly responded, hoping he didn't sound rash.

She stared at him like she would read his mind, then dipped her head back to gaze at the sky. "So... where do you want to go?" she inquired, innocently clasping her hands behind her.

Mewtwo suddenly realized he hadn't given their impromptu date any thought. Going over options he could think of on the top of his head, and not liking any of them, he carefully worded his answer with one that stuck out the most. " _Well... I figured we could go sight-seeing today._ "

Her eyes lit up in interest. "Where at?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. " _Anywhere. The world is ours for the day._ "

Mew giggled, which caused his insides to hollow out. "That's so cheesy."

Quickly shaking off the shock, he made himself smirk before jokingly retorting, " _I thought you liked cheese._ "

Mew smiled a little, leaning up against him at an angle. "I don't care where we go," she sighed, sunlight pooling across her face. "It's just you and me, after all."

What normally was lively seemed so cold; what shone brightly became nothing but a dull sheen. No ray of sunshine could make her appear happy, let alone show any real emotion. She was exiled inside her subconsciousness, her heart and soul locked away within her. His smile easily faltered as it all sank in, threatening to shut him down had he not spoken up.

" _We should take up dancing._ "

She pursed her lips, and furled her brows a bit. "I don't know... What time is it?"

He briefly glanced up at the sky. " _We have a bit before lunchtime. If we get started now, we can learn a handful of techniques before then._ "

Mew gave him an odd, unintentionally emotionless look that made him shudder. "Can we do anything other than dancing?"

" _We may._ "

For a silent moment, she cast her eyes around in thought, her fingers twitching against his arm. "I think... I like the idea of sight-seeing."

Forcing himself to smile, Mewtwo wrapped his quivering arm around her. " _Then we shall start from there._ "

Meeting his gaze, Mew flushed a bit as she nodded.

* * *

The clone felt some relief in traveling, a luxury he missed from his nomadic days. It was refreshing to get away from the forest and just explore, reminiscing at a moment's notice and taking note at the change of environment everywhere they turned. He didn't want to risk having Mew Teleporting in her current state, so they were limited mostly to the region, convincing himself it was like a spontaneous scavenger hunt to find interesting landmarks, or remembering knowing of one in such-and-such place. While it was the main event, occasionally they did other activities while flying around to keep it interesting and fresh, or Mewtwo would carefully start conversations to prevent her from spacing out.

Time steadily passed as they traveled westward, purposefully done so he would prolong the day with her. Mew hardly noticed, her true personality slowly leaking through the hypnosis the longer she spoke. He at first worried over it, having the unsinkable feeling she was going to break out of it and remember Lucky sometime across the region. However, the lack of evidence she remotely had an inkling of the egg gradually convinced him to stop worrying and enjoy their date, but the nagging thought remained in the back of his mind.

"Mewtwo, I'm enjoying this very much," she said after they finished having a (rather late) meal as the sun hovered over the horizon. She tilted her head a bit when her eyes slid over to meet his gaze. "As much as I don't want this to end, I think we're too far from home now."

" _To be honest, I_ _ **was**_ _thinking on making this our summer home,_ " and he spread his arms out to the shore of the lake they were resting by. " _A shame we came at the very end of the season. I imagine this is a very green mountainside._ "

"Well, I'm sure it's beautiful no matter what, but we're too far out west. I imagine it's getting late where we live."

Mewtwo chuckled, getting to his feet with a sigh. " _Had we started sooner..._ "

"Then maybe I wouldn't have cut myself?" She stuck her tongue out playfully, waving her arm about. She had removed the bandages not too long ago, revealing the scabbing line running a few inches of her inner arm from the wrist-down. Each time he caught sight of it, the clone's stomach would churn and he'd immediately look away.

Unsure how to answer, he held out his hand for her to take, and they flew into the clouds to head back where they came. Before long, the sky melted into oranges and reds then darkened into deep blues, stars fading into view like a transition wipe over them. Mew gasped in reverent awe, whipping herself around every which-way for a better look at the sudden changes until the moon was nearly above them.

"Hey, Mewtwo, is it okay if we go stargazing?" she asked, inching in closer.

A pleasant smile spread on his lips, and glancing below, he slowed down and descended to find the best spot to rest. They were over some woods with open fields scattered about and some cliffs, a modest place for a temporary camp. " _I estimate we are a little over a quarter of the way from home, so we can leave at any time you like._ "

"Okay! Let's stop here!" And grabbing his arm, she sharply dropped themselves down onto the grass, rolling a few inches before stopping on her back, with Mewtwo himself just managing to keep from landing on his face. Sitting up to chastise her, he paused at the sight of a few glowing orbs floating around nearby.

" _How curious,_ " he muttered, glancing about his full surroundings to find a bit more of the lights.

Mew clasped her hands with a soft gasp. "I didn't know the fireflies were still out!"

Mewtwo turned to her, taking in the glow on her face as she gazed at the bugs flying about. One flew close to where it could have landed on her nose had she not leaned back with a smile. Then she turned to him, and he felt his heart drop to normal, which made him question how it was he didn't notice the palpitation. It flipped when she approached him, spreading out her arms.

"I'd like to take up on that dancing suggestion," she said, her voice soft.

He chuckled, berating himself for getting worked up over nothing as he stood up. " _I second that notion,_ " he agreed, taking her hands and swaying her about.

She laughed quietly, swinging their arms to and fro a few times before moving closer to wrap her arms around his neck. Holding her close, their tails curled off to the side, he gently flipped her around so her back pressed up again him, and extended out their right arms.

"Wait, what are we dancing to again?" she asked, a sly grin at the corner of her lips.

" _Anything you want._ "

She pulled herself away, twirling to face him while still holding onto him. "We should've thought this through."

Mewtwo leaned in until their foreheads touched, resting his other hand on her back. " _We should have, indeed. How do I know you are dancing to the same music I am?_ "

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

They kept on dancing amidst the fireflies. The clone was sure they were off-sync to whatever silent beat they swayed to, but in his mind he was imagining a ballroom scene he'd seen numerous times in human film. They went fast, then slow, and fast again. Anything that came to mind he or she acted upon with varying results. He noticed the insects appeared to join them, though they'd scatter each time either of them got closer, to which he found rather amusing.

Mew hoisted herself further onto his shoulder, pressing her cheek to his. "Why don't we do this, again?" she murmured.

He slightly shrugged, brows raised. " _Because we are not graceful enough to pull it off._ "

"Gee, thanks for ruining the mood," she feigned a pout.

Mewtwo smirked, craning his neck for a look at her, their noses just scarcely touching. Her eyes were lightly closed, her smile small but sweet, her cheeks visibly brighter and warmer. She was the most relaxed he'd seen her all day, if not for a while, and it pleased him, had him feel he made an accomplishment. Were it not for that brief moment of the nagging thought reminding him of her condition, he could have been able to gaze upon her the rest of the night, if not close the few inches between them.

Her eyes opened halfway, revealing her deep irises, but also a far-away expression inside them. "Is it just me, or is it cold tonight?" she breathed out, her fingers lightly grazing him.

His grip loosened to let her float back, her gaze still locked on him. Almost on cue, there was a small breeze that blew by that dug into his skin. Frowning, he rubbed his arms. " _No, I feel it, too._ "

Mew giggled slightly. "I kinda forgot. We're usually in bed by this time, aren't we?"

With a nod, he cast his eyes about, noticing there were less fireflies and what were left were already dimming. Gesturing toward the woods, he led the way through the trees, gathering up any fallen timber and dry grass he came across until they reached another clearing overlooking a cliff. Bundling it up and digging a small pit, he concentrated the air around the wood to dry it out before allowing the heat in his hand to rise. Touching the grass surrounding the bundle, he shot out a flame on each side until the fire enveloped the wood.

Sighing, he sat back and shook his hand around to cool it down, looking over his shoulder at Mew. She smiled and sat down beside him, cuddling against him and staring into the fire. "Just prolonging the day even further, I take it."

It wasn't even a question. With a chuckle through his teeth, he curled his arm around her shoulder, patting and rubbing it. " _It was that obvious, I take it,_ " he sighed, smiling to himself.

She didn't answer, though her face brightened as she leaned against him, gazing half-lidded at the sky. "The moon's pretty."

He looked up at it, finally acknowledging its presence. " _Indeed._ " It had been a while since he last just _looked_ , thanks to hectic weeks. Even after becoming mates with Mew, he had made sure to put aside at least a few minutes to gaze and reflect on his past.

His mate shifted in his hold to turn to him. "Hey, since we're around a campfire, wanna tell dirty secrets?"

Mewtwo blinked down at her, raising a brow at how sincere she appeared. " _Why?_ "

She shrugged. "I dunno." He wasn't pleased with her response. "Want to go first?"

Being reminded of the early days of her spending time with him, he didn't feel now was the time to play a game, or at least partake in a story. He didn't know what was the appeal of telling "dirty" secrets if they knew a lot about each other anyway. But he thought back to memories he was ashamed of, back to those days of nothing but confusion and hatred. Mew knew a little about it, but he never went into great detail and she never urged it out of him.

So for her to want to have them spill secrets felt a bit out-of-place during an otherwise-quiet night, but the way she gazed up at him got him to slightly shake his head. She had hardly changed since day one in that department. " _Might as well,_ " he groaned out, rolling his shoulders and quickly picking out a random memory. " _When I was building the house, I wanted to add a secret room, like a study or a lab where I could enter when I wanted to be alone._ "

"I meant about our pasts, Mewtwo."

He knew that, but he couldn't help a smirk. " _You need to be more specific._ " When she didn't say another word, Mewtwo's gaze returned to the moon, furrowing his brows in thought. " _Hmm... I have been out in the world for about... I would say at least a decade. It may not mean much to you or anyone else, but for myself, it was intriguing. In about a week's worth, if not less, I would understand how the environment I was in worked as its own ecosystem down to miniscule detail. I was obsessed in learning about the world that did not create me. Though ironically enough, most of my time was spent in human urban areas. I would not say I was comfortable around humans, nor would I say I was drawn to them. I suppose I just wanted to properly know about the species before I give them a final judgment._ "

The clone let out a slow sigh. " _Humans are more complex than Pokémon. All living creatures have their own free will, but humans exploit it the most for the good or the bad. They would make choices that_ _ **I**_ _—a Pokémon who has not been in this world for very long—know are wrong. And yet they do it anyway, sometimes without shame._ " A slight chill ran up his spine at the flash of an early memory, the smug smirk of a man who audaciously lied to him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of it, he continued, " _If the human race were to come up to me and ask for my allegiance_ _, even to this day I would still say 'no'. However, compared to then and now, it is possible I have a soft spot for them. I regret such actions, but for a short time in one large city, I had gotten myself involved in human affairs. The humans call it 'vigilantism', though I felt it was anything but that. I did not want to see such intelligent creatures deride themselves into such barbaric practices, to take away a life that may have given purpose to the world. To make it worse, they would occasionally use Pokémon to do the dirty work—the very thing I fought against the world for. They were really no different from the very humans I despise._

" _I fought against them, and it worked at first. I became a savior to the innocent despite them never seeing my face nor knowing my name. The sense of fear slowly dwindled... or so it seemed. My sense of judgment can be cloudy if I drop it, and this was no exception. I would stop the act of crime, but I neglected the very root of the act, the reason for why it happened, and those who were behind it. I was certain that everyone who was a victim of crime was innocent, is that not common knowledge?_ " He scoffed. " _Thanks to the human race, even common knowledge has gray areas. I respect privacy no matter the individual, I will not probe hearts without permission. There was one whom I thought was just a random victim who turned out to be worse than the thugs I stopped from killing him. I understand and act upon revenge and grudges, so I have no right to talk, though perhaps I do if I learned from my mistakes... Well... I suppose I can say that while I do believe the humans he lashed out against deserved it, he got others involved who had nothing to do with such matters. It only ended in tragedy... if only because I was the conduit that led to it._ "

Another shudder ran up his back, and while irritating, he tried to pretend it was from the wind and not the memory of it. Besides getting blood on his hands, his biggest regret, he always felt he needed a punishment for _trying_ to take control of matters not of his own, even if it meant taking control of another life. Crime wasn't too common to begin with, but as he was nocturnal, heists happened more after midnight than during any time of the day. He witnessed first-hand the domino effect of such criminal activity from those individuals who continued such a life. Somehow, it was as if murder was the rite-of-passage for most of them, though only a small handful would come to enjoy it. And yet, those few would manage to strike fear into the citizens, in cases _worse_ than what Team Rocket did (though he felt Giovanni would easily hire them into the higher ranks for such acts).

After what had happened, Mewtwo kept questioning for months why it bothered him as much as it did. There were still more decent humans than there were bad, but it was as if those few bad humans were the ones soiling any respect he had for the ones who just lived normal lives. He wanted to believe in the race, to believe their role in the world was just as important as any other, that what they said about co-existing peacefully with Pokémon was true. It was almost as if someone or something didn't want his heart to open up to them, to give them the chance they rightfully deserve. He still hadn't forgiven the scientists, nor Giovanni for what they did, and he didn't want to. So was it possible he was still biased toward the race as a whole?

Upon noticing he was quiet for a little too long, he cleared his throat and glanced over at Mew. She appeared to have been engrossed in his past, her eyes had that gleam of curiosity in their depths. It gave her a sense of innocence, a nature he hadn't seen in a long time. He wondered if she had seen the same things he had, or if she had even been aware of human nature prior to meeting him.

"So... do you like humans, or do you hate them?" she asked in a cautious tone.

A question that he could get away with giving a simpler answer. He did not feel like talking about it anymore than he should have, even if it helped lessen the weight on his shoulders. With a sigh, he shrugged slightly.

" _In the end, I guess it will not matter how I feel about them. I am caught in the crossroads between humans and Pokémon, unsure which role I fit into the most. But like Pokémon, they exist in this world for a reason, and whatever reason that is, I cannot fight against it again without causing another disaster. I will just live out my life while I ignore theirs. That is probably the best I can do for now._ "

Mewtwo felt some relief at knowing his "turn" was done with. Rubbing his neck to soothe an ache, he glanced down at Mew and gave her an assured smile. She averted her gaze up at the sky, her stance remaining the same, but she stayed silent. He couldn't help rolling his eyes over to the woods behind them, questioning what she was going to reveal about herself if she was going to go through with her proposition. Knowing her, she would most likely go for an embarrassing memory that would end up with her in a giggle fit halfway.

"The night we met, I hated myself. So much so that I was going to kill myself."

It was as if arrows had shot into him from all sides. No matter how calm she was... with not even a choke or movement, the shock of it struck hard. Never had it crossed his mind such an emotion could have, or had dwelled inside her. There was nothing convincing about it—until he remembered what her life was like. And then he wondered why it was he never realized it before.

A small, sad smile spread on her lips as her eyelids fluttered. "I had thought for sure that he was going to be the one. He was at least generous, and seemed to care for me. Unlike with most of the others, we actually talked and met up for a while before we became mates."

So she was going to talk about one of _them_. Mewtwo didn't know if he was comfortable in hearing about it, unsure what she was going to reveal. As her expression didn't change, he had a feeling there were some happy moments, though it most likely wasn't much.

"For the first few times, he was actually nice and listened to me... used to be gentle." She raised her scarred arm to touch her cheek, one of her fingers trailing down to her chin. "But before long, he became persistent. We mated off-and-on up until the next full moon, give or take a few days, if only because I complained too much about back pains and things like that. He never hurt me for it, though, so I figured he was understanding. But then seemingly without reason, he lost interest in me mid-coitus, and pounced on another mate before my eyes."

Her hand dropped as she sighed, all signs of her smile now gone. "It's actually normal behavior, I was just..." Mewtwo caught the corner of her lip twitching, and she scrunched her eyes shut for a brief moment. "He told me I was useless, that I was weak because I wasn't normal. He went on to say that all Pokémon live to survive, and to replenish the species because it was instinctual, the law of the jungle or whatnot. 'Eat or be eaten', though I guess in this case, it was 'mate or die'."

Then Mew suddenly started laughing. It wasn't menacing or even forced, but it lacked the natural mirth and emotion. The closest he could think of was sarcasm, yet he was still trying to understand the outburst to tell. "You would think I would've known that, having grown up in the jungle. I was exposed to it daily, after all, there was no hiding it. But because I'm so... well, _unique_ , or at least a rare species that I had no idea what to do. I had to track down my first mate when I stopped growing, and I guess it left some kind of mark on me or something, for it wasn't long before I was approached one after another. What he said really... really hurt me. Even though it shouldn't have." She glanced up. "You know?"

Mewtwo briefly nodded, more to show he was listening than he was in agreement.

Turning back to the sky, her eyes glossed over in remembrance once more. "I fled that place, and just flew—no resting, no eating... nothing. I didn't know what to do, or where to go. All I knew was I didn't want to go through that anymore. I didn't want to mate for the sake of mating, even if I craved it. That wasn't fair, especially if I couldn't bear offspring." Her body trembled, and she held herself. "I was weak... the weak don't survive in the wild. The weak don't go on to have offspring. If that was my purpose in life, I couldn't fulfill it. So I thought of a way to remove myself from the gene pool, so the humans call it.

"That night, it happened to be a pretty moon out, kinda like how it is now. I wanted it to be the last beautiful thing I saw... to give myself some comfort and excuse for what I was going to do, whatever it was I was going to do." She sheepishly smiled. "Yeah... I didn't plan out my death very well, so I don't remember my thoughts on it anymore. I guess I lost it when I felt something pull me into a random direction. It was a sensation I never felt before, and I couldn't ignore it. So I followed it, and wound up running into you."

Before his mind's eye, Mewtwo could see the memory play out. It was a bit worn as he didn't think back to it very often, but the sensation of the impact was still there. He really hadn't been paying attention; possibly he was exhausted then from his travels or whatever he did that night. He otherwise normally would've felt her presence coming for him, and yet she had evaded his radar and crashed into him.

He almost forgot she used to be clumsy. He most likely waved it off as normal nature for the Mew species, though she convinced him otherwise. It had been a wonder she was able to overcome it in such a short amount of time, and completely grow out of it once they got together.

She laughed again, this time as the bubbly sound he was familiar with. "Thinking back to it, I find it funny I thought you were this big shadowy monster with glowing eyes for a moment. Perhaps I could've died from a heart attack."

The clone loosened up despite the heavy atmosphere still settling around them. " _It is nearly hard to believe you were jumpy._ "

"It didn't help you looked mean." Mew peered up at him with a thoughtful look. "Okay, you _kinda_ still do, but you are kind, and that's one trait I love about you." His arm tingled when she hooked herself on it, leaning her head against him. "You don't yell at me when I complain, that's how considerate you are of my feelings. You rarely leave without letting me know, but you still come back. When you do smile, which is more often now than it used to be, it's real."

Mewtwo suddenly found it hard to swallow, and his vision was growing blurry. Quickly looking away to rub at his eyes, he tensed up a bit when her tail wrapped around his waist. Turning around, his heart leapt at how her irises caught on the moonlight, the firelight completely absent. She sweetly smiled up at him when their gazes met, and her voice lowered to a whisper.

"You were the first who made love to me for the sake of making love. It was your first time, and despite how tense that night was, you were gentle and took your time. It was just us two becoming one... getting to know each other better." Mew giggled, interlocking their fingers. "I know it wasn't a whole lot, but that's because there's lots of things I love about you, Mewtwo... because you're different from them all."

She went quiet, unmoving as her gaze eventually drifted over to the fire. He couldn't say anything, too stunned and moved to give his thoughts, and could only squeeze her hand back in a grateful gesture. Tilting his head back, he stared at the moon as he mentally recited her words, gradually growing somber. To him, "dirty little secret" wasn't the right way to describe her own feelings. So she hid such a thing from him; it was tragic, perhaps even trauma-inducing. For years, she pitied herself just for being herself, even though on the outside she appeared optimistic and full of life. He had a taste of it their first night together, but since then he only got implications whenever her emotions got the better of her. It was all the more apparent the warning signs were there, and yet he chose to not approach her on it.

His hand curled tightly until his arm shook. Everything had to be his fault. He knew of it, he _knew_ she had emotional instability, but not once did he get her help. What was he thinking, that she'd recover just by _being_ with him? Didn't he pity her enough he chose to stay? It was no ordinary sob story that left her emotionally disturbed. He willingly stayed, choosing to fill in the holes her previous mates left behind, and they started life anew.

He _knew_ of her sickness because she never forgot—she _couldn't_ forget.

Why didn't he do anything? _Could_ he have done anything?

Mewtwo jolted upright when he felt himself leaning back. Mew shifted beside him, giving him a puzzled stare, then she let go of his hand. "So... what's this about a secret room?" she inquired curiously. "I thought the guest room's your study?"

As much as his thoughts kept nagging him, the clone managed out a small chuckle and a subtle shake of the head. " _I will tell you some other time._ " Randomly stretching his arms over his head, he let out a sigh. " _Ready to go home?_ "

She opened her mouth to give a response until she yawned. "Uh... I guess," she mumbled, her face flushing. "Think we've been out longer than we should've."

With a nod, Mewtwo telekinetically formed a pile of dirt to completely cover the fire, and shook the ashes from the timber before tossing them into the woods and off the cliff. Standing up, he offered a hand to her, which she took without hesitation, and they shot off together. As they flew against the breeze, he glanced over at Mew each time she pulled away from him like she was veering off. A closer look showed she was either spacing out, or she was succumbing to exhaustion. At least once it appeared she was gaining full consciousness judging from how her irises glinted, but he dismissed it as the moon despite the nagging worry gnawing at him.

When they neared their house, he gently nudged her toward it to steer her to the side and also snap her out of her dreamy state. They descended feet away from the door, upon which he released her to walk over and unlock it—until he turned the knob to find he had done the exact opposite. Rolling his eyes with a huff, he fixed his mistake and pushed the door in, the dark living room greeting him home.

He didn't notice he was staring at nothing until he looked back to find Mew hadn't moved and was instead staring at the house. He frowned at her pitiful state. " _What is the matter, Mew?_ "

She held herself as though she was embarrassed, turning her head. "Nothing... um..." Her eyes did a nervous second take toward his direction. "...Thank you for the date. I enjoyed it."

As he nodded, his gaze faltered to the doorknob he still hadn't released. " _You are welcome, Mew. It has been a while._ "

"It has..."

They fell into silence for a moment more. Mewtwo felt his legs beginning to shake, his grip tightening to the point he could possibly rip the knob out if he were to pull back hard. He lifted his eyes to stare at the dark room once again, though more towards the empty hallway. A shiver ran up and down his spine, and quickly he turned back to find Mew staring at him. He stiffened a little in place, hesitantly loosening his hold.

" _Are you going to come in?_ " he quietly asked, then began fighting with himself if they should enter or not.

"I will..." She tilted her head back to look up at the night sky, eyes drooping. "I just feel like something's missing..."

Turning his back on the gaping living room, he called to her, " _Come here._ "

She slowly approached without looking away, reaching out a hand. He stepped forward to catch her by the shoulders, to which she darted her eyes to him in confusion. Feeling his insides sinking, he shakily cupped her face.

" _There is no need to worry,_ " he muttered, managing to keep his voice steady despite lying through his teeth. " _Everything went fine today._ "

"You sure, Mewtwo?"

He kneaded a thumb along her cheek. " _Positive._ "

She bit her lip, her dull irises flickering in the moonlight. After stealing a glance of the living room, she ducked her head to stare at her paw, which she raised to her chest. "But... I'm getting this awful feeling. It's almost like something was taken away from me."

" _Mew—_ "

"Are you sure nothing happened today, Mewtwo?" His mate glanced up from beneath her furrowed brows.

He involuntarily gulped, bringing her to blink and frown some more. He immediately ran his thumbs along her temples to get her to relax, watching as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into a palm. " _You are going to worry yourself ill if you keep this up._ "

Mew let out a small sigh. "I know... I'm just tired. It's been a busy day, after all." She smoothed a hand about his wrist, tracing out the form. "I think sleep is what I need."

The words of Dr. Mime echoed in his ears, making his heart flip. He tightened his hold on her, feeling a prickle of sweat at the confused look she gave him. It was as though she really didn't know the situation, but he knew she did.

Feeling he had no time to spare, Mewtwo quickly cut his lips over hers, digging his fingers into the back of her head. She gasped into him, mouth frozen open as she tensed up. He pressed hard, barely parting to take in breaths, wanting to keep himself connected to her. He swallowed down a sob when she didn't make a move to at least react to it, mentally begging her to do something—despite never begging for anything in his life.

Once asleep, he reminded himself, the hypnosis will break and she will remember. And based on her freak-out in the clinic, the moment Lucky (the egg, he amended) were to ever so much as flash for a second in her mind's eye, she was not going to stop so easily. He didn't want that. He didn't want to see her cry anymore.

The clone reluctantly broke away, and dropped his hands down to her back in a hug, his face buried into her neck. " _Stay with me,_ " he breathed out, then winced when she slightly moved. " _Please... while you are still awake._ "

Mewtwo scrunched his eyes shut to keep tears from forming. He was not going to cry, not over something so trivial as her falling asleep. It was a selfish wish, a way to prolong the outcome of her loss. She had been through a lot since that morning even if she didn't show it, added to him pulling her across the land, so it was inevitable exhaustion would fall upon her. If he ached for rest, then so could she.

"Mewtwo..."

His hands curled as he gasped, trembling at the skim of fingers trailing up his arm, breaths at his cheek. She hiccuped a little, quivering under his touch. He focused his hearing on her, waiting for her next word.

"...whatever happened between us, I'm sorry..." Her lips feathered against skin, a faint movement that threatened to break him. "I miss you... I want to be with you again." She pressed harder, passionately. "Please... love me again."

In that moment, something snapped under pressure. The build up from the past few months spilled out in large amounts that his body trembled immediately, and he let out a breath almost like that of a growl. His eyes sharpened from an all-too familiar scent wafting off her, and his mouth watered.

It had been a few months too long.

Before she could pull away, Mewtwo tilted his head to snag her, devouring her with a single brush. Mew responded this time, returning a deep, affectionate kiss of her own. Tightening his hold on her, he blindly backed up into the house, telekinetically slamming and locking the front door when they cleared the threshold. When the bulb of his tail bumped into a wall, he spun around to pin her with his chest, hardening the kiss. She whimpered into him, holding onto him tightly from the erratic movement. Daringly he licked her mouth for access, and grasped one of her legs to press to his side, raking his fingers into its voluptuous form.

The passion intensified when Mew, upon messily breaking away for a breath, moved for his neck, suctioning her lips to the jugular. He let out a moan, his hand that was holding themselves up on the wall dropping to massage along her chest. Her ear was within reach, which he caught into his teeth, bringing out a small cry from her. Not wanting to stand the entire time, he held her up and hurried down the hall for their bedroom. At the foot of the bed, he just about leaped for the pillows where he plopped her at. Before she could compose herself, he deeply kissed her once more, keeping her head tilted away from the rest of the room. She clawed up his arm to pull herself closer to him even though he kept bending her back into the pillows, laying himself flat on top.

With a wet smack, they at last parted for air, his fingers running along her drenched neck. His mate tearily gazed up at him, her body trembling and hot to the touch. Mewtwo swallowed the excess saliva, studying her troubled expression with concern of his own—and then he thought on his actions.

This was nothing like how they got intimate in days past. Mewtwo never had to force himself on her, and even if he felt he went too far, he'd quickly step back to apologize and explain, which allowed Mew to decide from there. He truly feared what would happen the moment the hypnosis wore off, unsure if he would be able to calm her down should it get out of hand. Not thinking straight, it was risky to bring her into their room, the supplies prepared for Lucky's arrival still in their corner not even a head's tilt away. He didn't know if the sight of them would trigger memories or questions she would persist for answers.

The clone was startled from his thoughts when she shifted beneath him, pulling a leg out to raise up on his shoulder. He glanced between it and her soft gaze, feeling his insides grow numb. She then took his hand from her neck to guide it down, purposefully letting his fingers graze her curves, stopping at her thigh and patting the back of it. He slowly traced the length even when she gently squeezed into him, lowering her hands by her head in relinquish and taking a deep breath. Mewtwo stared down at her, trying to read any other emotion in her eyes before leaning in to touch foreheads. Once he was able to sense her every movement and match her breathing, he dove into her core. It didn't take long to find and read her, and was momentarily stricken with sorrow.

Mew really loved Lucky, having looked forward to spending time with him, to nurture him to adulthood. She never liked how she was an orphan, and had vowed to be there for her own children to give them a much happier life. There were so many ideas she had for quality time, but he went through them so quickly, he didn't stop to study either of them. He did catch glimpses of Missy here and there, suggesting she acknowledged the Misdreavus to be Lucky's half-sister, and as a way for him to have _a_ sibling. Within those depths, there were still vibes of her desire of wanting a child of her own, a want to give him more siblings.

Growing sorrowful, Mewtwo moved to another part of her heart. He was a little relieved Mew attempted to make an equal effort to love him as well, deeply sorry for neglecting him. What she was doing was getting him and Lucky to bond, to complete the family. She had plans for him when those opportunities were to come so she could make it up to him, her number-one priority. A wave of guilt swept over him, regretting the negative thoughts he had developed toward the egg. He was beginning to truly feel what she was going through.

Then he noticed there was a fragment concealed behind her feelings. It wasn't familiar to him, but he felt he knew it. Approaching it, he saw a glint in the darkness, and upon looking closer found many more. They were mostly scattered about in an incomprehensible manner, yet there were plenty of readable shards, each emitting the same aura. Attempting to get close to one, he felt an invisible barrier recoil him back to the very front.

" _Don't._ " Her voice was faint, but it pierced him as it echoed from within the depths.

His heart ached alongside hers. He knew there was a reason why she rarely spoke about her past, though what he got out of her was but a drop in the bucket. Her life wasn't a happy one, and she tried her hardest to forget it and move on. Her predicament was similar to his even though he mostly came to terms with it when it was all said and done. Perhaps she never did.

Mewtwo opened his eyes to the present, rubbing a thumb against his mate's cheek. She glanced up at him, a quiet whine in her throat as her leg pushed into him almost in need, if not impatience. He bit his lip, at a loss for what he should do. She hadn't been completely herself since going under, and odds were against him she'd remember it all. As much as he enjoyed teasing her about it, her memories of her one-time drunkenness were fuzzy at best, and she hated not knowing what happened. If that would be the same case presently, combined with the tragedy, she was going to be more than just upset.

Mew squirmed in attempt to press herself closer to him, slipping below him in the process. With a small breath, the clone broke the gaze to lightly peck her inner thigh. She expelled a small moan of relief, tossing her head back. His heart fluttered from the movement, relishing at how soft and warm she felt under his lips. Pressing more small kisses along the length, he pushed back spots of her fine fur for a glimpse of her pale skin here and there, and breathed in her scent. He noticed the closer he got to her vulva, the more she writhed and gasped. Glancing between her face and the orifice, Mewtwo caressed her foot as he bent down to kiss her lower abdomen. Mew arched, trying to move herself upward, undoubtedly to get his mouth to cover her. Holding her hips, he remained where he was, teasing her with his lips and tongue until he made the painstaking journey up her body.

When was it last that he felt her abdominal muscles quiver from a sensual touch, the bumps of her ribcage, the roughness of her shoulder blades? There was the curious curve of her chest that had a hint of femininity to it, where the fur was soft and the most ruffled. He loved kissing her there, able to feel every jolt of her heart as it quickened. It was also where he could just move in time to her breathing, no matter how sporadic. Directly below, he ran his fingertips along her teats, lightly rubbing circles around them or caressing them with the palm. At her collarbone, Mewtwo gently nipped to get her to sharply inhale, slipping the other hand behind to rake along her back, then down her hindquarters toward her tail.

"Touch me if you must," she whimpered in his ear once the bulb was in between his fingers. "I-I hate to beg for you. Don't make me..."

Mewtwo was going to point out she already did, but held his tongue. He didn't know if her comment—which sounded like a demand to him—was from the lack of intimate contact, or if she was getting tired. He dropped the appendage, yet remained knelt over her, unsure how to approach this increasingly awkward moment.

She frowned, reaching out to lay her hand on his. "What's wrong, Mewtwo? Did I say something out of line?"

Biting his lip, he shook his head with uncertainty. " _Not necessarily,_ " he slowly said.

Her eyes dropped to scan along their positions, then darted over at their dark room. He quickly fell to his side and held her closer. "You're doing fine, really. I didn't mean to upset you."

" _It is not that, Mew._ "

"Then why are you stopping?" She looked back up at him, irises dimming. "If I said something wrong, I'm sorry. It... it was from the spur of the moment." Her cheeks darkened. "I can't really remember the last time we were together like this. I just know we stopped once something happened..."

" _I thought I heard something outside,_ " he quickly fibbed, trying to divert her thoughts away. " _It must have been the wind._ "

Her ear flitted, craning her neck for a look at the window. "Yeah, I can see the trees moving." A small smile brightened up her face when her gaze returned to him. "Hope it doesn't get anymore distracting."

Mewtwo let out a breath, feeling a drop of sweat slip down his neck. " _As long as it is just that and not someone walking around our house,_ " he muttered, inwardly apologizing to her.

She shuddered. "I don't want to remember that..."

The clone couldn't help letting out a laugh, overlooking her puzzled expression when he leaned down to kiss her throat. Mew curled her arms around his shoulders, lightly digging her fingers into the grooves for a better hold. A breath escaped her the moment his lips touched her cheek, which prompted her to tilt in his direction. They were a hair's breadth apart from a kiss, but froze in place, eyes locked on one another. As his fingers gently trailed down her form, he noticed a spark in her irises, the twitch of her mouth. Her hands tightened their grip, legs tensed, a glisten of perspiration appeared on her temple—she looked forward to it. The closer he neared, the more she trembled; he became amused by the crease in her brows when he pulled up briefly to skim his palm in a circle on her teats.

Having teased her enough, Mewtwo stretched out his fingers to rest between her legs, immediately feeling she was slick. She scrunched her eyes and mouth shut, breathing erratically through her nose. Laying her flat against the pillows, he caressed in long, slow strokes, flinching when her claws dug into him. A whimper rumbled in her throat, and though her lips at last parted, he saw her teeth were gritted, trying to keep sounds back and failing. Her body began to move in time to his touches, gesturing for more, whether faster or deeper. He obliged for the former, even pressing harder against the parting folds.

"Oh, God..." she managed to hiss out, arching into him. "M... Mewtwo..." He felt his heart catch in his throat when she tearily glanced up at him. "Mewtwo... I need you..."

It had been a long while since she last moaned his name in need. Perhaps it was the way she said it, as though he had been away for a long time. Not physically, but on a more intimate level, it might as well have been the case. Mewtwo was close to saying the same words himself, and yet he couldn't bring himself to for an unknown reason. Instead, he kissed her deeply, lips devoured as he pushed his tongue teasingly through the gap. Mew gasped softly, a hand shooting up to grasp his jaw the more he moved, trying to perfectly get their mouths to fit together amidst the carnal dance. She shuddered and squirmed underneath, both from the hard kiss and caresses, moans stuck in her throat.

He pulled back with a sloppy smack, watching her immediately wipe at her mouth and chin. " _Why are you holding back?_ " he murmured.

She winced, gazing up at him. The clone wished her eyes were always as bright as they were at that moment. "I... I feel I would disturb someone if I was loud..."

His unoccupied hand intertwined with her paw, resting his thumb on her scabbed wrist. " _You will be fine. No one will hear us._ "

Her head tilted as she frowned slightly. "Mewtwo, soundproofing doesn't work with us. Remember?"

Mewtwo gave her a forced, assuring smile. " _Trust me, Mew. Pretend we are the last two in the world, and let yourself go._ "

Mew shot him an odd stare despite her gaze glossing over from the touches. "That's pretty morbid."

" _Then I am out of ideas._ " He slipped his fingers inside far as he dared, provoking a sharp cry from her.

She writhed beneath him, squeezing his hand and biting on her knuckles. "Wh-Why'd you do that?!" she mewled out.

" _See? No one has been disturbed._ " The clone pressed their foreheads together, breathing in her hot breaths.

His mate darted her watery eyes up. "You're such a cheater— _ohh-hngh_!" Her exhales caught more in her throat, forcing her to take in deep, quick breaths. "G-Give me more... and don't you dare stop..."

As he assessed it all, Mewtwo felt in his heart a need to stop, but his body quickly yielded to its hunger. He fell upon her to pepper hot kisses along her face and lips, groping and prodding her where desirable. She succumbed to passion as well, running her hands greedily about his figure, and using her tail to fondle and stroke his lower regions. They tossed and turned about to touch and caress any inch of skin and fur, bodies sticking together in longer periods, all the while making the effort to keep her thoughts and eyes distracted until he could not stall any longer. Facing away from the room, the clone pressed her back to him in a half-recline on their sides, and lifted one of her legs to slip inside with a hard thrust, rewarding him a sharp gasp and arch from her.

Keeping his hand tucked under her thigh, Mewtwo stretched out to grip the bedpost, staring down at her in a slitted leer and gritting his teeth to soften his heaving breaths. Mew attempted to sit up and wrap herself over his hip as though to flip their positions, but she gave up and slumped when she quaked too much, lying nearly flat on her stomach. Her eyelids fluttered the harder she rocked, irises glazing as she mewled. Groaning under his breath, he moved to lean into her line-of-sight only for her to avert her gaze, her ears lowering. A sudden burst of realization that hit him slowed him down before she protested.

As convincing as her moans and thrusts were, her heart wasn't into it. Even he noticed he couldn't bring himself to give his all, trudging through it like a chore. It felt like every other night, visually and physically, but their emotions were absent. What he was certain was love had been nothing more than adulteration to satiate their carnal needs.

"Harder... ah... O-Oh God, I—I'm going to... _aah—AAH_!"

Mew threw her head back to cry and let out heaving moans, stars in her eyes before she scrunched them shut. She shuddered and squeezed tightly, convulsing and jerking her hips with every burning thrust as she lingered. Through the blur in his vision, he watched her make an attempt to reach up for a hold on him just for her to drop her arm and claw into the sheets instead.

"Oh _hh_... nngh! M... M-Mewtwo..."

Her ecstasy was beginning to wear off once she let out a profound puff, her face a bright red. An ache throbbing in his chest, Mewtwo only let out a ragged sigh once he finished, leaving them panting and a sweaty, aching mess until he stopped twitching. Gently so as to not provoke her sensitive body further, he pulled away and rested on his side of the bed, continuing to face her. His pounding heart leapt when she rolled onto her stomach and glanced half-lidded up at him, irises still bright from the sensation.

The moment she gratefully smiled and slipped her hand in his open palm, he nearly lost it. Locking up his jaw, his fingers closed over hers when he fell upon her in a tight hug, burying his face into her neck. She kissed his cheekbone as she flipped around to throw her other arm around him, letting out a gasp once his lips touched her.

" _Stay with me tonight,_ " he pleaded, squeezing her more. " _Let me love you for as long as it takes..._ "

Mew twitched at the brush of his fingers along her hip. "But... we just did it."

" _Never stopped us before._ " He pecked up to her ear to lightly skim his teeth along it.

"That was a long while ago," she moaned out, nuzzling against him. "We're exhausted."

" _Does not mean I cannot kiss you._ " He did so deeply to help prove his point, stretching their entwined hands out far as they could go.

Though she squirmed and whimpered his name beneath him, Mew tightened her grip as they gradually eased into another round of sex. Mewtwo never expected to keep her up all night, nor ever planned to as he fell back to let her sleep once it was over for a second time. But he lay there for a while longer, fearing the arrival of morning as he put to memory everything he held dear about her. He watched her resting, peaceful figure until he succumbed to exhaustion, knowing it was truly her the moment she wept in her sleep.

He refused to cry alongside her.


	10. Chapter Nine

Mewtwo was up before the sun broke over the horizon, ignoring his aches to slip out of bed while Mew was still asleep. He stood in place for a few moments to look at her, taking in her relaxed expression and her messy fur. Pangs struck his chest at the memory of the previous day; a part of him assured he did the best he could, the other berated him for taking advantage of her. As far as he was concerned it was a combination of both that gave him a guilt trip, for he believed that no matter what he would have done, she was doomed to fall apart.

" _I am sorry, dear,_ " he murmured before exiting the room.

He went straight through the house and out the door without looking back, keeping his eyes locked on the road. The breeze was chilly, but Mewtwo ignored the nips to his face as he attempted to turn off his thoughts. But as if to play with his emotions, the memories pushed themselves through without difficulty. Not surprisingly, there were more positive moments than there were negative—he didn't want those rubbed into his wounds, yet he felt the happier memories made them worse. Chronologically, they were all out of order: There was one from a couple of years ago when she tried to seduce him while drunk; another from sometime before they became mates as she (half-heartedly) pouted from a disagreement; then it was the morning after their latest anniversary when she lovingly smiled up at him with her eyes, his arm held close.

The clone felt like he was losing himself, numb to his body and surroundings. The memories continued to pile on and overwhelm him, hardly giving him the chance to dwell on them. He fought back to block more from coming, to give him a peace of mind for at least a few moments. One managed to slip on by with a question that got him to nearly halt in place.

During their first meeting... why didn't she flee?

_**How did I not see it coming?** _

_Mewtwo's back throbbed when he straightened up, deeply frowning and gritting his teeth as he pressed his palm to the base of his tail. He turned to face the offender, eyes narrowing at the familiar sight of pink on the rooftop sitting up, rubbing its head. It had been a good few years since they last saw each other, though he was certain they would never meet up again._

" _ **You again,** " he couldn't help but let out a small growl. " **What is your business here, Mew?** "_

_Wide blue eyes locked onto him, which only grew wider as the mouth dropped. The clone flicked his tail sharply to push the cloak away from himself, but also to show he was irritated. He was not in the mood for visitors (not that he had visitors to begin with). " **I ask you again—what is your business here?** "_

_Mew remained frozen in place, continuing to stare up at him. It didn't take long for Mewtwo to notice something was different with the Legendary's aura. What had strength and a mysterious power was completely absent, replaced instead with instability. When he took a step forward, the feline fell back with a frightened gasp, ears lowering and tail curling closer to further prove his suspicions. His brows raised slightly; what were the odds of him meeting a second Mew?_

_Once their gazes broke, he wrapped his cloak about him. " **I apologize. You are not whom I thought you were,** " he murmured. " **I have no need for you. Leave here, or I will not hesitate to use force.** "_

_The movement was brief, but he noticed Mew's jaw locking up, hands clenching where they lay against the chest. Quickly scanning about the Pokémon's figure, he came to the conclusion this was a female compared to the male he knew. She was physically curvier with more delicate features, from her thick eyelashes to her tail—the oar-shaped bulb was smaller. He couldn't tell if she was tinier, particularly not while she was still recoiling where she sat, though that detail was hardly his priority._

" _ **So be it. If you cannot make up your mind, then I will do it my way.** " Mewtwo reached out a hand as his eyes glowed, and momentarily she was enveloped in a blue aura. She notably tensed up, but remained limp even when being raised to eye-level. He briefly paused to choose whether to toss her away, or teleport her elsewhere—whichever one felt more fitting for a creature of her status._

" _Did God send you?"_

_While he wasn't taken aback by what she said, he briefly lifted his chin at her quiet tone. "_ _**Hmm?** _ _"_

_She met his stare, not out of fear or boldness—there was hardly an emotion to be seen. He noticed she appeared very tired, or at least lost in her own little world. How else would she ask such a strange question? Her mouth opened slightly, and she took in breath for a moment._

" _Are you the angel of death?"_

_Even while in a city setting, silence hung in the air as they stared at one another. In his mind, Mewtwo first dismissed her comments as that of delusion as she didn't appear to be fully aware of her surroundings. Then he thought of what she may have seen after running into him, finding it to be possible she looked at him wrong—the lights of the city could have helped play tricks on her. And from that, he questioned if she even knew where she was to begin with. If he remembered correctly, the Mew species typically live in jungles, though they travel around the world and pick up new customs. Perhaps she was doing just that, even if it didn't explain why she ran into him._

_When her eyes fell shut, he put his hand down to dissipate the aura. She caught herself from dropping, blinking up at him with a deep frown. He turned his back on her, stepping closer to the edge of the rooftop. " **I do not take lives anymore,** " he quietly responded. " **I apologize for disappointing you, if that was whom you were looking for.** "_

_She didn't respond, though she didn't leave either. He kept his eyes on the cityscape as a silent signal he wasn't interested in her, slowly counting down to when he expected her to fly off. However, her presence remained unchanged, becoming apparent to him there was more to her than he expected, let alone wanted. He was growing more bothered having her behind him._

_The clone snuck a peek over his shoulder, his heart jolting when they made eye-contact. He quickly turned back to the city, cursing himself. " **If you have no further business here, then please leave,** " he ordered, trying not to sound snappish._

_There was a brief fluctuation he sensed was of her moving, but she still remained put. "Since you know my name... can I have yours?"_

_...that was all she wanted? She waited as long as she did **just** for his name? Whether it was a custom of hers or not, while he had no problems with such courtesy (though given the circumstances of their meeting, it was a bit questionable), it was of her hovering without saying a word that baffled him._

_**I thought all Mew were the same,** he grumbled to himself, brows knitting. Glancing back, he took in her tiny figure. **If she is juvenile and not because of sexual dimorphism, then it would make some sense. However, her aura does not match up...** She had instability, but he sensed experience, suggesting the age of a mature adult. It was still nothing like the Mew he met, she did not have that confidence and authority despite the hint of strong, psychic vibes. Not that it was surprising if the species was among the most powerful in the world. Perhaps she was the runt of her litter, it would be the only other explanation._

_Mewtwo snorted slightly, his patience reaching his limit. He was not in the mood to analyze her, let alone to devote any more time to her. " **I do not wish to make an acquaintanceship with you, nor anyone of your kind. It is for the best we never meet again.** "_

_It took a moment longer than he wanted, but the atmosphere became lighter as she left. He sighed through his nose, beginning to clear his mind of all unwanted thoughts to the way it was before he was disturbed. Yet something pricked his mind that he ended up casting his eyes in her direction. She was already far off into the distance, but he blinked in disbelief when she turned to look over her shoulder, and their gazes met._

Noticing his eyes drifted to the ground, Mewtwo shook his head and glanced down the path, pushing himself forward. The nagging memories kept playing through, more of a remembrance than anything. He never did learn what she had done later that night, but he had expected to be left alone from then-on. Yet for whatever reason at the time, she returned the following night to try and start off on better terms. He didn't give her his name for another few encounters after each fruitless attempt to be rid of her. It took a great deal of patience before he came to see her as an acquaintance, and even longer as a friend.

It never once occurred to him they would one day live together, that they would talk about nothing and everything, eat at the same time and place, have date nights... sleep and wake up together. He never knew before that fateful night that Mew would be at his side as his mate, smiling and holding hands. Even before their first intimate embrace did he never consider he would gradually fall in love. He wouldn't have believed himself had either of those thoughts come to mind.

Much like how he did not once think it would all be on the line someday.

The moment the clinic came into view, Mewtwo almost stumbled returning to the present, ducking his head to quickly wipe at his eyes for any stray tears. Once he was sure he regained his composure, he straightened back up just to feel his heart sink at the sight of Dr. Mime waiting before the doors, talking inaudibly to one of the Blissey nurses beside him. When they made eye-contact, he nearly slowed to a halt once he noticed the nurse had an object in her hands.

"Well, you're right on time," Mime said when he was in earshot, his tone somber. "We thought we'd wait outside for you."

Mewtwo paused feet away, giving a solemn bow. " _I apologize for making you come so early._ "

"No need, I would've been here regardless."

He darted his eyes over to what Blissey was holding. " _So... I take it that is..._ " His words died when he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

She held it out with a grave expression on her face. Mewtwo reluctantly stepped forward to take it out of her hands, nearly dropping it doing so. It wasn't heavy, but he could swear the weight was pulling him down the longer he stared at the urn. It was a simple design, nothing fancy engraved on the wood to give it the appearance of anything other than a small coffin. His fingertip brushed along the lid, shooting a shiver up his spine.

Quickly taking his eyes off it, the clone turned to the nurse. " _I..._ " He flinched when their visions crossed, then resumed what he was going to say. " _I heard you had an egg not too long ago._ "

She appeared a little taken aback, but she managed a small smile. "Oh... yes, I did."

" _It is a little late, but congratulations._ "

Blissey grew flustered, looking as if she didn't expect to be put on the spot. Mewtwo immediately felt bad for bringing it up. "Thank you... and I'm sorry about what happened."

He shook his head. " _Please do not feel sorry for me. I deserve to be scolded, even yelled at._ "

Dr. Mime stepped in, nodding at the nurse who bowed in return and went into the clinic. "How is Mew doing?" he asked, quickly changing the topic.

Despite being not at ease, Mewtwo still answered with, " _She was still asleep when I left._ "

The doctor nodded, slow and solemn. Even outside, he looked aged and tired, convincing the clone he looked like that for a while. "You'll need to be there when she wakes up," he quietly said, curling his hands behind his back. "Stay calm and attempt to keep her stable for the time being. If she goes out of control, even if you manage to settle her down, you need to contact me."

He didn't need to be told what to do, but the clone acknowledged out of courtesy, " _Yes, doctor._ "

Mime frowned deeply; Mewtwo felt he didn't believe him to be truthful, or at least serious. "I mean it. She will need to be prepared for therapy, and the first step is making sure she is cooperative. In the meantime, you should also prepare yourself, for you will not have just her to look after. Your own health will be at stake here."

So even he wasn't in the clear. He had a feeling that was going to be the case, but he had personal confidence he would be more better off than Mew. The news of Lucky may have affected him, but it wasn't as severe as hers. For all he knew, he got the aftershocks from her own breakdown.

" _I understand,_ " he muttered when he was quiet for a few seconds too long.

The Mr. Mime reached up to clap him on the shoulder in comfort. Mewtwo couldn't shrug him off out of respect. "Go to her, Mewtwo. Be careful."

Turning around, the clone took his time returning home, staring down at the coffin. His hands trembled enough times for him to support it psychically, though the building anxiety was affecting his concentration. He kept his head down to avoid possible eye-contact, hoping no one (namely Swampert) would be nearby to stop him in concern.

He didn't want their pity, or their thoughts. He was responsible for all of this, he had to be. There was no denying everything happened because of a decision he made. What that was, however, was difficult to pinpoint. Anything he could have done to or with Mew would have led up to this eventually, albeit with slightly different outcomes. He should have foreseen this coming, somehow or another.

He could think ahead, so how could this scenario never once cross his mind? Did he just not allow it to? Was it because he chose to ignore her mental health?

There was a heavy atmosphere surrounding the house as Mewtwo approached, subconsciously alerting him something went awry when he was out. Scarcely did he cross the threshold when there came a sudden slam and rattle from the kitchen. A second later, Mew zipped around the corner, eyes wide in panic as she pounced on his chest and bawled, sinking her claws into him.

"Mewtwo, where in God's name have you been?!" she screamed, subdued by sobs. "Lucky's missing, I can't find him anywhere!"

He threatened to crumble before her as his arms and knees trembled, and eyes stung from tears he desperately held back. He wanted to comfort her, to let her cry it all out until she was calm, but his aching heart couldn't let him withhold the news. Gripping the urn, he cautiously held it out within her line of sight. Her sobs slowed to hiccups the longer she stared at it.

"What... what's this?" she choked out.

The clone shamefully averted his eyes for a moment. " _His ashes._ "

Hesitantly, Mew took it from him, letting it lay delicately in the middle of her palms. She ran her fingers along its length and top surface, realization steadily settling on her face. He couldn't watch it all fall apart, but his guilt kept him from walking away. He turned to close and lock the door in the off-chance a neighbor was to come along, wishing he made their house soundproof.

"You knew... didn't you?" she tearily inquired, her voice soft.

Mewtwo couldn't bring himself to say a word when he looked back at her. While he felt no desire to lie to her anymore, he feared one poorly-worded sentence would be the end of it. His more pessimistic side was sure _any_ word would lead to a disaster, so he kept quiet.

His mate glanced up at him after another moment of silence, her spirit visibly broken. "You... you didn't want children, did you?"

He painfully swallowed down a lump, hanging his head in shame. Gingerly in a low tired tone, he spoke his piece, the one he should've stated a long time ago, " _I am sorry. You were disappointed the first time you asked, and I could tell you were going to be heartbroken if I had said 'no' this last time._ "

She backed away, the tears shimmering in the sunlight. "So... it was all a lie. E-Everything was a lie."

Mewtwo couldn't defend himself by correcting her, he could only briefly shake his head. Racking with sobs, her teeth gritted and her glare hardened. "Why did you agree to it, then?!" she yelled in a near stammer. "Why would you play with my _heart_?!"

" _Mew, please hear me out—_ " he tried to assure her.

"How could you?! You promised!"

" _I never made a promise._ "

She slapped him with her tail before turning her back on him. "Stop it! Stop lying to me!" Her form shook enough she fell to the floor, cradling the urn as she wailed. Ignoring his throbbing cheek, the clone looked away from her pitiful state. He braced himself for the end that was breathing down his neck.

"Y-You knew, Mewtwo," she hiccuped. "You knew I wanted children, h-how much it meant to me. So why would you do this to me?! Why didn't you say so, Mewtwo?! Why did you _lie_ to me?!"

He needed a single beat to catch his breath. " _I wanted to make you happy..._ "

Mew then wheeled around, her incisors bared, irises shrunken and face contorted in enough rage to split shadows across her eyes. "SO WHY DID YOU _LIE_ TO ME?!" It wasn't her screaming that made him inwardly flinch as it was the hostility behind it. Her usual calm and collective behavior was absent, her body shaking from anger. "I-I thought we were _mates_ , Mewtwo! I trusted you, I believed everything you said! What we did last night... was that all a lie as well?! Why the hell did you do all of that when you _knew_ what happened?! What did that accomplish?!"

Mewtwo shouldn't have been surprised she remembered the events of the previous day, but it still struck him out of the blue. He couldn't deny what he did was out of line to keep her blissfully unaware of the tragedy. Though she had acted upon it accordingly, the guilt of forcing himself on her sunk deep into his core. His mind tried to distance himself from the word "rape", arguing she consented even under hypnosis, but his heart felt otherwise.

His mate's leer darkened when he remained silent. "I should've known!" she snarled. "You're no different from them! None of those bastards cared for me, so why should _you_?! You just wanted to have sex with me, is that it?!"

He chose to stay quiet, watching the tears drip off her chin. Her accusations hit too close for him to correct her as much as he wanted to say so; he didn't disagree, otherwise. Far as he was concerned, she had every right to be mad at him, and call him names if she wanted to.

Mew slowly shook her head about as though in denial, looking down at the urn still clenched in her trembling hands. "Five years," she mumbled almost under her breath until she inhaled deeply. "Why did you lie for five years?!"

It was a question Mewtwo knew how to respond with, but didn't want to. He dreaded to give such a response, knowing it would change nothing except her views on him—possibly. However, as simple as the questions were, he had convinced himself it would be hard to give his answers for what he did. He had to lie to her about the house to hide his true feelings, a fear he had hoped he would never have to come to pass. Only difference now was this had nothing to do with the house and their neighbors, their lifestyle, nor was it about children. The reason, the fear, was one that was selfish of him for having.

" _...I was afraid you would leave me._ "

Companionship had been with him in the friendships of his clones, they just did not stay together long enough for a very lasting friendship. He was quick to grow accustomed to loneliness after their separation because he was free to do as he pleased. He had tried to chase Mew away for interrupting his peaceful, if simple lifestyle, but her persistence got to him. She was a good friend after everything settled, which was probably why he was not completely reluctant about them being mates after the shock wore off. It took a while, but he learned there was something deeper and more meaningful about just being able to go to bed with his significant other, and believing he would wake up beside her.

Perhaps there was the chance she thought so, too.

" _Leave_ you?" She snorted out a laugh. "No, no, the _female_ doesn't leave. It's always the male that leaves. The female has no right in saying who goes and stays. But I suppose we could make an exception in our case, since _nature_ doesn't exist here."

Whether it was her actual mindset or just the anger talking, Mewtwo knew that was incorrect. As dominant as the males tended to be, he had observed females taking charge more often than not, both in Pokémon and human populations. Both members would stay for a long time if neither of their companion said a word as it was more convenient—if nature didn't get in the way of some of them. While more noticeable in males, even the female would choose to leave on their own, but they tended to get a push toward that direction. It was interesting behavior, though humans were more fascinating, choosing more of a monogamous lifestyle. Supposedly, that was what separated them from Pokémon in mating habits.

"For life"... it was what she had wanted. While he personally did not want it for a long time, he was not going to complain about her decision, though that was before he got to really know her. They became more adapted, more attracted to one another within a short amount of time, thus he imagined she would have extended the time if it was shorter. Or she would have pretended she never set a limit. That was how happy she was.

Mew turned her back on him and moved for the hallway, but paused, touching the wall's edge. She hung her head, shoulders visibly shaking. "Whatever happened to the Mewtwo who wasn't afraid to speak his mind?" she muttered. Her voice choked on a sob she attempted to hide. "I'm so stupid. I-I should've known..."

Cautiously, he stepped toward her, reaching out a hand to rest on her shoulder. She recoiled before he even brushed skin, still refusing to look at him. "Just go, Mewtwo. Leave me... that's what they all did..." Keeping close to the wall as possible, she sped for their bedroom, shutting the door.

Mewtwo slumped against the entranceway, feeling his energy draining to leave behind a cold sensation. He was neither angry nor sad at this point, believing he did what he could without any further provocations. The house may have still been intact, but the interaction was what he thought it would be. Casting his gaze to the kitchen, he saw the mess strewn about as a result of her tearing it apart looking for the egg. It wouldn't take long to reorganize, and he wondered what the other rooms looked like.

There then came a crash from their bedroom, startling him out of his tired state to rush in. It was trashed as well: their bed was practically dug into and scattered about the room, the crib and other items for Lucky were tossed aside in the same manner, and the curtains were torn away from the curtain rod, which was broken in half on the floor. Mew was in the middle of it all, staring wildly at the wall closest to the door while breathing heavily. Mewtwo followed her gaze to the pile of ash and splinters, and the crack in the wall where she threw the urn at.

Once his breathing stabilized, he looked back at her. She did a slight double-take toward him before her eyes narrowed spitefully and avoided his gaze, remaining in place. Shivering from the cold shoulder, the clone returned his attention to the broken urn, raising a shaky glowing hand over it. Every speck of wood and ash gathered together into a tight ball which he lifted to eye-level. Without looking at his mate, he left the room to properly dispose of it, suddenly finding it awkward to walk, but choosing to ignore it.

When he was outside, Mewtwo nearly dropped his hold on it when his arm fell limp. He slumped against the side of the house, casting his eyes about the sky where it was the brightest. The sun had to be just about over the horizon now, and the new day would start without them. In about an hour, everyone would be gone from their homes and out in the field. It was possible someone would come check up on them or at least come for Mew, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case. It would be cruel to have her cheer for the children in this state.

It felt like an insignificant blessing, but he had to take what he could get.

Glancing down at the ashes one last time, he chucked it into the woods where he dropped his psychic hold to watch it scatter. There was no use for a burial if none of them were going to honor what never lived. His guilt didn't subside, though, making it harder for him to head inside for his upset mate. Once he willed himself to, he found her in the kitchen amongst the broken utensils and plates, back turned to him and staring at possibly nothing. Her aura was very brooding, but still not much different from earlier.

Mewtwo turned to leave her be until he spotted a glint at her side. With a closer inspection, he felt his heart stop at how tightly she clenched the knife. He hurried over to take it—he didn't think ahead. Even before he could touch her, she swung around with a yell and sliced his shoulder, almost plunging the blade into him.

He managed to swallow down the pain, and pried the knife out of her hand with little difficulty to throw it in a corner. His attempt to hug her, however, was futile. She struggled in his hold, screaming and kicking to throw him off.

"GET YOUR _FILTHY_ HANDS OFF OF ME!"

" _Mew, please calm down,_ " he growled, fighting the desire to yell back.

"I DON'T WANT ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES!"

" _I want you to talk to me!_ " He let out a small wheeze when she slammed a foot against his ribs.

"I'M _DONE_ WITH YOU!"

" _I know how you feel, but I want to talk this through!_ "

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!"

There came what felt like an electrical surge in his heart and it spread through his veins, causing Mewtwo to release her with a scream. He fell back as he spasmed, his vision going in-and-out of focus. It was growing more difficult to breathe and recall thoughts with every passing second, too locked on to the pain. He fought against it, trying to reach out for Mew whose irises were enveloped in blue, but her face was distorted.

She looked to be hyperventilating, caught in a disarray of emotions consisting of rage along with grief and confusion. She didn't know whether to love or hate him, to forgive or reject. Even when she squeezed his throat and shoved him down, the tears spilled out and her fingers shook. He grasped her scarred wrist to pull her off—

—and it was as if something burst in his head, sending him into immediate darkness before he could manage a gasp.

* * *

Curled at the base of a tree deep in the community, Mew still couldn't rest. She had run out of tears some time ago, but continued to sob. While she couldn't remember how she felt in the past hour, she knew what she had done in her heartbreak and fear. It wasn't enough to kill him, let alone permanently damage him, yet she didn't want to go back to see if he recovered yet. She had said a lot of nasty things to him as much as he probably deserved them. It was how gentle he was toward her that frightened her; he still reached out, to set things right.

What did he want? Forgiveness for his mistakes? Or was it to forgive _her_?

Whimpering, she resumed wandering in a random direction. If he wanted to be with her, he'll have to find her. She was willing to put up a fight in not wanting to go back—he'll need to convince her to change her mind. A part of her, however, did want to return home so she could be there when he came to and make his final decision. She just didn't want to be forgiven. If they separate because of it, she was not going to argue.

_I'm used to it... it's normal._

Mew gritted her teeth and clawed a tree, still unable to cry it out. _I'm only lying to myself. How does one get used to being abandoned? Only someone with a sick mind would think that!_ She then felt like throwing up when a small wave of nausea hit her, and she wrapped an arm around her stomach. _Happy thoughts, Mew... be happy..._

Her ears caught on to the faint, ambient sound of a crowd, her aching heart doing flips when she recognized it. So, she managed to wander over toward the field. She had almost forgotten it was Thursday, it was a wonder why no one came to get her to remind her. Then again, she got up a little early, and it would've been another hour or two before either Wigglytuff or Raichu would stop by with their children in tow. Had they already gone to their house to check on her? Was Mewtwo able to answer? Or did they forget?

Slowly, Mew approached the clearing, keeping to the shadows. She saw the field first where the children had gathered, split into their two teams of the week. Casting her eyes about, she spotted Static and Patch at two separate bases, and one of Wigglytuff's children—presumably Lyle since she couldn't find a ribbon on him—was out in the field. Looking for the other team, she saw Missy was at the front of the line, her mouth moving wide in a shout to Jig, who was at bat. Behind her as the umpire was Granbull, towering over the players and appearing as though his chest was puffed out.

Something popped into mind that she remembered hearing Granbull's egg recently hatched. She turned her eyes to the crowd to look for his mate, though she couldn't tell if the Blissey she saw was her. As she didn't appear to be carrying a child with her, she figured she wasn't the one. Mew felt her heart ache even more, getting the twinge of jealousy at how it was _she_ had a real child and not herself. What were the differences between their eggs, anyway?

The wave of dizziness returned, forcing her to look away and take deep breaths. Hugging the tree she leaned against, she whimpered to herself, "Don't hate on Basil. She did nothing to deserve it."

_So who does?_

She froze at the biting thought, and her eyes drifted over to the crowd, carefully scanning over every member that she focused on. Her heart knew they were all innocent, but her mind wanted to prove otherwise. Someone had started the cause of her misery. Mewtwo may have helped, but he didn't start it. There was one who was the first trigger in the domino effect that cost her her happiness, someone who was close to her.

When Mew found her in the back, it was as if the world stopped. As the memories flooded in, she remained focused on the tall figure, who was laughing and talking with the others. At what, she couldn't tell from the distance, but she had a feeling. It was odd. She still kept herself from reading their thoughts, and yet the longer she watched, the more she got out of it. Her mind grew obsessed by the possibilities, grabbing at them as they came to assess and match them.

There was no doubt about it: it was about _her_. They—or more specifically, _the witch_ was laughing at her gullibility. _The witch_ laughed at how she was able to play with her emotions, to gain her trust and crush it behind her back. _The witch_ needed a way to hide her mistakes, a scapegoat for why she did it.

Well, this was the perfect opportunity to publicly expose the witch. The whole community would know of what she did. How ironic that the gossiper would be the source of gossip. What a fitting start to her punishment. It would bring enough shame to her she would _have_ to beg for forgiveness. But she will never forgive her.

Clenching her fists, Mew pushed herself from the tree and made her approach.

* * *

The bat made contact, causing the Jigglypuff to stumble back from the recoil just as the ball sailed sharply to the left. "Foul ball! Strike two!" Granbull called it over the groans of the children behind him.

Raichu and Mismagius laughed a bit while Wigglytuff sucked in a breath. "Ooh, she was close," she sighed, hoisting the young Igglybuff higher on her arm.

Smiling, the electric rodent turned to her companion. "Jig _really_ wanted to use the wooden bat," she said through a chuckle. A tug on her tail distracted her for a brief moment to see what her youngest was doing, then shifted back around. "Has she been practicing?"

"Not in the house," the rabbit joked. "But since she can hold it up, I'm guessing so."

"I think Missy's been teaching her," said Mismagius, gazing upon her daughter. She felt a sense of pride when Missy patted Jig on the back after her strike out. "She's a good girl."

Wigglytuff nodded. "I could've sworn it was only a few months ago when she pulled her last prank."

Raichu shook her head. "I remember her getting in trouble along with Patch and Static about that time. My kids broke Azu's window and made her go in after the ball. She ended up breaking something _else_ trying to escape when Golduck caught her."

The specter frowned, briefly looking away from the field when Missy picked up the bat. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" she inquired in a skeptic tone.

Her friend shrugged. "I told her to tell you once she got home."

She lifted her eyes in thought. "Oh, you know what, I think I was out on a date that night."

"I know, Marjorie, I babysat her."

"So why didn't you tell me yourself?" Her gaze narrowed slightly, her mouth curling to the side.

Scratching her ear nervously, Raichu muttered, "I slept in late... forgot to have Rugby pass it along."

Mismagius slumped and raised her tassels in yield, smiling crookedly. "Well, it's better late than never."

"Oh, is that Mew coming this way?" Wigglytuff piped up, pointing toward the woods.

They curiously turned around, looking past the crowd to spot the arrival of the small feline. Raichu tilted her head with a worried frown. "Isn't she supposed to be resting after yesterday?"

The ghost crossed her tassels, matching her friend's expression. "Maybe she wants to talk."

Wiggltyuff's ears twitched. "Why out here, then?" she muttered, getting to her feet. "Good morning, Mew!" she called after her (which caught a few surrounding spectators' attentions, as well as made Raichu briefly pinch her ear shut). She put on a wide smile as she waved. "You feeling better?"

The closer Mew approached, the more they noticed something was off about her. Her shoulders were rolled back, her head tilted down for emphasis on the shadows beneath her brows, and her tail was straightened. Mismagius felt a shiver run down her back, sensing a negative emotion permeating the air. After a quick glance at the others and at the field, she moved to greet her.

"Hey, Mew," she started, nervously smiling. "Sorry we didn't come get you. We heard you weren't feeling well lately, so—"

"YOU LYING _BITCH_!"

She along with Wigglytuff and Raichu flinched, her eyes widening at the sudden burst of dark aura flickering from her body. Mew's voice carried a bit into the distance, startling the other Pokémon who didn't notice her arrival. Even down at the field, some were distracted by the growing murmur and turned for a look. Missy had been one of the first to notice, the bat slipping out of her grasp.

Mismagius backed up a bit, her smile fading with every breath. "Mew! What're you saying?"

With teeth and fists clenched, the feline swung her tail, slapping her in the face. The specter went flying feet away, then was tackled to the ground, hands around her neck. "YOU KNEW! YOU _FUCKING_ KNEW!"

She struggled to shove Mew off just to come to the realization she couldn't touch her without feeling like she was being burned. From behind, Raichu handed Chester to the nearest Pokémon and hurried up to grab her, only to be forcibly shoved back by an invisible repellent.

"Get off of her!" she yelled, trying to push her way through.

Tears stinging in her eyes, Mismagius flailed about to find an open spot, but she squeezed harder. "I-I... s-s-sorry..." she managed to choke out.

Mew then punched her, bringing another agonized scream from her. "SORRY WON'T FUCKING CUT IT, WHORE!" she hollered over her, yanking her up to slam her head on the ground.

"Stop it, please!" came another cry from behind as Raichu and a few others made another attempt to break through.

The cough ripped out of her throat, and she felt like her eyes were bulging from their sockets. Mismagius could only gaze in horror at what was left of her friend, fighting for a breath as she rambled on, "I spent countless hours tending to that egg! I cared for it, I cherished it, I LOVED IT! I gave it a name, I gave it a bed and toys! I even got that goddamn book for Mewtwo to read every night!" With a yell, she landed another punch, then dug her claws into the hat's rim, her movement suggesting she was trying to pop it off. Though now able to breathe, the specter could only scream and shake her head violently.

"What the hell is going on?!" Granbull barked, storming his way through the crowd along with Dr. Mime. "You two, break it up— _holy_ Ho-oh!"

"We can't break through!" Raichu wailed at the barrier, digging her heels in to keep from being thrust back.

Moving to place his hands on the invisible force, Mime suddenly jumped back with a gasp, his hands trembling and dripping blood. "Not even a Dark-type can emit this powerful an aura!"

Granbull, who was in position to ram it, swerved over in awe. "Your Psychic typing is useless here?!" he roared. "Damn! Anyone know a Fighting move?!"

"I don't think that'll make a difference," he muttered, cursing under his breath. Glancing behind, he quickly formed an invisible wall around the gathering children and began pushing them back despite their protests.

"Oh, Arceus, _no-OOOO_!"

As she thrashed about and wailed from the broken rim, Mismagius believed the top of her head was being ripped off, if not snapping in half. One of Mew's hands dropped to where the extension and her cranium met, and readily dug her fingers into her.

"MEW, STOP, PLEASE!" she screamed, tears welling up. "I DIDN'T KNOW! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW!"

The wild eyes glowing with bloodlust became more punctuated with her maddening grin. "How do I know it wasn't an illusion?!" she hissed. "Your kind _loves_ playing tricks! I bet you conjured up that egg to make your sob story plausible!"

Another wave of pain struck Mismagius, and she felt a liquid she guessed was her equivalent to blood run down the side of her face. She must have now broken through, and was getting ready to scalp her.

"And what if Dusknoir never left you, and you abandoned your daughter just so you could be with him!" Mew continued her accusations. "Hell, he may not have even _existed_ , it was all an illusion! You planned the perfect trick, _but_ you forgot one important detail!" She leaned in to take up her entire vision. "It was the baby! You couldn't even conjure up a _baby_!"

Suddenly, the crowd started to part and get riled up. The moment a pair of hands touched the barrier, a strong ripple effect caused them to fall back; Mismagius instead felt it squeeze the breath out of her. "Mewtwo, stop, you're going to be ripped apart!" Dr. Mime shouted from the back, struggling to walk against the force.

For a brief moment, there was a spark of remembrance in Mew's irises, her body tensing up. That loss of concentration was what allowed Mewtwo to throw his arms around her and hold her tight, allowing Mismagius to wriggle herself free and scramble back while there was an opening. In that moment, it was as though the feline returned to normal, but she immediately began to fight him off.

"I'm not finished with her!" she yelled, the aura sparking back up. "Let _go of me_!"

He shot a hand up to cover her eyes, his own blue aura powering up as he stumbled backward. She growled and kicked, freeing a paw to claw into his open wounds. Then steadily, she started to glow the same color, and she screamed and thrashed about. She appeared to be losing control of herself as much as she fought against it, her body spasming so much Mewtwo's hold was slipping, but he got rougher in holding her back. There were moments the color flashed white that would subdue her until she resumed her struggles, though she was slowing down.

"I won't forgive her!" Mew then gasped out when her cries subsided. Mismagius' heart leapt in her throat from the comment. "I won't forgive her for what she did! She lied to me!"

She felt eyes land on her, but she dismissed them to watch as her friend passed out in her mate's arms. Cautiously, Mewtwo slumped in exhaustion, his face contorted in anguish. He kept his eyes averted from the crowd as he began his gait toward the path, trailing drops of blood with every step. Feeling drained herself, Mismagius couldn't find the right emotions or words as she watched him leave. She felt Wigglytuff carefully wrap her in a hug, then was passed off to Dr. Mime when he stepped up to her side where the pain distracted her.

"I need to disinfect that gash," he said, his voice low, "and the rim will need to be straightened back out. I'll take you to the clinic."

"No," she breathed out, even though she sharply inhaled. "You go treat Mew. Basil is there anyway... she can take care of me..."

"Marjorie," Wigglytuff murmured beside her.

She managed a small smile to convince her until she caught the gaze of Missy. Her daughter stared wide-eyed up at her, her form shivering and face pale. She looked worse off compared to the other children all of whom were either confused or too shocked to show any other emotion. Her bottom lip quivering, Mismagius turned back to her friend, who still had the Igglybuff in the crook of her arm, and gave a small nod. Wigglytuff looked over to hand him over to the eldest child, muttered something to him that she couldn't pick up, then allowed her to lean against her.

Dr. Mime let out a quiet sigh, but gave a nod of approval as he hurried over to Mewtwo before they disappeared into the woods. Ducking her head, the specter bit back a sob, raising a tassel to find it had been shredded. Glancing over to where Mew had pinned her down, all she could think of was how surreal it was to have a near-perfect impression of herself left smack in the middle of dead grass.

* * *

Despite his injuries, Mewtwo carefully tidied up the kitchen one step at a time. Dr. Mime had told him to sit and rest until he was done with Mew, but he didn't feel like doing nothing while he could still stand. He had a headache from earlier that prevented him from multitasking, so he settled with doing it all by hand, which gave him thinking room. Regret and disgrace flooded his mind more-so than that morning, blaming himself for not taking it seriously. He should have seen her outburst happen hours or even days beforehand, he just did not expect her to take it out on Mismagius.

...no, he should have, but Mew only blamed him and not her. If she had just taken all her anger out on him, even if it killed him, then perhaps she would not have gotten others involved. He remembered how honest the specter was the night she confessed her mistake, and willingly gave up her egg to them. There was no doubt in his mind she'd feel guilty about the news and have been the next-best comforter, or at least someone to empathize with. After what happened, he wondered if their friendship was repairable, or even their reputation in the community.

He had just swept the broken plates into a pile when there was a knock on the front door, causing him to slightly jolt. Shaking his head from the silly reaction, he set the broom aside and went to answer fast as he could. Upon opening it, he sighed out, " _Sorry to keep you waiting,_ " then trailed off at the sight of Fearow.

The avian's already-concerned expression dissolved into more worry as he scanned him. "Arceus, I heard it was bad, but you look _awful_."

Mewtwo did not want to deal with visitors, but he had to feel grateful someone came to check up on him. " _Did you come on your own terms?_ " he couldn't help asking.

"Yeah, pretty much." He scratched a little at his head, shedding a few feathers. "I came by not too long ago, but neither you or Mew seemed to be home, so I went ahead with my business elsewhere until I caught wind of something unbelievable." Fearow craned his neck to try and look inside. "Mew's home, right? How is she?"

" _The doctor is examining her right now._ "

The bird stepped back a bit, a deep crease in his brows. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she going to be okay?"

Mewtwo glanced away, slowly clenching and opening his right hand to feel the muscles in his forearm, and a dull ache in his shoulder. " _She should be... but after what happened, I am a bit skeptical._ "

Fearow nodded solemnly, then held out an envelope he had concealed in his wing. "Well... this was what I came to drop off. I should've brought a consolation basket or something, since I feel this is making me out to be a bit of a... what's the word..."

The clone stared down at the item, focusing on the gold seal stamp with a familiar sigma. He immediately knew what it was, and it felt like it couldn't have come at a worse time. Clenching his teeth for a moment, he accepted it, dropping his hand at his side. " _Thank you, Fearow,_ " he whispered. " _I appreciate it._ "

Broken out of his thoughts, the avian gave another nod. "Give Mew my condolences, and I wish you both a speedy recovery." Hesitantly, Fearow turned his back, keeping their gazes locked before flying off.

Mewtwo watched him disappear into the sky before closing the door and leaning on it. He glanced down at the invitation for a moment before he dropped it on the nearest tabletop, not wanting to deal with it. He contemplated returning to the kitchen when Dr. Mime stepped out of the bedroom. Heart leaping into his throat, he moved to meet him at the entranceway.

" _How is she?_ " he ended up gasping out, then swallowed. " _Is Mew going to be all right?_ "

He was given a brief look that he interpreted as "You're supposed to be resting," then he was shooed back into the living room as his expression softened. "Despite the injuries you sustained, you sure didn't hold back," he said, his tone sounding worn. "She's knocked out cold, so there was only so much I could do, but she should be fine. I will need to examine her again when she wakes up _hopefully_ today."

Mewtwo let out a sigh of half-relief, half-melancholy as he collapsed onto the couch. Gingerly, he raised a hand to his temple. " _I underestimated her... I should not have left her alone._ "

"It's not your fault, Mewtwo. I'll take the blame for not catching the signs."

" _No, it_ _ **is**_ _my fault. I knew for years she was not well, and I did nothing._ " He frowned up at the ceiling, the past hour of Mew's anger and her attacks flashing through his mind. " _I made it worse by lying to keep her happy._ "

There was a small thump of a chair being set down, and the clone glimpsed over to watch Dr. Mime sit. Even though he stared at him, he appeared to be in thought, carefully pulling off the pair of gloves he had on (as his hands were peeling from the burns), and draping them over a knee. Mewtwo wasn't sure if he should break eye-contact to wait for him to speak, his stomach churning in discomfort.

"Have you ever heard of postpartum depression?" he at last inquired without moving.

Realizing his stance had tensed, the clone steadily relaxed himself. " _I know of it in passing,_ " he replied. " _It is a condition that affects mothers after pregnancy as the result of hormones stabilizing, leaving them moody and stressed. It is akin to clinical depression._ "

Mime slowly nodded. "Basically. Do you know how long it can last?"

" _It varies._ "

"Anywhere from a few weeks to several years."

Mewtwo felt like he was punched in the gut despite wondering why it stuck out to him. " _Years?_ "

"Well, it _is_ depression, though I consider it a trauma as well." He gave a knowing shrug as he slouched to rest his elbows on his knees.

Even though he understood what was going on, he felt Mime was dancing around the subject as something wasn't adding up. Why bring up a disorder that was irrelevant to Mew's condition? Wincing from when he sat forward, the clone's stare hardened.

" _What does this have to do with anything? Mew is not pregnant._ "

A silly thought popped into his mind of what if she happened to actually _be_ pregnant _,_ and it began to frighten him. When the doctor shook his head, his chest loosened up. "She's not, but she developed an emotional connection. Even postpartum can happen to a mother who miscarries, and those who believed they were pregnant, but never were."

He was having a hard time believing it until he thought it over. In the short time they had the egg, Mew had never been happier, albeit obsessive. Not a day went by where she didn't show her love for it, but she doted on it probably more than needed. It would have been wrong to have told her to not love the egg, yet he wondered if he should've brought it up. While he was happy for her, Mewtwo steadily became lonely—he just did not want to feel he was selfish in asking for a little attention.

Thinking about her longer, his neglect was nothing compared to what she went through. If she indeed was mentally ill prior to them being mates—and evidence suggested it—it was inevitable she would go through this, even _if_ she had gotten pregnant. Depression can easily flare up again if not carefully monitored, and she suffered from it for years. How was it, then, that she was at her happiest? It wasn't adding up.

Looking back at the Mr. Mime, he took a breath before asking, " _It is treatable, I take it?_ "

The doctor nodded, giving him a sense of relief. "It's the exact same treatment for depression as long as cooperation is good. I will be able to treat the both of you for as long as it takes."

Mewtwo frowned. " _There is no need to treat me, doctor._ "

Mime briefly scanned him. "The symptoms Mew has are readable with you, though you have a mild case."

He gaped in puzzlement, his brows knitting. " _But only mothers get it._ "

"So can the father. It's fairly uncommon, though it does happen." And at once, it was like a bag of bricks made contact with his chest. Mewtwo felt like kicking himself for not realizing the obvious. "As you are Psychic, there is no doubt that you have felt it all, or adopted it subconsciously into your behavior."

The clone dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the stings. There was no denying the possibility the strong link between him and Mew allowed him to share her emotions. He hadn't thought on it, always believing he was happy for her _being_ happy. But now as he dwelled on them, slow realization came to him that added a layer of horror to it.

What if he never was?

When he was alone, he would question the variety of emotions living beings could feel. The clones appeared to have had a wide range of emotions, though the only ones he could truly empathize with were anger and confusion. He had felt peace, perhaps even satisfaction, but only if he was left to his thoughts. Before he met Mew, he had studied human interaction, as well as how Pokémon (wild and tamed) socialized. And after she became his friend, he had noticed a slow change in his behavior the more they grew closer. And that night... their first night together, he acted on his own. Everything he did, even though she said it was instinctual, was all him.

...wasn't it?

_No... that has to be a lie. I am able to have emotion, I can think **and** feel for myself. Being happy because Mew is happy does not necessarily mean I felt **her** happiness. I **like** it when she is happy. I **want** her to be happy because I love her. I love her!_

He immediately shook his head when his chest ached from a spreading emptiness. For some odd reason, thinking about love left a palpitating sensation he couldn't grasp. Even the word _itself_ triggered some uncomfortable shockwaves.

Dr. Mime's voice broke through, "Do you feel Mew's emotions often?"

He slowly nodded, then lifted his eyes from his shaky hands. " _But I swear, Dr. Mime, I am fine._ "

His gaze softened. "Even if you are, Mewtwo, I still highly recommend you get the same treatment as your mate. Clinical depression isn't something to take lightly. Mew was already emotionally-disturbed prior to losing the egg. It is a wonder she didn't break sooner."

Grasping the gloves, Mime then stood up, continuing to keep eye-contact. "I wish you two had acted upon giving her treatment." Mewtwo dropped his eyes out of shame. "Even if she didn't show signs of it up until now, her trauma was left to fester. I dare say it's nigh impossible to give her therapy at this point, but we can try as long as it takes."

Unable to bring himself to speak, the clone just nodded in agreement. The pat on his uninjured shoulder was welcomed, but it didn't give him the comfort he wanted. To him, it was on par with Fearow wishing him and Mew recovery.

"If I had known about this when you made the appointment, or even better _beforehand_ , I would have stopped you two from trying to have children for a period of time." Mewtwo whole-heartedly agreed, even though it added on to his guilt. "We'll do all we can for you and Mew, but I will be honest with you that she may not recover, at least not fully."

He raised his head up, feeling his jaw drop. The serious look in the doctor's eye was the answer before he could give his doubting response. His body trembled from the icy wave in his heart, threatening to crack it further. Mime pulled back, and added, "Though I should not have to tell you this, as of today you two need to be abstinent until the both of you are mentally fit. If Mew were to get pregnant while in this state, she'll go mad for the rest of her life—possibly even you."

Mewtwo had to swallow down sudden nausea once the memory of the previous night entered his thoughts once more. As much as he knew it wouldn't be possible, if at all, he was suddenly afraid. He just _had_ to jump the gun in a selfish act to keep her in ignorant bliss. He had done what he was asked in distracting her for the day, so why couldn't he have kept it that way and turned in for the night once they got home? Did all he really want—after everything that went wrong that day—was to have sex with her, his mate for life? Even when he _acknowledged_ it wasn't the right thing to do?

There was no doubt Mew was correct.

It wasn't until he let out a sob did he realize Dr. Mime had left. He reached up to cover an eye from where a single tear dripped down his cheek, and clenched his teeth in vain attempt to silence himself.


	11. Chapter Ten

"You did not have to come over."

" _I wanted to._ "

"I've been up-and-about. It's not like I'm impaired."

Mewtwo had no plans staying long despite his concerns. It had been three days since the attack, but it felt like it was yesterday. His wounds may have scabbed over nicely, and his headaches had at last subsided earlier that morning, however, the specter still looked awful. The stitches were obscured underneath the rim (which appeared a bit disfigured even after Mime had snapped it back in place), though as she had to tilt her head back a bit to look at him, he could catch a glimpse of them. There were still signs of bruising on her form, mainly around her neck, which he was convinced were burns. Her tassels were tattered, but still functional as far as he knew.

As he stood before Mismagius, it pained him to see what had become of her. He may not have been much of an acquaintance toward her, but he knew her to be a lively individual. Disregarding the small smile on her face, the clone could tell she was still in agony and hadn't been sleeping. Her movements were feeble, the gleam in her gems and eyes clouded over. He had heard in passing she was having Wigglytuff take care of Missy until she could recuperate enough; he could only imagine how the Misdreavus and the other children were handling this sudden change.

And then there was what was going on at home. Mew had refused to see anyone when the neighbors came by—he had to fight her out of the bedroom the following day so she could have some sun (and despite the neighbors trying again then, she wouldn't acknowledge them). It was the only success he had, as she had apparently taken on a vow of silence for he could barely get a grunt out of her. With exception of gardening and (he hoped) sleeping, she had of yet to do anything besides sit around and stare off into space. Her "favorite" places thus far were their bedroom and the windowsill in the front room, which she had been sitting on when he left.

Mewtwo rolled his right shoulder a little, briefly cursing his healing process. " _I am very sorry for what happened,_ " he muttered, solemnly bowing his head a bit.

She nodded, then glanced away. "I am more sorry for Mew, though... How has she been doing?"

He shook his head. " _She has not spoken a word since. She... wanders, but she prefers the garden and the window._ "

Mismagius' countenance became more gloomy. "I see..." She dazedly peered past him up at the sky. "I feel I should take the blame for what happened. I wasn't careful, but I thought I could make a wrong feel right if you and Mew took the egg as your own. I know how much you two were trying for one, and because it didn't take much effort from me to have another, it just wasn't fair. So I thought I was doing a good deed..." She hung her head to shroud her face in shadow. "I didn't know it was a dud."

The clone averted his gaze, deeply frowning. " _It was not your fault, Mismagius._ "

"I have to suffer the consequences," she replied, sounding a little bold even though she wasn't looking at him. "My dumb decision only ended up hurting my loved ones. Dud or not, what happened was awful, and I feel terrible for it."

Even though she avoided eye-contact, Mewtwo could sense the strength of the guilt and sadness drifting from her. He remembered the day she entrusted the egg into their care. As tired as she was, she was happy to have helped Mew get her wish. He could not recall anything that may have hinted at her having second thoughts, but he hadn't paid close attention to her the moment his mate saw the egg. Mismagius must've preferred to stay out of the spotlight best she could, to distance herself from it. Any and all feelings she had was toward Mew, there was no doubting it.

"I'm a bit jealous of her."

Blinking, he tilted his head. " _Hmm?_ "

The clone caught a hint of a smile before she turned away and her voice softened. "Well... I'm jealous, but I admire her, too. Or should I say that's more toward you?" His heart flipped a little, anxious about what she had to say. "Mew's lucky to have someone who is there for her. I was with Mace for about as long as you two were when you came here, and yet..." She briefly fell silent, her figure appearing to shiver. "I guess I was unlucky or something, but at least I'm not stuck in an unhappy relationship anymore. Still, watching my friends spend time with their mates has made me a bit lonely, and you two have been very happy together. All of my jealousy went into looking for a mate in the wrong places just so I could have the chance of being like you, and I ended up hurting my loved ones in the end..."

It was quick, but Mewtwo caught the glint of a tear dripping off her face. Then she backed into her house to enshroud herself in shadow before looking up at him. One eye glowed softly as she whispered, "Please take care of Mew. When she's ready to talk, let me know, okay?"

All he could do was nod. She returned the gesture, and the door gently swung shut. Sighing through his nose, the clone headed back for the path, unable to shake off an uneasy feeling. He may have felt condolences for what happened, but he didn't know what to do to help. He only visited to check up on her like a good neighbor should, even though it looked like she wanted to be left alone for a while. There was no doubt he had trouble empathizing with others, and since it was mostly Mew who reached out, he obviously lacked proper social skills.

He cursed himself for only making the situation more awkward. He should have been more assertive and demanded Mismagius to let him do something for her. Perhaps then he would be more prepared to return home.

As he approached, the first thing Mewtwo noticed was Azumarill standing not too far from the house, looking toward the garden with ears lowered. She had in her hands what appeared to be a small basket filled with berries. Closer inspection showed she was fidgety, in which she immediately tensed up when her ears stiffened and she swerved to look at him. He quickly raised a hand in greeting before he spotted Mew in the flowerbed, her back to them.

"U-Uh... I was out on a walk," she quickly replied, her voice steadily quietening down, "and since I pass by a lot, I thought I'd stop by... It's not much, but I thought maybe..." Azumarill dropped her eyes, glancing between Mew and the basket. "I'm sorry, I harvested these nearby. I was thinking she'd like to plant some berry trees, but I forgot it's not berry-planting season. So... you can do what you want with them."

The clone noted this was her second time visiting since she moved to the community, and he didn't know how much she and Mew had known each other. He saw Golduck more often than he did her, so all he had gathered was she had a hard time making friends even though she was happy with their home. She would wave to them if they were ever outside as she passed by, but that was all he would see of her. It slightly puzzled him she would stop by to drop off a gift, yet he welcomed it.

When she held out the basket of berries, Mewtwo accepted it with a sad smile. " _Thank you for thinking of her._ "

Azumarill shuffled in place, rubbing an arm. "I only heard in passing about what happened. I knew you two had an egg long before Golduck mentioned you had taken it to work, I would see her with it all the time. She looked so happy... I didn't believe him when he said you didn't look happy because I had seen you looking at it and smiling." Hanging her head, she shyly met his gaze. "Unless... I'm wrong?"

He took comfort in learning his colleagues had been thinking of him, but he did not want to add more to the plate. Far as he was concerned, they should never have the complete details of his personal thoughts. Golduck was not far off in his speculation, and that he felt should be all he and his mate needed to know for that moment.

With the silent apology, he gave a condensed answer, " _I was happy because Mew was happy._ "

The aqua rabbit's ears twitched as she blinked in surprise, dropping her arms at her side. "Oh..." Her eyes darted around in awkwardness, glancing back at Mew a couple of times. "Well... I hope you both get better," she gave her condolences, quickly bowing. "I hate to think that you both will stop loving each other." Then she suddenly blushed and covered her eyes with a squeak. "Th-That came out wrong! I mean, I sometimes hear you two—n-not like that! U-Um... please don't take it the wrong way, I meant what I said! In that you two really, _really_ —!"

" _I will do my best to get us both well._ "

Azumarill stopped flailing about, though her face remained rosy. Scratching at an ear, she cleared her throat and vigorously nodded. "I'm sorry," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Um... please take care of her. I feel bad for not having reached out sooner... so I want to get to know her more." With another bow and look over at Mew, she left with her tail bobbing rhythmically side-to-side. Mewtwo took notice she had a slight waddle to her steps, though he was unsure if it was from her body shape or if she was expecting (if recalling the previously-pregnant Blissey was of any indication).

When she disappeared, the clone turned his gaze upon his mate, watching her gently till the soil at a snail's pace. There may have been indication she was aware of the conversation or visit, but she was quiet the entire time, just absentmindedly tending to the flowers. With her head down, her sunhat kept her face shielded from all sides, something Mewtwo brushed off as he entered the house. Strolling into the kitchen, he scarcely glanced down at the uneaten breakfast before he gathered the dishes and cookware to toss them in the sink, setting the basket aside on the counter. His mind wandered as he washed and dried everything off, unable to stick to one cohesive thought at a time.

Once he finished in the kitchen, he passed by their bedroom and locked himself in the study, collapsing in the seat by the window. He stared blearily at the room, taking in the shelves of books and trinkets, the tied-up stacks of notes and blueprints on top and underneath the cluttered desk, the workbench still left untidy from the last project, and the bed in the corner he had neglected to fix up from when he awoke. Gaze drifting to the large window, he flicked his tail through the curtains for a peek outside, still unable to gather his thoughts.

It had been three days since he had shut himself away from the community; three days shunned from his mate's life, three days isolated from the bedroom. Nothing but three days of silence and tension, but he did nothing worthwhile. He could not focus on any projects that he knew he had time for, nor could he do research or rest. If there was work to be done outside the home, he had no energy for them. There was no routine outside of fixing dinner on the dot that Mew could not be coaxed into eating. It was a wonder he got himself out of the house to go visit Marjorie, even though it turned out to be somewhat of a waste of time.

Just three days, and five years were going down the drain.

Somehow, deep down, Mewtwo knew something like this would happen. He had overlooked her problems in attempt to give her happiness, and lied to keep his true feelings hidden from her. They were two different beings complete with contrasting views. She wanted kittens, to live a life she was denied from birth. He felt unfit to be a father because of his background, and did not want to subject his offspring to it, even if they would be natural. It was fine for him to be sterile, but not Mew. They may both have selfish desires, but who deserved the consequences most? Who took their selfishness too far? Fate was cruel to the both of them—he just had to wonder if he was being punished more, and she got caught in the crossfires.

She deserved someone better than he. He was one out of a million other choices, she did not have to be with him. There had to be another Pokémon out there with whom she would be much happier with. She never knew of her infertility prior to meeting him, so if she had given up on him, she would have never found out. Ignorance is bliss, so they say.

...unless her multiple mates were the result of her _not_ getting pregnant?

He deeply frowned at the thought, his hand briefly gripping the chair. It did not sound right she would have mated as many times as she claimed. It was common belief that normal Pokémon only mated for the sole purpose of procreating, though he never truly believed sexual urges were dormant until then due to biological obligation. If what Mew told him was true, she found herself a mate the first time around, suggesting she had developed urges. So if she never had a heat cycle, or at least not for a long time when she became sexually mature, then how did she have fifteen-or-so mates? She was not _that_ old, he knew that much. She would have had to approach them outside the typical mating season, and made the first move in seducing the other. If the first time or two did not satisfy, who really would leave: the male, or she? And _why_ did they part?

His core shuddered as it sank in. Would that suggest Mew had been using him the entire time? Those years he put up with her, had she actually tried to seduce him despite him never falling for it? Was she that desperate enough to tolerate him for as long as it took for him to warm up to her? And why him, specifically? Did she _really_ want children that badly, or did she have sex for the sake of her own pleasure?

Mewtwo quickly shot up to tinker around with what he had on the workbench to occupy his thoughts with something more productive. That was in the past, and they ended up together anyway. They needed to be by themselves presently before working everything out, he kept telling himself. With all that free time on his hands, he should be using it on perfecting a few projects like he _should have_ been doing from the start. He will feel better by then, and hopefully so will Mew, and then they can get the help they needed to continue where they left off. Life will return to normal, and it will be nothing more than a memory.

...dammit, why wasn't that part cooperating with the other?

Gritting his teeth, the clone dropped everything to storm across for the desk, slamming his palms on the surface and staring at the papers. He trembled slightly, though he tried to ignore it, drumming his fingers for no reason other than to hear something over his breathing. Eyes flickering between the desk and bookshelf, he scanned the book titles repeatedly, not finding anything he was remotely interested in that moment but kept trying to distract himself. So he spun around to fix the bed and pillows, pushing on the mattress to test its durability.

...might as well go for another walk if he couldn't bother making up his mind.

Upon exiting the study, he caught sight of Mew rounding the corner, the shade of her sunhat covering her eyes. She paused at their bedroom with her hand on the knob, facing him while not necessarily making eye-contact. He blearily stared at her, waiting to see if she would make a move, even if it was the twitch of a finger. Nothing happened between them for several seconds before he closed the door and walked by her, barely stealing a glance down at her figure. He scarcely cleared the kitchen when he heard her enter their room, and the house fell silent once more.

The first day had nearly destroyed him, and yet there he stood without a flinch. He had estimated in another three days, they'd be acting like the other never existed if they kept it up. Well, one of them would, he amended.

Moments later, the door gently closed behind him, and she brushed past for the open front door which she shut with her tail. Keeping his gaze fixated where she left, Mewtwo hesitantly followed, but paused to press his ear to the wood. As expected, he heard nothing, though he didn't know what he was thinking he would hear. Gardening wasn't exactly a loud hobby when it came to Mew.

Slowly, he opened the door enough to peer at her through the crack. She had knelt back down where he last saw her, still tilling the soil, in which he wondered if she was really paying attention as she had dug deep enough to start exposing the roots. Glancing around, he noticed the unusual number of vegetation scattered about and the clippers laying nearby. Studying the plants, he found himself saddened to see abnormal bare spots and signs of wilting in the leaves. As much as he knew he should stop her from further destroying her work, Mewtwo couldn't bring himself to. Unless she was going to set fire to them or some other hazard, he felt under no obligation to do a thing about it since the garden was hers to begin with.

But it'd be a shame to see it go to shambles, he was at least willing to admit.

Withdrawing back inside to lean against the door frame, he stared up at the ceiling and ran his hand down a side of his face. His motivation for a walk gone, he felt a need to take his mind off of his mate's sad state, but she stuck to his thoughts like a Sticky Barb. Though unable to sense her emotions since that day, he couldn't help thinking back to the last surge before the connection was cut. Everything had been unbalanced and unstable, one emotion always growing stronger than the others before waning. She had a hard time believing what she truly felt in those moments, conflicting with her loving, forgiving side to the point of a meltdown. He wondered if it was possible for someone to become emotionless through trauma, or at least as a sign of repression.

With a slow sigh, Mewtwo glanced out the window. The afternoon was fast approaching, and though he still made the effort to fix breakfast and dinner, Mew had not eaten in three days. He chose to not make her eat believing she would eventually cave to hunger, but it was becoming increasingly clear she had stopped caring. At this rate, she was going to starve to death if he continued to step aside.

He remembered he had saved her share of the stew he made the previous night, so it was still good enough to reheat. Taking in a breath, he walked into the kitchen to pull out the food from storage and a small pot that he set on the stove. The moment he began heating up the stew, he heard her enter the house, and knew without turning around she was not leaving the living room. The thought bothered him more than believed it should, but at least he wouldn't have to fight her inside if she were to struggle while holding the clippers.

After stirring for nearly five minutes, the food was heated to an acceptable temperature. Pouring it all into a bowl, Mewtwo placed it on her side of the table along with a spoon, then stepped out of the kitchen to turn toward where Mew sat on the windowsill. At a distance from the back, she appeared more gaunt just from the way she was propped against the edge, limp like a worn-out doll. But not even a gust of wind could move her from her spot.

Clenching his hands, the clone strolled into the living room to pause a few feet behind her, and took a breath. " _Mew, it is time to eat._ "

As to be expected, there was not a twitch to be seen. The sunlight dimmed for the gray to wash into the room, and it was like the temperature sharply dropped several degrees. He fought back the shiver to clear his throat and try again:

" _I know you heard me. Please come to the kitchen and eat._ "

Mew still remained unresponsive.

Fighting back his frustration, he raised his voice and repeated, " _Mew,_ _ **please**_ _come to the kitchen and eat._ "

His eyes darted to her ear when it gently flicked, the first movement he had seen for a while. Still unmoving from her spot, there came a soft murmur, whether the result of a long silence or lack of caring, "...not hungry..."

Mewtwo was not pleased with the response. " _You have not eaten in days. I am not standing back and watching you waste away another minute._ "

"I don't care anymore..."

Ignoring the sting in his heart, he stepped closer and without hesitation lay his hands on her shoulders. Notably, she tensed up, but said not a word. " _You can come back to the window when you are finished,_ " he said, losing his patience. " _I just want you to eat something,_ _ **please**_ _._ "

She kept quiet, still refusing to look at him.

Gritting his teeth, Mewtwo snatched her by the arm and pulled her away to guide her to the kitchen. She was faltering in levitation, but not entirely limp until he forcibly sat her down in her chair. With a jolt, her dull eyes went wide as she began to struggle, shaking her head. He didn't fight with her long to keep her in place, squeezing her shoulders and pushing her down until she settled, though she continued to shiver and stare even when he stuck the spoon in her hand.

" _You may leave the table after you eat,_ " he said gruffly, grasping the sides of the chair.

Amidst her heavy breathing, Mew whimpered quietly to herself, "I'm not hungry."

" _I do not care,_ " he snapped, her ears flattening in response as she flinched. " _You need to eat something, even if it is only a few bites._ "

The spoon shook in her grasp when her body tensed. "I-I'm tired..."

Scowling, Mewtwo yanked it away and scooped up some pieces of meat and potatoes, holding it before her. " _Eat,_ " he demanded.

When she turned her face away, he grasped her jaw with his free hand to twist her back to the spoon, prying her mouth open to give her the first morsel. With a yell, she thrashed and shoved it away before he could get it in, the utensil slipping from his fingers and the bowl flipping over. "I don't want it!" she spat, shaking her head vigorously.

Something in his head snapped before the clone could compose himself. Blue flashed as he swung his hand, landing a strike on her cheek. The force shot her out of the chair and onto her side, knocking the breath out of her. Her eyes darted over to him, and he glared back into her fearful gaze, taking in her trembling figure. As the teal film faded from his vision, an icy feeling flowed about his body, his arm dropping to his side. The anger quickly flushed out of his system with the realization of what he had done.

Stepping over the chair, Mewtwo dropped to his knees, shakily and hesitantly reaching out for her. " _Mew, I am very sorry!_ " he gasped out, feeling his chest hollow out when she moved to scoot away, but continued to approach. " _I was out of line—!_ "

"Don't touch me!" Moving further from him, she pressed a paw to her swelling cheek, tears welling in her eyes. She ducked her head close to her chest when a choked sob rolled through her body. "Get away from me!"

For a few moments, the clone didn't move as the words permeated his thoughts, quickly becoming the main focus. Before he knew it, his surroundings became a blur as he moved on his own, exiting the kitchen without a final glance. If she made any other sound or movement, he was unaware of it by the time he stormed out the door, going wherever his body took him.

* * *

"Mama, can Missy and me have a snack?"

Without glancing at her daughter as she fed Igglybuff, Wigglytuff corrected, "It's 'Missy and _I_ ', Jig."

She grumbled to herself slightly before speaking back up, "Can Missy and _I_ have a snack?" And after a small pause, she added, "Please?"

"Is Missy done with her lunch?"

Jig looked over at her friend as the specter wordlessly took a small bite of rice, her main meal appearing untouched. Looking rapidly between her mother and Missy, she just shrugged hesitantly. "Uh... well... can we have a snack when she's _done_?"

"Good grief, Jig," her brother muttered across from her. "If you wouldn't eat so fast, you wouldn't have to wait so long. And you end up finishing hers anyway."

"Lyle, keep your comments to yourself, please," Wigglytuff said, raising her brow at him.

"Yeah, Lyle! Keep your comments to yourself!" And Jig stuck her tongue out, which he stuttered over trying to point it out to his mother.

Giving warning glances to her children, Wigglytuff looked over at Missy and her still-full plate, a small frown on her lips. "Is everything okay, dear?" she asked.

The Misdreavus just briefly nodded, her eyes still drooped. There had been little change in her demeanor since she came to stay at the house, it was sensed by everyone. If she spoke (which was rare) it was never above a whisper, she ate bits and pieces at her own pace even when the food was stone cold, she had no energy to play with Jig, and it was possible she wasn't sleeping. Mismagius had of yet to come for her even though she was at home.

Igglybuff fussed a little in his highchair, trying to push himself out until she returned her attention to him. "Oh, don't _you_ start," she sighed. "Just a couple more bites."

There then came a sudden loud thud at the front door, bringing her children to alertness while her ears flitted. Before she could stop her, Jig screamed "I'LL GET IT!" and bounced out of the kitchen. She pulled open the door with a large smile only to tilt her head in confusion. "What happened, Mister Mewtwo?"

Eyes lighting up, Wigglytuff scooped the infant into her arms and hurried into the front room, gently patting her daughter on the head as she turned to the large feline. "Oh, Mewtwo! Do... you need something?"

He was alone, there was no sign of Mew with him. Quickly scanning his figure, she knew something had happened from the way his normally-proud stature was slumped in exhaustion, and his sharp eyes were dull and unfocused. He appeared to be struggling for a breath judging from his ragged exhales.

Handing Igglybuff to Jig before shooing her away, she stepped outside. "Is something wrong?" she whispered, clasping her hands together. "What happened? Where's Mew?"

For a brief moment, his irises lit up in awareness long enough to rasp out, " _I need you to look after Mew for a few days._ "

Fearing the worst, Wigglytuff let her anxiety get to her. "What's wrong, Mewtwo? Why aren't you with Mew?"

" _I just need to be alone until then._ "

Right as she was about to question him again, Mewtwo shot up into the air and quickly disappeared into the clouds. Dropping her eyes in thought, she backed into the house to shout, "Lyle, Jig, watch Iggly for me! If your father comes home before I do, tell him I'm with Mew!"

In unison, they let out a "What?" just as she was closing the door, bringing out a small groan from her. She poked her head back in to say, "Just stay here!" and then left. Hurrying as fast as she could down the hill, she mentally went through what may have happened. The last she saw of Mew was the day after the incident, and she had refused to look at her and the others. Mewtwo had to speak on her behalf and apologize even though personally she had already forgiven her, and wished her a speedy recovery.

As Raichu's place was along the way, she stopped by to fetch her. Her mate was still home and was quick to understand the sense of emergency, though the children watched them leave with confused looks as a fussy Chester whined for his mother. Reaching Mew's house momentarily, the first thing they noticed was the ruined garden and the wide-open door which they scarcely slowed down for. Running inside, they shot for the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Mew curled on the floor beside a tipped-over chair.

"Oh, my goodness! Mew, what happened?!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, kneeling at her side.

"Don't _touch me_!" the feline shrieked, curving more in on herself and grasping her head.

Pulling away, she looked up at Raichu with wide eyes, then glanced up at the table to find a spilled bowl of stew. Her companion hissed under her breath, small sparks emitting from her cheeks. "Looks like he finally snapped and took off. This is Mace all over again."

Shaking her head, the rabbit got to her feet. "Mewtwo's better than that. Whatever happened here, he'll be back to fix it."

"Is that what he told you?"

Mew whimpered for a few moments before Wigglytuff gave a curt, but sad nod.

* * *

He missed his nomadic days. The nostalgia had hit him hard when he traveled wherever the wind took him. Flight had allowed him to clear his mind, bringing peace and silence. The endless sky was always changing, it never looked the same twice even if he passed the same land below multiple times. If he could, he would live in the sky and fly around the world endlessly.

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted those days back, fate did not seem to be kind to him.

It was no vacation, Mewtwo couldn't relax as much as he wanted. Day and night, each minute was spent reflecting back on his life, trying to pinpoint his mistakes and successes at the forks in the road—indeed, there were many since the day of his birth. There was no doubt his life would be vastly different had he chosen the other option: If he hadn't destroyed the lab and his creators, he could still be treated as an experiment; if he hadn't followed Giovanni, he could have destroyed himself if not worse; likewise had he stayed with him, would they have taken over the world? If he didn't declare war against the world, would he have learned about the value of life? Would he still have created his clone army, whom are now living their own lives?

Would he still be alive?

The clone stared wearily down at the city from atop the highest skyscraper, lightly swaying in place as his vision unfocused. The lights weren't putting him in a trance, nor were there any high traces of carbon monoxide, he was just too lost in thought to focus on his balance nor give the humans an inkling of attention. It had been a while since he had last surveyed them even though he never fully lost interest. As much as he would probably find solace in returning to his old lifestyle, he didn't have the motivation for it. He also hadn't slept, which normally wouldn't have bothered him, but for five years, he had slipped into a schedule he couldn't easily shake off after a few days.

Mewtwo tilted his head back to gaze up at the sky, disappointed it was a cloudy night. So he was to be denied of what he wanted the most. Typical he'd have to go elsewhere. With a slow sigh, he gently pushed off to leave the city behind, heading for the clouds. His weariness made flight shakier than it had earlier, causing him to frown in concern. There wasn't going to be a chance he would push himself to the limit and still land smoothly the next time he stopped. He had no choice but to rest for a while.

He remembered the city was near a beach with moderate cliff sides that faced east. If he could find a small cavern, he'd wake up with the sun if he ended up falling asleep for the night. Not what he really wanted, but he'd live.

The clouds started to thin out the closer he approached his destination, though not enough for his liking. He sighed in displeasure, and shrugged it off when he examined the first opening he found. It was empty, and there was enough room for him to slip toward the back, he would just have to crawl. With a scowl, Mewtwo hopped to another ledge for a second choice—and repeated it for a few more times. The cave he settled for was higher up on the cliff side, large enough for him to stand up without any problems, and deep enough he could rest in the shadows.

As his body slumped where he sat, he found himself still blearily staring over the horizon. What normally would have relaxed him had no effect on him. The smell of the sea hardly made his nose wrinkle, the sound of waves quickly became background noise that would go in-and-out of focus... he couldn't enjoy it. He tried to shrug it off with an excuse the moon wasn't full and out in the open, but he refused to make the attempt to believe in excuses. There was no reason why a quiet observation would not soothe him.

" _Take me with you."_

Mewtwo blinked, and straightened up to stare intently out of the cave. For a moment, he thought he saw Mew right at the entrance, but he quickly dismissed it. With a slow sigh, he fell back and shut his eyes, crossing his arms. He really needed his sleep if he was seeing things.

He could not help recalling the first night the two were together, at how quick it was for them to go from friends to mates. It was awkward and a little painful from the start, but they brought down the walls between them as time went on, free to share body and soul, and ultimately their lives with each other. For better or worse, he saw Mew in a different light the more he got to know her. She was lonely and broken, yet with a smile she held tight to anything of worth that came her way to keep herself stable. That was likely the reason she had kept returning to him when he did not want her, and once he allowed her to be in his life, she remained at his side. He had to grow accustomed to her presence from then-on.

What did she see in him during those days? Why was she not bothered by him, if at all? Was she just _that_ desperate enough to put up with him for years so he could at least acknowledge her? Or did she really see more to him than she was willing to admit?

How was she sure they would love each other?

" _Take good care of me, Mewtwo..."_

The clone shivered and hurriedly glanced around to make sure. He could swear it felt like Mew was right beside him, whispering into his ear, but he knew it was just a memory. For whatever reason, just remembering the one night led to another, almost like his archives were set on "search related". Unless he were to think of something else—

" _You're mean, Mewtwo. Stop making fun of me!"_

—what did that have to do with the previous memory? And though he remembered she would get upset at his teasing, all he could see in his mind's eye was her smile. She was happy to be with him.

" _So no matter what, Mewtwo, tell the truth."_

" _I want kittens."_

Happy... shy... playful... awkward... One by one, his fond memories of her overlapped one-another. It was hard to tell how well it flowed if they were all not in order, as they did not always fit to what she had said.

Why? Why now of all times for him to remember her? Correction—why did he not remember her the whole time he was gone? Were these not something he cherished, memories that he could look back on when he was alone?

" _It's okay, Mewtwo. ...I want to return the favor."_

" _Every one of them... I hated it..."_

" _I want to keep trying. Mewtwo and I... we'll keep trying."_

Five years... all of that began from a rough start. What kept him from refusing her that night? He was in no mood to argue with her, and all of her reasons were more like excuses than her true feelings of the ordeal, not once was he convinced to agree. And yet he still gave her a choice instead of just leaving her behind without looking back. It was odd, he usually did so whenever he couldn't put up with her anymore, and though she would complain and call him names, she continued to visit him knowing he'd do it again. So how was it he gave her a chance? They were not the best of friends then as they were not always on good terms, he had just enjoyed her company enough to say she was more than just an acquaintance.

Prior to that night, Mew had sometimes cried to try making him feel bad for rejecting any suggestions she had set her mind to. Such a childish act never fooled him, even though at the end of the day she got her way somehow or another. That moment was different. She was upset, yes, but there was no way she would have lied about it. She was too naïve (or, dare he say, pure) to try and pass it off as one of her tricks. Why she would suddenly open her heart as such baffled him, there was no reason to bring it up, no segue in the conversation that had ended.

Still, she was _legitimately_ sad that night. He couldn't put his finger on how it is something could be just _off_ for a happy soul to be sad. He may not have been pleased with how sickeningly naïve she was, but she was still _happy_.

He just could not deny that in the end she got what she wanted.

" _I want to adopt it, Mewtwo. It's my final answer."_

" _How about Lucky? Because he or she is lucky... Lucky is lucky."_

" _I want the baby to sleep with us. It's just for tonight."_

" _Say 'good morning' to Daddy, Lucky."_

Mewtwo shook his head as he ran a hand down his face. He did not want to remember it. Mental illness or something else, it had been five years, and their bond had grown strong. How could a simple choice, a new addition to their life, cost them everything?

" _I... miss you..."_

" _Please... love me again."_

" _Stop pretending you know these things, because you don't."_

" _...they didn't care for me!"_

" _What makes you think you're right about Lucky?"_

" _How do I know you're telling the truth this time?"_

" _SAVE MY BABY! SAVE HIM!"_

All of that time it took to put herself back together... the Mew he knew and loved all those years went to waste. She was unable to take it any longer, and just collapsed in on herself before his eyes. Could he truly blame her for what was beyond their control? But in the case of her actions, he could have prevented it had he not overlooked the signs for too long.

" _The night we met, I hated myself."_

" _You were the first who made love to me... because you're different..."_

_"_ _Since you know my name... can I have yours?"_

_"This isn't like you, Mewtwo..."_

_" _Don't touch me!"__

_"I-I thought we were_ _**mates** _ _, Mewtwo!"_

Why did he not push her out of his mind? He left home so he could clear his thoughts and calmly come up with a solution, right? What kept him from pushing away all of his negative thoughts and memories if they had nothing but anger and sadness? What was the point? What was he to learn from all of it?

_"I think I'm starting to know why..."_

_"You're no different from them!"_

_"...I want to be for life."_

_"Why did you lie for five years?!"_

_"...why I fell in love with you."_

Through his mind's eye, he saw her before him, just within reach. She was coy, a faint blush on her cheeks as she shifted in place and clasped her hands together. Her bright blue irises met his gaze before she scrunched her eyes shut, giving him a warm smile.

" _I love you."_

Mew was happy.

He loved it when she was happy.

It hurt to breathe, and his vision was irritably watery no matter how much he tried to blink it away. Despite being alone, Mewtwo fretted over his pride, attempting to be stoic and calm so he could think. There was no need for him to get emotional, especially not after all this time he had to himself.

_...what am I doing here?_

The thought made him flinch as he hesitantly got to his feet and stepped to the entrance. Casting his eyes to the sky, he paused at the quarter moon above. What normally brought him peace caused his already-anxious heart to clench tighter at that moment. As the memories kept flooding in, he desired for the both of them to be there and gaze at the moon together like days past. Even if it was for personal reflection, to have her by his side as comfort would be plentiful enough.

_I should not have left her alone._

Slowly, he stepped to the ledge to gaze out at the horizon, wiping at his eyes. Then he looked at his hand, the one covered in the blood of lives he took, yet had entwined with hers out of kindness and love, in adoration and in intimacy. It was the same one that had built a perfect cloning machine as well as their home. It was the one that pat a young child on the head, gently held an egg even when he had stopped caring... and struck his mate in anger.

A whole life was carried out and nearly destroyed by his own hands. And another life was pieced back together and broken apart in the very same pair. His hands knew nothing but destruction and creation, in a rather cruel, but predictable pattern. He already had the destructive pattern come to pass, so now he can create again—a thought that gave him some hope for the future as he shot off over the ocean.

Just as long as he was not too late.

* * *

Mew rolled to her other side for the umpteenth time, letting out a moan of dissatisfaction when nothing changed. For some reason she couldn't sleep, whether it was because the moonlight was spilling in, or she wasn't feeling well. Her stomach felt hollow even though she did eat what Wigglytuff had made for her. Maybe it just didn't settle right? Dinner was not _too_ long ago, and she had wanted to go to bed early. Could it lead to indigestion? She did not want to deal with anything at the moment, and it was too cold outside.

She hugged her pillow when she curled into a ball, staring at the wall. For the past few nights, she had been losing sleep. It was very odd, she did not have that problem before. It may have been about a week since he moved out of the bedroom, but she had not been too bothered by it. She missed having his presence beside her, yet it was probably because she knew he was just down the hall. There was a bit of comfort to know she was not completely alone in the house, and it was gone when he had left.

Ah, that could be what was bothering her. There was the issue of them hardly speaking to each other, but having him out of the house was something else entirely. She was not used to him being gone overnight, and three days was like torture to her.

Brows furrowing, Mew flipped over and her eyes drifted to his pillow. She never thought about having the entire bed to herself, she was used to being on her side with the occasional cozying up to her mate. Releasing hers, she pulled it closer to bury her face in it. After a few moments, she caught his scent; it was faint, but it was there, the musk she could swear was metallic. Deeply breathing it in made her long for his presence, to be comforted by him.

Lifting her head, she wiped at her eyes with a small sniffle. "I miss him..." she murmured. "It's... been a long while."

A long while since she last held him, she amended. Since that day, he had stopped laying a finger on her despite being close enough at times to where she could just reach out and touch him. If there was one other thing she missed besides having him sleeping next to her, it was _him_. She missed the convenience of being able to snuggle up to him whenever she wanted, to feel his touches rake through her fur and skin, for their fingers to lace as they gradually became more intimate. And yet when he took her by the hand, she shunned him, and he ended up bringing harm in the end.

Mew shivered, laying flat against the pillow with a whimper, loosely wrapping herself about it. With it pressed against her close and tight as she could, she imagined him holding her to his chest. A prickle ran up her back that caused her to arch with a quiet gasp, her body lightly skimming him—it left behind a sensual sensation. She pushed harder, clawing her fingers into him for a better grip, leaving her slightly breathless when she trembled. Resting her forehead against him, her eyelids fluttered shut as she swallowed.

Slowly, rhythmically, she stroked her pelvis along his torso, curving her spine and ballasting on her knees. With every breath she expelled, her arms shook, even when she rested on her elbows. A palpitation in her chest and churn in her gut was steadily ruining the mood, bringing a nagging feeling with it. Even so, she dismissed it as her being nervous; it was not often she would make the first move. Her upper body strength wasn't impressive, however, so it wasn't long before she collapsed back on her stomach, face burying into his sternum. Then to cover up her folly, she brushed her lips against fur a few times before licking him.

And immediately she pushed herself off, swiping at her tongue and gazing down at the pillow.

Mew frowned, staring fixated at it while still straddling it. It was very odd, she had to admit, yet somehow she felt empty knowing it wasn't the real deal. Such a shame, too, she was willing to get into the long-awaited mood.

Letting out a small groan, she rubbed her neck. "I really need to sleep," she grumbled, flopping onto her back and snuggling into the covers.

Her eyes closed a bit, but she blinked up not moments later with a jolt. It took a second to comprehend, but there was Mewtwo kneeling above her with a smile and twinkle in his eye. She was hesitant, giving a slight skeptical look until he ran a finger along her cheek. Her lips parted in a sigh, her eyelids drooping when he leaned in. He was gentle, holding her by the chin and keeping it slow with pecks and light love bites. Mew's impatience, however, was rapidly climbing as she raised a leg to rest her knee against his ribs. He raked his fingers down her form to hold it against him, giving small squeezes so she gasped and hardened the kiss. She began to pace herself, rocking back and forth and making sure there was skin contact. Bracing her by the neck, the clone took care slipping down her body, massaging with his lips where she was the most sensitive, anywhere from her throat to her abdomen where he felt each and every teat.

The closer he got, the more she began to feel the need for him, a damp throbbing in her nether regions. Throwing her head back, she spread her legs out far as they could go, and within moments, his tongue brushed against sensitive flesh, bringing her mouth to drop open. He maintained a steady pace, easing her more into arousal. She tensed, keeping her eyes closed as much as she wanted to look. Her breath escaped as a sharp gasp when he licked inside the entrance, giving her the assumption he was smirking in delight at her reaction.

He had always known her body better than she, she was not afraid to admit it. Thus, he knew how to make her feel safe, relaxed, and happy as he pleasured her. It was easy to forget about the bad thoughts that would creep in on her, all she had to do was focus. Even if for a moment, only he existed for her. He made her feel good about herself.

Mew was close to tears once he deepened his exploration. "It's so warm," she mewled to herself in between breaths, then nervously swallowed before speaking up a little for him to hear. "You're so warm, Mewtwo... I-I remember being so scared to have you, but... but you felt so good. I liked having you... b-because you're so... ah!" She tensed up some more from his prodding, about to curl in on herself, but kept still a bit longer for him. The heat growing in her lower region was leaving her covered in a film of perspiration.

Biting her lip, she lolled her head to the side, keeping her watery eyes shut. "Mewtwo... I-I was your first, right? You were scared, too, weren't you? I don't blame you, I'm so small, and— _mmm_!—you're so big. I don't know how we managed, but we did. I don't remember ever having a partner be as big as you... if they were, they hurt me. And I don't like remembering being hurt. I was hurt so many times..." She hiccuped out a sob, a tear slipping down her cheek. The throbbing ceased for a brief moment until she returned her thoughts toward her mate. "Y-You hurt me, Mewtwo... a-and it doesn't feel right. And yet... and yet you're here... ohh... mmm! And yet I can't be without you! You're so nice, s-so understanding! And so _good_!"

Mew tensed some more as she neared her peak. She squirmed to get him to quicken for that one right brush that will finish it. He never missed an opportunity.

"M-Mewtwo... ah! More! Please hurry!"

She was nearly there, she could taste it. It was there before her reach, the center of her ecstasy, the very pinnacle of her love for him. Her heart pounded loudly in anticipation, her watering mouth readily dropping open for that one special cry. She threw her head back, feeling the sweat pool beneath her.

"Yes... oh, Mewtwo! There, right there— _ahh_!"

Her breath caught in a gasp, feeling herself lift from where she lay. He lingered inside her, gently grazing her sensitive, quivering walls as she writhed. After having ignored it for this long, the hollow sensation painfully spread through her body, the remnants of her short-lived orgasm filling in the gaps. A pitiful moan escaped her lips almost in a huff when she landed back on the bed.

Her eyes flew open to the dizzying world, looking past her blurred vision to stare at the ceiling. Sweat stuck to the back of her neck, which she noticed was a bit stiff. It ached to just barely tilt her head, her breaths ragged and slightly gurgled. When her legs twitched, she felt no presence between them, no other movement or familiar warmth. There was nothing to accompany the wet prickle to give her a sense of closure.

As her eyesight refocused, Mew carefully withdrew her arms from the covers, wincing at how heavy her right limb suddenly became. Rolling over to rest it on her pillow, she gawked at her fingers for a silent moment while it all sank in. Slowly, she flexed them to correct the blood flow, and to feel and hear the viscous fluid rub against skin as it gleamed in the moonlight.


	12. Chapter Eleven

For a long while, Mewtwo remained motionless in the front yard to stare at the house. He did not have a reason for why he now hesitated when he had spent the entire night flying back, thinking over how to approach her. Inwardly, he was slightly hoping for an expectation of sorts, whether it was damage to the house, a suffocating aura, Wigglytuff running out bearing bad news, anything to welcome him back. He found it hard to believe Mew took to everything well, unless Wigglytuff or the other neighbors had managed to keep everything under control in his absence.

After a cautious stride through the yard, he loosely gripped the doorknob, slowly inhaling before turning it. He didn't question the door being unlocked, it was thus far the only good news he received next to the house remaining standing. Only silence welcomed him as he slipped inside—he even waited several moments until he sighed, his body trembling in exhaustion. He trudged toward the kitchen, blearily musing to himself if he should eat before collapsing or wait until after he rested, knowing nothing was going to change once Mew awoke.

Almost hesitantly, Mewtwo glanced down the dark hallway, noticing a sliver of moonlight shining from their bedroom after a bit of blank staring. As no one emerged to greet him, he gingerly stepped into the corridor, his gaze not once wavering from the doorknob he was fixated on. Touching it, his insides hollowed out, sensing her presence beyond the wood as though she was waiting directly behind it. And knowing the bond they shared, she had to have known of his return the moment he stepped foot inside the house. He shivered even more, tightening his grip and tensing in place.

It had only been three days since they last saw each other; there was no doubt the one thing they were both going to think back to was him striking her down. He still had not forgiven himself for it, so he did not believe she had either. Given her emotional stability, it wouldn't take much to set her off. Just so much as laying her eyes on him could trigger destruction to her surroundings, though he was a bit surprised there had of yet been a reaction. It was a small glimmer of hope that they could have a brief, civil interaction without having to break something.

Swallowing, the clone gently pushed the door open, only to remain in the entranceway. He took in the sight of the curled figure in bed, growing saddened there was scarcely a sign she reacted to his presence. Her ears were slacked, alerting him that she was at least awake, or in a light sleep. A closer inspection further proved her breathing was still too irregular, but though tense, she did not emit a heavy aura. He caught the hint of perspiration in the air, which both worried and confused him as it was not a warm evening, and she was basically buried under the covers. The thought of her falling ill brought him to walk in to stand over her, gingerly reaching down to feel her forehead.

Her sudden recoil forced him to pull back, but she did not turn around. Dropping his hand, Mewtwo looked her over once more, taking notice of how close she lay near his pillow. With a hesitant breath, he leaned against the wall, gaze faltering.

" _I... I have come home,_ " he muttered, his voice dropped to barely a whisper.

She did not even twitch. The clone stood in place in hopes that she would respond, feeling his spirit sink with every passing second. Deep down, he expected such a rejection—three days was probably still too soon for her. As much as he wanted to talk to her, let alone look at her, she had a persistent nature. It would take more than a greeting to get her to at least acknowledge him.

Quietly, he exited the room and closed the door behind his back, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. He moved to enter the study before backtracking to the kitchen to collapse in the nearest seat with a small groan. Grasping his head, Mewtwo gazed out the window until his vision went out of focus. His body ached for rest while his mind began to slow down, lost in a fog over where to go from there. He was not yet willing to give her up, but a nagging thought kept pushing its way through despite his vain efforts to shove it back:

_She does not care._

There was truth to it in her actions the past week, she even said so herself. She was stubborn enough to refuse help when it was in reach, easily falling into a simple, pitiful schedule. He had heard of depression so severe, the inflicted would cut themselves off from aid and quietly wither away, something he realized was what he had been recently doing. Although as he thought on it, it was not making much sense. For many years, he was content in solitude, but not as a result of depression. Even after he and Mew had moved to the forest, he had found comfort in some alone time here and there, a way to deal with the stress that would accumulate during the day.

_"Do you feel Mew's emotions often?"_

The words of Dr. Mime made him ill inside as it sank in. Indeed, there was no way he could suffer as such without an outside force. He was still better off than Mew, but it was readable with him.

_She does not care._

_She **stopped** caring,_ Mewtwo revised his thoughts, until he reflected back on it some more. _But then... so should **I**..._

A slam cut through the silence and down to his bones. He spun around to look at the source, heart jolting at the sight of a shadowed Mew in the entranceway, giving him the most frightening glare he had ever seen from sunken, bloodshot eyes. Her flashing irises appeared shrunken like she was feral, teeth bared, ears flattened, and face contorted in rage. Her bristled tail was straightened out, and both hands were balled into fists, though the one that rested on the wall had clawed into the wood.

"WHY DID YOU _LEAVE ME_?!"

The house and his insides shook as his ears rang. Nothing Mewtwo could have done would have prepared him for the backlash. He had a feeling she would be furious at him, but he had believed it was over the slap. He should have been relieved that was not the case, yet he was in disarray that him leaving was what she festered over for three days.

As sick as he felt to meet her wild gaze, he took a breath and tried to remain calm when he got to his feet, hoping the neighbors wouldn't be disturbed a second longer. " _I have come home for you._ "

"I don't care! Why did you _leave_?!"

Her ingratitude put his heart under pressure. He had to bite back a snap to respond, " _Is that not what you wanted?_ "

"I didn't want you to leave like _that_!"

" _Then how_ _ **do**_ _you want me to leave?_ "

She stammered over her words for a moment. "I don't know! You tell me when you leave next time!"

" _Then I will, next time._ " His patience was running thin, affected by her attacks and his lack of sleep. There was no way she was letting it go so easily, as near-ridiculous as it may have seemed. It was as though she was trying to avoid the real problem and went after something so trivial.

Not that he could blame her, so much had happened the past week. The sorrow may be still clouding her thoughts and judgment, bringing him to some doubt that she was ready to talk about it.

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

He needed to quickly change the subject before they could trap themselves in another circle. " _Mew, we are both sick, and tired,_ " he slowly started to say after a breath. " _Let us rest so we can talk about this tomorrow._ "

Mew swiftly shook her head. "No! You left me alone all this time, you're _not_ leaving me again!"

Gritting his teeth, Mewtwo gestured to the outside. " _The neighbors were watching you!_ "

"That's different!"

" _No, it is not!_ "

"It's different because my _mate_ left me!"

" _I_ _ **had**_ _to! I had to get away so I could come back and_ _ **help**_ _you!_ "

The lump in his throat hurt to swallow down, feeling regret knotting his insides. If he had known she was going to spit in his face when he stepped foot inside, he would have stayed out longer. However, he knew deep down that any longer would have upped the difficulty in confronting her. Three days unpredictably brought her to the brink of madness, something that had never once crossed his mind.

This was more than just him stepping out. This was her trying to salvage what was left of her happy lie.

Mew was looking close to tears, more out of desperation than sadness. Her face was red and her body trembled from the frustrated aura she was giving off. Her breaths hitching, she fought against the struggle to bitterly choke out, "You _hurt_ me, Mewtwo!"

There it was. He was not going to deny he harmed her, yet as he was about to make an attempt to apologize, his brain brought up an archive of times she had slapped and attacked him. Some might have been playful, but the rest were out of anguish. Upon thinking back to them, nevertheless, he didn't feel she was justified in laying a finger—or tail—on him in such a manner.

" _It is no different from the times_ _ **you**_ _smacked me around!_ " As good as it felt to let it out, Mewtwo knew it was the wrong thing to say. He could sense the last chance to reconcile with her fly out the window.

She snorted in disbelief. "What, is it because I'm _female_? You refused to fight back because I'm _weaker_ than you, isn't it?"

" _I am not a fighting machine—not anymore!_ "

He should've kept his feelings in check before confronting her. What had happened in the past should have remained in the past, and his psychological and emotional scars taken care of to calm the rage in his heart. Perhaps then he would be more open and less cold to everyone without fear of losing control...

"Because I'm _weak_!"

" _You are_ _ **not**_ _weak, Mew!_ "

He shouldn't have ignored her weaknesses when they were presented to him. Had his _own_ weaknesses been strengthened, he could have confronted her from the start to make their happiness legitimate. Then they wouldn't have had to experience the heartbreak that came from losing Lucky...

"Stop lying, and tell the truth about why you left!"

" _I told you, it is so I can come back and_ _ **help**_ _you!_ "

He shouldn't have lied to her, and to himself. So they may have jumped into a relationship too quickly while ignoring the warning signs. If they had taken it slow to fall in love naturally, a love not founded in selfishness, then maybe she would have loved him back as much as he loved her...

Mewtwo felt their unstable auras bouncing off each other when he took a breath to vainly clear his mind. He dropped his shaky hands upon realizing he was about to grab her to do whatever he was going to do. Despite the tears about ready to overflow from her bright eyes, and her figure quaking from anger, Mew showed no sign in backing down.

"I don't want help from someone who leaves me," she hissed through her teeth.

With a huff, the clone sharpened his gaze and raised his furrowed brows. " _Fine. If that is what you want, then I will leave. I only came back to say farewell._ " Stepping aside, he hunched over for the door and ripped it open.

"Coward."

He froze before he could step fully outside, hand still on the doorknob. Never in his life had such a word been slapped on him, not when he knew individuals who were deserving of the title. So why such a vitriolic accusation? Because they just had a fight, and she said it without thinking? Because his actions _were_ that of cowardice?

Why did he hate it so?

"I knew that you were no different from them," Mew muttered, her voice low and dark. "It didn't matter if I just came into sexual maturity, or if I had a thousand partners, you all just wanted to mate with me until it became evident I couldn't have offspring. Or maybe you bastards just wanted a release, and I was ideal for one such night. But then there's you..."

He gripped the doorknob as his heart clenched, beads of sweat on his temples.

"You were the first who saw me as an individual," she continued, her tone the same but softer, "the first who listened to and talked with me without looking down on me or silencing me. You were the first I lived with and stayed with the longest... the one whom I shared my life and body with out of gratitude. We never _just_ mated, we made love, and we were happy. For the first time, I was able to look at my mate and find him beautiful. You were the first I fell in love with... and I believed you with all my heart."

Mewtwo's body shook, unable to bring himself to look over at her. His vision began to flash blue, and he felt his blood boil. Her words didn't get under his skin, nor were they heartwarming—under normal circumstances, he would have smiled from them. But he could not believe in them, there was scarcely any way to tell if she was being truthful anymore. At any given moment, nothing would prevent him from snapping his emotions in half and blowing the house up or whirling around to strike. He no longer thirsted for bloodshed, but if just once it could set his mind at ease for a one-on-one fight, and settle the dispute that way...

He flinched as the presence behind him pressed down on him, as though trying to push him to his knees. There was a skim on his shoulder, the touch anything but loving. The breath at his ear sent a chill throughout his body, feeling her lips curl into a grimace.

Then she spat, "You're the _worst_."

If he was able to find the momentum to move, that accusation would have done it. Yet the moment it hissed past her teeth, it stomped his heart flat and his mouth went dry. He felt his muscles freeze up where he stood like he was becoming a living statue, his senses nearly shortening out.

"What, are you too _cowardly_ to leave me now?"

A sudden lurch in his stomach was what brought him to his knees. In vain, he tried to swallow the nausea down, but at the last second he fell into the garden and heaved, shivering from the adrenaline in his veins. He shakily ballasted himself against the house, tearfully taking in the remains of the flowers. Choking and sputtering, Mewtwo ripped out the dead, vomit-covered plants and tossed them to the side, then decided to finish the next couple of rows in reach.

Unable to shake off an unpleasant feeling, he stole a glimpse up at her at the doorway, finding her staring him down with pale irises and a shadowed face. " _Is this your doing?_ "

She remained silent, not even a twitch was present on her face. Her gaze bothered him more, it was hard to tell if it went through him or into his soul. She didn't look like she cared either way, she would have at least prevented him from ruining her garden further.

The clone trembled, anger boiling in his core. " _Are you making me feel like this? Is this all you?_ "

"I'm not doing anything." Her lips and tail scarcely moved, but at least she was listening.

Mewtwo brushed it off to resume his accusation. " _How do I know that is the truth? You are insecure with yourself, an inability to really empathize with others. You affect those near you with your emotions—including myself._ "

"I haven't felt anything since that day." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You of all Pokémon should know that."

He only scowled and shook his head. " _So why are you making me feel like this?! Answer the question!_ "

She sniffed, jutting her chin out. "If I had known, Mewtwo, I would've already answered."

His throat tightened as he watched her turn back inside the dark house. The only other sound he heard was what he assumed to be their bedroom door slamming, and the night fell silent. Turning back to the garden, Mewtwo gritted his teeth and returned to tearing out the remains, not once rising from the soil until it was plucked clean.

Another wave of dizziness came upon him, forcing him to lean against the house once he stood. Not bothering to close the door when he crossed the threshold, he stumbled to the couch, scarcely feeling his body slip past onto the floor.

* * *

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo, wake up!"

He wished it was _her_ kneeling by his side instead of Wigglytuff, wanting to dismiss it all as a long nightmare to wake to her worried gaze and give her assurance he was fine. He secretly wouldn't mind the thought of having fallen ill so she could take care of him that day, if only to feel her healing touch. He wanted it to be anything but the worst case scenario of him fearing losing their lives.

"Mewtwo, stay with me! Oh, if only Dr. Mime were here..."

He let his mind wander to the other alternative of never meeting _her_. He had been content in his solitude, able to travel and live as he pleased, never having to worry about another soul besides his own. To never know the multitude of emotions would have been sad to on-lookers, but he wouldn't have cared. His heart wouldn't have been so heavy, let alone be so much as a blip on his radar. The mere concept of carrying burdens wouldn't have even existed, it would have just been another one of the humans' fantasies that he could never grasp.

He would never have been a burden to _her_.

"Come _on_ , Mewtwo, what's with you?"

Briefly tilting his head away without a glance, he mumbled, " _Go home, Wigglytuff._ "

His words had to have stunned her for a few moments before she replied back, "Are you _crazy_? I can't leave you like this."

" _I came home as I had said._ "

He heard her stifle a gasp and sit up. "No way... Did Mew leave?"

" _She cannot... she will not..._ "

As it was rare for Wigglytuff to be at a loss for words, she sounded like struggling to speak was hurting her. "What happened between you two?"

Slowly, Mewtwo pushed himself off the floor, using the couch as ballast. Still feeling the effects of nausea, he sat back to close his eyes and breathe. " _Thank you... for watching her._ "

She remained baffled, still quiet before forcing herself to ask, "What are you planning?"

He blearily gazed up at the ceiling. " _...who knows..._ "

Then the rabbit made a subdued, startled noise, and her voice became strained. "Oh... um... I'll leave you two alone if you want."

In an unusual display of surprise, Mewtwo lolled his head over to find Mew had emerged around the corner, her stare devoid of emotion, or even acknowledgement. She may have been looking in Wigglytuff's direction, but it didn't mean she was looking _at_ her. He didn't like it, although he had no reason for why; he was too caught up in the realization that he hadn't sensed her presence.

With a nervous breathy laugh, the Balloon Pokémon stepped forward to take the small cat by the hands, blinking at her lack of a reaction. "How're you feeling, Mew?" she inquired.

The thinnest of fake smiles was visible on her face, and her voice the quietest it had ever been. "Who knows."

And the world came to a standstill.

* * *

The neighbors continued to stop by, even occasionally dropping off food, but the visits were slowly thinning out. Children never came up to the house with their mothers, too uncomfortable or saddened to step into the yard with them. Although she never stopped by, Mismagius was going out with friends once the weather got more brisk, sometimes accompanied by Missy despite her still staying at Wigglytuff's. Softball finished the season on schedule before winter, albeit Dr. Mime didn't return to supervise. Lilligant was finishing up preparations in protecting her garden and the strawberry patch with hopes it would survive the frost to bear fruit next year. Overall, life carried on as usual.

Due to being immersed in work and holed up in his study for hours on end, Mewtwo only knew of it all in passing. His co-workers, while they still followed orders and respected him when out-and-about, were hardly as chummy with him as before due to his newfound tough, cold exterior. They mostly kept to themselves, putting up a front when he was around and acting like nothing was amiss, so he still got to know of what was going on in their homes. But the clone knew their thoughts, knew of the pitying glances.

Time quietly turned the days into weeks before it hit him one night he was still living in the same house as _her_.

With exception of Mew now supposedly eating, the tension had gotten worse without their knowing. They were seeing each other less and less and he was increasingly absent, and ever since she masked her emotions, her face was becoming a blur. Yet everywhere he looked, whether it was something simple such as an extra plate in the sink or slight indent in the furniture, there was a niggling thought that still lingered in the back of his mind.

He _hated it_.

After blinking down at the open book in his lap, the clone snapped it shut, but weighed it in his hands a few moments longer. For some odd reason, he was finding himself in a daze every time he read, he couldn't even remember what page was he was _just_ at. But he could feel the cogs in his head turning the longer he stared at it.

_Does Dr. Mime have medical books?_

Who was to say why he suddenly thought that, but it jolted him back to the present and out of his chair before he could stop to think. He found himself lumbering from his study toward the dimly-lit front room where he nearly caught himself passing a glance to the thin, rosy figure in the chair fiddling with something—a kit he had given her some time ago—but he was out the door before giving her the chance to even turn her head. Ignoring how chilly it was, Mewtwo strode down the path for his destination, though his sense of logic was trying to get him to turn back as it was increasingly unlikely Mime would be at the clinic so late.

It was about to overtake his system by the time he approached the front doors in anticipation for them to be locked, just to be nearly thrown off balance yanking them open and being startled by the bell making a racket above him. Even one of the nurses yelping in surprise was unexpected.

"Oh, Mewtwo! What's the emergency—hey, where're you going?" she managed to call out to him as he made his way around the desk to the offices.

Dr. Mime's door was already wide open for him to sharply swerve in and reexamine his surroundings. The doctor grew alert at the sight of his visitor, a cross between concern and amusement on his features. Mewtwo couldn't have been any more relieved to see him.

"Impeccable timing, I was just ready to leave. Is there anything in particular you need, Mewtwo?" he casually inquired.

He wasn't sure if his thoughts were even in order, but he still managed to request, " _I came here to ask for your medical books. Specifically the ones on mental health and disorders._ "

Mime raised his brows, his head canted in interest. "Really?"

" _It will be temporary._ "

"Wanting to know what you can do for Mew, I see." With a lopsided smile, the doctor gestured to follow him back out to the lobby, giving clearance for the worried nurse to head home before heading down a vaguely familiar hallway, and then another. "Just so you know, Mewtwo, these books only _identify_ ailments, not cure them," he warned over his shoulder.

The clone nodded. " _I am aware of it._ "

At the back of the building, the Mr. Mime led them left to the nearest door, flicking a glowing hand once to unlock it. "All right, here we are," he announced, stepping in to turn on a light and wave Mewtwo inside.

He blinked at the large bookshelf taking up an entire wall floor to ceiling, with a desk and a single row of filing cabinets directly across it. He remembered this very area from renovating the clinic, but had speculated it was to be a janitorial closet and not a library as the equipment room next door was big enough to hold it all. After all, the spare parts that were leftover were what he took home to add on as a guest room before he took it over for his workshop.

Returning to the present, he watched Mime stride over to the middle shelf for a scan. "How many books do you need?"

" _All of them_."

The doctor sucked in a quiet breath, brows knitting. "Of all the times to not have a xerox machine... Well..." Tilting back a book, he ran a finger down the row, enveloping them in a soft glow and telekinetically pulling them out. Mewtwo deeply inhaled at the number, trying to ignore the prick in the back of his head telling him to forget about it, that there was no way he was going to read all of them.

Separating them to more even stacks, Mime carried them over with his hands held out. "Take good care of these books. They're rather valuable."

It didn't need to be said based on how thick and clean they were, but Mewtwo nodded politely. " _I understand._ " He reached out with glowing hands for the doctor to transfer them over, eying them with caution so they wouldn't tip.

He clasped his hands once he gave full control to the clone. "I'd like to escort you, if it's no trouble."

" _I do not mind, but I do not wish to take up more of your time._ "

"I insist, Mewtwo. I don't want you to exhaust your mind any more than you have to." His expression then sobered. "And besides, I need to schedule an appointment for a session between you and Mew."

He hadn't forgotten about Mew, but as much as he felt he didn't need counseling, Mewtwo kept the remark to himself. With a solemn nod, he gingerly exited the room, careful not to disturb a single book. From behind, he heard Dr. Mime lock the door before hurrying to catch up, slipping by to the front to turn off the hallway lights as they passed. The sight of the dark lobby had an unnaturally eerie feeling, different from the other times he was at the clinic when it was closed. Mime held the front doors open for him, not once turning a deadbolt. Mewtwo mentally kicked himself for forgetting the clinic remained unlocked all hours for late-night emergencies.

"I would like to begin starting tomorrow," Mime started off when they scarcely turned down the path to the house. "The sooner, the better."

A twinge of regret hurt the clone's chest. " _Would eight work?_ "

"I was thinking at the break of dawn at your house. Since she won't come to the clinic, I will come to her."

Mewtwo chewed the inside of his lip, averting his gaze for a moment. " _That would be fine, except for the lack of communication between the two of us._ "

The doctor hemmed in understanding. "I'll go ahead and tell her, then." He stopped in place when he closed his eyes, causing Mewtwo to look away again.

Skimming the books' spines, he felt doubt eating away at him again, cruelly reminding him she was too far gone for help. It was something he should've taken care of when he had first taken notice there was something wrong with the egg, or even as soon as they had adopted it. At least she hadn't grown _too_ attached to it at the time, and would've been more willing to take it in for a check-up to be better monitored. Perhaps it _was_ a little too soon to adopt, though there was hardly breathing room between their results and Mismagius conceiving.

"Alright, the appointment has been made," Mime's voice broke through his thoughts.

Mewtwo found himself taken aback he had managed to make contact—then remembered their Psychic typing, but he still almost couldn't believe him. " _She agreed to it?_ "

The Mr. Mime's raised brows got him wanting to retract his statement for something more neutral, but the doctor nodded regardless. "She didn't ask questions, she readily accepted and then dropped the connection."

Not wanting to question any further, the clone fixed his hold on the books and resumed down the path. " _I see._ "

From that confirmation, he expected there to be silence the rest of the way, but Mewtwo still braced himself to potentially give better clarification. He knew Mime long enough to be familiar with his thinking process, he wouldn't let the subject drop so easily until he gave a prognosis.

"Mew's lucky to have someone like you."

He caught himself mid-stumble. " _What do you mean by that, doctor?_ " he tried not to gasp.

Mime didn't seem to notice as he was staring up at the stars. "What I mean is she has someone who truly cares for her well-being. Most Pokémon would abandon a weak member without a second thought. Even in the human community, if something is just slightly off about someone, their society looks down upon them. Some overcome it, others do not. It all depends on the support, because some of them would not be where they are today were it not for the one person who cared."

Mewtwo was well aware of what he was saying, even though he hadn't pondered on it for a long time. For years, all he had known about Mew was she was alone for most of her life, but of no fault of her own. Why her mates left her wasn't clear, though neither did the claim of her not being "normal". He'd question what even constituted as such with her species if she knew herself.

He almost missed Mime's next sentence, "I bet you've wondered why it is I'm here."

Mewtwo had a brief thought to quip he could read minds and thus might've _known_ of those questions. " _I guess there is no hiding anything from you, doctor._ "

Mime chuckled. "Well, we stick out like sore thumbs, after all. Once you've interacted with humans, or just _a_ human, you can't go back to being your old, ignorant self."

Fingers twitching slightly, the clone nodded. " _You could say that. I sure did learn it the hard way._ "

"We sure did."

He glanced over with a quick double-take, feeling a prickle in the back of his mind. The doctor's expression didn't change as he resumed, "I've mentioned having a human partner before. The items in the clinic are what I have brought with me—you may or may not have known that."

" _I figured,_ " he declared. " _He must have been a successful doctor._ "

"She."

Mewtwo faltered for a moment. " _...my mistake._ "

Mime quietly laughed, breaking away from the sky to glance over. "I don't blame you, it's not common for a female to be a top doctor. She was a very intelligent woman who had worked very long and hard to get to where she was. It was one of the many qualities I admired her for, and why I chose to work beside her."

The feline caught the wistful expression clouding his eyes before he faced forward. "She was the first human I had ever seen. She had been doing some research for school when I wandered into the campsite she shared with other students. I was very young at the time, so any details about my life in the wilderness are vague at best, but the illness didn't help matters and left those fleeting memories in a fog. She was there studying herbs for a class, so I was fortunate she had acquired that particular knowledge to nurse me back to health before I could succumb to it. It's faint, but I remember glancing over that night to find her engrossed in her studies, sketching out and labeling the herbs she had.

"Out of gratitude, I made that decision to be her assistant in her studies once I recovered, and in return learned the practice. However, I had to go through school as well to be qualified to work alongside a doctor, or even another physician assistant, so I was quick to evolve." He chuckled. "Almost ironic how Pokémon don't have to go through the same things humans do, I didn't have to spend eight-or-so years for a degree—still took a few years. Once I was done, I was free to work with her as a physician assistant, and to be in the same office once she became a certified doctor. She did not work at a hospital, but overtime, she became a well-respected doctor of her own clinic to the point she _was_ considered to be hired as a surgeon for a big-name hospital. Had she gone there, though, I would not have been allowed to work beside her. She loved her patients, but we were a team. An unusual team, since you do not see many doctors with Pokémon outside of the Pokémon Center."

There was a slight pause, but it was enough for Mewtwo to voice his question. " _Something happened between you two, did it not?_ "

He just smiled. "I was just very loyal to her. She never found a partner, though I don't believe that was on her agenda to begin with. But we were close-knitted, we did everything together. Well... almost everything." His smile grew melancholic. "When an accident happened because of an assistant's carelessness, even though she was not there when it happened and the patient was dead before she got word of it, she took full responsibility. Her career was on the line, but she was true to her honor because she was respected. Unfortunately, this was something that could not be overlooked, and it was bringing shame to the name and spirit of the clinic. She resigned, appointed someone she trusted to be the head physician in her place, and walked away.

"Humans are fickle. They want to be remembered in a positive light whether they tried hard for that reputation or not. My partner did not want to stain anyone else's reputation when she had the chance, including I. I was never captured in a Poké Ball, I was free to leave whenever I wanted, and she would not have stopped me. I knew what was going to happen, and I refused to leave. I did everything I could to stop her, even barricaded her in an enclosed space in her own home... but I am just a normal Pokémon in the end. She was long gone by the time I found her shoes at the riverbed."

Mewtwo involuntarily swallowed, quickly swerving his gaze back to the crooked books he was finding himself forgetting he was still carrying.

Dr. Mime didn't seem to notice. "Everything at the clinic, including on me, belonged to her. Some of the equipment was what she had actually owned that I managed to collect before they could be taken away. I know they would have been donated to other clinics or hospitals once sterilized, but I was not thinking correctly. In my mind, everything was hers, and they were all that was left of her. So I hid them until I discovered this small community, and founded the clinic to house them."

They turned onto the last stretch for the house. Mewtwo was disappointed to find no lights were on, but made sure it didn't show on his face. The doctor had to have read him differently, for he patted him on the shoulder and nearly jolted him from his thoughts.

"I must thank you for fixing up the clinic when you and Mew arrived four years ago," he said, giving his trademark smile. "It was so crudely done that it was a wonder it didn't collapse on me. I could have lost everything I spent my energy on in saving the equipment, and I would not have forgiven myself for my foolishness. But I no longer regret my decisions, because all is well!" He laughed, patting him harder.

Although it lessened the tension in the air, the clone couldn't help thinking his own smile was awkward. " _Oh... you are welcome._ "

Then Mime regained a serious composure on the next breath and came to a halt, still keeping his hand on his shoulder. His tone lowered, "There's a long road ahead of you. Mew won't recover without cooperation, but I will do everything in my power to help you both."

While he had never considered Dr. Mime more than an acquaintance, Mewtwo found some assurance and a little comfort in his words. Where the others were understandingly, yet hesitantly, pulling away in this difficult time, he remained steadfast and determined to help not just because it was his duty, but because himself and Mew were members of the community. " _...thank you, doctor._ "

With another pat, he smiled once more and dropped his hand. "And I apologize if I bored you. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to." He peered back up at the sky where a cloud had drifted into view. "I wonder if we'll ever get snow here."

It was an odd change of subject, but he humored Mime nonetheless. " _It sounds like it would take a miracle._ "

"Perhaps."

* * *

Rapidly blinking his eyes and cricking his shoulders as he stretched, Mewtwo pushed back from the desk with a low sigh and frowned up at the ceiling. His body screamed at him to take a break and sleep for a couple of hours before Dr. Mime arrived. He had only gone through a little under half of the books, and he was skimming at this point. Flipping through his notes in the dimming light, he saw words had gotten jumbled as the pages went on and he hadn't been jotting anything down from the current book he had open.

" _I am just going around in circles at this point,_ " he grumbled to himself, returning to the pages that were heavily marked in red and blue ink.

As interesting as the reading was (despite his exhaustion), the biggest drawback was the books were made for _humans_. Pokémon and humans shared attributes, and so he wasn't going to dismiss the information despite it, but the subtle differences in biology would mean different effects. And coupled with Mew's rarity as a species, he wouldn't have been able to accurately pinpoint her condition, at least not without Dr. Mime's knowledge.

At first he went for the obvious: depression. It turned out there were more types than he was aware of, and upon further reading, he drifted more toward dysthymic disorder as she fit the symptom descriptions and requirements well. However, it was still too close to chronic depression and the symptoms were more-or-less recent as far as he knew. Even so, it was getting a bit messy in differentiating it between manic and bipolar disorders—no, mania had to be further away the more he looked into it—and it said it had to have been for at least two years. She hadn't shown signs of it prior to her breakdown, albeit it was possible they were too subtle for him to catch. But she had to be on her way of developing it if it wasn't to let up.

Perhaps the lack of ovulation contributed to it. A hormonal imbalance could affect chemistry in the brain, or her estrogen levels were just low, if not both. Postpartum wasn't an option until he had read it may be possible for females who had depression prior to and after pregnancy to be susceptible to postpartum depression, even more-so than those who didn't. It suggested to him that even if she was "cured" and managed to have a healthy pregnancy, she could easily slip back into depression. And then there was the thought of sexual abuse. From what he knew, her previous mates did not abuse her, but she may have seen it that way. He found himself hoping she wouldn't lump him in with them, though he couldn't shake off the awful feeling from that night.

As Mime had said, the books never gave the cures nor went into detail about treatment, and they were repetitive after a while. The suggestions listed were good suggestions, but useless otherwise if the patient chose to dismiss them. Mew in her current state would not seek help just by reading or hearing suggestions without being forcibly shoved into it, which he knew was a bad idea, but it was the only other way.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a groan, Mewtwo took the book with him to the chair, even though the bed was a more comfortable option. Resting his elbow on an arm to prop his chin, he stared down at the open pages, and before he knew it the words blurred together as his vision unfocused. He still stubbornly attempted to fight off sleep, but ultimately his body won, and out of spite his brain ensured it was restless.

Thus, it was unpleasant to be jolted to consciousness by a knock at his door, and he groggily pried himself out of the chair to answer it. He didn't know _why_ he had to when no one announced themselves, but he did, and the sight of Dr. Mime in the wee hours of the morning startled him awake.

"Surprise!" Mime joked, waving his hands about to further enhance it.

" _Oh, God, I almost forgot,_ " Mewtwo moaned, pinching his brows. Looking back up for a second glance, he had a stupid question he never thought he'd ask seriously. " _How did you get in?_ "

"Mew invited me in. I see you were up all night doing your homework," he added, apparently ignoring the astonished look the clone was giving him to gesture to the book he was still holding.

Once he shook himself to further alertness, Mewtwo nodded. " _I was, yes._ "

"Have you found anything of interest?"

" _Somewhat. I still need to continue borrowing the ones I have of yet to read._ "

"Return them when you can." Pulling the clipboard out from under his arm, Dr. Mime stepped back to give him room. "Now, what is the best room for us to use? I would prefer there to be a door so we can keep the session as private as possible."

That thought hadn't occurred to him while he was studying. " _Oh... we can go ahead and use this room. Let me clear off the desk very quick..._ " There was enough room in the middle for them to sit, but he felt he had to set the books aside, preferably where Mew couldn't easily see them. Not that he was worried she'd notice as she wasn't entirely perceptive of what he was up to, a thought that saddened and disturbed him, it was out of precaution in case she were to suddenly snap. He could at least easily repair the room itself and its contents in that scenario.

As the doctor walked in to take his seat, Mew was coming down the hall carrying a tray of drinks, a plastic smile on her face. Mewtwo kept to himself, silently taking in the continuous lack of emotion in her eyes. It was hard to tell if she had become stable or worse since the last time he _really_ looked at her. Before the door closed behind her, he caught Mime giving him what he interpreted as a warning glance. If it was to tell him not to eavesdrop, he didn't need to be told twice.

For a few minutes, he decided to peek into the bedroom as he hadn't stepped foot in it since he returned home. To his surprise, there was nothing out of place. The items meant for Lucky still remained in their corner of the room gathering dust, which he found unusual now that she no longer cared about the egg. Perhaps she didn't have the heart to get rid of them, like there was that glimmer of hope she _would_ have her own child one day.

Not wanting to linger, Mewtwo moved to step away until Dr. Mime's voice carrying through the door caught his attention. "We're going to take this easy, Mew, and just talk. Is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

He felt his stomach churn slightly, knowing he shouldn't be listening in, but had a sick curiosity for what she was going to say. The chances were high neither she nor Mime would tell him what went on for the sake of privacy, which he respected. Yet despite it, he convinced himself to hover closer with the desire of wanting to know the information to help her.

When no response came, the question was repeated. "Is there anything you want to say that you are unable to tell your mate?"

Mewtwo's heart skipped when he heard a small intake of breath. It remained quiet for a few moments more, and he heard one of the two shift their weight.

"...That's personal..." It was so uncharacteristically timid that he almost couldn't believe it was Mew who spoke. Then again, he hadn't heard her voice in so long...

"I know. Thus, I promise you nothing leaves this room."

He shuddered, the guilt gnawing at him again.

"You're gonna tell him..."

"If you don't want me to, I will not bring it up with him. However, if it concerns the both of you, then it will need to be brought to his attention. The purpose of therapy is to help you come to terms with yourself and be able to reach out to others."

Catching himself from letting out a sigh, Mewtwo stepped back, running a hand along his head. It was good to know he wouldn't _entirely_ be left in the dark, but he didn't want to pry any further. He turned to leave—

"...He hurt me..."

—and he froze.

"Mewtwo hurt you?"

"...Yes..."

His heart sharply sunk, his blood running cold.

"Where has he hurt you?"

There was a few moments of silence. "...Here..."

He caught the faint sound of scribbling. "Why did he hurt you?"

"Then... he hurt me here..." Another pause followed, and he could hear the seat creak.

"Did he hurt your heart when he hit you?"

So they had to be talking about _that_ moment, unsurprisingly. It was the only time he could think of when brought her harm.

"And... he also hurt me here."

He might have imagined it, but he thought it sounded like she gasped at the end of the sentence.

"There is no need to show me, Mew," Mime gently said.

"...I'm sorry, doctor..."

"Keep your hands at your sides. Sit on them if you have to."

It was quiet for a few moments too long. "...I miss him..."

"What do you miss about Mewtwo?"

"Everything... I miss him..."

He didn't want to hear any further and hurried into the living room to calm himself down. Reclining on the sofa, he stared at the curtains, watching the first rays of sunlight slowly brighten up the morning—or at least it would if it wasn't cloudy out. Whether or not it was from the lack of sleep, Mewtwo bitterly questioned why it is Dr. Mime had to insist on the earliest possible hour to meet with them. He had no qualms with him coming over for the appointment, and he was fully understanding if he was booked, but was there _really_ a reason to go with an early-morning slot?

Tearing away from the window with a huff and eyes drooping, the clone blinked at how wide open the cabinet was. Scooting over to close it, he spotted Mew's knitting kit spilling out, and bunched up with it was a project he was unaware she was working on. Pulling it out for a look, he wanted to smile at how crude the beginnings of a scarf was, yet much to his disbelief, he couldn't. And despite what he was thinking, he couldn't even feel proud that she was learning how to do it, remembering how frustrated she would get in keeping a simple shape from falling apart.

Just how broken was he if he was unable to be the least bit _appreciative_ of his mate's simple knitting hobby?

Mewtwo lost track of time as he held it in his hands, dropping it on the couch upon jumping to attention when the door to his study opened. Mew was the first to appear around the corner, her face blank and movements stiff as she immediately headed for the door without a glance towards him, putting on her hat and exiting the house. Crossing visions with Mime, he took a breath and followed him, trying to push back his thoughts on her.

" _Are you going to ask me similar questions?_ " he inquired.

Mime sat opposite of him in the chair, resting a foot on a knee and jotting down on his notepad. "You could say that," he said, almost in a mutter before he spoke more clearer. "Her problem is more severe than yours is, so I am keeping you in here for half the time unless necessary."

" _You are just going to ask me questions the whole half-hour, then._ "

He raised a brow at him, mouth curling to the side. "Either one of us will be the pain in the other's ass, that's for sure."

Mewtwo held back a snort, sitting back. " _Cannot complain, then._ " On his desk, he saw the cups were back on their tray and only one had been used, albeit not quite empty.

"All right, let's cut the friendly chat and get down to business. I'm not too worried about you, but according to Mew, you're causing some problems."

" _What is she accusing me of?_ "

Mime gave him a displeased glance for his bitter tone. "Just because she's biting your head off doesn't mean you need to do the same. From the looks of it, she doesn't want to admit to her own actions right now. I honestly doubt she's in grief at this point, the subject of the egg was not brought up by either of us."

He thought back to the pile in their bedroom. " _Do you think it should have?_ "

"Perhaps, but she was more keen on talking about you. It seems you've been on her mind lately."

Mewtwo's brows furrowed. " _Is that a good thing?_ "

"Depends on how you look at it, if you feel it's an accomplishment she sees you more in a negative light than positive."

It wasn't the kind of news he wanted to hear, as much as he should've expected it. " _...I see..._ "

He didn't like how the Mr. Mime was studying him, though it might've been the shadows on his face throwing him off. "How about you, Mewtwo? Has Mew been on your mind as well?"

" _Of course. I am very worried about her, I have never seen her in this state before, and..._ " He let out a weary sigh, slumping and rubbing his temple. " _I am just at a loss of what to do._ "

"Did you find anything interesting in your studies?" Mime subtly nodded at the books.

" _I have found nothing but possibilities of what has contributed to her problem. She could be diagnosed with anything at this point._ "

A hum sounded in the doctor's throat. "The psyche is a fragile thing indeed. I find it ironic that a Psychic-type can have a strong hold on their own, or others' psyche, and yet it can snap just as easily. It really is not all that uncommon to hear of a Psychic Pokémon going mad out of the blue, but those cases tend to involve immature Psychic Pokémon that over-exceeded their abilities. It's a little similar to how a Pichu will hurt itself each time it uses an electric attack."

He could swear a scar reopened from the grim reminder of his past. " _That could have happened to me..._ "

"Thank Arceus above it didn't, but that doesn't mean you still aren't capable of it. I don't know how strong you were when you were younger, but I imagine you would probably wipe out a good chunk of the world's population if you were to snap."

Mewtwo inwardly winced again. " _True..._ "

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering what she was talking about. I know you were listening, and no, I didn't mention it to Mew," was the addition when he tensed. "I don't believe she noticed, which I'm a little surprised of. From the way she acted, you could have been there with her and it'd have been the same scene. It was as though you only existed in her mind."

He sat up in concern. " _What did she do?_ "

Dr. Mime put his clipboard and foot down to lean forward, hands clasped. "Let me ask you the same question: What did _you_ do?"

His eyes widened as if he was backhanded across the face. " _What did_ _ **I**_ _do?_ "

"Have you done anything to her lately?"

" _I have not interacted with her in weeks after I tried taking care of her._ "

That was something Mime already knew about, but Mewtwo was aware he wanted to go deeper, and he hadn't fully prepared himself to confront it. It was sinking in this was what he was talking about when he had mentioned he was seeing it in him as well.

"Did you hurt her?"

The question struck the tender spot he foolishly left unguarded—no, Mime would insist it was un _treated_. " _...I had left for three days because I lost my temper,_ " he quietly recalled, struggling to keep his chin up. " _She had not eaten, and I was trying to get her to take a bite, but she refused over and over. I ended up slapping her—but I did not mean to._ "

Mime nodded, his scrutinizing still unwavering. "Is that the only abuse you inflicted on her?"

" _Yes, but I would never abuse Mew._ " _I would never_ _ **dare**_ _to intentionally harm my loved one,_ he wanted to add, but couldn't will himself to say. He hoped his facial expressions would still get the point across.

Without breaking the stare, the doctor sat back and steepled his fingers before his mouth. "Well, I asked because she's accusing you of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse."

Mewtwo's breath escaped him, his body going limp in his seat. " _...what?_ "

"I am not to be biased when working with patients," Mime resumed, his gaze suddenly calculating. "I listen to what they have to say, and treat them based on the information they give me. It has been difficult with Mew because I know you two, and I especially know _you_. I'm not saying her accusations will entirely cancel out your own remarks, but why would she feel the need to lie to get you in trouble?"

Shaking his head, the clone could only murmur, " _...I do not know..._ "

"I remember you once said you lied to her to keep her happy. How long have you kept that lie up?"

Mewtwo's lips thinned out. " _Five years..._ "

"Have you ever lied to me?"

" _No... just her._ "

"Besides for her happiness, why?"

He felt he was repeating himself, though there was nothing but contempt as the all-too familiar words echoed in the room, " _...so I would not be alone anymore._ "

"Are these accusations of abuse _because_ you lied to her?"

Dr. Mime was going to keep pushing answers out of him, words that could go against him if said in the wrong context. The thought of it saddened him as much as it was irksome. " _I am not going to deny that may be the case... but sexual abuse? I never did such a thing to her._ "

Mime closed his eyes, breaking the connection for a moment of relief. "The definition of sexual abuse is an unwanted sexual activity, usually done through force, though it can be improper or harmful if the other is incapable of consent."

" _We have always consented,_ " Mewtwo insisted, perhaps a little too hastily. Something warned him to stop going on the defensive for he had that tendency to push back harder when backed into a corner. It was second nature to him despite it being years since it last happened.

His interrogator glanced back up. "Always?"

The recollection of his last night with Mew got him to mentally prepare for the push back. " _...what if she was under hypnosis?_ "

There was an uncomfortable stillness while Dr. Mime reviewed it, breaking it with a half-shrug. "Unless she agreed to it beforehand and it wasn't heavy, I would say that is sexual abuse because she was not in her right state of mind."

It was an opening that Mewtwo lunged for. " _But it was not from me. You put her in a hypnotic state, and told me to not remind her of the egg._ "

Mime's eyes narrowed. "And the first thing that came to mind was to have sex with her?"

Mew's own leer of accusation flashed before his mind's eye, and he defensively fell back. " _No! That... that was the last thing we did that night..._ "

"Did she suggest it?"

He didn't so much as fall back as he stumbled and hit pavement. Mewtwo had to ease himself further back into his seat when he noticed he was shaky on his feet. " _Not exactly... I made the first move..._ "

"Why? Outside of keeping her mind off of the egg, that is."

" _I-It was..._ " He had to take another breath to force himself to answer. " _...I just missed her so much..._ "

The Mr. Mime lowered his hands closer to his lap, tapping his pointer finger on the clipboard. "Sounds like she remembered."

Mewtwo clutched his head as he curled in on himself, fighting back a sob. " _It was wrong, I know!_ "

There was silence again, but he couldn't use that time to compose himself. All he could focus on was the remembrance of pretending all of the bright-eyed, dreamy looks she shot him were beautiful to divert his attention from her hypnotic state.

"Mewtwo." Mime's calm tone managed to break through his memories, though he still flinched from it. "Why did you engage in sexual intercourse with Mew while mindful she was under hypnosis, and knowing full well it was the wrong thing to do?"

He struggled to speak while still caught in his reminiscing. " _...I..._ "

Once enough failed attempts were made, Dr. Mime spoke again, "Why did you do it?"

Mewtwo that time managed to turn away from his erotic thoughts and direct his attention on a happy Mew as she cuddled a purple egg to her chest. The guilt that had bubbled up didn't subside, but it regressed into the emotion it stemmed from.

" _...I was jealous... I was jealous of that egg. It was taking up her entire time to the point she rarely went anywhere without it. I had wanted to spend time with her and her alone, but I knew she loved it... possibly more than she loved me at the time._ " He paused to take in more of her adoring expression, feeling the old pangs of wishing she would look at _him_ that way. " _Although what had happened was awful, I had known it would come to pass. I had once brought it up to her, and she refused to believe me. I knew she would have been crushed from the truth, it was just..._ "

As much as he didn't want to relive it, Mewtwo couldn't prevent the memories of her meltdown from flooding back. " _I did not expect her to break as much as she did. I thought she was just going to cry like when you told us she was infertile. It took a bit then, but she had managed to continue to live like normal. But_ _ **that**_ _... that was not normal._ "

Deep down, he was grateful Dr. Mime was there to listen. It was apparent by his soft, yet attentive gaze he was sympathetic, which made him regret his growing outburst just moments ago. "In your honest opinion," he directed, "what was the difference between when you had sex after her cry, and after her breakdown?"

Mewtwo had to reflect on the events that preceded his actions for a few silent moments, but kept Mew herself at the center of it. " _I was a comforter as she cried; she had made the first move then. She was still willing to keep trying after the bad news, so she did not let it get to her. For the other, more severe incident... I was an interferer, a distraction. I did all of the work to make sure her mind was on the moment._ "

That was all in hindsight, he had to admit to himself. Had he noticed then and there, he would have let it stop right as soon as they got home. At the very least, he could've had the energy to calm her down once the hypnosis wore off, and perhaps even convinced her to go with him to pick up the ashes...

" _Another difference,_ " he resumed, " _was with the former,_ _we had already been having sex regularly. With the latter, it had been about three months or so since we last were intimate, and during those months, the need—the want had been building up inside until an opportunity presented itself._ "

And that had to have been the most damning on top of it all. He was in complete control of the situation, making decisions in her favor for all the wrong reasons, and in the end turned that around to make it all about himself.

"So you could not remain abstinent a little longer," Mime noted.

" _No. I do not even know if Mew had the same urges, but at the time it did not matter because in my mind, I was being left behind._ "

"How would you define your actions, your thoughts on that night?"

The clone covered his mouth as he bowed his head, carefully combing his thoughts for the right words as he struggled whether-or-not to downplay his answer. By the time he was ready to talk, sunlight was seeping through the curtains, yet he remained in shadow. " _With her lips and her body, she said she wanted me, and to love her as before. But when she looked at me, there was nothing in her eyes. She could not even register me, and instead only saw the old me._ " He stared down at his hands. " _I saw what she had become, and my heart warned me, begged me: 'Stop. This is not the Mew you know.' And yet... I took her in my arms... and bed her._ "

Clenching his hands into fists, with gritted teeth and haunted eyes, Mewtwo met the doctor's gaze. " _...Would you consider that rape, doctor?_ "

It was Mime's turn to take his time to respond. He tented his fingers, closed his eyes, and slowly breathed as his brows furrowed in thought. As a cloud snuffed out the sun, Mewtwo waited with bated breath, his body taut with anxiety.

"Honestly, Mewtwo, it's hard to say," he finally answered, a sentence that didn't ease his troubled heart. "You do not appear to be someone who would force himself on anyone, but one can do things under stress they normally would not, or ever do. I did tell you to take her mind off of the egg that day, true, so if sex diverged her thoughts elsewhere, then I would say you were taking things much too literal." He shrugged slightly as he looked back up sternly. "However, you say she participated under hypnosis, and not once objected to it. That is where it gets tricky to determine where to draw the line, and I am not an expert in that sort of thing. Whatever the case may be, Mewtwo, she _is_ accusing you of sexual abuse, possibly from that night. At this point, I'm leaving it up to you to interpret it until she gives details—whenever that will be."

Mewtwo mutely hung his head from mental and emotional fatigue, a sign they reached their quota. It wasn't satisfactory, raising more questions than answers and sending them back to square one, but he couldn't bring himself to care for the time being. Besides his gratitude toward Dr. Mime, there was respect toward acknowledging he was limited in what he could do yet wanted to do his best in making sure they stayed on the right path. For that alone, he wasn't going to write it off as a failure, just an obstacle they needed to overcome.

"Thank you for being cooperative," the doctor muttered as he rose from the chair. "We're done for now. I've assessed that while Mew may be cooperative enough to sit in for a session, she's not entirely aware of her surroundings." He tapped his temple as a visual shorthand. "I will still need to keep an eye on the both of you, I just cannot always stop by. So I'd like you to send in bi-weekly reports in between appointments."

He picked up the emptier cup to finish it off, then continued, "The best prescription I can currently give to the both of you is communication, which I'm disappointed you've neglected in doing this whole time. Even if you can only get one-word sentences out of her or if she has nothing uplifting to say, talk to her. Keep her from staying holed up inside her own reality all day, and yourself from getting worse. There's only so much we can do while she's dragging her feet, she can only get treated when she seeks it out _herself_."

Mewtwo briefly nodded. " _I understand, doctor._ "

"You need to be more understanding than that, Mewtwo," Mime cautioned, concern etched on his face. "I'm unable to get a proper prognosis at this time simply because she won't talk about _herself_ , intentionally or otherwise. It's extremely unusual that she has you on the brain, yet simultaneously refuses to acknowledge the _real_ you in her life."

Of all the points made during their entire discussion, that was the one the clone found the most chilling.


End file.
